Into The Darkness
by Harry Potter FrEaK04
Summary: 3rd part of saga. Read From A Second Glance and then It's a Beautiful Life to understand this part of my fanfic. It is the Potter Clan's 7th year at Hogwarts and being a Potter just got a lot harder. There is a new marriage and two new babies on the way
1. The Beginning of The End

A.N. / Hey everyone! And welcome back to my saga! To the third part of my saga and this part is called Into the Darkness! You will want to read From A Second Glance, (the 1st part)and then It's A Beautiful Life, (the 2nd part).

I have no clue how long this one will be as we all know that the other ones have been long and I'm not sure if at the end of this if I'll just do an epilogue or if I'll do a fic of when the kids are grown up. So hold on for this part of the ride because trust me, if you thought the other ones blew your mind…haha…this one will be like a roller coaster ride! So read, review, and enjoy! To find out how chapters are going go to my homepage.

* * *

****

Into the Darkness

****

Chapter 1

Arabella Black sat in her living room rocking back and forth, back and forth with seven month old. Arabella smiled and couldn't believe that her baby girl was already seven months old, oh how they grew up so fast. Arabella remembered Lily crying about it on Harry and Susan's first birthday that her babies had grown up so fast. Now Arabella understood completely.

In the past seven months Roselyn had really grown up and it seemed to amaze Sirius and Arabella. Of course Sirius wasn't really around that much as he was Minister of Magic and with the war on Voldemort, Sirius was working double time.

Roselyn had a full head of black hair and she had brilliant green 'Evans' eyes. When Arabella looked into Roselyn's eyes she could have sworn she was looking into Lily's eyes and it made her smile.

There was a sound from the fireplace and Arabella smiled as she continued to rock Roselyn.

A red head with brilliant green eyes, a baby on her hip, and a diaper bag over her shoulder had just came from her little cottage in Hogsmede through the Floo Network.

"How's my favorite little cousin doing?" She asked cooing at the baby in Bella's arms.

"She's better, her little ear infection finally went away."

Susan nodded as she put down Breeanna's diaper bag, "That's good." Susan put down the five month old baby on the floor with toys and Arabella put Roselyn down next to Breeanna so they could play while aunt and niece talked.

"So how is Draco?"

"Busy," Susan sighed as she looked down at the babies. "He only has time to owl me on Sundays."

Arabella nodded, "Ginny said the same thing about Harry. You know Ron just went into boot camp for the Order."

"Really?" Susan asked pulling out a water bottle from Breeanna's diaper bag and began to drink from it. "I knew he'd been wanting to join but I wasn't sure whether or not Dumbledore would let him join. We both know how upset Ron was when he heard that Adora had joined and that Dumbledore had asked me to join and not him."

Bella nodded and then it looked as if a thought had come upon her face, "Why didn't you join?"

"I wanted to concentrate on Breeanna."

Bella nodded, "You know I'm in the Order and I can still take care of Roselyn."

"Yeah I know it's just…I don't want to…not yet at least. I just know what Sirius, Grandfather, Harry, and Draco go through and I'm afraid. And I know I'm being silly because you and mum joined and you guys were fine."

"Did you know that after your mum had you and Harry she backed away, and she quit her job."

"She did?"

Arabella nodded, "She only wanted to concentrate on raising the two of you. She figured she could always go back to St. Mungo's after the two of you went to Hogwarts."

"When's Ginny and Bridget suppose to show up?"

"About an hour. Adora's stopping by too."

"Does she have the time for it? I hear she's as busy as the guys are and she's not even on the field."

Bella nodded, "Yeah she's been very busy."

"Has she seen Ron?"

"Nope," Arabella said shaking her head. "Not in almost a month about a week after you guys went on vacation, Ron went straight to boot camp."

"When does he get out?"

"Two weeks and then two days later he is sent on his first mission."

There was a cry below from one of the babies and it ended up being Breeanna, she needed a diaper change so Susan got right on that.

"How's the house?"

"It's nice," Susan said smiling.

"It's three bedroom, two baths, a living room, dining room, and kitchen."

"When does Draco get back in?"

"Tomorrow."

"Harry too, for you guys seventeenth birthday."

Susan nodded, "Ginny's got to be excited, yeah?"

"I suppose."

****

In Voldemort's Lair…

Autumn Lewis sat on the bed of her room at her mother and father's house. She had to live here now because of the threat on her head and her baby's head. Desdemona was on the floor on her back kicking around and gurgling. Autumn's baby was now five months and Crabbe had really helped her out while he was on vacation…well that was when he wasn't busy with Death Eater activities.

Vincent had moved in with her this summer and both of their families were ecstatic.

Autumn looked down at Desi and wished that Draco could be a part of her life but she knew it would never happen. Never over her father's body. Draco deserved to see his daughter and her daughter deserved to know her biological father. Vincent was a great father like figure for Desi, but Autumn guessed it just was her parental instinct in her that knew that Draco should be a part in Desi's life.

"Autumn, Autumn?" Autumn looked up to see her boyfriend in black robes and his Death Eater mask in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Autumn asked sitting up and still in her pajamas, Vincent placed his mask on her bed and bent down to pick Desi off the floor.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am, you just startled me. I mean I didn't even hear you come in."

"Deep thoughts," Vincent Crabbe nodded at his girlfriend and then looked at Desi. "Why was she on the floor?"

"I had her laying on a blanket," Autumn said shrugging.

"You can't do these kind of things, she's a baby! Merlin's sake, _you're her mother!_"

Autumn jumped off the bed and started him in the eye, "Don't you think I know this! Do you think I want to be a single mom at _seventeen!_ Hell I had her when I was bloody sixteen years old! I want to be a normal teenager."

Crabbe shoved Desdemona into her mother's arms, "Too bad. You slept with him unprotected and here months later is the product of it."

"You're still jealous that she's not yours!" Autumn screamed and him and Desi began to cry in which Autumn ignored. "I don't know what to do! I'm only seventeen."

Sharon ran in and took Desi from her mother and walked out of the room without scolding Autumn.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Autumn screamed at her boyfriend, "The nanny isn't here."

"You don't know what to do because since she was born all you do is give her to your mum or her nanny. She barely knows who you are!"

"Get out! I hate you! Leave me alone! Go!"

"You just wish Draco was here instead of me, you want him to raise her. You thought she'd bring him back, you just want to use her and since she's not working for you…you don't want her anymore!"

"LEAVE!"

Crabbe got in her face, "I'll leave but you're not kicking me out of her life. Even though I am not her father, I'm the only one she knows!" Crabbe stormed out of the room and Autumn threw herself on her bed dramatically.

****

Back at the Black Mansion…

"AAAAHHHH!" Ginny screamed falling with a crash from the fireplace, "I swear I _hate_ Floo Powder!" Ginny yelled getting up from the floor and brushing the soot off of herself. "I can't wait until I am old enough to apparate!" Susan and Arabella chuckled at Ginny and a few seconds later Bridget was in the fireplace, she too had used Floo Powder…except she excelled in it with grace.

"Show off," Ginny grumbled.

Bridget chuckled, "I guess you fell on your bum again? Can't Floo and an attitude, no wonder you're the right one for Harry."

Ginny stuck her tongue out maturely and the other three rolled their eyes in amusement.

"So what will it be this year?" Arabella asked turning to Susan.

"What do you mean?"

"What will we do this year to celebrate Harry and your seventeenth birthday?"

"I have no clue," Susan said shrugging and the other three chuckled at them.

"When do Harry, Draco, Ron, and Adora get back?"

"Lucky you asked that," Sirius said walking into the room leaning down to kiss his wife hello.

"You know?" Susan asked picking up Breeanna to rock her a bit to settle her, she was being a bit cranky.

Sirius nodded, "Of course I would know." Sirius said looking at his niece oddly, "Why wouldn't I know?"

"Because the Order isn't part of the Ministry."

"Didn't Draco tell you?" Susan shook her head no.

"I got it passed that the Order is a secret part of the Ministry, but only Order members know about it. We've got a hidden passageway that only members can get in and see."

"Neat," Susan said making funny faces at Breeanna and Roselyn began to get fussy because her friend wasn't playing with her anymore.

"So I heard you were asked to join," Sirius said sitting down ready to drill his niece.

"Yeah, so?" Susan said shrugging her shoulders while she fed the baby her bottle.

"Why didn't you join?"

"Breeanna."

"What about Breeanna."

"I don't want her to lose another parent."

"You're not her parent."

"**I MIGHT AS WELL BE**! Her mother is dead, her father is dead, her brother is putting his life on the line everyday, and I don't want her to lose another parent! We're her legal guardian, so you might as well call us her damned parents!" Susan said marching up the stairs with Bree in her arms.

"You shouldn't have done that," Arabella said rocking in her chair with Roselyn cooing and staring up at her father.

"And why not?! Everyone in her family has joined in The Order, why the hell shouldn't she?!"

"She's doing the same thing Lily did, except Lily wasn't married and responsible for a baby at sixteen almost seventeen years old." Bella said rocking in her chair keeping her voice down because of Roselyn.

"What are you talking about? Lily fought throughout the whole war, until she died…right beside James."

"How thick are you? As soon as she had Harry and Susan she wasn't as much involved as before, as soon as Lily found out she was pregnant she told Dumbledore her missions needed to be simpler. From the time Lily was three months pregnant she just did paper work, she did that until the day she died."

"How come I don't remember that?"

"You were always out on mission with James, and now I suggest you go upstairs and find her and apologize."

Two days before July 31st, Susan heard racket downstairs and she ran to Breeanna's room with her wand. The door opened and Susan calmed down to see that it was Draco.

"Why are you in here in a corner with Breeanna."

"I thought you were a Death Eater coming to attack in the wee hours of the morning."

"Why would you think that?" He asked walking over to his wife and gave her a light kiss on the lips and kissed Breeanna on the head.

"You weren't suppose to be in until tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah, we got done with our mission early and so Dumbledore told us to come home."

"Does that mean Adora and Harry are back too?"

"Adora always comes home, she doesn't do field work like the rest of us. But yeah, Harry's back home. He told me to tell you he was stopping by Bella's house and then he was going to spend the day with Susan. Have you figured out what their doing for your birthday yet?"

Susan shook her head as she walked over to the changing table to change Breeanna's diaper, "Nope their being way to secretive."

"What about your using your powers?"

"Nope their all blocking me out so I have no clue," she said shrugging.

"Let's go get some breakfast this morning."

"I can cook," Susan said now dressing Breeanna up in a pink outfit.

"I don't want you too, I'd like to go get some breakfast and spend time with you without you slaving over a stove."

"Fine," Susan said cooing at the baby and the baby began to babble back at Susan.

"She's talking?!" Draco said as his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"She's been talking," Susan said nodding carrying Breeanna into her room so Susan could get dressed. "She's been talking baby talk."

"When did this start?"

"A few weeks after you left."

"Oh," Draco said sadly. "I'm missing everything, and I bet she doesn't even know me." Susan rolled her eyes and handed Bree to Draco. The baby began to coo and babble happily.

"See she loves you." Susan getting out of her pajamas and getting into a lilac summer dress. While Susan was standing there in her undergarments unzipping her dress so she could slip it on Draco spoke up.

"Merlin you're beautiful."

Susan blushed and kissed her husband after she was dressed.

"Too bad the baby is already up, I'm ready for some Mummy/Daddy time," Draco said raising his eyebrows at him and she just rolled her eyes.

"Is that what your wearing?" Susan said frowning at her husband.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's all black," Susan said frowning.

"So? I like all black."

"That's right your childhood was horrible, but that's okay Breeanna will have the best childhood ever!" She said cooing at the baby and spinning Bree around and around. The baby cooing and gurgling.

"Merlin, your beautiful with her." Draco said laying back on the bed staring at his little sister and beautiful wife. "When do you think we should give her a playmate?"

Susan blushed as red as her hair, "Not for a few years at least. Besides she's got Roselyn to play with anytime. I don't want to have a baby until Bree is a little bit older and I'd like to graduate from Hogwarts before we think of raising another baby."

Draco nodded and Susan went on, "What is she going to call us? We don't even call her ours."

"Well she is, and we need to call her our daughter. Most people think that's the reason we got married, we don't want anyone to know that she's the daughter of my father. I'm her father and you're her mother. When she's old enough we'll tell her." Draco said wrapping his arms around his young family.

"Before she goes to Hogwarts," Susan said looking into Draco's eyes.

"That's a little soon."

"Someone's parents are going to tell them who's her actual parents and I'd rather it be us."

"Agreed, we'll tell her before she attends Hogwarts. Now let's get some breakfast."

The Burrow…

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley yelled from the kitchen, "Ginny! Could you come down here!"

"Yeah just a moment, mum!" Ginny yelled out of her bedroom as she slipped on some shorts and a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt. Ginny slipped on some sandals and ran down the stairs but her eyes got big when she spotted the guest in the kitchen.

"**HARRY**!" She yelled and hugged her boyfriend as close as she could.

"Miss me?" He whispered into her hair.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Ginny said staring into his brilliant green eyes.

"Let's go out to eat."

"Now?"

"No tonight, and dress up…we're going somewhere fancy."

"Harry you don't…"

"I know I don't have to I want to."

"Ginny!" Came Bridget's voice from downstairs, "Is that Harry?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you come up here and help me right quick?"

"Sure!" Ginny yelled back and then turned aback to her boyfriend, "Don't you move a muscle."

"I wouldn't leave for the world." Ginny headed up the stairs and Harry turned to Molly smiling.

"Tonight?" Molly asked smiling at Harry knowingly.

Harry nodded, "Step one tonight. Step two September 1st, and hopefully step three during the Christmas Holidays?"

Molly smiled and nodded knowingly, "She'll love it. We all will! You two need one another."

"Will you tell her I'll be right back? I need to stop by Bella's." Molly nodded and Harry Flooed to his aunt's house.

"What are you doing back so early Harry?" Arabella asked feeding Roselyn some baby food in the kitchen.

"I need to run up to my room and pick it up."

Arabella smiled knowingly at her nephew, "Tonight?"

Harry nodded, "Second part on September 1st and hopefully the third and final during the Christmas holidays."

Bella smiled and let Harry run upstairs.

Back at The Burrow…

"Mum, where's Harry? He said he wouldn't leave."

"He had to run back to Arabella's, he forgot to tell her something."

"Oh alright." Ginny sighed sadly, "Yell at me when he gets back." Ginny said marching up to her room to hang out with Bridget a bit more.

Ginny got back to her room to see Bridget packing her bags, "Where you going?" Ginny said staring at her best friend from the door frame.

"Back home." Bridget said with a shrug.

"Okay, why are you going back home?"

"Isn't it obvious? Now that my brother is back in town the two of you will be inseparable and I'll just be a third wheel. Whenever Harry's busy just owl me and we'll do something."

"Bridget," Ginny said chuckling at Bridget's 'Potter Anger.' "We're still going to hang out, it's just that Harry wants to take me out for a nice romantic dinner tonight. I only saw him one day after we got home for vacation. You understand right? I mean Oliver is part of The Order too."

"What does Oliver have to do with this?"

"You guys are dating right?"

Bridget shook her head, "No he doesn't see me like that."

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"What? It's true, he only thinks of me as a little kid, we're only friends. I like it that way."

"Why don't you owl Oliver and see if he wants to go to Diagon Alley to have some ice-cream?"

Bridget nodded, "Yeah. We haven't hung out much this summer he's been so busy with work and The Order. Give me an owl and we'll hang out this weekend, okay?" Ginny nodded and Bridget Flooed back home with her stuff from Ginny's room.

Bridget sat at her desk in her room and dipped her quill into some lilac ink. She pit on the tip of the quill as she stalled trying to think what to write. "Just get it over with Bridget." She said talking to herself and rolled her eyes at herself.

****

Dear Oliver,

I know we haven't talked much since I got back from Hogwarts. I know you've been busy with your job and with The Order. I was wondering if you'd want to get some ice cream in Diagon Alley one day soon? You know catch up on times since we haven't seen one another in a while, just owl me as soon as you can and when you have a day off.

Sincerely,

Bridget

Bridget sent her letter off with Charlotte, her owl she'd gotten for her birthday last year. Bridget decided she'd go take a long, hot bubble bath in their pool like bathtub. An hour later Bridget walked into her room with her pink bathrobe, and hair rapped up in a towel. Charlotte was back and Bridget was surprised that Oliver had written back so quickly.

****

Dear Bridget,

It's great to hear from you, I figured you'd forgotten about me. Yes, I have been really busy at work and with The Order. But never too busy to hang out a bit with you. I can meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at five o'clock other than that I won't be free until next week. Hope to see you at five.

Always,

Oliver

Bridget looked at the clock beside her bed and her eyes bugged out, it was five minutes to five! She had to find a suitable outfit, dry her hair, apply make up on, and still Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Bridget ran to the living room where Arabella was so Arabella could charm Bridget's hair dry and make up on. Bridget slipped on a midnight blue v-cut blouse with a black tiller skirt, black strappy heels and a small black hand bag.

"How do I look?" Bridget asked walking back into the family room.

"Beautiful," Arabella said as she was for once baby free. Sirius had taken baby duty as he was usually always working. "You might want to leave soon before Sirius gets back and sees you dressed like that."

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"You look like a woman," Arabella said grinning. "Are you meeting Oliver?"

Bridget nodded and Flooed go The Leaky Cauldron before her Uncle got home.


	2. Ginny's Answer and Harry's Temper

A.N. / To know how far I'm getting on the chapters check out my homepage.

* * *

****

Chapter 2

The night was a nice, breezy night and not too humid for July. Harry paced back and forth, back and forth afraid of what would be the worse to happen tonight. Of course Arabella would suggest that he only calm down and that everything would go alright tonight, that tonight would be perfect. But _nothing_ was ever perfect for Harry James Potter. Since the time of his birth he'd been cursed with that damned prophecy and Lord Voldemort had set out to get rid of Baby Harry.

On the night of October 31st, 1981; Harry lost everyone in his family and got cursed with the Dursleys. Susan got put in a Wizarding World Orphanage, Bridget was given to Anthony, their grandfather; as the two of them were thought to be dead, Arabella also went into hiding as she was thought dead, and Sirius was sent off to Azkaban.

Two years ago Harry's life changed, it changed defiantly for the better. He'd found out he had a Godmother and she ended up being his mother's twin sister. Peter Pettigrew had been caught and charged for the Potters murder and betrayal and given the Dementor's Kiss. Sirius had gotten off and was able to live a normal life, Harry had found out that he had a twin sister and a younger sister. Hermione turned out to be his Aunt Adora who had been given up at birth. Then Harry found out that Sadie and Bridget were alive plus add their Grandfather had never died. Harry had found the love of his life, been promised to, engaged to, and broken up.

In the last year Ginny and Harry were still on the rocks, Adora's powers got stronger, Arabella and Sirius got married. Arabella got pregnant with Roselyn, he'd found out his mortal enemy was now seeing his sister.

Harry had finally gotten Ginny to trust him again, but it took almost an entire year. Harry knew he was taking a risk but this had to happen.

"Harry?" Harry turned around and felt his breath taken away. There was his beautiful girlfriend, his beautiful Ginny in front of him. Ginny's long straight dark auburn hair was in curls and it was hanging just right around her face. Ginny had on a cream colored evening dress on and Harry could have sworn that his jaw was going to drop to the ground.

"Harry?" She looked at him cautiously, "What's wrong? Do I look horrible? Do I need to go home and change. Harry…"

"No, no." He said engulfing her into a passionate kiss and when he finally pulled back, "Merlin you're beautiful. Don't you dare change a thing."

Ginny looked at the fancy restaurant, "Where are we?"

"Pierre's."

"Pierre's what?" She asked looking at him oddly and he chuckled at her innocence, it was too cute.

"Just Pierre's, that's what it is called."

"I've never head of it before," she said grabbing his hand.

"It's a Muggle restaurant."

"That's why Mum convinced Dad to drive me here in a Ministry Car, we're lucky he even was able to have it this weekend. Mum and Dad are driving up the cemetery to visit…Percy and Penelope." She looked down at her feet and Harry could feel the hurt that was building inside her heart. Harry pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go inside."

Dinner in Pierre's ended up be wonderful! Harry had gotten Gringotts to change Wizarding money for some Muggle money because Harry remembered Uncle Vernon never took Aunt Petunia here because it was way too expensive so she'd pout about it. Harry knew that only the best for Ginny.

Harry had reserved a quiet, secluded booth in a corner where hardly anyone could see them. The lighting in the restaurant was very low and the tables were lit by candlelight.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny gasped when they walked inside, "It's so beautiful! We really shouldn't be here, this place has to be expensive!" She whispered to him.

When they sat down and looked at the Menu, Harry was grateful that Ginny didn't know how many Galleons were to a Pound.

"Harry I don't know what to get, I don't know the prices."

"Ginny," Harry hissed at her rolling his eyes at his wonderful girlfriend. "Don't worry about the prices, just order whatever you like."

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded and Ginny sighed and went back to the Menu.

A few minutes later the waiter came over and Ginny ordered a tea to drink and Harry got a cola. After the drinks were brought they ordered dinner. Ginny got spaghetti and meatballs and Harry had a steak. A violinist began to play behind them and Ginny smiled.

"Harry, this is truly amazing."

Harry shook his head, "No love. You're amazing." Ginny blushed at this and Harry went on. "There's something I need to ask you and it's really important." Ginny smiled and nodded.

Harry began to dig in his pocket when he heard screaming from behind him. Then he saw Ginny's eyes bug out and her already pale, but beautiful complexion looked now gray. "H…H…Harry!" She mumbled and she looked tearful, which scared Harry.

Harry turned around and saw Muggles diving left and right for coverage, he saw Muggles dieing by the hands…well actually wands of black cloaked men or women. "Death Eaters," Harry snarled. Harry pulled Ginny into his grasp, "Do me a favor. Take this." He handed her something she recognized.

It was the Promise Ring Harry had given to her almost a year and a half ago. It was the one of the rings she gave back to him exactly a year ago. It was one of the rings that Cassandra Gryffindor and Lily Potter had once wore….and now it was in Ginny's hand again, where it belonged. "Harry!" She gasped looking at him with her eyes full of love.

"This is what this beautiful evening was for, to be romantic and give you the Promise Ring back. I want us to be us again, but we can't talk about this now." Harry tapped on the ring three times and said a word that Ginny couldn't hear because of all the screaming Muggles now. "Put this on your right hand and it'll take you to Headquarters. Tell everyone to come here now!"

Ginny nodded and Harry saw tears starting to fill up in her eyes, "Be careful."

"I will, but you need to leave now."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said shoving the ring on her hand and making that now temporary port key bring her to Headquarters.

Harry turned around and threw his wand out and began yelling hexes and jinks; right and left to try and take out as many Death Eaters as possible. Soon enough the Aurors and other Order members had appeared and were helping Harry and the few other members of the Wizarding World who had happened to also be eating dinner in a fancy Muggle restaurant.

The battle went on for a few hours and finally out of no where the Death Eaters just apparate out of no where. Harry turned to look at Moody, "Well what the hell was that all about?!" He yelled throwing a bottle of wine that was just finger tips away from him.

"Well what the hell was that about Potter?"

"_That_ was my anger! How the hell did the Death Eaters know that Ginny and I would be here?!"

"No clue yet, you'll need to contact Dumbledore…maybe there's a spy."

"But only a few select people knew of this!"

Moody nodded, "Sometimes that spy is in your inner circle, look what happened to your folks."

Harry gave a look to Moody that could have killed you instantly, "_Don't_ ever mention that scum around me or my sisters."

"Like I said, it's just a theory…you need to go to Dumbledore…now."

"_No_, I need to get a hold of Ginny and make sure she is alright."

Moody shook his head and chuckled a bit, "You don't fall to far from the tree, Potter. You are as worried about Miss Weasley, as your father had been about your mother. Yes, James was a good strapping young man and looked forward to see his family grow. To see Bridget, Sadie, and yourself go off to Hogwarts and graduate. It is a shame that Lily and James will never enjoy that pleasure." Harry felt his heart pang and Harry could have sworn he actually saw Alastor Moody's features get soft, "Dumbledore is already at Headquarters with Miss Weasley and is expecting you any moment. Here." Moody handed Harry an eight ball from a pool table, "Port key to get you to Dumbledore and Miss Weasley."

"Aren't you heading to headquarters yet?"

"Nope," Moody said shaking his head. "My work isn't even near done yet. I've got to help and get all of the Muggles that saw this horrible sight tonight and cast memory charms. Then I need to file some papers for the ministry and then some for the Order. My night is no where near done, now get on."

Harry took Moody's advice and within seconds he felt that too familiar jerk at his navel and he was off to meet his lovely girlfriend and his Headmaster.

"**HARRY**!" Ginny screamed as soon as she saw her boyfriend and she threw her arms around him, and then began to give him one hundred and one kisses. "I was so worried about you."

"Don't mind me," Harry said shaking his head and pulling back so he could admire the beauty that was Ginny. "I was worried about you."

Ginny looked offended, "I know how to take care of myself!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the young couple settled down, "Tonight was an unexpected attack. Our spy didn't even know about it until it was too late, and this only brings me to one speculation. There is a spy."

"Yeah, you have one for our side against Voldemort, Professor Snape."

"No, Harry." Dumbledore said shaking his head, "I'm not talking about Professor Snape at the moment. I'm saying that there is a spy on our side working for Voldemort."

"What?!" Harry said standing and getting angry, "You mean someone we trust and love."

"Probably," Dumbledore said nodding and Ginny noticed that the usual sparkle that was in Professor Dumbledore's eyes was missing. Ginny knew instantly that this was indeed serious. "Somehow this person knew about your date with Ginny and how special tonight would be. Only family members, friends, and Order members knew…right Harry?" Harry nodded and Professor Dumbledore looked truly somber. "This is serious, serious indeed."

"I can't tell you not to tell your family, or friends anything anymore. And all of the Order members have been touched by Adora and they are clean. So someone is doing a pretty clean job about not being detected."

"But how could this happen?" Ginny asked.

"Easy," Dumbledore replied. "It's happened before over Harry's life. Pettigrew betrayed the Potters for Voldemort to destroy Harry. Pettigrew was given the Dementor's Kiss and it's not as if he could sneak around anymore. Voldemort has found a new spy, another weak being to betray Harry and his family to destroy Harry."

Dumbledore breathed deeply, "Harry as much as I hate to do this…I have to. The entire Order has agreed with me."

"What?"

"I can not let you participate in anymore missions until we get this all straightened up."

"**WHAT**?! But working for the Order is my life!"

"I know this Harry. But living, breathing, and being safe is the Order's job."

"I thought it was to get rid of Voldemort?! That is _why_ I joined!"

"That too, but you know the Prophecy. You will either be killed by Voldemort or you will kill him. I'd rather the second, and until you are fully trained to the best of your ability I strictly forbid you taking part in any Order business, except meetings."

"Great tease me!"

"Harry," Ginny breathed grapping his hand with her right hand, which happened to still have the Promise Ring on it. "This is serious. I know that you love doing your Order duties, but you I need you. The entire Wizarding World needs you. I understand you love being a part of the Order, but do you really want your family and me to grieve your death?"

"No," Harry said defeated. He knew that he wasn't going to win this fight with Ginny and Professor Dumbledore joining sides.

"Good," Dumbledore said smiling at the young couple. "Harry, you are to stay at Arabella's or the Weasley house only. We know for a fact it's none of them."

"What about Susan?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "She'll have to visit you at Arabella and Sirius's house. I know we can trust her and Draco, but I don't want you leaving the two safest houses for you until you return to Hogwarts. Ginny the same goes for you, got it?" She nodded, she knew how important this was. Harry was just being stubborn, but one day he'd understand.

"I'll check up on the two of you in a few weeks," Dumbledore said smiling at them and then getting back to paperwork on his desk. Ginny and Harry Flooed back to the Black Manor to see Arabella running over to them and just going on and on about how worried she was. Then she scolded the two of them for thirty minutes, in which Mrs. Weasley had showed up and they got a scolding from her for an additional thirty minutes.

"Okay," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Now that we've gotten the crap threatened out of us, I have an announcement."

"What?" Bella and Molly asked at the same time.

"Ginny is wearing my Mum's Promise Ring again." The women began to go into hysterics and began talking in their own language back and forth and Harry had to get away.

Harry found Sirius in his study and knocked on the open door, "Harry." Sirius said smiling, "Come in. I was just wondering about you."

"Merlin, please don't tell me you're going to lecture me like Bella and Molly just did?"

Sirius chuckled as Harry sat down opposite of Sirius's desk, "No. I'm not a crazy woman. I know how much you were wanting to give Ginny the ring back, and it had to be special. And I know how much you love working for the Order."

"Guess you haven't spoken to Dumbledore yet."

"No why?"

"I can't leave here or the Weasley's…for my protection."

Sirius nodded, "Sounds like Dumbledore. But you do know that he has…"

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER**!" Came a voice that neither men could distinguish, although Sirius looked as if he'd heard a ghost…but looked relieved when he saw Susan walk in with baby Bridget on her hip.

"Merlin you scared me!" Sirius said leaning back in the chair.

"Why?"

"You sounded like your mum scolding your dad for doing something stupid."

Susan nodded, "Well Harry did do something stupid."

"Same thing your _husband_ did," Harry threw back at her.

"He fought, yes. But he wasn't stupid enough to take me out to dinner where people could see who we were and get the spy after us."

"Spy?" Sirius questioned looking worried.

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore believes there's a spy and that's how they knew that Ginny and I were there. Someone close to the Order or close to the family. He only wants me talking to Order members or family members…no friends."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know," Harry grunted. "I'm going take a shower and he stormed out."

"More like sulk in his bedroom," Susan said shaking her head at her stubborn brother.

"Yup," Sirius nodded. "Just like James, just like James."

Late that night, Bridget got an owl to float into her bedroom. Bridget wondered who on Earth would send her an owl this late at night. But curiosity got the best of her and she began to read it.

****

Dearest Bridget,

Sorry I wasn't able to take you out to eat so we could catch up on old times tonight. There was an attack at a Muggle restaurant, but I'm sure you've already heard about it as it involved Harry and Ginny. I was actually on my way to your house when I was notified and told by the Ministry and by the Order to report to the scene immediately. I just got home and was finally able to owl you.

I hope you accept my apology and hopefully we can go out in a few days. Just owl me when I'm free, and I'll be free…and make sure of it.

Always,

Oliver

Bridget smiled at the letter, he was so sweet and yet he could never be hers. Of course in her vision they were suppose to get together…but he'd never see her like that. Bridget would rather just try and be friends with Oliver then nothing at all. As tired as she was she knew he'd be awaiting her owl. So she got up and lit a candle even though her eyes objected to it.

****

Dear Oliver,

I understand how demanding your job is and that we weren't able to go out. Hello! My uncle is a part of the Order and Minister of Magic. My brother, aunts, and brother-in-law are all a part of the Order and I know the demanding parts of it.

Let me know your next day off and we'll go shopping at Diagon Alley. I'll be getting my Hogwarts list in soon and need to go shopping, plus I need some new robes…I've grown a bit since last year.

Bridget

Bridget made a face to the letter, it seemed so lame…but then again she was exhausted and what else was it suppose to sound like. She sighed and decided she'd send the letter off anyways. After the owl was gone Bridget collapsed on her bed and fell right back to sleep.


	3. August 31st

A.N./ Hey everyone! Wow! Now on to Ch.3!!!

* * *

****

Chapter 3

So Harry was once again ticked off because Dumbledore was once again protecting Harry and wasn't letting Harry fight his own battle. Of course Ginny was about to kill Harry because he was driving her up the walls. He was so bored and he was making Ginny's summer a living hell. Thank Merlin his birthday was just in a few days and the excitement of his birthday and what presents would be. So Ginny decided that Harry bugging her about his present was better than him complaining about Dumbledore.

"_Come on Gin_!" He pleaded with her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I swear Harry! If you don't leave me alone about it, you won't get anything_ period_!"

"You wouldn't do that to me!" Harry said with his eyes about to pop out of his glasses.

"I would if you don't leave me alone!" She shrieked and Flooed home.

"What's up with her?" Harry said asking himself.

"Well you've been driving her bonkers, honestly I don't see how she can put up with you." Susan said walking behind her older brother with little Breeanna on her hip.

"No one asked you," Harry said turning around to sneer at his younger sister.

"Aww, how cute! You share Draco's sneer."

Harry looked insulted and Susan began to giggle, "Where's Bella?"

"Not here."

"Then where is she?"

"St. Mungo's, Roselyn had a doctor appointment."

"Darn. When will she be back?"

"I don't know!" Harry yelled in which is scared Breeanna and she began to cry.

"Now look what you've done!" Susan said yelling at Harry and then walked into the living room to try and calm down the little baby. "Shh, don't worry about him. He's just a big bad mean old man. When he's old and crippled you can push him down the stairs and I'll turn my head away and act as if I hadn't seen a thing, okay?" Susan said in a baby voice.

"Ha, ha. You think you're so funny," Harry said rolling his eyes at his twin sister.

"I am," she said as if she was stuck up. "After all, I have to have a sense of humor to be related to you."

This really ticked Harry off and he stomped upstairs to his bedroom to sulk.

"What's up with Harry?" Bridget said coming downstairs still in her pajamas.

"Just being his usual self, stupid."

"Ah," Bridget said knowingly. "Still sulking around about Dumbledore's decision."

"Yes, and driving Ginny bonkers."

Bridget began to scowl, "Yeah and guess who she come to complain to."

Susan began to giggle, "You poor thing. Why aren't you dressed yet? I thought you had a date today with Oliver."

"It's not a date," Bridget said rolling her eyes at her older sister. "We're _just_ friends."

"Okay then when are you suppose to go on this 'friend' thing with Oliver?"

"An hour or so."

"An hour or so to what?"

"I think we're leaving about noon."

There was a knock on the door, "Well I'm sorry to be a burden of bad news baby sister, but it is noon now."

"What?! Stall him!" She began to stomp up the stairs and Susan giggled once again.

Susan opened the front door, "Hello Oliver."

"Hey Susan…where's Bridget?"

"Still getting ready, she over slept." Susan said lying and then realized she shouldn't be lying in front of a baby…but then again Breeanna was too little to know any difference. For all Breeanna knew they could be talking about that odd smell that was coming from upstairs.

"Great," Oliver said sighing. "You have any idea how long it'll take her to get ready."

"Nope, but if you want you can keep Breeanna and me company in the Family Room."

"Okay, got nothing better to do." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Susan sat down in the armchair with Breeanna in her lap, but Breeanna didn't want to sit with Susan…she wanted to play with Oliver.

"Aaaah! Aaahhh!" The baby groaned trying to reach over at him.

"No, he doesn't want to hold you." She said in a baby voice to Breeanna.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind."

"But you've never asked to hold Breeanna nor Roselyn."

Oliver blushed, "I was afraid I'd break them. They were so little when I first saw them, but now obviously their trying to talk now…so I'm guessing she's old enough where I won't break her?"

Susan chuckled and handed Breeanna to Oliver and the baby began to gurgle. Oliver began to throw her up and down and she gurgled until you hear Oliver gag. And then Susan laughed until her side hurt.

"You know Oliver, you're not suppose to throw a baby up and down after they've eaten?"

Oliver handed the baby back to Susan and he pointed his wand and said a simple charm to clean himself up. "_Yes_, I know that it's not wise to throw a baby up and down after they've eaten. But I wasn't aware that you'd fed her yet."

"I need to clean her up, do you want to hold her then?"

"And get thrown up all over again?" Oliver asked looking shocked and outraged, "You're crazy! I'll wait for Bridget and then we're out of here."

Susan nodded knowingly, "You take care of her."

"Always."

"No I really mean it, Wood. I know how you feel about her."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver said acting as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I know about you feelings toward…"

"Toward what?" Bridget said walking down the stairs looking marvelous. Her dark brown hair was in ringlets to a bit below her shoulders. Bridget had an off the shoulder sleeved dress, it was tight fitting in all the right places, and pleated out at about her thighs. Bridget had some beautiful sexy shoes. Susan looked from her beautiful baby sister to the man beside her that was drooling.

"Toward Rocky Road ice-cream!" Susan said really enthusiastic, and both Oliver and Bridget looked at Susan oddly.

"You like Rocky Road?" Bridget asked and Oliver nodded even though he was lying. In face Rocky Road, was his least favorite. "Me too!" Bridget said with a smile that made Oliver smile, "Let's go!"

After they left there was a chuckle behind Susan and she turned around to see Adora, "You know you are too sneaky."

"I know," Susan said shrugging and setting the baby in the playpen.

"You know it's not time yet."

"Aww, come on Adora!" Susan whined, "It's _so_ obvious!"

"I know it is. It's obvious to you, me, and everyone else in the Wizarding World."

"Yes to everyone else but them. There is a certain time when they'll find out and only then can they find out. It's the way, and you know it."

"Yeah," Susan sighed. "But 'the way' is so stupid."

"Is it now?" Adora said with a look that Susan didn't like, she knew it meant something. "It was like that for all of us. Harry never saw Ginny as more than Ron's little sister until the time was right and he knew she was the one. I've liked Ron since first year and he liked me too. Ronald wasn't able to realize it until I was with Victor. I wasn't able to realize that I truly liked him until the summer when I was with Victor. Then there was you…."

"What about me?" Susan asked narrowing her eyes.

"Draco and you, how you denied your relationship."

"Yeah, yeah;" Susan said rolling her eyes. "When will Bella be getting back?"

Adora looked down at her watch, "About an hour and a half."

"Blah!" She yelled, "When she gets back tell her to come by the house."

"Gotcha!" Adora said sitting down at the loveseat and opening up a book to start on the homework they were assigned over the holidays. Well, actually to finish. She'd done all the other assignments. Susan chuckled when she saw Adora stick her nose back in the book and Flooed home with Breeanna, and the diaper bag.

"Honey is that you?" Came Draco's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Susan said putting Breeanna down in Breeanna's playpen at the house.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked walking into the living room.

"Waiting on Arabella to get from St. Mungo's with Roselyn."

"What's wrong with Rose?" That was Draco's nickname for the baby.

"Nothing, she just needed her a checkup."

"Oh," Draco said nodding his head. "You might want to sit down."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like I won't be able to be here for your birthday."

"Why not?! My birthday is tomorrow! Why can't you be here?! Harry and Adora are here!"

"They might be called out too."

"**WHY**?!"

"They've found Voldemort's lair, we're going in."

"Tomorrow?! Why can't you guys wait until the day after tomorrow."

"Susan I don't know, I don't make the orders I just follow them."

"Well damn it it's not fair! My life is never fair!" Susan yelled.

"Quit being a baby Sadie! I'm doing this to protect Breeanna, you, our future children, and our future grandchildren! I'm doing this so we can actually live a life without watching our backs for Voldemort! Since he loves to stalk and kill you family!" Draco yelled so loudly that he got Breeanna crying and Susan raced over to the baby and placed her in Draco's arms.

"You take care of her! I'm going cry my eyes out in a long hot bath and _don't you dare_ even think to come and disturb me!" She screamed back at him and stomped the stairs.

Breeanna was crying and screaming her little lungs out and Draco just stared at the baby trying to figure out what to do. He'd been gone a month on expeditions for the Order and he was completely dumb founded, but even before he left Susan really took care of the baby most of the time and now he was dumped with the baby and he was clueless.

Draco looked up at the clock in front of him and was amazed by the time, "Maybe you're hungry." He said shrugging and carrying the baby into the kitchen and setting her down in the highchair. Draco took a bottle out of the fridge and tapped his wand to it tree times and handed it to Breeanna and she began to suck on her bottle, "Hmm. Not bad," Draco said raising his eyebrows and going over to the kitchen cupboard. To get some baby mush food.

"Mashed peas," he opened it up and made a face. "She _actually_ feeds you this horrible smelling stuff? No wonder your diapers smell horrible."

Draco got the baby spoon out of the silverware drawer and sat in front the highchair and fed Breeanna the mashed peas.

Susan entered the kitchen thirty minutes later and about fell to the floor laughing at the scene that she saw. The mashed peas that Draco had tried to feed Breeanna were all over the kitchen walls, highchair, Draco, and Breeanna. The baby was now sitting on Draco's lap babbling happily and Draco looked absolutely miserable.

"How cute!" Susan giggled as she a quick charm to clean up the mess and took the baby from Draco. "She gave you problems when you were trying to feed her?"

"Yes," he pouted. "When she would eat it, she'd spit it back out at me like two seconds later."

"Did you do the airplane?"

"Airplane?" Draco asked as Susan bounced the baby on her hip.

"Yes the airplane! That's the only way she'll eat her baby food is when you fly the airplane."

"What airplane?"

Susan put the baby back in the highchair, took the spoon from Draco, and got another jar of mashed peas. Draco got up from the seat and let Susan take it. Susan did airplane noises and acted like the spoon could fly and the baby gurgled. And to Draco's surprise the baby took the food willingly and didn't spit it back out.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Not fair?" Susan chuckled while she finished feeding the baby, "I just have the mummy skills."

Draco nodded, "You're right. You're the perfect mummy, and for being the perfect mummy we're going out for dinner tonight."

"Okay!" Susan squealed, "What should I dress Bree up in?"

"Her pink pajamas."

"Pajamas? I thought you said we were going out?"

"We are…as in you and me."

"What about the baby?"

"Bella said that she'd baby-sit, as she knows I most likely won't be here tomorrow for your birthday. So tonight's dinner will be a perfect mummy/birthday dinner."

"Okay," Susan nodded. "But before I get dressed I want to know what time we'll be picking the baby up."

"She's staying the night with Roselyn tonight."

"Oh she is?"

Draco nodded, "Tonight is mummy/daddy time only. Got it? And no talk about the baby, got it?"

Susan nodded smiling, "Got it."

Three hours later Draco seriously regretted taking Susan out to dinner without the baby. All she would talk about was the baby or wonder if Bree was okay. She'd must have called Arabella twenty times in the last hour by Floo to make sure the baby was okay and if Arabella was really sure that she could take both Roselyn and Breeanna."

"Maybe we should have just brought her with us," Draco sighed as Susan sat down back in her seat.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Sadie, you've been back and forth about twenty times to check on Bree. Arabella and Sirius know what their doing. Not only do they have a baby of their own, but they also took up babysitting duties when your mum and dad wanted to go out."

"I guess you're right," Susan sighed. "It's just her first time away from us since we took her from your father. It's a bit hard for me to be away from her, I promise Catarina every night in my prayers that I'll keep her baby safe from harm and that I'll do my best to raise her right."

"I know and you're a wonderful woman for that," Draco said kissing the top of her hand. "Now can the rest of the dinner be focused on just you and me, and let us have a fun time without the baby for once."

"I suppose," Susan said sighing.

****

Meanwhile…

"Harry?" Came a sweet voice at his door that he knew only too well.

"Come in Ginny," Harry said as he was packing the last things in his bag.

"I heard that you guys might be going out tomorrow," Ginny said sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Your dad tell you?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Fred and George mentioned it at dinner and dad had a grave face about him and mum scolded the twins as usual."

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked with his back still turned to her.

"To bring you your birthday present of course," she giggled. Harry nodded but he didn't turn around much to her disappointment. "Aren't you going to even look at me?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"And why the bloody hell not?!" Ginny yelled with her redhead spitfire attitude blazing.

"Because," Harry sighed now turning around at her. "I'm afraid that if I look at the beauty that you are I'm not going to be able to leave you tomorrow, and now I've proven my theories true."

Ginny giggled and patted the space of Harry's bed beside her, "Sit." She ordered and he obeyed, "Open." She handed him a little box and he opened it.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped as he looked at the present staring back at him, "How…how?"

"I had some help from my Muggleborn friend, Jenna Robinson. I got three Wizarding portraits from Bridget and put them all together with Jenna's mum's computer."

"Wow," Harry gasped again as he looked at the picture sitting in the picture frame. It was the best picture Harry could have ever asked for. There was Lily, James, Narcissa, Remus, and Catarina there. Then there was also Sirius, Arabella, Anthony, Adora, Ginny, Bridget, Oliver, Ron, Ginny, Roselyn, Susan, Draco, Breeanna, and the rest of the Weasley family.

"You don't like it," Ginny said fallen sadly.

"No, no." He said pulling her close and kissing the top of her head, "I love it Ginny! This is the best gift I've _ever _gotten."

"Sirius," Arabella mumbled rolling over later that night in their bed.

"Yeah love?" He asked as he mumbled back to her.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you get up this time and feed and change Roselyn? I'm so tired with watching both babies. If you get Roselyn, then I'll get Bree."

"No," Sirius said kissing the top of her head and her lips. "I'll get both babies, you rest."

"Thank you."

"I should thank you the rest of my life for bringing our beautiful baby girl into this world." He smiled at her and she smiled back. As he left to feed and change the babies, Arabella drifted back to sleep.

****

July 31st, 1997; 4:30a.m.

"Harry!" Sirius said shaking his nephew lightly, "Harry come on wake up. We've got to leave."

"Give me ten minutes."

"No, we're leaving in five."

In five minutes, Harry was sitting in the Family Room actually waiting on Sirius. Five minutes later, Sirius bound down the stairwell.

"So I thought we were leaving in five?" Harry chuckled.

"Well looks like you were right, ten. Besides I needed to kiss my baby and wife goodbye, don't know when I'll be back."

"Don't you mean _we_?"

"No, I. You'll be back at least by August 31st."

"Why only one month? Besides I thought Dumbledore was taking me out? Then all of a sudden I get warned that we're leaving today."

"I had a chat with Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. As the prophecy says you'll be the one with Voldemort in the end, they agreed with me that you should come along."

"Thanks Sirius!" Harry said smiling from ear to ear, "Well I knew that if we didn't have you coming on orders then you would sneak out and get there on your own and probably get in a bloody lot of trouble. So this way is easier for the Ministry and the Order." Sirius pulled out his pocket watch and sighed, "Come Harry, we've got to get going."

On July 31st, Susan spent her birthday with her daughter, sister, cousin, and two aunts. Susan was a bit down as she was suppose to celebrate her birthday with her twin brother and husband. Later on Ginny, Hannah, and Colin all showed up to try and cheer Susan up and they did a pretty good job.

Even when they all left and Ginny, Colin, and Bridget all talked alone. Ginny told her best friends of how she just got a bad feeling about Hannah and that she felt as if that no one should trust her.

Bridget began to get concerned because Ginny is usually right on the ball, but Colin told the girls that the only reason they felt like that was because they knew how much of a slut Hannah was. And when Hannah wanted a certain guy she went all in and usually got what she wanted.

Days turned into weeks, and everyone that was a part of Bridget's life started to see a change in her. It seemed as if Bridget and Oliver's friendship was finally evolving, but neither would admit it as they were both a bit shy when it came to that topic.

"We're almost there," Sirius whispered to the fellow Order members that were following him. And before Harry knew what was happening, he came face to face with Lord Voldemort himself, again.

"Aww, wee little Potter. Try to come defeat me, yet again?" He cackled with his family around. As far as Harry could tell Autumn hadn't lost the baby fat yet and the baby looked just like Autumn, except she had Draco's gray eyes and white blond hair.

"Yes and I have also noticed you haven't been able to defeat me neither. As a matter of fact you weren't able to even kill me as a baby or a first year. Tisk, tisk; losing your touch old man."

"How dare you mock me!"

"You know me, full of love and always cynical." Both wands were drawn and Avada Kedavra was thrown by both. One spell hit the wall, but the other hit straight on and a single lifeless body hit the ground with a thud.


	4. Changes

A.N. / I love writing cliffies, but I know I can't keep you guys in the dark for too long. So here is the next chapter! Remember that Draco moved to Ravenclaw last year after Susan married Draco.

* * *

****

Chapter 4

A baby was thrown up in the air and Vincent Crabbe caught Desdemona, and Autumn hit the ground sobbing.

"You bastard!" She screamed, "You bastard!" She spit right in her father's face, "How dare you! You pulled my mother in the line of fire! You killed my mother!"

"Don't you scream at me you heathen!" Voldemort said pushing his daughter off, "That Potter spawn killed you mother."

"I swear on my child's life I will get my revenge on the both of you!" She screamed, "On you my pathetic useless father and you _Potter_. You're whore of a sister has already taken my baby's father from her and now you have joined with my father to take my mother away." Anthony felt danger and threw a saucer at Harry, confused Harry caught it and the Port key took Harry to safety.

Autumn took her child away from Crabbe and marched away in anger, swearing the whole time. Death Eaters began to attack member of the Order and hours later, the Order was back at the safe house.

"Why did you do that!" Harry asked yelling at his grandfather.

"First off you don't yell at your elders like that and second she would have killed you if I didn't get you out of there right then and there."

"Don't you realize! I have to be the one to get rid of Voldemort! I'm the one that has to kill him…"

"Or he kills you." Anthony finished and Harry's mouth had dropped, "What? You think I didn't know about that prophecy? Just because I had to fake my own death doesn't mean I didn't find out every single thing about you when I came back."

"But…but how?"

"Albus of course," Anthony looked down at his pocket watch. "Now if I'm not mistaken you need to Floo back to the Manor and get some sleep, you've got to head back to school tomorrow with the rest."

"I haven't even had time to pack," Harry realized suddenly.

"I'm sure Arabella asked Dobby to take care of it."

Harry nodded, that was probably what had happened. Dobby always loved to take care of Harry when Harry was home, after all Harry did get Dobby his freedom.

"**Harry**! **Bridget**! **Adora**!" Arabella yelled from downstairs in the kitchen, "Come on now! We've got an hour before we need to be at King's Cross and the three of you are not going to school before you eat some breakfast."

Adora chuckled, Arabella never did change. Adora had been staying the night over at the Black Manor, as her father was off on Order business, secret mission; as Sirius was. Harry and Draco had gotten back last night. Susan and Breeanna went back to the cottage with Draco. Anthony was still on a mission, as was Sirius; so Adora had stayed in her old room at the Black Manor. Susan, Draco, and Breeanna would meet the Potters at Platform 9 ¾.

****

Ten Minutes to Eleven…

"Where's Susan and Draco?" Arabella asked looking around, she would like to see her niece and nephew-in-law before they headed back to school. Arabella took Roselyn back from Adora.

"I wish I'd have been in more to spoil Roselyn and Breeanna."

"What for?" Came a too familiar voice behind her, "Their both too spoilt as is it is."

Adora smiled turning around, "Well if it isn't the party pooper."

Sadie rolled her eyes at her Aunt Adora, "You take care of this buddle of joy twenty four-seven."

"Complaining?" Sadie's husband asked her with his eyebrow raised in concern.

"No, I'm just saying being a parent isn't as easy as it looks."

"Here, here." Arabella said in an agreement. "Here take Roselyn," Arabella said handing her to Harry. "I need to say goodbye to Breeanna before she leaves."

"Sure, throw your kid away to see another one." Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes at his aunt.

A whistle blew…

"You kids get back on the train, it's about to leave. Here's Bree and now give me Rose." Rose was Arabella's pet name for the baby. Everyone kissed Roselyn on the head before they left and the baby began to cry as she was confused as her best friend and all her family were leaving.

"Say bye-bye, Rose."

"Aahhh! Aaahhh!"

The Potters, Malfoys, Weasleys, and friends shared not a cramped compartment but the lavish Head Boy and Girl suite. They hadn't all been back together like this since the last train ride and that was to their summer vacation. So much had changed and so little they could all know. Harry and Draco had gone to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Adora knew things about people…if they'd betray Dumbledore, when they'd die, and how horrible their death would be.

Adora knew that no matter what she did, even if she did interfere, it would still happen. It was the Seer's Curse.

Ron had just graduated from The Order Boot camp, and knew things that he never expected he would know. Things that Adora, Draco, Harry, Ernie McMillian, Padma Patil, and others knew about.

Harry had been named Head Boy and his Aunt Adora had been named Head Girl this year; and even with their Order responsibilities. Albus Dumbledore had of course asked both of them if they wanted the Head Boy and Girl responsibilities and they said yes of course.

Harry looked at his watch, "It's time to get to the Prefect meeting." Harry pulled his arm from around his girlfriends waist, "Ready Adora?"

She nodded and left with Harry.

****

At the Prefect Meeting…

"Hello everyone!" Harry said enthusiastically, "Welcome to the 1997-1998 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry School Year."

"So enthusiastic?" Adora said laughing at her nephew, "Anyways we need to get down to business. Now I'm going to announce all the prefects. As I'm guessing all of you have figured out Harry here is Head Boy and I am Head Girl."

"Here's the fifth year prefects: Gryffindor Boy Zach Montgomery, Gryffindor Girl Bianca Slone. Hufflepuff Boy Jonathon Johnson and Hufflepuff Girl Jane O'Connell. Ravenclaw Boy Paul Patil and Ravenclaw Girl Whitney Harris. Slytherin Boy Craig Zambini and Slytherin Girl Mandy Parkinson."

"Sixth year prefects: Gryffindor Boy Colin Creevey, Gryffindor Girl Ginny Weasley. Hufflepuff Boy Jacob Dower, Hufflepuff Girl Lauren Abbot. Ravenclaw Boy Michael Corner, Ravenclaw Girl Reagan Davies. Slytherin Boy Jack Baddock, Orla Pritchard."

"Seventh year prefects: Gryffindor Boy Ron Weasley, Gryffindor Girl Susan Malfoy. Hufflepuff Boy Ernie McMillian, Hufflepuff Girl Hannah Abbott. Ravenclaw Boy Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Girl Lisa Turpin. Slytherin Boy Blaise Zambini, Slytherin Girl Millicent Bulstrode."

"And now that long drawn out process is over we can _finally_ get down to business," Harry said with total torture. "You _do_ always have to draw everything out."

The prefect meeting went on for another hour and when it finally was over Ron and Harry looked as if they'd had been dragged through out the streets, slowly being murdered.

"Thank Merlin you are finally done!" Ron said putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Go away Weasley," Adora said giving him a look that could kill. "_Are you finally done_? Go shove it!"

Bridget felt a bit left out, after all she was the only one in her family and friends to not be made a prefect. Even Susan and Ron hade made it, but that was because Harry and Adora were Head Boy and Girl.

Harry felt so honored that he held the title that his father and grandfather had once had. Anthony had told Harry over and over again that Lily and James would be so proud of him.

Of course Adora was thrilled that she was Head Girl, she'd been waiting for this moment since her first day at Hogwarts. Larissa, Adora's mum, had been Head Girl at Hogwarts and Anthony had been Head Boy.

Everyone was so happy that Susan, Draco, Ron, and Ginny had made prefect. But Bridget felt left out and done. She totally hated where she was physically at, at the moment.

Bridget checked her watch and thought to herself that the others should have been back by now. Bridget honestly didn't want to see them at the moment and left the Head Boy and Girl compartment.

"Hey Bridget!" Came a friendly voice.

Bridget turned around to see none other than Neville Longbottom, family friend. Bridget had overheard the others earlier mention that Neville, like Ron, had just graduated from The Order boot camp, "Hi Neville."

He frowned, "You look upset?"

"I am."

"Why?"

She followed Neville into a compartment that had Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. There was a girl that Bridget didn't recognize, but that could be because her face was latched on to Dean's.

"Hi Bridget!" Luna said smiling happily, "Have you met my boyfriend?"

"Oh dear, are you and Neville?"

Luna began to giggle, "Gosh no. No offense Neville, we realized during the holiday that we had more of a brother/sister relationship. Not a boyfriend/girlfriend one."

"So who's the new lucky man?"

"Me," Seamus spoke up and Bridget felt her temper flair up for a moment but let it go.

"Congrats!" Bridget only hoped that Seamus was a better boyfriend to Luna then he had been to Susan.

"So what's go you so down?" Neville asked.

Bridget didn't really want to talk about it in front of all of these people, but she had to get this off her chest. "My family."

"Well what's wrong with them?"

"Their either Head Boy, Head Girl, or prefect. And I'm none of the above."

Neville nodded and it felt as if he really cared. Bridget felt as if this would start off a beautiful friendship.

"Where's Bridget?" Ginny asked as soon as they got back to the Head Boy/Girl compartment.

"Maybe she got bored because our meeting took _forever_!" Harry moaned and Adora hit her nephew in the back of the head with her tablet.

Harry looked down at his watch and sighed, he needed to get part two down of his plan and he wanted everyone to be here when it happened.

"You look worried."

"You would too Gin, if you littlest sister was missing."

"Bridget is a big girl, she'll be alright."

Fifteen minutes until the Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmede station, Bridget walks into the Head Boy/Girl compartment.

"**WHERE IN BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEIN**!" Harry yelled at Bridget, which woke Breeanna up. So Harry not only got slapped in the back of the head by Ginny and Bridget for being a prat, but also by Susan for waking the baby up.

"**WHAT**!" He yelled.

"How dare you be such a prat to me!" Bridget yelled back with such rage in her voice, "If you must know I was having fun with some friends."

"All day?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"If you _must_ know Harry; it was Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and some girl named Channel."

"Oh, how are Luna and Neville?"

"Broken up."

"How?"

"Look Harry, I don't have time. I need to change into my Hogwarts robes. If you're so interested in Neville's love life, you ask him."

The Welcoming Feast was wonderful as usual and once everyone was full and taken care of Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome back everyone and a hello to all of our first years! I have a few announcements for this year. The forest is forbidden to all students. This year's Head Boy is Gryffindor Seventh Year Harry Potter, and our Head Girl is Gryffindor Seventh Year Adora Potter."

"I am sorry to say we lost poor Professor Sprout this year to Wizard's Flu. Seventh Year Student Neville Longbottom will be teaching it. I will look in on the Seventh and Sixth year classes."

"Professor Dunn has left as Defense Against the Dark Arts, as he is now Assistant Minister. This year's Professor joins as a second time, but with a different last name. Professor Black, Arabella Black."

Harry turned to the others to see that none of them knew neither.

"Unfortunately Professor Black couldn't join us tonight, but she will be here tomorrow for classes."

"Now it is time for bed, Prefects lead the first years to your house dormitories. I need to see the Head Boy and Girl in my office."

****

In Dumbledore's Office…

"What's wrong Professor?" Harry asked as soon as Adora and he'd entered.

"Nothing, we just need to chat about school stuff."

"Oh," Harry said disappointed. "I thought it had to do with The Order."

"No Harry, I told you while you and the rest of The Order members are in school you're regular kids."

"Even me? When we know how the end will have to take?"

"Yes Harry, even you. I told you your first year that I wanted you to have a normal childhood and that's what I'm giving you." Dumbledore turned to Adora, "Now in the dark times we are in I believe there should be three dances this year."

"**THREE**!" Adora asked as her eyes were about to pop out.

"Yes, three. To take the students minds off of the war. I would like a Halloween, Yule, and Seventh Year Ball. Will the two of you be able to handle it?"

"I will," Adora said brightly.

"Harry? You are Head Boy, Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor house, and in charge of the Order meetings with the students here. Will you have enough time?"

"Yes I can handle it."

****

Gryffindor Common Room…

Ginny was about to go to bed when the lights and fire in the Common Room went out, and a thousand candles lit up around her.

"Who's there?"

Out of no where there was a ring box with the beautiful engagement ring she wore over a year ago.

"_Oh Harry_," she sighed. Harry took off his invisibility cloak.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She cried as he slipped the engagement ring on to her left ring finger. "When?

"Christmas holidays, January second. Five days before we have to go back to school and we'll go to Paris for our Honeymoon."

"Yes!" She cried out and he spun her around in his arms.

"Wait!" She yelled just remembering something.

"What?"

"Where will we live once we're married?"

"We'll get a cottage."

"I mean while we're still in school."

"By the next morning at breakfast, Ginny and Harry were surprised to know that _everyone _knew."

But…but...how?" Harry kept asking, "It was only Gin and me."

"I don't know Harry, but this is bad." Adora said playing with her eggs.

"How?"

"Because Potter," Draco spoke up. "Voldemort has plenty of Death Eaters here at the school. He'll most likely know before dinner tonight."

Harry looked worried, but Ginny on the other hand looked fine as if she wasn't worried at all.

Autumn Lewis had left her father's lair, in fact everyone had. It was bad news for them that Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix knew where they were located. Autumn honestly didn't care where that loathsome father of her's had disappeared to. She'd disowned him, she hated him.

Autumn had truly never really know her father until two and a half years ago. She regrets the day her mum and she left America to move back in with her father.

Dark magic had given her father a body again. Sharon had uprooted Autumn from America so that they could be a family again. Some bloody family! The one moment Harry Potter throws the Killing Curse at her father, he ducks and throws Autumn's mum in the line of fire.

Autumn had broken things off with Crabbe, and ran off with Desi. Autumn took her inheritance and all the money that had been in her mother's America account.

Autumn would be going back to Salem to finish school. Autumn was still considered a seventh year, as she'd been taught through a tutor via home school.

Autumn had also changed their names, Desdemona was now 'Desiree Morris' and Autumn was now 'Aurora Morris.'

Autumn's story was that she'd gotten pregnant very young buy she had married the baby's father. The father, 'Darryl Morris,' was murdered in the on going war in Britain. And that Aurora and Desiree ran for their life.

Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry welcomed 'Aurora and Desiree Morris' with open arms, ad even fixed up a suite for mommy and baby.

After Autumn's first day back to Salem, she'd made new friends. Of course she had a disguise so her old friends and teachers didn't recognize her. So black hair and glasses fit in.

That night Autumn rocked Desdemona to sleep, promising the baby that they'd never be around dark magic again.

How very wrong she was…

****

China…

"Master," the spy said bowing down. "I have left Hogwarts tonight to bring you news."

"What news?"

"Potter proposed to that blood traitor Weasley."

"Really now?" Voldemort asked clasping his hands down together.

"And how did you get this information?"

"Saw it, I stayed under the invisibility cloak you gave me. Lavender Brown saw, but so did I."

"Excellent, I thought you'd be a waste. But you are turning out to be very valuable, even for what you are. Go now, get more information and report back next week. The spy nodded and left.

"Zambini!" Voldemort screamed.

"Yes master?"

"You're boy, he's at Hogwarts…correct?"

"Correct."

"Tell him that he visits me tomorrow at 2300. Find my daughter, I want the baby. I don't care about the girl, but I want the baby."

****

Gryffindor Common Room…

"You don't think it's weird?"

"No, Ginny and I have always been best friends. I just found out a year and a half ago that Harry was my brother. Of course we can't girl-talk about him because it makes me ill. But we're still best friends."

"So you're dating Colin Creevey?"

Bridget laughed, "Of course not! Ginny was the last girl he was with."

"She broke his heart that bad? That was three years ago."

"No, he's fine. After they broke up Colin came out."

"Came out of where?"

"Neville, you're so naïve. Colin's gay."

Neville's eyes bugged out, "He is?"

Bridget giggled again and then Neville did the unexpected…he kissed her. Bridget was surprised and pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I…just didn't expect that."

"You're dating someone, aren't you?"

"No, not really."

"Then what's the problem Bridget?"

"I just didn't think you liked me."

Neville laughed, "How couldn't I? You're gorgeous. Your raven black hair is captivating and I just want to melt in those special eyes of yours."

Bridget blushed, she had to admit boot camp did him good. Neville had grown taller than Harry, and he'd lost all of his baby fat. Neville's body and face was sculpted out now. Something about him called to her and this time she leaned in for a kiss.

Twenty minutes later, Neville pulled back from Bridget's face. They'd been having a crazy snog session.

"Be mine," he whispered leaning his forehead on hers.

Bridget looked into his blue eyes, "Of course.

"Neville!" Harry called as soon as he'd seen him the next afternoon for Quidditch tryouts. "How are you and your girlfriend?"

"Good."

"So you and Luna got back together?"

"Merlin no. We're only good friends."

"Then who's the new woman?"

"Bridget," Neville said hopping on to his broom to do his tryout for Chaser. Neville laughed when he looked back to see Harry speechless.

After Neville found out he'd made Chaser, Harry cornered Neville.

"You're what!"

"Come on Harry, chill out!" Neville said pushing Harry back.

"**YOU'RE DATING MY BABY SISTER AND YOU EXPECT TO LIVE**!"

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER**!" Came a female voice yelling at the top of her lungs, "You get out of Neville's face! I'll meet you at dinner," she said the last part turning to him and Neville left giving Harry a look.

Bridget shoved her old brother, "What in bloody hell is your problem!"

"You're boyfriend."

"Neville! I thought the two of you were friends!"

"So it's true!"

Bridget blushed, "Yes. Quit being a prat, you did the same thing when Susan started dating Draco."

"Yeah and now look their married and their raising his half sister!"

"I'm not saying I'm going to marry Neville."

"What about Wood?"

Bridget went pale, "What about Oliver?"

"I thought the two of you were dating!"

"Yeah right," Bridget laughed coldly. "He only sees me as your baby sister. Neville is the only person that has seen past that I'm 'The-Boy-That-Bloody-Lived' baby sister!"

"You're wrong."

"No you're wrong and mean and heartless, Harry James Potter!" Bridget marched off, Harry muttered something that sounded a lot like, 'Girls.'

Ginny got on to Harry later on for embarrassing Bridget like that, in which he promised tomorrow he'd apologize to both Bridget and Neville. Harry and Ginny also agreed to owl their families and tell Professor Dumbledore about their engagement and wedding date. Harry and Ginny started their wedding planes.

They had no idea a traitor was in their house common room, and that _both_ traitors were so close to the family.

****

China…

"You've seen the Malfoy baby?"

"Yes master," Another spy said bowing down to Voldemort. "I've held her."

"And the boy?"

"Dedicated to Dumbledore," the spy said sadly.

"Damn his mother for putting these good thoughts in his head! He'd have been one damn good Dark Lord."

"I know master."

"And the Potter brat?"

"Their still married, raising the baby as their own."

"Lucius, my good servant, is rolling over in his grave!" Voldemort screamed, "First the blood traitor marries that Potter brat and denies my grandchild. Then kills off my best servant, and takes that child as his own. He will pay."

"Yes sire."

"Keep a close eye on the Malfoy family."

"Yes sire."

****

The next day…

"Harry! Ginny! How good to see the two of you, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked as they entered his office.

Harry and Ginny sat, but Harry spoke first. "We have come down here to tell you I have proposed to Ginny once again, an once again she has accepted."

"So I've heard!" Dumbledore said grinning and his eyes were sparkling."

"How!" Ginny and Harry asked at the same time.

"Heard some students in the hall yesterday discussing it."

"We've set a date," Ginny said happily.

"Already?" The couple nodded, "So when and what's the date?"

"Christmas holidays, January second."

"Wonderful! Where?"

"The Black Manor," Ginny said surprising both Harry and Dumbledore.

"You've talked to Bella?"

"No, but I'm sure she won't disagree."

****

Later that night…

An owl flew in and Bella read the letter it delivered to her. She began to squeal and Sirius ran into the room.

"What's going on!"

"Harry proposed!"

"And?"

"She said yes! They've set a date already too!"

"Wow! When?"

"January second, here."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Guess we better get ready."

****

The Burrow…

"**ARTHUR**!" Molly Weasley screamed.

"What love?" Arthur asked running into the kitchen.

"Their getting married!"

"Who?"

"Ginny and Harry!"

"Oh, when?"

"January second at Arabella's."

"That soon?"

"Yes dear it is," Molly nodded. "You know what this means right?"

"No, what?"

"Voldemort won't be around much longer."


	5. Halloween Ball

A.N/ I've been able to update so fast because my husband has been out of town and I haven't been busy at work at all. So here goes another chapter to part 3 of the saga. Hope you guys like!

* * *

****

Chapter 5

The preparations for the Potter/Weasley Wedding was in full spin and everyone was trying to help Ginny out as much as possible. Harry tried his best but with being Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, and keeping up with all of his N.E.W.T.s classes it was hard. Adora and Susan had about the same problem, except Susan was also raising a baby and that Adora was Head Girl.

Ginny got plenty of owls from her mum and Arabella with suggestions and bridal magazines, and of course Bridget helped Ginny out with as much as possible.

A couple days later late at night Ginny turned to her best friend Bridget, "Hey Bridge?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Would you be my Maid-of-Honor?"

Bridget's eyes bugged out, "Me! Are you sure? You sure you wouldn't rather Adora, Susan, or Colin instead?"

"Well I'm not sure if Colin likes emerald green dresses, and Adora and Susan have already agreed to be my bridesmaids. They figured you'd be my Maid-of-Honor."

"Well what about Harry's plans for the Wedding?"

"We haven't been able to discus it yet. We've both been so busy, but today's Hogsmede trip we're going to leave at like three o'clock, so we can do some planning with one another. We better get down to breakfast before the boys eat it all."

To Harry's annoyance, soon all of Hogwarts knew about this year's 'Hottest Couple.' Which just infuriated Harry to his end's wit. Yes, this year's 'Hottest Couple' was none other than Harry's baby sister, Bridget Potter and Neville Longbottom.

Ron chuckled at Harry that morning, "Well mate, now you know how I felt when everyone dropped their jaws over Ginny last year."

"Stuff it Ron, just stuff it."

The day only got worse for Harry as Bridget had ditched her old décor. Usually Bridget sported a bun on the top of her head with a quill sticking out of it, lip gloss, and her uniforms. Her skirt was always right on her knees, a total tomboy.

Today on the other hand Bridget was all grown up, as today was the first Hogsmede trip, early October. Bridget has her hair straight down, with the ends curled a bit, and it was down today instead of the usual ballerina bun. Bridget's hair now reached her lower back. Not only was Bridget's long hair and hazel eyes with green fleck in it captivating to the boys at Hogwarts…so was her body and outfit.

Bridget had a mid-thigh tiller black skirt, that showed off her milky, long legs. An off the shoulder pink corset top with black strappy heels. Light pink eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner, and lip gloss did the trick.

"Wow Harry!" Ron gasped, "Bridget's bloody hot!"

Harry elbowed his best friend and stormed off to tell Bridget off, "**WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS THAT**!"

"A skirt and a top."

"Looks like your under garments!"

"Shut up Harry!" Ginny, Bridget, Adora, Susan, and Arabella said at the same time.

Bridget walked off with Susan on their way to The Three Broomsticks. Susan had Breeanna in her stroller and they were off to Honeydukes as Bridget had a date with her boyfriend at The Three Broomsticks. Bridget said goodbye and agreed to meet Susan at five o'clock outside of The Shrieking Shack.

Two hands when over Bridget's eyes when she was on her way there, "Who's there?" No answer. "Am I suppose to guess who you are?" The hands shook her head in a 'yes' motion.

"Harry?" No was the motion.

"Ron?" No again.

"Susan?" No yet again.

"Gin?" Still no.

"Draco?" Nope.

"Neville?" No, and Bridget was surprised. The person spun her around and Bridget would have screamed if she could have found her voice.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" She stuttered and he looked at her sadly.

"I figured you'd want to see me."

Bridget shook herself, "Of course I'm happy to see you!"

He pulled her into a hug ands he began to forget about Neville. "How did you know I'd be here?" She asked pulling back but holding both of his hands.

"I owled Dumbledore to see when your next Hogsmede trip was. He gave me the whole schedule. I've got two surprises for you."

"What is it?"

"Well one I'm not giving you until your birthday, and the other one is that I'll be teaching at Hogwarts as of November first! I'll also be helping Dumbledore look at for the school, you know Order business."

"What!" Bridget asked just remembering her _boyfriend_, Neville.

"Yeah!" Oliver said kissing her cheek, mistaking horror for happiness. Bridget blushed at the kiss, "Merlin Bridget. You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said blushing again.

"I'll be arriving on the thirty-first, your birthday. I hear their having a Halloween Ball." Bridget nodded, "Would you like to be my date?"

"Oliver," Bridget said putting her hands on his chest. "I would love to but…"

"But?"

She nodded, "I don't think a teacher and student can go together."

"Yes we can, as long as you're not my student."

"What are you teaching and how can you be sure that I'm not taking your class?"

"Well I'm teaching first year flying lessons, and in case you're back in first year and learning to fly a broom again. Also refereeing Quidditch games."

"What happened to Madam Hooch?"

"In Rome."

"Rome?"

"Order business."

"I'm kind of with someone right now."

Oliver stood back amazed.

"Bridget!" A voice called from behind her and she flinched. When he caught up with her he kissed her cheek and put his arm around her protectively. "Hey Wood!"

"Neville," Oliver said looking at Bridget with disbelief. "Take care of her, Merlin knows she's a beauty."

Oliver walked off, Bridget felt a pain in her heart, and Neville clueless. "He's right you know?"

"What?"

"Wood said you're a beauty, he's right you know?"

Bridget and Neville walked to the Three Broomsticks together. Bridget only thinking of Oliver and Neville thinking of what a beauty he had on his arm.

"Hey! Wood!" Oliver turned around to see none other than Sadie Potter-Malfoy.

"Hey Potter! I mean Malfoy!"

"What a coincidence!" She laughed with the stroller at her fingertips, "You're here on a Hogsmede trip. Ran into Bridget yet?"

"Yeah I did," he growled.

"What's the matter?"

"Met her boyfriend too."

"Harry told her not to, he asked her about you guys."

Oliver shook his head, "I was to late Susan. I couldn't expect her to wait on me to come around."

"We'd rather you with her than Neville."

"Why?"

"Neville's changer…we don't like her with him."

Oliver chuckled, "Harry will never like her with _anyone_."

"True," Susan nodded. "But he'd still rather her with you then him."

"I'll see you later," Oliver walked off and Susan shook her head pushing Breeanna to the next shop muttering, '_Poor guy_.'

"Bridget? Bridget? **BRIDGET**!" She came back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Where have you been?" Neville asked frowning at his girlfriend.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Uh," she had to make up a good excuse. "The Halloween Ball."

"Yes, the theme is Muggle things. Slytherin's are all protesting not to go."

Bridget shrugged, "Probably Madam Justine's. She most likely heard about the attire and ordered as many as possible."

"Let's go buy our costumes!" Neville said dragging Bridget out of the pub.

Bridget had never been so aggravated in her entire life. Bridget was dressing up as Juliet and wanted Neville to be Romeo. Neville threw a fit saying he wasn't going to wear that 'frilly' costume. Bridget was totally humiliated when Neville's costume ended up being an American snack, a Twinkie. A huge yellow Twinkie. Bridget knew she was going to die the night of the Halloween dance.

Bridget was so furious with Neville that she didn't spot the person come in behind them.

The lady at the counter smiled at the person across from her. "Good day sweetie, can I help you?"

"Can you tell me what that young lady bought?"

The lady at the counter smiled, "Miss Potter purchased our blue velvet Juliet dress, very renaissance."

The person smiled, "Very much like Bridget. Can you tell me what the boy got?"

The lady laughed, "Our Twinkie costume."

"Go figure. Can you get my measurements for the Romeo costume?"

"Sure darling, just the costume?"

"No the whole package, sword and everything."

True to his word, "Oliver Wood showed up at Hogwarts on October thirty-first. Everyone except Susan and Bridget were surprised to find out that Oliver would be teaching and taking Madam Hooch's place. Classes had been cancelled for today for Halloween and to prepare for the dance that night.

All the Potter women were getting ready for the dance in the Heads Common Room.

Harry and Ron were too busy catching up with Oliver on the school grounds.

"You know he still fancies you, Bridget." Susan said curling her sister's hair.

Bridget blushed and shook her head no, "We're _only_ friends. Besides I'm with Neville."

Ginny's nose curled up, "Yes but he is a bit…dim. No offense. You haven't seemed as interested in Neville since you bumped into Oliver. Sure Neville is hot this year, but who are you most attracted to?" Ginny asked applying her own make up.

"So you are Juliet and Neville's Romeo?" Adora asked.

Bridget shook her head and was on the verge of tears, "No! he wouldn't do it! He refused to wear the tights."

"Then what is he?"

"A…a…a…Twinkie!"

All of the girls' eyes popped out, "You mean those Muggle American snacks?" Susan asked in horror.

Bridget nodded, "Unfortunately yes."

At twenty minutes to eight, all of the girls were ready. Ginny and Harry would be dressed as Cassandra and Godric Gryffindor. Susan and Draco were going as a Count and Countess. Breeanna was going to be babysat by a second year in Gryffindor. Adora was going to be Snow White and Ron would be her Prince Charming.

Everyone just happened to laugh at Neville and he was getting on her nerves terribly. Bridget wanted to find a hole to crawl into and die.

Somehow Seamus had snuck some Firewhisky into the dance and by nine, Neville was trashed. Bridget was so angry that she would have broken up with him, except that he was completely passed out.

Hannah Abbott was on Blaise Zambini's arm, Hannah was Sleeping Beauty and Blaise, her prince. Just disgusting!

A man dressed in a Renaissance costume…the Romeo costume she wanted Neville to get. He had a mask to hide all of his face, but his mouth.

"Who are…"

"Shh!" He said putting his soft fingers up to her lips, "Dance with me." He whispered huskily and she didn't object.

"You're so lovely, my dear Juliet." She blushed and he pulled her closer.

Many whispers began around Bridget and her mystery man, but she ignored it…this felt right. So right.

He cupped her face and she felt like she was floating in his misty gray eyes. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." He gave her the most intimate kiss she'd ever experienced in her entire life.

Bridget felt on fire, she was so close to his body…and yet she wanted more. When they pulled away it was only because they both needed to breath.

"Tell me who you are," she pleaded.

"I promise I will twenty minutes before the ball is over. Just let me hold you," she nodded.

"Who is that guy eating her face!" Harry asked outraged to his fiancée.

"We'll know soon enough," she said with a knowing smile. Harry looked over to Neville's passed out body in disgust.

"I told her she could do better."

"She has to learn on her own Harry."

Draco held his wife close, "Is that who I think that is with Bridget?" Susan nodded and Draco chuckled, "Go figure."

The Halloween Ball ended up being a wonderful outcome. Harry and Adora were very proud of themselves and their Prefects.

Ron spun Adora around the dance floor and gasped when he saw that Bridget was in someone's arms that didn't belong to Neville."

"Who!" He asked turning to his girlfriend.

"My lips are sealed."

The dance began to wind down, and before Bridget knew it, it was time to fid out who her Romeo was.

'Romeo' pulled her into a room she'd never seen before.

"Before I show you and you get all angry…can I have one last kiss…it's all I ever wanted." Bridget wanted to object, she wouldn't hate him she couldn't. Before she had time to tell him this, their lips had met again.

Bridget felt passion, love, and lust. She pulled back, "Please. I need to know." He nodded sadly and once the mask was off, she gasped. "You?"

****

Salem, Massachusetts…

Autumn had just got Desdemona asleep, when there was a rapping at the door. "Merlin," she sighed. Who is it now?"

There had been a Halloween Ball, but Autumn didn't go. Her friends had been bugging her all night, but she refused to go.

Autumn would have screamed when she opened the door, except that Desi was asleep.

"What are you doing here!" She hissed.

Vincent Crabbe engulfed Autumn in a kiss and her body went limp. She'd missed him so much, "Take me back."

"No," she said choking back a sob.

"I left for you."

"What!" Her eyes about to pop out, "He'll kill you!"

"He's after Desi and you. He's ordered you killed but he wants the baby."

"What! Wait…how did you know I'd be here?"

"Guessed."

"That means he'll find me too!"

Crabbe shook his head, "He's headed to Milan."

"Milan?"

"Fashion capital."

"Oh!" She giggled, "Perfect!"

He pulled her close, "Let's get hitched."

"They think I'm a widow, to Darryl Morris."

"We'll say that I'm Darryl and you were miss informed."

"We're getting married then?"

****

Hogwarts…

The room they were in was a teachers office, "You!" Bridget repeated staring at the man in front of her. "How…how? How did you know what I was going to wear?"

"I watched you and I was how angry you were about the Twinkie." She blushed, "Bridget I need you. Please don't hate me. This is what I want, what we had tonight is what I want."

"Oliver…I don't know what to say."

"I love you Bridget," she gasped and he chuckled, "What's that?"

Her hands went over a gold necklace with a Quaffle as the charm. "Neville gave it to me as my birthday present."

Oliver snorted, "Gold? Quidditch? You hate gold jewelry, you only like silver. You only attend Quidditch by force of your family and friends."

"Neville's a Gryffindor Chaser."

Oliver kissed her neck and whispered into her ear. "He can never love you like I do, he'll never treat you like I can. Bridget, be mine."

"I…I…"

Oliver nodded and pulled a velvet box office of his desk, as the were in his office. "This is your birthday present from me."

She opened it and gasped, "Oh Oliver, you should have! I can't believe you remembered." In the velvet box was a charm bracelet. There was a wand, broom, cauldron, witches hat, ballerina slippers, heart, flower, and a high heeled shoe.

"Of course I remembered, I love you." He brought his lips to hers and she set her present down, soon forgotten.

As the kisses increased so did the heat and some how they ended up in Oliver's private quarters. Oliver's costume off and he was only in his under ware. Oliver was spreading kisses from her neck and down her back to where he was unzipping her costume. Oliver locked the door and turned to Bridget lying on his bed in her undergarments as he took the last piece of clothing off of his body, so that he had nothing on.

He lay beside her, "Are you sure we're not pushing this? You're still with…_him_."

"Only because he was so pissed that he passed out. I'm ready. You know the contraceptive spells?"

He nodded and placed his forehead to hers, "Bridget we don't have to do this. Just lay by me tonight."

"I love you too," she whispered but he heard her loud and clear.

"You don't have to say it because I…"

"I didn't, I do love you. I want this, I want you."

He smiled at her, "I want you too."

"Then have me," she purred.

"Are you sure? Because once I start I won't be able to stop."

"Good, don't."

Oliver said the spells for her and himself and climbed on top of her. He unhooked her bra and undressed her until she was as bare as he was. And he began to slip into her, to become one. So that there was no ending, that Bridget and Oliver was one.

Being her first time she gasped and he was gentle, trying not to hurt her at all. She looked up at him with only love in her eyes and he kissed her all over as they made love for hours.

****

Meanwhile…

Ginny was changed and washed up. Bridget's hangings were closed and she decided she'd wake her friend up to ask about her 'mystery man.' Bridget's bed was empty. Ginny's lip curled up, where was Bridget. '_Duh with Oliver_,' Adora said inside of Ginny's head.

'_Well yeah, but where are they_!'

'_I don't want to think about it_.'

Susan picked up Breeanna in Gryffindor Common room from the babysitter and saw Ginny pacing in the Common Room.

"Something the matter?"

Ginny nodded, "Bridget isn't in her bed. I haven't seen her since the dance."

"Maybe she's spending the night with _him_."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Afraid?"

"If Harry finds out."

"Uh, oh."

"Ow!" Susan yelled, grabbing her head.

"What's going on!" Draco asked sitting up putting his arms around his wife.

"Ginny and Adora are upset."

"What now?" He said throwing himself back into the bed.

"Bridget hasn't been in her bed all night and their keeping this from Harry."

Draco sat back up, "Oooh. Do you think she had something with Wood last night."

Susan nodded, "I wouldn't doubt it. Those two have been nuts about each other for ages, but neither one of the would tell each other."

"Yuck, too complicated. Now come back to bed before the baby wakes up." Susan smiled at Draco's intents but then there was a cry from the other room and Susan sighed.

"I'll get her," Draco said kissing his wife's forehead. "I change her, get a bottle ready, and then bring her in here with us.


	6. Facing Oliver

A.N./ Hey everyone! Here's Ch.6! Read, Review, and Enjoy! Remember I started this fic b4 we knew that Ginny's real name is Ginerva. I still have as Virginia because I've written so much.

* * *

****

Chapter 6

Bridget Lynn Potter woke up to someone singing in the shower. Sure she was use to this, but usually she hears Ginny's voice…not a male one.

The in hit her, she was in Oliver Wood's private room and they'd slept together the night before.

'_No_!' She said to herself, '_It was a dream. A **really** good dream, but a dream._'

She looked at her surroundings and around her…she was in a bigger four poster and she was naked with the covers over her. She had defiantly slept with Oliver last night. '_Shit_!' She swore to herself, '_My parents are probably disowning me at the moment_.'

Bridget said a self dressing spell, Muggle jeans and a pink top. Good enough. She was in such a hurray that she left her clothing from the night before and her present.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Bridget was now beating on her aunt's office door.

"Bridget? What are you doing here? How did you know Roselyn and I would be here?"

"Figured," she said with a shrug. "Uncle Sirius is off on business stuff."

Bella nodded.

"Can I come in?"

"Certainly."

Bridget saw her little cousin in her high chair, "Ma ma ma ma ma!"

"Talking?"

"Just a few words, but mostly gibberish. So what's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" Bridget asked innocently.

"Well…first, you have that look on your face that your father had, when he's sure he did something wrong but not really that sure. Second, you are never up at eight in the morning when you don't have to be."

Bridget sighed, "Alright. Isleptwitholiverwoodlastnight."

Arabella blinked, "Maybe you'll have better luck with Roselyn."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't speak gibberish like the two of you. Now speak English."

"Fine, I slept with Oliver Wood last night."

Arabella smiled, "Now as it really that hard to say?"

"Yes."

"Why's that?"

"You're like the mum I never knew and I know my mum and dad are probably looking down on me in disgust."

Arabella shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Why not? I know you and Uncle Sirius will probably think less of me now too."

Arabella hugged her niece, "Never sweetheart. Just don't mention our conversation to Sirius, Anthony, or Harry."

"Why not?"

"Because we'd find Oliver dead in a ditch."

"A what?"

Bella shook her head, "Muggle thing. Tell you about it later. Anyways I was younger than you when I lost my virginity."

"Really?"

Bella nodded, "End of my fifth year. Sirius and I had been fighting and it was a party in Gryffindor Common Room. James had just won us Quidditch Cup, both of us were a bit tipsy. We apologized to one another, next thing I know we were in his bed. I wouldn't talk to him for weeks."

"Why not?"

"Sirius was a player in school before he got with me, and I was waiting on him to dump me since he got his way with me. But he didn't, he loved me. I've told you before I was p regnant when we graduated and Sirius wanted me to marry him."

"I refused to marry him just because I was pregnant. A week later Lucius Malfoy threw a curse at me in Diagon Alley and I fell and lost the baby."

"I'm so sorry."

Arabella sighed, "It was a long time ago. Besides you can't cry over spilled milk."

"But my mum and dad waited until their Wedding night."

"One, you mum wasn't your dad's first. Second, they only waited because they had to."

"What?"

"Your mum and dad were Head Boy and Girl. James was Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team and star player. Lily was part of the Literary Club and President of the Charms Club. They were both so busy in school that they never had the chance to before they graduated.

"They were married on July 1st and we graduated on June twenty-third.

"They were both ready for months, and Lily suggested since they only had a day and a week left they should just wait until the Wedding night. And that's why the did.

"But you were both in live. You with Sirius and my mum with my dad.

Bella smiled, "Are you trying to actually tell me that you don't love Oliver?"

"I don't know!" She whined, "I remember the dream that told me I'm destined to Oliver…"

"No." Bella interrupted, "You are not destined to anyone. You had that vision when you were trying to decide between Oliver and Blaise. All that told you was that Oliver is a better choice than Blaise."

"So you're saying that I might not even end up with Oliver?"

Bella nodded, "There is a possibility. There is a possibility you will and there is a possibility you won't. All depends on you."

"Well why am I the one that always messes everything up?"

"I use to think the same. Lily always had an easier ride in my eyes. Lily was the top girl in our class, she was Prefect, she was Head Girl, she found James, married him, and had you guys. I always knew I loved Sirius but I was too headstrong and stubborn to realize it."

"Me too."

"I know," Bella laughed. "You take after me."

"So it wasn't a mistake to sleep with Oliver?"

"Do you think it was Bridget?"

"I don't know."

"The there is your answer."

"Huh?"

"You have to come up with your own answer."

"But what about Neville."

Arabella smiled, "I saw you last night. All night you were furious with Neville, about his costume and that he was pissed. But as soon as you started dancing with your mystery man, who ended up to be Oliver, you whole demeanor changed.

Bridget left and was surprised to see Oliver waiting outside for her. "No fair!" He pouted, "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed this morning. Why did you leave without even telling me goodbye?"

She blushed, "Sorry I was just confused."

Oliver nodded knowingly, "I knew it." He began to pull his hair out, "Damn, it! I knew it! I pushed you, Merlin I pushed you into this!"

Bridget walked over to him and took his hands into hers, "No you didn't. Everything I said to you last night came straight from the hear. I just felt weird this morning."

"So what's going to happen with us?"

"Us?" Bridget asked and Oliver's face fell. "You know I'm with Neville."

"Him again!" Oliver yelled pulling his hands away from Bridget's hands. "Do you remember last night!"

"Of course I do."

"Damn it Bridget! I love you!"

"I lo…"

"No, don't you dare say it! If you loved me you dump him for me."

"It's not that…"

"Oh yes it is that simple."

Bridget got equally mad, "You act as if it was your first time too! Yeah bloody right! You were Hogwarts big start back in your day. Add that you were a Professional Quidditch Star! You had girls flinging to you left and right!"

"That doesn't mean I slept with them! I was your first and you were mine!" He yelled back, "I was a fool to love you!" He whispered, "Damn it Bridget. I bloody loved you. You're just bloody scared of what's right here." He took her hand and put it over her heart, "This is you and me. Inside here is my love for you and your love for me. You're scared because you are afraid this will go away so you play with someone you don't even care for. I loved you with my whole heart…"

He walked off dropping a bag, in it was her clothes from the night before and her charm bracelet he'd given to her with his whole heart.

Oliver had loved her and she had loved him, and she pushed him away as soon as he got close enough to her heart. He was right.

A week after Bridget's fight with Oliver, she came clean to her friends and family. They were all in Susan and Draco's little suite. Susan, Ginny, and Adora looked a little bit shocked.

"There's not shame in it Bridget."

"How would you know Susan? You waited until you were married to Draco."

"Only because I was afraid he'd leave me if we did it before we were married."

"Bridget, Harry and I…."

"Don't finish that sentence, Gin. I don't want to know if you had Harry have or even thought about it. Too gross. I'd rather believe that the two of you live the life's of nuns and monks." Susan nodded.

"Do you love him?" Adora asked.

"Of course I do."

"have you talked to him since the fight?"

"Once."

"When?"

****

Flashback

Bridget never broke up with Neville and he had no clue what had ever happened between herself and Oliver. In fact she hadn't seen Oliver since their fight.

Neville stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Why are you crying?"

"No," she sniffled. "Allergies…must be some dust around." He nodded.

"Miss Potter?" Came a questioning voice and Bridget looked up, she could have screamed. There was Oliver and he looked as upset as she had been feeling. He looked even more hurt when he saw the necklace back around her neck, his charm bracelet missing, and Bridget's hands connected with Neville's.

"P…Professor Wood," she said nodding and she dragged Neville away.

Flashback

"Oh dear," Ginny sighed. "That had to odd."

"That's not even the word for it." She sighed, "I've totally screwed up everything."

"Don't worry," Susan said smiling at her sister. "You two are destined for one another."

"No," she sobbed. "Bella told me that I am not destined for any certain person."

"But…but your vision!" Ginny gasped.

"It was just telling me that Oliver was a better choice than Blaise."

"Wow," Susan and Ginny said stumped when Adora had agreed with Bridget.

Classes were harder, but they all managed. Adora's visions got stronger and darker, and she thanked Merlin that Bridget and Susan's powers hadn't gotten as powerful as hers had.

Wedding preparations were still going on and the girls had planned that at the next Hogsmede trip they'd get themselves measured for their dresses for Ginny and Harry's wedding. Invitations went out and Bridget go her's that morning:

****

Please help us celebrate the joining of two very special souls.

When the Arthur and Molly Weasley's daughter

Virginia Noel

Will join in matrimony to Lily and James Potter's son

Harry James Potter

On the 2nd of January in the year of nineteen hundred and ninety-eight.

Reception will be followed at 7:30pm

In the confusion of all the Wedding plans, Bridget had forgotten about her problems with Oliver. It was only when she reached her bed at night that she would break down and start crying herself to sleep. Her roommates didn't say a word on the orders of Ginny. Ginny told them to let it be, Bridget didn't like people to hear or see her cry. Bridget had also taken different routes so she wouldn't have to see Oliver at all.

****

China…

"Master," the two spies said bowing down.

"We come with good news for you," the first spy spoke.

"What would that be?"

"We each have received invitations to the Potter/Weasley Wedding, as we are 'good' friends." The second spy said still bowing down.

"Good, we'll attack on their 'joyous' day."

****

America…

November twelfth would mean everything to Autumn Lewis-Crabbe forever. This had been Autumn's wedding date and Salem School had believed the whole story. Crabbe would be finishing his school at Salem with Autumn.

Autumn was happy with her little family, everything was turning out great for her.

Dead wrong was the game, and Autumn and Vincent Crabbe were playing.

No one would be able to hid from Lord Voldemort with ought the help of Albus Dumbledore and The Order of The Phoenix. They'd find out soon enough.

****

Hogwarts…

Roselyn's first birthday party was held on her birthday, November 24th. Her birthday party was being held at Arabella's secret quarters in Hogwarts. Sirius took the day off, so Anthony did all of Sirius's duties and wasn't able to make the birthday party. Roselyn had gotten many birthday presents from Mummy and Daddy, Grandpa P, cousins Harry, Ginny, Adora, Ron, Susan, Draco, Breeanna, and Bridget.

Mummy and Daddy got Roselyn lots of toys, and a magical kitty cat. The kitten was all whit and was named 'Snowball.'

Harry got Roselyn a baby broom that only went two feet high and once she got a bit older it would go a little bit higher. Bella didn't look to happy, but Sirius looked thrilled.

"Prongsie got you and your sister one each for you guys first birthday party." Bella groaned and remembered how angry Lily had been with James for getting the twins a 'dangerous' toy.

Ginny and Ron had gotten Roselyn a baby wand and every time she moved it around pretty sparks would fly out.

Adora go the baby a picture book, Ron muttered, "Go figure."

Draco, Susan, and Breeanna got Roselyn a tiny god necklace that had 'Baby's First Year,' on it.

Grandpa P sent his present with Daddy, a big teddy bear that would speak gibberish or English back to the baby.

Bridget got Roselyn a pretty green velvet dress with matching baby shoes, and a headband. To match those beautiful 'Evans' eyes.

Cake was eaten and presents opened, the party was about to end when Oliver Wood entered with a present in his arm. Bridget wanted to turn invisible and tried to hid behind her big sister.

"Hello Roselyn dear," he said cooing at her. "How is your first birthday party?" She started babbling in baby talk and he chuckled at her. "Looks like she got plenty of presents." Oliver said looking around for Bridget. Bella nodded in agreement and noticed he frowned when he couldn't find Bridget.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

"Had to give an extra lesson to a first year that can't get the hang of the broom yet." Oliver turned to Arabella and Sirius, "Can you tell Bridget I stopped by."

"But…" Sirius began and Bella stomped on his foot.

"We will."

Roselyn began crawling away from her presents and started yelling. "Be! Be! Be! Be!" And the baby had found Bridget.

"Found my wand!" Bridget said lamely as she jumped up with her wand in her left hand and Roselyn on her right hip. Everyone looked at Bridget oddly. "Hello my cute little cousin. Oliver!" she said in mock surprise, "When did you get here?"

"When you were looking for you wand," he said with sarcasm. "Goodbye everyone, and he nodded at Bridget. "Later."

Ron, Harry, and Sirius looked at Bridget oddly. But all the girls knew what was going on.

Bridget sighed and gave Roselyn to Ginny, "I'll be back guys."

She ran to catch up with Oliver and saw that he was about to enter his chambers.

"Oliver!" He turned around and the look on his face broke her hear.

"Can I help you _Miss Potter_?"

"Oliver!" She whined.

"Professor Wood to you, Miss Potter."

"Why don't you talk to me like a human being!"

"Let's see…you say you love me, break my heart, continue dating that block head, and hid from me at your one year old cousin's birthday party. Then she ratted you out and you act like you've been looking for your wand. I'm not playing these childish games anymore with you Bridget."

"Oliver…"

"Go."

"Oliver!" she had tears in her eyes and she could tell this was breaking his heart too.

"I was foolish to think that this could work. To think miracle child, Bridget Potter would ever like me. No instead she's with dunderhead Longbottom."

"Oliver wait!"

"No Bridget," he said shaking his head. "I've waited forever for you to know how I feel about you, I've waited now almost a month for you now. I can't wait anymore…we're breaking each other's hearts." He walked in his quarters and slammed the door before she could say another word.

****

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

Bridget fell to the ground as she felt her heart being broke all over again and Oliver could hear her weeps outside and it broke him down too.

****

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

He didn't know what to do, every time he let her back in she broke his heart and she ended up breaking her own. Why couldn't things go back to when they were so stupid and didn't know they loved one another?

****

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

When he went outside he found that she'd cried herself asleep, that she'd cried her concealment charm off and to see her eyes were black. She was killing herself inside as he had been.

****

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

He picked her up from the ground and she was so limp, but fragile like a china doll. He kicked the door open and kicked it back close with his feet, Bridget still in his arms.

****

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

Neville looked shocked and he stepped back from the corner he'd been hiding behind. Bridget loved Wood and Wood loved Bridget? Not his Bridget, how could Wood love her when he treated her just as he had and let her cry herself asleep outside his door on the cold dirty floor. '_But Wood came back for her_.' Said the little voice in his head.

****

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours

Now Wood had taken Neville's girlfriend back into his room to do Merlin knows what. Wood would pay, Wood would pay for stealing Bridget's heart away from Neville and taking it in for himself.

****

I pray to be only yours

Oliver had laid Bridget on the bed delicately and looked at his perfect china doll sleeping peacefully. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she gasped to see those special gray eyes looking back at her, "Oliver?"

****

I pray to be only yours

Neville swore on his parents lives that he would seek revenge on Bridget Potter for breaking his heart and on Oliver Wood for taking the most beautiful girl away from him.

****

I know now you're my only hope


	7. Bridget's Secret

A.N./ Hey everyone! I have a favor to ask, if you could all leave me a review or email me and tell me who your favorite in my fic is and why I'd love to hear that. I've just been wondering…so let me know!

* * *

****

Chapter 7

Adora Potter had been working for Dumbledore's Order for a while and Dumbledore was very thankful of her Seer skills. But it was known that Voldemort had his own seer, of course his wasn't as good as Adora and that's why she had a huge target on her head. All summer Adora had been cracking into Lord Voldemort's mind and his best Death Eaters to know where attacks were going to be and who was a main target. All summer Adora had been in Hogwarts castle or her Arabella's home. It was the only two safe places in the Wizarding World during this second war on Lord Voldemort.

Adora knew what Autumn Lewis had fled the country with her bastard child, and her boyfriend soon ran after her. Adora had of course informed Dumbledore of this. Adora found it harder to concentrate on school work as Voldemort's Seer was always trying to break into her mind.

Adora began to wake up in hot sweats and the shakes. Voldemort coming after her family and two she holds very dear to her heart die. She'd seen their deaths too many times and every time it made her sick. She couldn't think losing them, they'd come so fast into her life and she couldn't lose them. She shook herself and knew that no matter what she did this was a Seer's curse and that she would lose them and soon. Best thing to do was to spend as much time as possible with them.

"Dora, you alright?" Harry asked stumbling sleepily in his aunt's bedroom.

"Fine Harry just a bad dream."

"Again?"

She nodded, "Has your scar been hurting you lately?"

"Yeah now that you mention it, it has. But these days I feel a sting everyday."

"You should go see Professor Dumbledore about it."

"Why?"

"Trust me Harry. Go to bed." She rolled over and tried to sleep, but sleep didn't welcome her back.

"Adora?" Ron asked poking his girlfriend with the feather end of his quill in the middle of Transfiguration while McGonagall was lecturing again. "Are you actually sleeping in class?"

"Yes and leave me alone." She growled and he listened as for once he copied down notes.

The only reason McGonagall hadn't woken Adora up was because she heard from Dumbledore the pain that Adora went through everyday whether she was awake or asleep.

****

"Hello again, Adora my dear. It has been a while now hasn't it?" Came a too familiar voice.

"Hello Cassandra," Adora said as she looked down and she was in a royal blue renaissance gown as Cassandra was always in her scarlet one.

"Something bothering you?"

Adora shook her head, "Not that I know of."

"Something has to be because you are back in my presence."

"I've seen them die."

Cassandra nodded, "I figured that's what this was about. You can't try to save them, you'll mess up time. Death is time and death has a unique structure."

"But I can't watch them leave me too!" Adora yelled, "I've lost my mum and sister. Add my adopted parents too, my brother James and my sister-in-law Lily! I never met them!"

"I know, but know you know how Bridget feels. You know Harry and Susan blame themselves for Lily's death."

"Why!"

"They were Gryffindor heirs. Harry blames himself for both of his parent's death as he was the one prophesied about."

"Oh bother."

"What day are we at dear?"

"November twenty-fifth, nineteen hundred and ninety-nine."

Cassandra nodded knowingly, "Roselyn just turned one and Harry and Ginny are about to get married. The battle won't be much longer."

"I know and that's what scares me…they'll die at the final battle."

Cassandra's head hung low, "Unfortunately they will, but you'll know where they'll be."

"That's not comforting."

"I know dear, but you know those powers of yours are getting stronger and stronger everyday. Watch your step, watch your back, and watch your family…"

"I know a traitor is on the lose."

"Not just one my dear, but two."

"Two!"

"Yes and they've both been invited to Ginny and Harry's wedding."

"I've got to warn them!"

Cassandra shrugged, "Do it. You know it won't make a difference."

"I hate being a Seer."

"No you don't, you just hate keeping the secrets. Hang on to Bridget and pull her under you left wing."

"Why?"

"Her powers are about to be released, of course not as powerful as you but as powerful as her grandmother."

"Are you serious!" Adora said her eyes popping out, "You think this wise!"

"Me? Ha! It's in the stars my dear, out of my control."

"And why hasn't Susan begin to get her powers?"

"She ignores them and pushes them aside. She doesn't use them properly as you and Bridget do. Bridget has seen so much and keeps it inside, why do you think she pushes Mr. Wood away? Her love and their love last month brought her powers to life. She's been seeing things clearly since November first. Too scared to admit it yet."

"She pushes sweet Oliver away, because she sees battles with him in it…she's afraid to see him die."

"But I haven't seen it, so it won't happen."

Cassandra smiled, "Dear you won't see everything."

"So you're saying Oliver will die!"

"Not saying anything. I'm just letting you know for later on, that you can't see everything…just remember that."

"Adora? Adora!" She opened her eyes to see herself in the Hospital Wing and a very frightened Ron.

"What's going on?"

"You tell me! You were sleeping and then you began to freak out your whole body started shaking and they made Harry and me bring you here."

"Damn her!"

"Who!"

Adora shook her head, "No one important." Voldemort's Seer knew she was having a vision, she wanted Cassandra's secrets. Never.

That night Bridget came to visit Adora, and Adora smiled at her. "I know."

"Know what?" Bridget asked honestly confused.

"About your 'dreams.'"

"How!" Bridget gasped.

"I've seen them too."

"You know," Bridget sobbed. "I'm going to lose him aren't I?"

"I like you have no idea. Cassie talked to me today."

"She did!" Bridget sounded excited but Adora saw that Bridget was just hiding her fear of losing Oliver. "What did she say?"

"She told me since November first your visions are becoming more clear, that you need my help." Adora held out her hand, "Adora Aimee Potter, Seer extraordinaire, at your service."

Bridget giggled, "But why am I seeing and Sadie isn't?"

"She doesn't want to."

"What! Why?"

"She wants to stay safe in her bubble, but after a while it will break through. It does it all to us Potter women."

"So should I go to Dumbledore yet?"

"No not yet. I don't want you to become as big of a target as I have. Stay low and tell me whatever you see. I'll tell you whether or not you need to go see Professor Dumbledore. Got it?"

Bridget nodded, "Got it."

"So how's it going with Neville?"

Bridget got a look upon her face that looked disgusted, "He asked me what's going on with Oliver and me."

"How did he find out?"

"Yesterday I cried myself to sleep outside of Oliver's office after a fight and he brought me into his chambers to rest. Neville was in the shadows, he's furious."

"Why didn't you dump him?"

"Something about him scared me…I couldn't. I told him Oliver and I are just friends and we were just arguing. But he heard Oliver tell me that he loved me."

"Oh no."

"Tell me about it," she gave a sigh. "I'm sick of boys, think I'll turn gay."

Adora blinked twice, "Are you serious?"

Bridget shrugged, "Don't know yet. I have no set destiny so why not?" Bridget left the room with Adora stunned.

Adora felt a sudden spinning and fell into another vision:

****

"She's pregnant master," Voldemort's Seer Anastasia, meaning resurrection.

"What!"

"Yes, bringing another 'Potter/Gryffindor spawn' into our world."

"It's disgusting."

"That's it! We'll strike in three days at noon."

Adora shook herself, okay who was pregnant and how far into the future was this? Tomorrow, next week, next month, or next year? It could be Susan…she was married already, or Bridget…she'd slept with Oliver, or Ginny…she was getting married soon…or heck this could be so far ahead it could be herself!

Adora shook herself this was getting to complicated, she took the sleepless potion Madam Pomfrey gave her so she could have one night of decent sleep. Within a minute, Adora was out like a light bulb.

Neville had been furious since he'd seen Oliver carry Bridget into Oliver's quarters. Neville had attached himself to Bridget's hip so that she couldn't sneak off and see him. But every time Neville had Quidditch practice, Neville had the feeling she was probably cheating on him with Oliver.

There were rumors flying all over the school. But what was known was this: the night of the Halloween ball after Neville passed out, Bridget was spotted with Wood. That she had left the ball with him before the ball ended and wasn't seen until the next day at lunch. The rumor was that they'd slept to together that night.

Neville looked at his watch and had been surprised when Harry cut practice an hour short, for the Wedding planning. But Neville was angry at the moment.

Neville stopped, he'd heard a loud moan and a door rocked in it's jam. Then a giggle, a very familiar giggle. Neville looked around and turned green with envy, he was outside of Wood's office. Neville's fist went into the nearest suite of armor.

Neville's face went into an evil grin, he walked to Oliver Wood's office door. Neville heard some shuffling around and Wood opened the door looking a bit shuffled around himself.

"Longbottom? What can I do for you?"

"Looking for _my_ girlfriend."

"She's not here."

"Well we got out of practice an hour early and she's not in the library studying like she told me she'd be."

"Did you check the Gryffindor Common Room?" Neville nodded, "Maybe she's in her dormitory."

"Nope, asked Rose Burke. They share a dormitory."

"Hmm, no clue."

"Yeah right," Neville said walking off. He hid in the shadows. He was going to listen to the advice his new friends told him he should follow.

Five minutes later, Bridget Potter stepped out of Oliver Wood's office.

"He looked really mad Bridget, I don't trust him. I don't like him."

She giggled, the same giggle Neville had heard earlier, "You'll never like him." She said cupping his face with her hand and leaning down to kiss him.

Neville stepped out of the shadows, "Bridget?"

Bridget went rigid and she turned around, round eyes. "Neville?"

"How could you!" He yelled and grabber her by the arm dragging her as she tried to keep up.

"My friends were right about you."

"What friends!" She asked outraged that his friends were talking about her. Neville threw a body bind spell at her and did the trick to the Room of Requirement. And locked the door taking the spell off of her.

"What in bloody hell did that for!" She yelled when the spell was taken off.

"I know your dirty little secret," he hissed as his eyes looked on fire and he threw her on to the bed.

"Neville! What's gotten in to you?"

"Your sluttish ways."

"Pardon!" She asked outraged.

"I know you've shagged him!"

"Who?"

"Wood!"

"No I haven't," but her eyes gave her away.

"Don't like to me you slut!" He screamed slapping her in the face.

"Stop!" She screamed.

"You didn't tell Wood to stop!"

"Shut up!" She tried to run to the door but Neville caught her and threw her back on the bed. Forcing her down with the shackles that were connected to the king size bed in the middle of the room.

Bridget began to scream and Neville only laughed. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't think you were stupid."

"Obviously you do!" He began to rip her top off.

"No Neville, please stop!" She sobbed trying to move her body as much as possible so he wasn't going to be able to do what she thought he was trying to do.

"You like it rough huh? Should have figured. You thought I was so stupid to not think you were with Wood and I wouldn't put a Silencing Charm so that no one could interrupt us."

"What do you mean…interrupt?"

Neville cracked a smile that scared her, "Wood has had his way with you, and since you are my girlfriend…it's my turn."

Neville cackled and ripped the rest of her shirt off. Bridget was crying her eyes out trying to figure what in Merlin's name had she done to deserve this. Neville slapped her in the face, "Shut the bloody hell up! You are ruining the mood."

"You fucking idiot! There is no bloody mood!" She screamed at him, "You are trying to bloody rape me!"

"I said shut up!" He slapped her in the face another time. "Silencio! There, that shut you up."

Neville finished ripping the rest of her clothes off, he couldn't hear her protests and she couldn't push him off.

Neville wasn't gentle with her as Oliver had been, he was mean and rough. As this was only Bridget's second time, it would still hurt a bit. Bloody hell! This was horrible. She sit in his face and she got another slap in the face and he spit right back in her face…with a few choice words thrown at her.

Once he was done he smiled with her, "Perfect."

Her eyes got big, was he being serious!

"In case you try to rat me out, I have an alibi. You act like a slut and I'll treat you like the slut you are. The shackles should be off in ten minutes. Same with your silencing charm. Later my love." He began to cackle again. He left her there, cold and helpless.

"Bridget!" Bridget opened her eyes, she must have fallen asleep. All that crying and abuse from Neville made her sleepy. "What in Merlin's name!" Adora looked stumped and got the sheet that had been on the floor at her.

"Adora did you find her?" Oliver ran in and saw the bruises and red marks on Bridget's face. "Leave us."

"What?"

"No!" Bridget sobbed.

"Leave us, tell Madam Pomfrey we'll be there soon." Adora nodded and exited the room.

"Get away from me," Bridget said trying to get away from him.

"I didn't…"

"Leave me alone!"

"Who did this to you?"

"**NO ONE**! **LEAVE ME ALONE**!"

Oliver ignored her demands and picked her up in the sheet. Carried her in his strong arms to the hospital wing.

Bridget was to weak to fight Oliver, and she fell asleep again.

It was apparent to Oliver what had happened and Oliver would put all his gold on his bet of who did this to her.

Madam Pomfrey asked Bridget a thousand questions on the subject of who did this or what happened. Bridget stayed quite, she wouldn't say a word.

Sure Neville had an alibi, and one drop of Vertiserum would get him speaking the truth. But Bridget wouldn't spill the beans.

Adora and Oliver figured she was afraid that the person would do it again. It wasn't that…it was the fact that Bridget was embarrassed that this had happened to her.

As a matter of fact, Bridget wouldn't even speak a word.

Everyone was afraid of what would become of Bridget. Harry swore that when he found the guy who'd done this, he would look more banged up then Bridget had looked.

Oliver visited her constantly, but she wouldn't speak a word to him…until he finally pushed a few buttons.

"You know their relaseing you tomorrow, right?" Oliver got no response from her…like every time.

"You know what really burns me up?" Still no answer, Oliver nodded and went on. "How your own 'boyfriend, Neville doesn't even stop by to see you."

Bingo! Bridget began to blink furiously to hold her tears back, "He knows I don't want him here."

"And why not?"

She turned to Oliver and shot him daggers, "Because he knows that I don't trust men that are outside of my family. That includes you."

"And Colin?"

"He's gay, he's no threat."

"so are you going to become a lesbian now?"

"Maybe or become an old hag. Haven't decided yet. You can go now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Madam Pomfrey!" Bridget yelled, "This boy is bothering me!" Oliver was told off by the nurse and he had to leave.

Bridget had only spoken to one other person, Colin Creevey.

"Tell him it's over for me."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I can't."

"Fine, later Bridget."

December had entered and Quidditch season was up and going. Harry was so disappointed when his baby sister refused to go to his games, when he knew full and well that Bridget was as much a Quidditch buff as he was and now she wouldn't go to the games. Harry asked Ginny to talk to Bridget, but when Ginny tried she just got Bridget screaming at her and then locking herself in the bathroom. Harry asked Susan to and as soon as Susan went up to her baby sister Bridget broke down and ran off….it was if she had some of Adora's telepathic stuff going on.

When Harry approached Adora she shook her head, "Absolutely not Harry."

"Why not? What do you know that I don't?"

"All I know is that she's hurting tremendously but she's put up wall…a barrier that even I can't get around. Something has happened to make her Seer powers shoot up."

"Then why hasn't Susan's?"

"She won't let them, she ignores them because she's afraid of what will come. Trust me, she sees things but she pushes them away."

Harry, Susan, and Ginny tried to read what was going on in her head, but like Adora said Bridget had put up a huge barrier that no one could get around. Everyone was amazed that the most powerful seer in a century, Adora Aimee Potter, couldn't break this barrier. But everyone's real question was could she really not break her niece's barrier or was she just refusing?

Bridget was walking around the castle as she was sure she was the only one left in the castle, she refused to go to the game of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

"Bridget?" She turned around to see Oliver and she felt her throat get tight, she'd been avoiding him and he looked as torn up as she did.

"Go away."

"Quit pushing me away."

"I'm not," she always lied horribly.

"Liar."

"I've got to go."

"Go where? Sneak into Hogsmede to join the Hogsmede night life?" Bridget looked at him speechless, he knew her little secret. "I saw you sneaking out the last few nights."

"Why didn't you rat me out?"

"I figured that something horrible happened to you and you are spiraling out of control."

"I'm not an immature child, Wood!" She screamed and he looked at her oddly, she never referred to him by last name.

"Oh you're not immature are you? But I hear your buying Muggle drugs from a dealer here, is that true there's a dealer here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied again.

"You are a terrible liar. Who's selling you this?"

"I don't know what in bloody hell you are talking about!" She screamed at him lying again.

"I saw you last night at that new hot club in Hogsmede, you were high."

"No I wasn't."

"You were acting as if you were on Ecstasy."

"How would you know what it is?"

"I've done it before."

"No!"

"I know you were doing it last night Bridget, you are spiraling out of control and I think I know why. Longbottom raped you."

"NO!" She sobbed.

"I knew it that mother…."

Bridget slapped him in the face and then gasped as she stumbled back.

"You hit me." He said blinking at her, "I understand you're upset."

"No!" He tried to get close to her to console her. "No stay away!"

"Bridget I love you."

"No!" She screamed and ran away.

Oliver confirmed Adora's suspicions had been correct. First, Bridget had been raped. Second, Neville had raped her. Third, she was spiraling out of control. Last but certainly not least, she was hooked on the horrible Muggle drug, Ecstasy.


	8. Cauldron

A.N./ Just to remind the American readers, that it is only America that has twenty-one years as your drinking age. Other countries are eighteen, as England and Europe. Also, Adora vision from the last chapter on said that "They" die at the final battle, it never specified any special person.

* * *

****

Chapter 8

Ginny and Harry's Wedding began to kick off to a full swing and everything was almost done, but everyone in the Potter Clan noticed something that was very obvious. Bridget was falling, further and further down. It had been obvious that Bridget had been raped but she wouldn't admit it and she wouldn't say any names. If she ever did come forward and say a name there was always Vertiserum that could be used to see if this guy had actually raped her or not. Bridget began to burry herself into her school work, she avoided the mirror, and when she walked she looked down at her feet.

The only four males that Bridget would make eye contact with were: Harry, Ron, Colin, and Professor Dumbledore. Only because Harry was family, Ron was practically family, Colin was her other best friend, and Professor Dumbledore was like another grandfather for her.

Adora as Head Girl, and physically the 'eyes' for the Order was busy, busy, busy! The months kept flying by her and before she knew what was going on she was woke up by her nephew.

"Harry!" She grumbled pulling her blankets over her head, "It's Saturday. No school and no Order business today, and so I'm sleeping in _for once_! Leave me alone!"

"Ginny, Bridget, Susan, Arabella, Breeanna, and Roselyn are waiting for you in the Common room."

"What!" She asked sitting up and looking around confused, "Why? When? Where? How?"

"Huh!"

"Why are they here Harry?"

"Duh," Harry laughed. "You girls are going to pick out your dresses, shoes, and accessories for the wedding."

"No," she gasped. "Not this weekend!"

"Yes it's this weekend. You know, Hogsmede weekend." Harry chuckled, "Come one and get out of bed you lazy bum. It'll tell the girls that you'll be down in thirty minutes."

"Okay," she said lugging out of bed and hitting the shower.

Forty-five minutes later, the girls were headed to Hogsmede dress shop. Madam Justine's dress boutique. After five hours of shopping, and lunch; everything was finally in order.

Ginny's was an off the shoulder gown, that had a tight bodice and flowed out to a Cinderella dress that reached down to her ankles. Ginny had a tiara that would hold her traditional veil, clear shoes, and she'd be wearing her mother's pearls.

The bridesmaids which would be Susan and Adora, were wearing green silky gowns. That had a small v-cut, spaghetti strapped, reaching their ankles, and with granny buttons down the back.

As Bridget was the Maid-of-Honor, her dress was a bit different. It was the same green color but there was a bit of difference. The dress was spaghetti strapped, gathered top, granny buttons, it went down to Bridget's ankles, and it had a small train on the back.

Breeanna and Roselyn would be the flower girls, but they'd be a little white whicker wagon. The babies would be in baby doll green dresses. White whicker baskets and would throw out white and red rose petals.

Arabella got a dress that was very much like the bridesmaid dresses and she got a white shawl to go over her, except her gown was a bit slimmer fitting.

Finally, once everything was paid for the girls decided to go to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer…that was of course after they'd shrunk all their packages down and put them in their pockets.

Ginny fell back onto her bed and sighed, that was of course after she'd put all her Wedding things into her wardrobe. Ginny was smiling from ear to ear, when roommate Chelsea Rider came in.

"Smiling Ginny? I'm guessing that your wedding plans are finally done."

Ginny sat up and smiled at Chelsea, "Almost."

Chelsea's eyes bugged out, "Are you serious! You're still not done?"

"Just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Waiting to get Harry's ring back."

"Ring?"

"I had to get him a Wedding Band, and their putting the last minute touches I wanted in it. Should be in in a few days."

"So…" Chelsea smiled, "I got my invitation the other day, I've just forgot to tell you yet."

"I'm glad, you're coming right?"

Chelsea nodded, "Come one Ginny! Of course I'm coming!"

"So what are you wearing and who's going to be your date."

Chelsea sat beside Ginny, "I don't think you should be so worried about me and my date. I think you should be more worried about your Maid-of-Honor."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny sighed. "I know."

"She seems so distant and…I don't know different."

"Tell me about it."

Chelsea looked down at her watch, "I've got to go meet up with Neville Longbottom."

"Bridget's ex?"

Chelsea nodded.

"You're dating him?"

"Nope, he's tutoring me in Herbology. I'm doing so horrible in that class! Bye Ginny!"

A black cat left Hogwarts front castle doors and there was a tall dark and handsome man following the cat. But this hadn't been the first time and he knew for a fact it wouldn't be the last. The man had been following the cat for a week and a half now and it was amazing how he'd gotten in track with this cat's tracks.

The man followed the cat into Hogsmede again for another night out on the town.

The man saw that Hogsmede night life was beginning to start to grow and it wouldn't be too long before you could barely walk down the street. And that was when it happened.

The black cat with hazel eyes ran into an alleyway, like it had done every night, and as the man hid he saw it happen once again. The cat changed into a person before his eyes, the cat was animagi. The black cat with hazel eyes, turned into none other than raven hair girl with hazel eyes with green flecks was, Bridget Potter. This time she was in a different costume.

Bridget was going to the same club once again, _Cauldron_. This time she was a fairy, but not a magical fairy.

The owner of _Cauldron_, was in love with Halloween and every night was like a Halloween Masquerade Ball but in a club. Everyone had to dress up in Muggle costumes but they were allowed to have a bit of magical flair in them.

Bridget had a dress that was ripped sleeves, ripped skirt that was mid thigh, that was a champagne color, a champagne colored mask, body glitter everywhere possible. The raven hair was instantly curly when Bridget muttered a spell and touched her hair with her wand. Also her Muggle fairy wings, were tapped and began to flap slowly so she looked like a fairy.

But if Bridget Potter was raised up in the Wizarding World, how did she get Muggle costumes? There was a company that you could order from that was in Diagon Alley and Bridget had about twenty costumes in her closet.

Bridget began to walk out of the alley and towards _Cauldron,_ the man shook his head as he followed the beautiful woman to the hottest club in town. The last week and a half, he'd been in the same costume and he'd been a wall flower to make sure she hadn't noticed him yet. But tonight he'd make his move.

Cauldron, was loud and bumping as usual. Sure it wasn't his scene, but he had to make sure she was okay. She'd been avoiding him like the plague and if this was the only way he could see her, then it would just have to be this way…until she trusted him again.

Bridget felt alive as she walked around in her skimpy Muggle fairy costume that had her magical flair on it. The guys hands rubbed around her as she walked around, sure she still didn't trust guys. But she knew that everyone that came here was just running away from their misery's as did she.

Bridget walked up to the bar, "Vodka tonic." The bartender nodded, as no one was admitted under eighteen…thing was they _never_ asked for her id.

"She popped her little Muggle drug pill into her mouth and downed the Vodka tonic."

The bartender recognized the Muggle drug that was always seen in the club, "You know you want to be careful taking a tonic and that together."

She put the glass down and looked at him stupidly, "I've been doing this for a while." She walked off and began to dance provocatively with the men that were in the club with her."

A good hour of dancing Bridget had hopped from guy to guy, but as soon as they tried to get close to her or try to have a good snog she'd walk off. She wasn't getting close to anyone, she couldn't bare that again. Dancing with guy number six, she closed her eyes as she began to think of how crappy her life had been.

Bridget had fallen for Oliver, fallen for him hard. She had just been so stupid not to hear Oliver's warnings about Neville and now…she opened her eyes and felt a single tear roll down. Thank Merlin for her mask.

"Babe what happened? You're not dancing the same?" The guy asked her but she walked off and finally the drug began to hit in and all she felt was love and having fun fill in her heard.

It was then, that she felt eyes on her. She turned and saw a guy at the bar, dressed up as Zorro. She'd seen him be a wallflower the night before but she just giggled that he wasn't dancing. He started at her and she felt a connection…a connection she couldn't explain.

Bridget went up to the closet guy and began to grind hard with this guy and she looked over to the guy at he bar and he just laughed at her. How dare he laugh at her! She could dance better than half of the girls in the club. Another guy got on the other side of her and then she looked to the other guy to see if he was jealous, like most men would. He just shook his head at her. She was outraged and walked off from the other guys and they began to pull on her arms back and Bridget began to freak out.

Some reason the Zorro character came over and pulled Bridget into his arms and they began to dance very provocatively. Bridget felt warm and comfortable in his arms as they were dancing. She fit perfectly into his arms, "You should go home."

She blinked at him, his voice sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it because the music was so loud.

"Go home?" She asked, "I want a kiss first."

He shook his head, "I don't kiss on the first dance."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" He nodded and watched her walk off. She walked down Hogsmede and went to 'her' alleyway. Transformed back into the cat and guy followed her back to the castle.

She was back in the castle walls and he knew she was safe. He knew he could sleep soundly that night. He had classes tomorrow and knew he'd be exhausted the next day…as he'd been for the last week and a half. Falling into his bed, he knew that it would be like that again tomorrow and tomorrow night.

"Bridget?" Ginny was trying to wake up her best friend up.

"I don't think she's waking up," came the other best friend, Colin Creevey.

"Shut up," she groaned. "I'm getting up."

"We've got to be in classes in ten minutes."

Bridget stood up, "I took a shower last night. I've just got to brush my hair and teeth."

"You took a shower when you got in at two in the morning?" Ginny asked and Bridget rolled her eyes.

"I told you butt out Ginny, this is about me."

"You seem to be spiraling out of control."

Bridget turned face to face with Colin, "Didn't I tell you two yesterday to butt out of my life."

"We're your best friends."

"Then Ginny if you are my best friend let me be me."

"We're worried about you."

"Don't be." Bridget said shrugging.

"How can we not be!" Ginny said raising her voice, "You looked like there was something wrong with you when you crawled in here last night.

"**_DAMN IT! _****COLIN**! **GINNY**! **LEAVE IT THE HELL ALONE AND LET ME BE ME**!" She stormed in the bathroom to start getting ready for class.

"Something is defiantly wrong with her," Ginny said sighing.

Colin nodded in agreement, "I have no clue what's going on but all I know is that this isn't good at all."

Ginny nodded, "I totally agree."

"Think we should inform any of the others?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not yet. We want to find out what's exactly going on first before we worry them. You know Harry, he'd go ballistic. If we told Bella, she'd tell Sirius and he'd tell Anthony. Harry, Anthony, and Sirius would go nuts if they found out that she was gone all night and she's avoiding us like the plague."

"Well what do we do until she finally comes to us?"

"Sit back and wait."

"What!"

Ginny sighed, "If we push her…she'll just push us further away."

"Adora?" Someone asked as there was a knocking at her bedroom door, as it was a female voice…it had to be one of her nieces or… "It's Ginny…can I come in?"

"Yeah," Adora yelled. "Let yourself in, I'm pilled under books."

Ginny came in Adora's room to see she hadn't been lying, everywhere there were books of prophecy, famous seers, and divination…real divination.

"What are you doing?"

Adora flicked her wand and all her books got in a neat, tall stack beside her bed. "Doing some light reading."

"Light?"

"You sound like Ron in first year," Adora laughed. "Or how he is now."

"Twenty books in your room doesn't seem like light reading to me Adora."

"I know, I'm just trying to take everything in make sure I haven't missed anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Sit," Adora said tapping her bed and Ginny obeyed. "There are two spies in our mist."

"What?" Ginny's eyes said bugging out, "Do you know who they are?"

Adora shook her head, "Their taking Occulmency and blocking their mind out. Been taught very well by Lord Voldemort. Trust me I've tried to read everyone in this school and I can't find them."

"Wait…the spies are in school?"

Adora nodded, "And students we supposedly know."

"Well doesn't Snape know?"

"No," Adora said shaking his head. "Only Voldemort will talk to them, he knows we have a spy in but hasn't figured out whom yet."

Ginny felt sick to her stomach, "This is just ridiculous! When will this all stop!"

"There will always be evil trying to triumph over good, but good does always triumph. Remember that, good will always triumph.

Ginny frowned, "You acted as if you were addressing that to me."

"You didn't come here to talk to me about triumphs Ginny, so what's going on?"

"Bridget."

"Oh boy," Adora said laying back. "We might be here for a while."

"That's fine.."

"No it's not we have classes."

"Okay," Ginny nodded knowing that Adora was right. "After classes we'll have all night."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A voice hissed and there was a scream and a cry.

"You bastard! Damn you to hell you bastard!" Autumn sobbed crying on the floor holding her baby to her chest as she cried over her husband's dead body. "How could you?" She cried looking up into her father's red eyes with pure hatred coming from both sets of eyes, "How…how could you do this to Desi and me?"

"Desdemona and you are coming back with me and my servants."

"Over my dead body," she hissed at her father.

"I would consider that, but I need someone to raise my granddaughter as no one wants to become a nanny."

"You…you'd kill me right in front of her wouldn't you! It's horrible enough that you made her grandmother die for you and you killed her father in front of her too."

"Crabbe wasn't her father."

"Bloody good enough."

"Draco Malfoy…"

"_Don't_ utter his name in front of me," Autumn growled. "He left me pregnant for Sadie Potter, to raise our little girl all on my own."

"Desdemona is coming back to China with me."

"No! We've got a life here in Salem, we were a family!"

"You will come back with me or I will kill you in front of her."

Autumn sobbed clutching her baby and stroking her husbands dead, cold face. She looked up at her father, "Only for her am I coming back. She's seen too many people die in front of her, I won't let her lose me too." She kissed Vincent goodbye, but heartbreak would overtake her for the rest of her life. Autumn Lewis-Crabbe would be an empty shell until she would die a cold, hard death.

Walking into Hogsmede's hottest nightclub, _Cauldron_, was Bridget Potter in yet another wonderful costume. Marilyn Monroe, with signature white dress and blonde hair, yes for the night Bridget's hair was charmed blonde and that signature hair do. Magically every ten minutes the skirt would flow up but only a bit above her knees, Bridget didn't want to seem easy…because she wasn't.

Bridget had slept with Oliver because she loved him, and Neville had raped her as he was jealous that she had found love in another place…that she'd given herself to another man. Bridget didn't think she could ever trust another man again in her life. How wrong was she? Of course she'd love again, but he'd have to break through the tough walls she was building up around her heart.

There was a white mask over her face and the guys were running their hands over her as she ignored them and walked to the bar again, "Vodka tonic."

The bartender narrowed his eyes at her, "Been here a lot haven't you?"

Bridget popped the familiar Muggle drug in her mouth and downed her Vodka tonic.

"You really need to be careful."

Bridget stuck her tongue out maturely at the bartender, "When will you mind your own business? Give me another one."

The bartender shook his head but did it willingly. Bridget paid the man and looked out on the floor to see Zorro again and she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Bridget walked over to Zorro and sat down at the little table he was at, "Wallflower are you?"

The mystery man shook his head, "Just waiting for you?"

"Me? How long have you been here?"

"An hour," she still couldn't pin his voice because it was hard to hear over the music.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?" She asked touching her mask.

"Their not usual."

"Huh?"

"Their a nice hazel color but there are green flakes…I've never met any other person with the same eyes as yours."

Bridget blushed and she was glad she was wearing a mask, "Thank you…their actually a combination."

"Oh?" The mystery man had never heard her talk about here eyes before.

Bridget nodded, "My father's eyes were hazel and my mother's were brilliant green."

"Ah that's how their that beautiful hazel with green flakes." She nodded and he continued, "Weren't you ever told that talking to strangers is dangerous."

But before she could say a thing everything went black and she felt arms catch her and before she could argue with him for touching her she lost all consciousness.


	9. Christmas Ball

A.N./ The later parts of the this chapter are in POV's. First it's Ginny, then Bridget, and finally The man in the mask. Just in case you don't figure it out.

* * *

****

Chapter 9

Everyday since a hidden face from Hogsmede brought Bridget Potter back from Hogsmede, there was fuss over her…even if she didn't know it. Not only had she been rushed to Hogwarts Hospital Wing, but as Madam Pomfrey began to exam in her, she soon realized what was in Bridget's body. There was no way she could treat this, she knew nothing about the Muggle drug.

"Take this," the nurse said handing an old boot to the hidden man. "Make one of her fingers touch it too, when I tap my wand on it the two of you will show up in the Emergency Room of St. Mungo's, tell them her name is Bridget Lynn Potter. She's seventeen years old, she has Vodka, and a Muggle drug called Ecstasy in her system. More than I've ever seen. But you must hurray." The man nodded, and put his own finger on the old boot and got Bridget's too. "I will contact her family as soon as you leave with her." Madam Pomfrey tapped the boot and they were gone.

As Madam Pomfrey ran to Professor Dumbledore's quarters, things began to pop up in her head as things do when your very panicked. It seemed like everything wrong and horrible happened to the Potter family, it was as if it were cursed. But most of the time it had to do with Dark Magic…what had Bridget Potter done to herself? They'd lost so many family members…could the Potter family bare to lose the youngest of them all?

"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked as he opened his bedroom door, blinking because of sudden light. "What's going on?"

"Bad news Professor, very bad. Bridget Potter had somehow sneaked out of school tonight to the Hogsmede night life, has consumed lots of Vodka and the Muggle drug Ecstasy."

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said stepping out of his quarters and heading for the Head's room with Madam Pomfrey trying to keep up with him.

"Doesn't she know how serious alcohol and Muggle drugs can do to a Witch? Doesn't she know that Muggle drugs have more of an effect to us than Muggles?"

"I'm guessing she didn't Poppy."

"But what would drive her to doing such a drastic thing! The way she was dressed it looked as if she'd been in _Cauldron_."

"I have no idea Poppy, but something has defiantly changed. Bridget has always been the carefree one of them all, the one nothing has happened to. But obviously _something_ horrible and drastic has happened."

"_Craters_," Dumbledore said to the portrait protecting the Head's quarters. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey headed up the stairs. "Poppy you wake up Adora, I'll get Harry."

Five minutes later the four of them were headed to the suite that Draco, Susan, and Breeanna Malfoy shared. Once they'd waken Susan up they all marched to Dumbledore's office and sat down.

"Professor, Madam Pomfrey what can be so important that you wake us up at two in the morning?" Harry grumbled, he never was a morning person.

"Bridget," Dumbledore said gravely and Madam Pomfrey had gone back to the Hospital Wing to owl Arabella and Sirius and also Anthony.

"What!" Harry said standing up and looking around just then noticing that they never went to Gryffindor Tower to get his baby sister. "Where is she?"

"What's going on?" Susan said starting to get scared.

Adora stayed in her chair breathing in and out, Dumbledore knew she knew a little bit.

"Bridget had to be rushed to the Emergency Room of St. Mungo's."

"What!" Harry said his brilliant green eyes about to pop out of his head.

"Why?" Susan asked on the verge of tears.

"Madam Pomfrey had someone bring Bridget from Hogsmede tonight."

"What would she be doing in Hogsmede tonight?" Harry asked concerned as he and his twin sister sat back down in their seats.

"Enjoying the nightlife, she was at _Cauldron_." Everyone gasped, except Adora. "She had a lot of Vodka and Muggle drug Ecstasy in her system."

"**IS SHE BLOODY CRAZY**!" Susan yelled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked confused, "I mean I know it's a bad drug but…"

"But nothing," Susan said shaking her head. "Muggle drugs hurt Witches and Wizards way worse than they do Muggles. As our senses are more heightened."

"So when do we get to go to St. Mungo's?"

"As soon as Arabella, Sirius, or Anthony gets here."

Dumbledore's office door opened and the three adults came running in, and a very tired baby crying in Arabella's arms…obviously very grumpy at being woken up at this time of night.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked almost totally out of breath.

"St. Mungo's."

"Oh dear," Bella said holding Roselyn close to her rocking back and forth and they baby's eyes began to flutter asleep again.

"When can we go?" Anthony asked.

"Now, the children want to go with you." Dumbledore said motioning to Harry, Susan, and Adora. "You can go by my fireplace, Floo powder is above in the Flower pot."

****

China…

"Master," the spies said bowing down to his feet again.

"You two come very late to me tonight and on a night I haven't even called you on. What's the matter?"

"Nothing master," the first one said trying to reassure the master. "The youngest Potter was sent to St. Mungo's a bit ago."

"How can you be certain?"

"She's been buying enough of the drug for me that I knew she'd collapse soon enough."

Voldemort began to cackle, "Good. How are you giving her this drug?"

"She comes to me before she heads to _Cauldron_."

"Ah," Lord Voldemort smiled. "A wild one is she?"

"Just lately," the second spy said.

"Interesting. Guess not all Potter can be goody-goodies. I will call the two of you back in a week, we will break into Azkaban and release the rest of my faithful servants."

****

St. Mungo's…

The masked man sat in the Emergency waiting room still in his costume as others looked at him funny, he knew that the Potter family would be along soon and he needed to leave, they couldn't know about Bridget. They couldn't know that she'd been doing this for almost a month now, that he'd seen her every night down a Vodka Tonic and take one or two pills of Ecstasy. They couldn't know that he'd been following her around, chasing after her at _Cauldron_, as if he was some kind of stalker. He saw them at the door just making it into the waiting room and the masked man walked out with his head down, hopefully they wouldn't notice him.

Hopefully The Daily Prophet would say something as to her condition and not how she got there. The Potters had ties to the paper as they all basically owned it so it would most likely not say why she was in the hospital but would say how she was doing and when her release was expected.

So for now he was headed back to the castle…back to complete sadness…back to the castle to think about the lovely Bridget when she didn't even know he was alive.

The masked man Flooed into Dumbledore's office and he was surprised to see Dumbledore there, he figured Dumbledore would be at the hospital or in his sleeping chambers.

Albus Dumbledore gave the man a kind smile, "I should have known. I should have knows, but I won't tell a soul."

The Daily Prophet had said that Bridget was in the Hospital wing and she'd accidentally eaten something that she was allergic to and made her go into a spasms. The man snorted to himself, likely story as the girl was basically allergic to _everything_ being an extra premature baby.

The school seemed to buy the story, but it was obvious to the masked man that the teachers knew the real truth, you could see it on their faces. They were all worried about Bridget Potter, well all but Snape. It was well known that Snape hated the Potter family, because James had pulled pranks on Snape in school and Snape had loved Lily for as long as Snape had first put his eyes on the redhead.

December flew in and out and soon the Christmas Ball plans had started coming to effect and finally Bridget Potter was back at Hogwarts. The first morning she'd gotten back everyone watched her at breakfast, to make sure she didn't eat something she was allergic to again. Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Pavarti were surprised to see that the Potter family wasn't watching her as closely as they were.

The next Hogsmede trip was the day that Bridget had come back and they were all going into Hogsmede to go shopping for Christmas and for their outfit to the Christmas Ball. Bridget only went to Hogsmede for Christmas presents, she didn't want to attend the ball. She wanted to be back at _Cauldron_, dancing her heart out and running into her _Zorro_.

Bridget's family and friends were upset that she wouldn't be attending the dance as she still seemed depressed but of course they had no idea to what and she wouldn't let anyone in. She was still avoiding Neville and Oliver like the plague and her family wanted to question but knew better not to. The more they pushed this issue the more she'd spin out of control.

Everyone who wasn't attending the ball would leave on the twenty-second as the dance was that night, the people attending the ball would leave on the twenty-third. Even though Bridget wasn't attending the ball she wouldn't leave until the next day with her family. She knew she couldn't ride the train back by herself. Adora, Ginny, and Susan begged for Bridget to join them that night but she told them she had no intention in going. She didn't want to see couples sucking face all night, and she didn't have a date.

Ginny was about to remind Bridget that she'd turned all of the guys that tried to ask her when Bridget said, "Not that I wanted a date anyways."

So that night after her family left, Bridget headed to the Library. She been given lots of homework as she had been absent while in St. Mungo's plus she'd have homework over the Christmas holidays. There was a couple other people that had decide to stay and not go to the dance. Bridget thought she was the only one but shrugged it off. Bridget went to the farthest table in the library and began to study and start on homework.

An hour into her homework a voice made her jump and turn pale, "Why aren't you at the dance Bridget?"

She looked up to see none other than Neville Longbottom standing over her and she gulped, "I didn't want to go."

"And why not? You know I'd take you."

"I didn't want to go with you," she growled.

"Oh," he said nodding and sitting across from her which made her even more angrier. She was glad anger was overtaking her fear of him, "I see. You hoped Wood would ask you out and as soon as he'd found out he wasn't the only one to 'tap that ass' he dumped you in a spilt second. So here is the mighty Bridget Potter, in the library studying while everyone is enjoying the dance."

"Obviously not _everyone_," Bridget said with an evil smile. "If _everyone_ was having a great time, you'd be there too. Still afraid I'll spill the beans on you?"

"No," he said rolling his eyes at her but his voice didn't sound as confident as his face. "It's not like you have any proof anyways, no more seamen and there was enough there from me and Wood most likely."

"If I came forward they could always use Vertiserum and you know it." Bridget said writing at her essay.

"You wouldn't dare," Neville said growling almost in her face.

"Try me," Bridget said with a dead look in her eyes. "I have nothing else to live for but to see you suffer. You will rot in hell."

"Yeah," he said nodding. "And I'll meet you there in ten to twenty years."

"Get away from her," came a voice behind Bridget that made her gasp.

"Aww," Neville said cocky. "Is Wood here to save the day for wittle-bitty Potter?"

"Knock it off," Wood said getting in Neville's face.

"Both of you leave me alone!" Bridget screamed getting looks from not only the librarian but the few students that were in the library. Bridget stomped off with her books in her arms.

She was almost to the Gryffindor tower when someone came out of nowhere and stopped in front of her, "Please don't walk away from me."

"Oliver please leave me be," she said holding back her tears.

"You know you can trust me."

"No," she said being stubborn. "I can never trust another man."

Oliver nodded and ran his hand through his hair nervously, the way Bridget had heard her dad use to do. "Because you were rapped."

"I don't want to talk about this," she said trying to avoid him.

"You've got to Bridge! It's the only way you'll ever get over this!"

"Why don't you go tell the whole bloody school my shameful secret!"

"Why are you ashamed! You didn't ask him to do that to you!"

"Leave me…just leave me alone!" She sobbed pulling her books closer to her.

"I won't walk away."

"Please."

"No Bridget, I'll never give up on you. We belong together."

"**JUST STOP IT**!"

"No."

"**STOP IT**!"

"That son of a bitch," Oliver swore. "He's got you so twisted you think this is your own fault."

"It is!" She screamed.

"Bridget no it's not."

"Like hell it's not!" She screamed where he could swear the whole school could hear. "If I hadn't ever said yes to him, if I hadn't started falling for you, if I had broken up with him before he passed out, if we hadn't ever…"

"Made love," Oliver finished for her with passion in his voice and then it changed. "Bridget you can't go back to the 'what ifs'."

"Leave me alone!"

"No," Oliver said putting his arms around her and pulling her close. "I'll never let go."

"If you love me let go of me," she said sternly. Bridget felt Oliver stiff up and finally he released her and walked off.

Bridget stood there for a moment frozen…he'd let go. She shook herself and began to head back to Gryffindor Tower so she could go to sleep and forget about all her problems. It would be grand to go back to _Cauldron_. Bridget's eyes glazed over, everyone was at the dance and wouldn't be back until late. The dance would be really late. Bridget went under her bed and found her tight little red dress, and little it was. She was going as the devil. Little horns to go on her head and she'd have a pitchfork.

Bridget transformed into her black cat with those mysterious eyes and hopped her way out of Gryffindor tower. The man in the mask shook his head, he knew she'd do it. Everyone had been watching her like a hawk lately and she hadn't been able to leave. Now everyone was at the dance and she was leaving again. Of course he'd have to follow her.

****

The Great Hall…

The Christmas ball was a smash! Everyone was just formal, but I wished that Bridget had come along with us. She only didn't have a date because she turned everyone down. I looked up into his eyes and he sighed.

"Ginny come on," Harry said pulling me closer. "She's not coming and we know it. We all tried our best. Say what is she doing tonight since she refused to baby-sit Breeanna?"

"Catching up on all the homework she missed and starting on our homework we'll have over holiday." Harry nodded knowingly, he knew how much homework Bridget was behind on…he'd seen all the homework I'd been doing lately.

"Something's wrong."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Something's wrong with her."

I rolled my eyes, "I thought you said to drop the Bridget topic."

"You brought it up," he said maturely and I smiled as I got closer to him. We were matching, of course. He wanted to wear black robes and I wouldn't let him. I said green to match his eyes, and he only agreed if I wore the same color as green did so well with my hair.

I looked across the room to see Susan and Draco, they looked truly happy and it made me happy. Draco had always had a horrible childhood because of his late father. Then on the other hand Susan has had almost every death threat thrown at her, it's time they have peace. Draco in simple black robes and Susan in a lilac color. With the lights I could see that rock on Susan's finger glimmer and I looked down at mine and smiled, Harry was all mine. We'd be married soon and I honestly couldn't wait!

Adora and Ron were a few people away from us and they seemed to also be having a great time which was something. Because Adora's mind kept being ripped apart…well not physically, Voldemort was trying to get in and she was fighting him out. Ron had been patient but you had to be when your girlfriend was the best Seer in a century! And just day by day Adora's powers got stronger…I could feel it. But then again that would mean mine were getting stronger as well.

I kept having horrible dreams of people being murdered and days later their names and faces, the faces I saw would end up in the newspaper. Scary. I hadn't told anyone yet but I knew I should. Voldemort's voice was inside of my head telling me to leave the half-breed and join his side. Half-breed? Harry, as his dad is pureblood and his mother was Muggleborn. As I am a pureblood, but I hate the racist people like Voldemort. It shouldn't matter how much magical blood is in your family but your talent should matter. I loved Harry with every waking inch of me and I'd never let him go.

Which brought me back to Bridget, it seemed like everyone in our group was heels over head in love and Bridget was just there. Not trying to be mean of course. I really thought she had something with Neville and then Oliver came back in her life. So I thought she had something with Oliver, I thought it was going to finally stick…but then she dropped them both. She's single again and refused every guy in Hogwarts that asked her. A bit curious, but I'd have to think about that later…I was suppose to be having fun.

But how could I? My best friend had just gotten out of the hospital for going to _Cauldron_ and taking shots of Vodka and hits of Ecstasy! I mean what was her bloody problem.

"You know I can hear everything that's going in your mind," Harry chuckled at me and I blushed.

"You're actually listening?"

"Not all of it, you were just looking as if you were thinking hard and I tapped in and you're thinking about my baby sister? Are you two lesbian lovers?"

I laughed, "No darling there's only you."

"There's a relief."

****

Hogsmede Night Life…

I had just turned back from a cat and my outfit looked exquisite! I tell you what those Muggles are top dogs on costumes. I took out my little red handbag and put my wand in it. Putting my devil horns on and carrying my pitchfork. My skirt was a little high, higher than mid thighs…okay if I bent over you'd get a full moon. Catch my drift? Harry, Grandfather, and Uncle Sirius would kill me if they saw me like this. But I liked being me, this was me! Did I mention the dress was strapless and leather? Oh man I love the way leather feels against your skin.

There it was my heaven, _Cauldron_. I slipped my red mask on which had little horns on it too, too cute! I loved coming here, I could be myself and no one had a clue who I was. I wasn't the miracle baby Bridget Potter, I was that hot girl over there.

"ID," the guy at the front of the doors said to me. I panicked, "ID! Since when!" But then I remembered my dealer told me there had been a lot of people watching _Cauldron_ since I passed out. Finds out I'm not the only Hogwarts student sneaking out. She'd gotten me a fake ID, she was so good at it.

"Of course," I said flirting with the bouncer as I took it out. I read his tag and I recognized him, "Bubba you never asked me for my ID before. What's going on?"

He looked at the ID and then me and then handed it back, "Some stupid Hogwarts girl came in and got us all in trouble."

"Oh really?" I asked, "What happened?"

"She was mixing Vodka and a Muggle drug together almost every night. Go figure a Potter to go mess everything up for us, so now we've got to ID because Hogwarts students are sneaking in."

"Stupid Brat!" I said but I was kind of upset that they were all angry at me, but of course they didn't know my real identity so it was cool.

I walked up to the bar and hit it, there was that bartender again. "Vodka tonic."

"Back again? Where you been sweet cheeks?"

"Out of town," I lied. "Got business with Gringotts, had to go to the Americas. Had some important stuff messed up."

"Ah ha, need your ID."

Bridget sighed as she pulled it out again, "You too?"

He nodded, "Bridget Potter was sneaking in her and got us in all kinds of trouble. Taking Vodka tonics and Ecstasy. Kind of like you." He said starting to eyeball me.

I rolled my eyes, "Do I honestly look like that Potter brat?"

"Na," he said giving me back my fake ID and my drink. Once he walked away I took my pill again and I knew I'd be having the time of my life soon.

"You think that's wise?" A voice said behind me, I was going to tell him he could shove it up his arse but when I turned around it was my _Zorro_!

"Hey," I said a bit seductively.

"Hey yourself, you scared me the other night."

I blushed, "So you know who I am…I want to know who you are."

"Nope," he said shaking his head at me. "You'd hate me if you ever knew." I honestly doubted it so I shrugged and began to dance. He saw the alcohol in my hand and put two and two together.

"Still taking drugs with your alcohol?" I shrugged and this seemed to make him angry, "You want me to carry you back to Hogwarts again and you can almost die again!"

He was acting as if I was a baby, "Why are you being so hostile!"

"I care about your well being."

"Don't," I said looking away from him as I drank the rest of my drink down. "I'm a horrible person and a slut. Stay far away from me."

"You are not a slut," my eyes shot up. I knew who he was. Before he could say a thing a ripped off his mask. "You bastard!" I screamed at him as I ran off.

Damn, she figured it out. I thought to myself as I picked my mask off the floor and left _Cauldron_, there was no reason for me to be here if she wasn't here. She'd probably figured out by now that I had know the whole time who she was. I stopped by the Three Broomsticks and had me a shot of Firewhisky and headed to the bathroom to throw water on my face.

I looked up in the mirror and saw only me, she saw me…and now she'd probably hate me until her dying day.


	10. Christmas Extravaganza

A.N./ This chapter will be in P.O.V.'s, first Susan's and then Ginny's. This chapter is my gift to all my readers, as today is my 19th birthday, happy birthday to me and here's your next chapter. Give me a wonderful birthday present by lots of reviews, please!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

There it is again, my alarm clock. Well it isn't actually an alarm clock, it's my baby. Well biologically she's not really even mine, she's my sister-in-law but I'll raise her as mine.

"See if she'll stop," my husband Draco mumbles to me.

I shook my head, "No that's her 'you better come get me or I'll get louder' cry."

Don't get me wrong, I love Breeanna with all of my heart but it's hard, really hard. You know being a teenage mother and bride. Always being in the paper because of my family, being a school prefect too.

Today was a Saturday and oh how I use to _love_ sleeping in on Saturdays, now being a mummy…I'm not able to. I truly miss Cat, Breeanna's mum, and I'm so glad that I'm raising up her baby. I couldn't bare to think about some stranger raising poor Breeanna.

I don't remember my mum or dad and neither will she. I feel connected to her on so many levels. I feel for her and Draco on who their father was…yes was. That's a long story and I'm not telling it now.

I got up from our bed and heard Draco moan, "I have to get her." I sighed, "And get her a bottle." He nodded as he knew I was right.

Being a Prefect wasn't that bad and I actually liked it, when I'd found out who my mum and been, and that both her and my dad were Head Boy and Girl, I always wanted to follow in their footsteps. Adora, however, is Head Girl. But we all knew she'd get it, smartest in our year, perhaps smartest to graduate Hogwarts in a long time.

My family was defiantly different even for a Wizarding Family. I was born Sadie Susanna Potter, but my mother and father were murdered when my twin brother and I were a little over a year old. Mum had been pregnant with our baby sister and she'd been saved, but no one knew that Bridget or I was alive. Only a few select people had even known about Bridget.

Harry had gone to live with our horrible Aunt Petunia, I was sent to a Wizarding Orphanage, and Bridget had gone to live with our grandfather, Anthony Potter, whom everyone also thought was dead. A bit confusing isn't it?

My fifth year at Hogwarts was the most exciting and oddest year of my entire life. That was the year I found out the truth about my identity, that I wasn't Susan Elisabeth Bones, but Sadie Susanna Potter. That year my family found out that I was truly alive and I got to know my twin brother. Found my one true love, then my Aunt Adora, Harry, and I found out that Anthony and Bridget had never actually died. Odd huh?

Trust me my Sixth year didn't get really all that much easy. That year I got married to the love of my life, Draco Malfoy. Began to raise Draco's little half-sister, Breeanna.

I smiled, Breeanna, there she was in front of me with her feet in her mouth. She looked so much like her biological mother, Catarina. Draco's deceased stepmother. I don't want to get into how she was killed, that's a long story too.

Breeanna began to coo in my arms and it was amazing that she knew who I was, the only mother she'd ever know. Draco and I agreed that we'd tell Breeanna about what had happened to her real mummy and daddy when she was old enough to take it in.

Draco didn't agree that we tell her before she went to Hogwarts, but I told him that we couldn't send her to Hogwarts not knowing about her mum and dad. Because there would be some kids parents that remembered the horrible story.

I re-entered the master bedroom with baby Bree in my arms, and Draco smiled at us.

"My two favorite girls," he reached up to take her away from me and I handed her off to him as I left to get a bottle for her.

Being a teenage mother and wife, wasn't as easy as I figured it would be. Draco had joined Professor Dumbledore's The Order of The Phoenix, and when we were away from school Draco was always so busy.

My Uncle Sirius, Grandfather Anthony, and big brother Harry were all mad at me because I had refused to join the order when Professor Dumbledore asked me to join. I had my reasons though and they would never understand. My parents had died helping out the Order and the three of us became orphans, Bree's mum had died helping out the Order, and her father died just because he was evil.

"What took you so long?" My wonderful husband, Draco Malfoy asked me as I walked back into our bedroom with Breeanna's bottle.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly coming out of my day dreams.

"It took you five minutes to get her bottle," he replied frowning at me.

I chuckled, "You know how slow I am in the morning." He nodded and quit questioning me.

"Isn't it great to be home in our little cottage?" Draco asked me, and I nodded. We'd been home for one day today and today was Christmas. "When do we go to your aunt's house?"

I sighed, "Yes Christmas. Um, two hours."

"Go take a shower and start getting ready."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"You always have to take care of Bree, let me for once."

"Sure you can handle it Draco?"

An hour later I heard Breeanna crying her eyes out and Draco trying to sooth her so I wouldn't come in and save the day.

When I walked in the room fully dressed and ready to visit my family, I almost coughed my lungs out with laughter. Draco looked totally harassed and looked as if he needed a break. Bree had been a handful and he looked totally tossed around.

"Love?"

He looked up at me and his eyes about melted me inside, "Done already?"

I took the baby from his arms and nodded, "Is she giving you a hard time."

"No," he lied handing me the empty bottle.

"Go get ready you liar, I need to get her ready anyways. You also need to shrink all the presents down so they'll fit in your pockets. I've got to give her a bath and get her dressed and ready." I smiled at the beautiful baby in front of me that looked exactly like her mother, "Breeanna misses her bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"Who?"

"Roselyn!" I said happily throwing her up in the air as she cooed at me and gurgled.

"Bestest isn't even a word," Draco said rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

That was Draco picking on me, he didn't have a good sense of humor but you really couldn't blame him in the house he was raised in.

The plans for the wedding of the century, also known as Harry and Ginny's wedding, was in full swing and would be seen in a few days. Actually eight days to be exact, Harry was a nervous wreck, although Ginny looked fine. But inside she was easily to read, she was as nervous as Harry was.

I noticed that my Aunt Arabella is worried about me, that my powers haven't progressed as fast and as good as Adora's has. Well we all known that Bridget nor I will be as good as Adora, but I'm showing no signs of the Potter seer powers or Evans telekinetic powers. Truth was I was progressing very well but I tried to push it all away. I saw the pain that Adora went through and that was just with the Potter powers.

I was worried about Bridget, she wasn't herself and I knew something horrible had happened. Of course everyone knew that by the way she acted, but I had a feeling on what it was…but the question was who did it? Only time would tell. Bridget had never been the type to be able to keep things to herself and I knew that she was cracking under the pressure.

I wanted the best for my baby sister like any other older sibling did. Harry had of course brought his worries up to me but I told him I didn't sense anything and of course Harry would normally be able to sense Bridget's intense feelings _but_ he was too worried with the upcoming wedding of the century and the fact that Voldemort had a big target on his head.

Of course Harry wasn't the only one out of the Potter clan to have a big, fat target on their head. All of us did, but Harry's was the biggest of course. Adora would be next with her unbelievable seer powers that she possessed. I would be next as I took Autumn Lewis's baby's father away from her and because he'd gone to the _'Good Side'_ and married a Potter; Draco had only seen his daughter once.

Draco never brought up Desdemona, but I knew that he wished that he has a part of her life. Even though she did have _Slytherin_ blood in her, I knew that she should have a chance to know her biological father. Desi, which was Desdemona's nickname, was just a few days younger than Breeanna. Every time of the month that Desi would be another month older, he'd be a bit moody…even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Staring off in space again?" Draco asked laughing at me.

"Can't help it," I said rocking back and forth with Breeanna in my arms.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately haven't you?"

I nodded, "Lots going on with my family. Harry and Ginny are getting married, Bridget's a total mess…"

He put his finger up to my lips, "Shh! I know we've been over this over and over again."

"Can we just for one day have a nice day without talking about your family, as we are about to spend the whole day with them."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," she said looking at her husband oddly.

"No it's not that," he sighed. "It's just that holidays are so hard for me, you know I don't have any family and you have tons around you."

"We're your family," I said motioning to myself and the baby.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Draco seemed a bit down during the whole _Christmas Extravaganza_, but then again Adora said that he was always like this after him mum and grandmum's death.Holidays were a bit rough for him, and of course Susan knew that. It was still a bit hard to know that he was as enthusiastic as she would have liked him to be.

Of course Sirius and Draco were ecstatic knowing that it was Breeanna's first Christmas and Roselyn's second. Roselyn's first Christmas had been a bit crazy, as everyone thought Arabella would die and then she came to on Christmas Eve.

I noticed immediately that Arabella had kept David's stocking up and that she kept looking at it longingly. Susan didn't understand how Arabella had been so upset last year, but now raising Breeanna she understood immediately. Susan would have been as torn up as Arabella was if Breeanna had been ripped out of her arms as David had been.

Roselyn and Breeanna had fun on their Christmas day, as the rest talk amongst one another. Mostly the excitement of the upcoming wedding. Surprisingly Bridget looked more depressed than Draco. Adora gave Susan a look and Susan knew it was about Bridget.

Christmas presents were fun opening, especially watching the babies looking confused at their mummies about the wrapping paper everywhere.

The weird thing of it all was when Bridget picked up a small box and unwrapped it to see a sliver chain necklace with a small snowflake charm. A little note fell on the ground and when she read the first two words she threw the present down and stormed upstairs.

I picked it up and read it,

****

My Dearest Bridget,

I am so sorry for whatever I have done to upset you. I don't know what happened to make you angry at me the first time but this last time is all my fault. Hope you like your Christmas present and think about me as that all I do is think about you.

****

Love,

Oliver

Ah ha, Oliver. Go figure. I handed the letter to Adora and she nodded after she finished reading it.

Adora walked outside and I followed her outside and she turned to me, "We've got to confront her."

"You ready to push her over the edge?"

"You think we can push her more than she's already ran?" Adora said wriggling her hands, she knew something I didn't and it bugged me. I knew better than to ask because Adora's lips kept shut tight.

"True," I nodded.

"So when will we confront her?"

"After the wedding."

I nodded we couldn't get her all angry about this before Ginny and Harry's wedding. "We'll do it the night of the wedding…after they go on their Honeymoon."

Adora nodded, "Deal."

****

Ginny's Point of View

I had noticed lately how much different Bridget had been acting, but I've noticed she wasn't the only one that had noticed this. I really haven't said anything or brought it up as Harry and I have been getting ready for our wedding which will be in eight days! I'm so exited. Mum and Bella have been helping me out so much and Bridget does help out every once in a while but I know her mind is off somewhere else.

I really wish things would work out between her and Oliver, they both seem so lost without one another. I wasn't going to bring up the 'Oliver' subject but after she read that letter and stormed off we all looked at one another as Susan and Adora left the room.

"What in Merlin's name?" Sirius asked confused and looking at Bella and me for answers. Although he wasn't the only one looking at us for answers so was Mum, Dad, Ron, Sirius, and Anthony. The rest of my family wasn't here, we'd be meeting up for Christmas dinner, the rest of us were spending Christmas morning at the Black Manor.

"Yeah what's going on?" Harry asked as he looked out the room wanting his baby sister to come back and explain what the hell is going on.

"She's a bit depressed at the moment," Bella spoke up as she picked Roselyn off of the floor. Bree began to cry and so I picked up the other baby.

"Well we got that," Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't you talk to her like that," I growled at my fiancée. I mean really who were they all to get mad at us because we knew something was going on.

"What do you know?" Sirius asked looking at his wife expectedly.

"We don't know the whole story," she sighed.

"Huh?" Anthony asked stunned, yes usually Bella and Adora always knew what was going on and usually I had a bit of knowledge.

"Well what about…"

"Nope," I said shaking my head. "Even your daughter doesn't know everything that's going on. Bridget has put walls up around her so we can't find out what's going on with her."

"Maybe I should talk to her," Anthony said standing up and walking out of the room.

Maybe he was right, Anthony was the only family Bridget had known of for years.

I knew for a fact that it had something to do with Oliver…

"Ginny?" Harry's sweet voice brought me back down to Earth.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

I nodded at him, "Sure. Let me get my coat."

Five minutes later after we were all bundled up we began to walk around the large Black estate, he grabbed my hand and we walked like that. It was amazing how that he still brought butterflies to my stomach, every single time he touched me.

"You seem a bit preoccupied," he said looking at me sadly.

"Just worried."

"About the wedding?"

I nodded, "What else would it be?"

"Your best friend, my baby sister, you know Bridget."

"Just wish things would work out wonderfully for her, as they have for Susan and Draco, you and me, and most likely Adora and Ron. Just seems like she never gets a break. Hell, she won't even tell me what's wrong with her. We _never_ keep secrets from one another."

"Things are changing Gin. We're getting married, Susan is married, Adora is busy with her Seer powers and is never around, Bella and Sirius are busy with the on going world, and so is Grandfather. She might be lonely."

"But what about Oliver?"

"I don't know. I don't know what happened between her and Neville neither."

I shrugged, "I really didn't like her with Neville."

"Let's talk about the wedding love," Harry said wrapping his big, tight arms around me.

"Ah," I sighed smiling. "Our wedding."

"Well everything is planned and ready, right?" I nodded to his question, "So where should we go for the Honeymoon?"

I blinked, "You haven't planned a secret place?"

He chuckled, "You know me too well don't you?"

I nodded, "Do you think Bridget will be up to the wedding. You know being my Maid-Of-Honor and everything?"

"Merlin! Can we drop the subject of my baby sister for once! It seems as if she's on _every _one's mind lately. Let's think about how beautiful our wedding will be back here." He took me a bit farther and there we were, in the spot where our beautiful wedding would be. Nothing was set up of course, I knew it would be cold. But then again I think Sirius was going to put a warming charm over everyone so we would freeze to death.

The reception was going to be at a party room at the Leaky Cauldron, I couldn't wait! Colin would be coming over here tomorrow to help Bridget and me to finish the last finishing touches. Then we'd go out and have a shopping day in Diagon Alley, most likely window shopping.

Harry's bachelor party would be tomorrow night at the Leaky Cauldron, all the guys in the family, mine and his, would be going. Plus a few of the guys from school, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. I think Susan was trying to force Draco into going but he refuses.

I think the girls were planning a party for me too. Mum, Fleur (Bill's wife), Stephanie (Charlie's wife), Angelina, Katie, Adora, Susan, Bridget, Arabella, Colin, Janice (another girl in my dorm), and Susan was inviting a few of her friends.

Fleur was due next month and Stephanie had just found out she was pregnant. My already large family was growing so fast.

"Love?" Harry bringing me back to reality, as usual.

"Ready to go inside, it's a bit cold."

"Sure," I nodded.

"Ah ha," a cold cackle came from behind us and I felt myself go rigid. "How is the happy couple? Ready for a little fun?"


	11. Attack at Black Manor

A.N./ Last one was a bit of a cliffy wasn't it? Hope you all aren't angry with me, and here's the next chapter! Sorry everyone I goofed!

* * *

****

Chapter 11

Harry and Ginny turned around to see none other than Lord Voldemort himself and tons of Death Eaters behind him. Harry got in front of Ginny and he barely heard her whimper.

"Aww look it's the 'The-Boy-Who-Lived,' and the blood traitor he loves!" Voldemort cackled.

Ginny had to block him out, just for now. She had to try and get a hold of Adora or Susan by telepathy. Within seconds the whole family appeared, well except Susan, Ginny figured that Susan had went into hiding with Breeanna and Roselyn. Ginny smiled, she knew members of the Order and Ministry officials would be by soon.

Before Ginny knew what was going on next hexes, curses, and jinxes were flying each way back and forth. Ginny didn't want to leave Harry's side but a strong man grabbed her arm and pulled her into safety. There was a cellar in the garden, but Ginny couldn't see his face.

The man threw her down forcefully in the cellar and when she looked up it was Anthony.

"Anthony!" She gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your bloody neck, you shouldn't be…" But what she shouldn't be, she would never know. His face had a shocked look and he hit the ground, Ginny felt her whole body shake. She made the cellar door shut and locked it, and she muttered a spell to conceal the cellar door with snow. Ginny knew she had to stay alive, as it was Harry and her kids that would finally get rid of Autumn Lewis and that Harry couldn't defeat Voldemort without her.

Ginny felt tears streaming down her eyes, someone had just murdered a Potter. A Potter that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been after for two decades. Anthony Potter had been struck with the '_Avada Kedavra_' curse. Ginny's heart reached out to Adora's, she really was an orphan now. All of the Potter children were. She wished the damned curse between Slytherin and Gryffindor would finally just erase, but she knew better than that. It would be a fight to the death, fighting that had gone on for almost two centuries.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO**!" Blood curling screams erupted from two of the Potter girls. Adora had tears streaking out of her eyes as she began to throw the meanest curses she knew at the Death Eaters surrounding her and Bridget was about to fall to the ground when some strong arms caught her. Those strong arms threw Bridget over his shoulder and dragged Adora away from the Death Eaters, as Sirius and Professor Dumbledore began throwing hexes at the Death Eaters around her.

"Get them out of here!" Sirius yelled and before any of the Death Eaters could stop them, they were gone.

Hogwarts was where they ended up and Oliver saw anger flash in her eyes, as it was Oliver that took Adora and Bridget away from the attack at the Black Manor. In the Heads dormitory and common room. This is where Susan had been sent earlier that day with Breeanna and Roselyn. Adora ran up to her room and slammed herself inside and Bridget was still passed out. Oliver laid her gently on the couch.

Susan looked at him oddly as she'd just laid both babies in the playpen she'd transfigured, "What's going on? Why is Adora and Bridget here? I thought Adora was suppose to be helping in the fight and I thought Bridget had been up in her room?"

"You might want to sit down," Oliver said offering the armchair in front of her and when she took it, he kneeled down in front of her and took her right hand. "I don't know how to say this."

"Well I hope you're not trying to propose because I'm already married and Bridget would kill me."

Oliver shook his head, "This isn't a time for jokes Susan." Susan blinked at him, he was actually being serious? "Voldemort and the Death Eaters showed up."

"I know, that's why Grandfather told me to come here and Sirius asked me to take Roselyn with me and Bree."

Oliver felt his throat go dry, "Well there were lots of curses, hexes, jinxes, and everything bad being thrown back and forth. We were all worried for Ginny's well being because we all know that without her there is no future for the Wizarding World." Susan nodded at this, "Your grandfather pulled Ginny out of harms way right before Avada Kedavra was thrown at her. They dogged a good few spells thrown at them and he threw her in an old cellar where no one could find her."

"What!" Susan asked her eyes bugging out, "Is he insane! He threw her!"

Oliver shook his head, "That was the best move Anthony could have done."

"And?"

"And," Oliver gulped this had to be _the_ hardest thing he'd ever done in his entire life. "Anthony got hit with Avada Kedavra."

Susan's eyes almost popped out of her head and a small sob came from her mouth as tears began to fill her eyes, "Grandfather?" Oliver nodded and Susan began to stare at the wall behind him as her silent tears streamed down her face. Oliver stayed there on his knee holding her hand as he felt her shake, "Any one else?" She asked after a while.

Oliver shook his head, "Not that I know of. As soon as that happened Bridget fainted and I caught her and Adora looked ready to break apart. I knew I had to get the two of them out of there before anything bad happened."

"What about Ginny?" Susan said realizing that Ginny wasn't around.

"She was in the cellar but before I left I saw a charm go over it so it just looked like snow, I think she'll be fine."

"I hope so," Susan said walking over to the playpen and watching the beautiful sleeping baby girls.

"You might want to go check up on Adora."

"Will you watch the babies for me?"

Oliver nodded.

"Do you know how to take care of babies…you know in case they wake up?"

Oliver chuckled at her even in this time of tragedy, "Yes. I _am_ an uncle."

"Okay, just making sure." Susan headed upstairs to Adora's bedroom and a little gurgling from the playpen caught his attention.

A little blond, gray-eyed baby girl stood up holding the playpen gurgling at Oliver. Oliver walked over to the playpen and picked her up carrying her to the armchair that Susan had been sitting in previously.

"Well hello Miss Malfoy, and how are we doing today?" She began to babble baby talk and he made faces as if he knew exactly what she was saying. Bridget had been awake since Susan had been at the playpen and she didn't move on the couch and just watched him play with baby Breeanna.

"You know you are a _very_ beautiful baby?" Breeanna began to make a few more babbles and he chuckled, "You will be a very beautiful young lady and steal many hearts of boys that don't deserve you. You'll give Bridget Potter a run for her money, but I think it would be a tie." Bridget chuckled silently and was amazed that he still saw her beautiful after he'd already slept with her. Most guys got the sex they wanted and fled, but not Oliver.

"You know Miss Malfoy both you and Bridget are very beautiful. You are the gorgeous blond with stunning gray eyes, while Bridget has that ravishing raven black hair with those breathtaking hazel eyes with green flakes."

"You still think I'm ravishing and breathtaking?" Bridget asked sitting up and staring at him, a look he hadn't seen in her eyes since Halloween night, her sixteenth birthday.

Oliver blushed, "How long have you been up?"

"Enough to know that Breeanna and I are beautiful women," she said getting up and picking up her now awake baby cousin, Roselyn, out of the playpen.

Oliver followed Bridget back to the couch and sat beside her, "But you know we can't forget the gorgeous Miss Black."

Bridget's nose curled up and she brought her baby cousin's bottom close to her face, "Ek! This one has a dirty nappy."

"Want me to change it?"

Bridget shook her head, "I can manage."

"Bridget it's okay, I'm sure your sister and aunt need you upstairs."

"How is Adora and Susan?"

Oliver shrugged, "I'm guessing as depressed as you are."

"I am not!" She said outraged.

"You can't fool me Bridget Lynn Potter."

"The middle name, I'm scared." Bridget was even sarcastic when she was feeling blue and depressed.

"I'm serious," Oliver said shifting Breeanna so he could grab her hand. Lightening instantly coursed through out their entire body, a good kind of lightening, but Bridget pulled her hand away before she could really enjoy the jolt. "Go upstairs with Susan and Adora, I'll be fine with the babies."

Bridget fidgeted with her hands and bit her lip, like she does when she's nervous. "You sure?"

"Positive," he said smiling at her and she felt her belly flop.

"Okay, bye." Bridget ran off before she looked like an idiot.

The Aurors and members of The Order of the Phoenix battled for almost a good hour with Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, with Harry and Sirius at Dumbledore's side. Out of no where Voldemort apparated away with the remaining Death Eaters that hadn't been hurt badly. There were a few Death Eaters dead and many injured, the injured would be escorted to Azkaban immediately and would get treatment there.

Harry began to get frantic when he realized that Ginny was missing, he'd seen Oliver take Bridget and Adora away after Voldemort threw the Killing Curse at Ginny but it hit his grandfather, Anthony.

Wizarding Medical Team was taking Anthony's lifeless body off of the estate and Harry knew that they'd be making funeral preparations tomorrow. This would defiantly put a damper on the Wedding. Harry had always thought the Dursleys were his only family and once he found out about Sirius, Arabella, Susan, Bridget, and Anthony; he'd been thrilled. Harry knew that his mother, father, and both sets of grandparents would be there, even if he couldn't physically see them.

'_Harry_?' Harry's mood lightened, that was Ginny's voice in his head.

'_Gin_? _Where are you_?'

'_The old cellar, Anthony shoved me down here._'

Harry began to run across the estate and stopped and started looking around for the cellar door, '_Gin, I don't see the door_.'

After a few seconds the snow melted away and Harry saw the door, and pulled it open pulling his fiancée out of the hole in the ground. Ginny threw her arms around Harry and held him close but he held her closer. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered in her hair.

"I didn't mean to," she said pulling away and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I know, come on let's go inside." Harry pulled Ginny back into his arms and they walked back into the Black Estate.

Arabella, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore sat in the Living Room, as if they were waiting for Harry and Ginny to join them.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said nodding at them and Harry and Ginny took the loveseat, as Arabella and Sirius were on the couch, and their Headmaster was in an armchair. "I'm afraid that tonight has been nothing but a tragedy. We lost one of our best men tonight," they both knew he was talking about Harry's grandfather. "Myself and other Order members will be here tomorrow to put more wards on the house to protect it. Obviously the house is still very well protected, as the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort weren't able to apparate in the house. But they were able to apparate on the grounds of the estate. I have talked to Arabella and Sirius and there is no way that your wedding will be able to be on the grounds."

Harry saw Ginny's face fall, he knew how much she'd wanted that white wedding that they'd planned.

"Ginny, Harry." Arabella spoke up and the young couple looked up at Bella, "Sirius and I have discussed using the ballroom. Enchanting snow to fall down but disappears before, so you could still have your white wedding and your guests wouldn't have to freeze to death." Ginny and Harry nodded, it sounded good. Then we'll start the reception there too, sound good?"

Ginny smiled, "Perfect, right Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Couldn't be any better." Harry began to look around, "So where's Adora, Susan, Bridget, Breeanna, and Roselyn?"

"Head dormitories."

"Oh," Harry said nodding. "When are they coming back?"

"Tomorrow morning," Professor Dumbledore said looking back and forth between Ginny and Harry. "I need the both of you to pack up your stuff, you'll be going to Hogwarts tonight."

"What about Arabella and Sirius?" Harry asked concerned about his aunt and uncle, after all he'd lost his grandfather tonight.

"They're going to be in hiding with the Order watching over them."

"When will they come back?"

"Tomorrow as will the rest of you."

Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillian, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, and Pavarti and Padma Patil ran in the house. Then close behind was Angelina Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Fred and George Weasley.

"What's going on Miss Bell?"

"Death Eater attacks in Hogsmede and Diagon Alley, the ones in Hogsmede are heading towards Hogwarts."

"Their going after the Potter kids," Ernie said.

"Okay I need everyone but Ron to head to Diagon Alley, I'll send others to Hogsmede. Mr. Weasley I need a word."

The others left and Ron turned to Professor Dumbledore, "What's going on Professor?"

"I need you to go back to Hogwarts with Harry and Ginny, the others are in the Head dormitories."

Ron's eyes bulged out, "You expect me to go and hide just because I am friends with the Potter family and I am seeing Adora!"

"No Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said shaking his head. "I need Harry and you to bring Ginny to the other girls. Then I need Harry and yourself to warn all the teachers so they can put the students that stayed in hiding, tell Professor McGonagall the 'spitfire.'

Draco Malfoy Flooed into the Living Room, "Professor." Draco's robes were singed and he had a good few cuts on his face. "We need you to contact all Order members and Aurors to Hogsmede, Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley. Everything is getting really out of control."

"Mr. Malfoy, go back to Hogwarts with Mr. Potter and Mr. And Miss Weasley. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley inform Mr. Malfoy on what you will be doing after you drop Miss Weasley off at the Head dormitories."

"Yes sir," Draco looked around the room. "Where is my wife and sister?"

"With Adora, Susan, Bridget, and Roselyn," Harry spoke up.

"And where would that be?"

"Where we'll be dropping Ginny off at, the Head dormitories." Ron said smartly.

"Arabella could you go back with the kids?" Professor Dumbledore asked her, "I know you'd like to be with Roselyn as soon as possible and that you'll want to check up on the girls."

"Why would she want to check up on the girls?" Draco asked looking back and forth between everyone in the room.

"Anthony was murdered tonight," Ginny said in a small squeak of a voice.

Draco's eyes almost popped out of his face, "How is Susan and Breeanna!"

"Their fine, they left earlier. But the four of you really need to leave, Arabella will you Floo to the Head dormitories with the others and then stay with the girls?"

"Of course Albus, let's go." Arabella said pushing the teenagers towards the fireplace and they Flooed to Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore turned to Sirius Black, "We need to go Sirius. We need to go, lots of destruction going on."

"Of course Albus, let's go."

Arabella blinked a couple of times after she'd Flooed into the Headmaster's office, but there before her was Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco.

"Where are the girls?" Draco said looking around for his wife and little sister.

"In the Head dormitories," Harry spoke up. "Everyone follow me, I know the new password."

Follow Harry they did, and Arabella was surprised to see that it hadn't changed at all since the last time she'd been in her, her days in Hogwarts. When Lily and James had become Head Boy and Girl. It brought back old memories and as Arabella's face turned to certain things she felt her heart ready to rip. Even though Lily and James had been murdered sixteen years ago, the wounds were still fresh to her. Arabella had lost her twin sister, her closest friend, and brother-in-law. For fourteen years Arabella had to live without Sirius, Harry, Susan, or Bridget. Sure Arabella had seen Harry any time her horrid sister Petunia wanted to get rid of him, but that had been before he'd been accepted to Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been Lily and James's dreams for their children.

"Bella?" Came Ginny's soft voice, "Are you okay?"

Arabella nodded quickly, a bit too quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. This room just brings back old memories when the old group was still together. Lily and James, Narcissa had just broken up with Remus because he was a werewolf but he was with Katy at the time, Sirius and me, and Peter and Melanie…well that was before we knew that Peter and Melanie were Death Eaters."

Arabella chuckled back a cold laugh, "Even Catarina was with us then, although she couldn't make up her mind on any guy. Merlin, I miss them all so much. Still seems unreal that Katy and Peter betrayed us."

"Katy?" Harry asked and Arabella nodded as she sat on the couch Oliver had been at twenty minutes ago with the babies.

"Who's Katy?" Ginny asked.

"Katy was kind of a nobody, like Peter had been. She was in Hufflepuff, but her entire family had all been in Slytherin. So you know they were all ashamed of her being in Hufflepuff, and she had to prove to them that she was as good as they were. Katy died a month before Lily and James were murdered. Katy had been cornered by Aurors and when they killed her they ripped up the mask. Peter had been devastated and we had all been surprised. Peter swore up and down he had no idea she'd been a Death Eater and he felt betrayed."

"Damn it!" Arabella screamed, "We all bloody trusted him!" She regained her composure, "It's too weird to know that Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Katy, Narcissa, and Catarina are all dead. Goodness it gives me the chills. To think out of our little clique, Sirius and I are the only ones left."

"Bridget died when James was in Hogwarts and now Anthony is dead. Anthony had become like a father to Lily and I after our father had died. Then of course we thought Anthony had been killed right after Adora had been given up for adoption."

"Is anyone there?" Came a male's voice not sure to trust the people downstairs.

"It's us Oliver," Ginny said.

Oliver Wood came down the staircase with Breeanna on his right hip and Roselyn on his left, "Damn woman, how did you know it was me?"

Ginny smiled her thousand watt smile, "First, you'd be the only guy here with the girls. Second, I recognized your voice. Third, I have powers you know nothing about."

"Oooh, your giving me the willies."

As soon as Roselyn spotted her mummy she began to reach out to her, "Muuummmie! Mummie!"

Arabella stood up and smiled at her thirteen month old, "Hello darling. Did you miss mummy? I'll take her now Oliver." Oliver handed Roselyn over to her mother and Arabella went on, "Harry, Draco, Ron, and yourself have a special mission that Dumbledore has told Harry and Ron. They'll explain it to you and Draco." Arabella took Breeanna from Oliver too, and began walking up the staircase to Adora's room to try and comfort the girls as Ginny followed her.

"Please boys, be careful. We don't need to lose another loved one tonight."


	12. When Harry married Ginny

A.N./ Remember I started the fic before we knew that Ginny's first name was Ginerva and not Virginia. So just bare with me, please! Here's Ginny and Harry's Wedding!

* * *

****

Chapter 12

Christmas Day would never be the same for the Potter children, as Anthony had been killed on Christmas day. Adora and Bridget of course had been torn up the most. Although, Harry and Susan weren't much behind them.

Anthony had raised Bridget since the day she was born and as soon as Adora had found out her father hadn't actually died, she had clung onto him as much as she could. Both Susan and Harry had fallen in love with their grandfather and it was very hard to lose him.

For Sirius and Arabella, Anthony had been like a father like figure to them and to lose him a second time hurt just as badly as when they thought he'd died years ago. It was like losing Anthony, Lily, James, and Remus all over again.

The funeral had been a very beautiful one and Ginny was still a bit upset that he'd sacrificed his life for her. She couldn't get what he'd said to her out of her head, "_Saving your bloody neck, you shouldn't be…_" But of course she never found out what she shouldn't be doing. Ginny figured had something to do with the prophecies, with the twins.

Lots of people had shown up at the funeral, lots of friends and co-workers. Everyone to come and pay respects to the great Anthony Potter. One of the best Aurors ever and he'd be a great Minister of Magic, in his day. James had followed him in being an Auror and everyone had expected James to be the next Minister of Magic, but James and Lily's lives had been cut off short as everyone knew.

Secretly everyone wished that Harry would follow in the footsteps of his grandfather and father. What hardly anyone knew was that Harry was making everyone's wishes come true. Harry too wanted to become an Auror and one day become Minister of Magic, and honor his work in the names of his grandparents and parents. Aurora and Harold Evans, Bridget and Anthony Potter, and of course Lily and James Potter.

Harry and Ginny agreed to go on with the Wedding, Anthony wouldn't have wanted them to cancel. Anthony would have wanted them to go on with the wedding.

Speaking of the Potter/Weasley Wedding, it would be starting in a matter of thirty minutes. Both the Groom and Bride were as nervous as could be.

Bridal Room

Ginny was pacing back and forth in her Wedding Gown driving her mum, Arabella, Adora, Bridget, and Susan crazy.

"What if…what if he doesn't show up? What if he realizes that he could do better than me?"

"Ginny he wouldn't," Adora said grabbing Ginny's hand into her own. "Ginny, Harry loves you with all of his heart and soul. Harry would never leave you, I bet you he's thinking the same thing at the moment."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"You know Ginny," Molly started to sitting beside her only daughter as Bridget finished Ginny's hair and Susan finished Ginny's makeup. "I was as nervous as you are at this moment almost twenty-five years ago. During our Honeymoon your father confessed to me that he'd been a nervous wreck as did I."

"I was nervous before Sirius and my wedding too," Arabella said getting the babies dressed in their flower girl dresses. They'd be in a white baby wagon that would roll along itself and throw flowers out and of course the babies would help. "As much as I loved Sirius and we had planned to get married the day after Lily and James had died, I was still terrified. I really thought he wouldn't show up."

"Really? Both you and mum?"

"Me too," Susan said applying some mascara to Ginny's eyes. "I thought I'd go nuts before Draco and I said 'I do.' But everything turned out fine and look in a month we'll have been married a year, sure doesn't seem that long."

"Never does sweetheart," Molly said laughing. "I've been married to Arthur almost twenty-five years now. It will be twenty-five years on June sixteenth."

"Two years for Sirius and me on August first."

Ginny smiled, "I guess you guys are all right. And all of your marriages turned out to be good."

Groom's Room

Harry was in the middle of pulling his hair out while pacing the floor, Ron swore that the floor would fall in any moment now. Ron and Sirius were his best men, he couldn't pick between the two of them. Ron had been the first person ever to befriend him and didn't care that he was the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ron had seen Harry for who he was a normal eleven year old boy.

Sirius had been his Godfather, his parents best friend, and the one adult he knew he could tell his problems to without freaking out. Oliver Wood and Neville Longbottom would be ushers. Bridget swore to Harry and Ginny that she didn't mind if her two old flings were part of the wedding as she had been. Of course Sirius knew nothing about it. Now Sirius and Ron were silently chuckling at the Groom-To-Be, while he was completely freaking out. They were beginning to make a bit of noise and Harry heard.

"Could you guys please quit being jerks!" Oh yes, the Potter anger was in full swing, "I am getting married any moment now and I'm freaking out because I swear that she'll just realize she doesn't want to marry me and just walk out."

Ron laughed so hard snot came out of his mouth, "Ginny walk out on you? Are you bloody kidding me! Ginny has been in love with you since the first day she laid her eyes on you!"

"When was that?" Sirius asked and both Harry and Ron looked at him unbelievingly.

"First year, when Harry asked Mum how to get on Platform 9 ¾."

"Ah, I think I've heard this story before," Sirius said shaking his head and the others shook their heads in disbelief.

There was a knock at the door and it opened slowly, "Boys? Are you ready yet?" Molly asked smiling at Harry when he obviously looked scared out of his mind.

Molly pulled him down to the couch in the room and sat down beside him, "Darling she won't be leaving you tonight. You are Virginia's perfect soul mate in _every_ way possible. I know there is no way Ginny will walk out on you today as I know you will not walk out on her today neither." Harry nodded, and Molly gripped his hand tightly, "Son it's time."

Bride's Room

Arabella looked down at her watch, "Girls it's almost time!"

Susan turned around smiling, "Good thing Bridget and I just finished."

"I'm going to make sure the guys are already in the ballroom, so Harry doesn't see Virginia before she comes down the aisle with Arthur."

Five Minutes Later

"Let's go girls," Arabella said walking back in the room taking the baby carriage with Breeanna and Roselyn in it. "Okay the order is me pulling the girls in the carriage with my flowers, Susan, Adora, Bridget, and then Ginny. Molly is already in the audience…"

"And daddy?"

"Right here."

"And right on time!" Arabella said pushing everyone out of the way, "We'll let daddy and little girl talk real quick. When Susan begins to walk, Bridget will come in and tell you two to come out."

Arabella, Bridget, Breeanna, Roselyn, Adora, and Susan left the Bride and Father-of-the-Bride alone.

"Ready?"

Ginny gave her father a nervous smile, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"I love you my Princess," he said kissing her forehead. "Now come on, you don't want to be late at your own wedding now do you?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

Music began and Arabella, Roselyn, and Breeanna began to go down the aisle. Bridget turned to her best friend, "Ready?"

"Of course," Ginny said smiling and Bridget could have sworn she saw tears forming in both Ginny and Arthur's eyes.

The door opened again and it was Susan's turn to go, "Four down and two to go." Adora said at her attempt to a joke and Ginny chuckled nervously.

Adora left and Bridget pulled her best friend in a bear-like hug, whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't help you out as much as I should have. I am your Maid-of-Honor and I wasn't the best Maid-of-Honor to you."

"Do you really think that Mum and Arabella would have let you help me completely out? I'm Mum's only daughter and Arabella has to wait until Roselyn gets married to plan another wedding."

Bridget chuckled, "Are you kidding? She'll help Adora and me."

"Sorry to break this up, but it's your turn Bridget." Arthur said smiling at his only daughter's best friend.

Bridget walked out and Ginny looked at her dad with full, bright eyes shinning at him, "I'm nervous daddy."

"Everything will be alright princess," Arthur said kissing Ginny on the top of her head again. "Harry will take good care of you."

"I know," Ginny said looking up at her dad and smiling. "I love Harry."

"And he loves you," the Wedding March began. "Ready?"

"Of course."

The doors opened up and Ginny stepped in to the ballroom of the Black Manor with her father, her right arm linked with his left. Ginny looked magnificent in her white off the shoulder gown and with the tight bodice that fell to her ankles.

As Arthur and Ginny passed everyone, they gasped and you hear phrases like, '_She's such a beautiful bride_!' '_She looks like an angel,' 'What a beautiful bride._'

The funny thing was that even though Ginny heard it go in one ear and out the other, all of her attention was on her fiancée in front of her.

Harry looked so handsome and Ginny could feel small tears forming in her eyes. Harry was in a black tux with white tie and vest. Ron and Sirius matched Harry to a tee. Ginny would later on find out from Adora at the reception that almost all of her brothers were in tears.

Thoughts of Percy and Penelope's wedding streamed into Ginny's head and she realized how much she really missed them and that it had been a while since she'd thought about them. They could have had a baby by now. Both Bill and Charlie both had once child each at the time. Bill had a little boy named Bill Jr. or BJ for short. Charlie had a little girl named Abigail or Allie, she was the sweetest little thing Ginny had ever came across. BJ on the other hand was the evil little boy that drove poor Allie insane.

BJ was three and Allie was two, then there was of course Roselyn who was one, and Breeanna would be one years old in a month. It was amazing how Ginny's already huge family was expanding.

Arthur handed Ginny over to Harry and the ceremony went by so fast that it had become much of a blur.

"Virginia Noel Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Ginny nodded with tears streaming under her veil that was over her face still, "I do."

The preacher nodded, "And do you Harry James Potter take Virginia Noel Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Ginny could see tears forming in Harry's eyes, "I do."

"The rings," Ginny handed her bouquet to Bridget as Bridget gave Ginny Harry's wedding band. Harry leaned over to Ron so he could get Ginny's wedding band.

"Virginia, while your slipping Harry's band on his hand I need you to repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Ginny nodded and began slipping Harry's band on his left ring finger, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Harry, while your slipping Ginny's band on her hand I need you to repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

The minister got his wand and tapped Ginny's wedding band and then Harry's, a circle of golden light surrounded their hands and soon their entire bodies. There was then a burst of scarlet and gold sparks and the minister smiled.

"In the laws of the Wizarding World, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

You didn't have to tell Harry and Ginny twice as they went straight in for their much awaited first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheered and the Potters walked down the aisle. Then it was Bridget and Ron, Adora and Sirius, Susan and Oliver, and last but not least, Arabella and Neville.

Bridget still hadn't told anyone about Neville rapping her and only Arabella, Ginny, Bridget, and Susan about herself and Oliver sleeping together on Halloween night.

Bridget felt like a Vodka tonic and a ecstasy pill, she didn't think she could spend the reception sober. Good thing her 'friend' had given her some more ecstasy and she'd con the bartender into making her a Vodka tonic.

"Bridget where are you going?" Bridget turned around to see Colin and Ginny frowning at their best friend.

"Reception."

"Pictures first," Colin said holding up his camera. Bridget couldn't help but laughing, of course Colin would be taking the Wedding photos.

So after a long thirty minutes the pictures were finally done and dinner was about to start.

Arthur stood up for his Father-of-the-Bride speech, "Can I have everyone's attention? Thank you. Today we are here to celebrate the joining of Harry and Ginny's future today. Ever since Harry came home during his and Ron's summer before their second year at Hogwarts, Harry has become like a son to Molly and I. We knew Lily and James very well, heck we knew all of their gang. Fabian and Gideon had been good friends with Lily, as how we knew Lily and James so well."

"Of course Molly and Lily were excited to be pregnant at the very same time and that they would have kids in the same grade. Lily came over all the time with baby Harry and baby Susan so that they could play with Ron. We found out that Molly was pregnant the day after Lily and James went into hiding. Later on of course Lily found out she was pregnant with Bridget."

"Who would have ever guessed that our Ginny married Harry, now that I think about it I see no better couple. To Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" Everyone cheered and Bridget groaned as she really wanted a Vodka tonic.

"Like dad said," Ron said getting up and slapping his hand on the back of Harry's back. "Harry and I become best friends on our first train ride to Hogwarts, but now I see we were friends long before that. Harry, Susan, and me. I couldn't have picked out a better man for my sister, who'd have thought my best friend would marry my baby sister? Good luck Harry and Ginny!"

After dinner was over the band called Harry and Ginny over for their first dance as a couple, towards the end of the song everyone else joined the happy couple on the dance floor.

Bridget walked over to the bar, and there was the bartender from _Cauldron_. He looked at her funny, "What are you doing here?"

"Friend of the bride, now give me the usual."

"You sure that's wise for a wedding?"

"I don't care," Bridget growled at him. "Just give me my bloody drink!"

Bridget downed the drink in one gulp taking the little ecstasy pill.

"Bridget!" Harry said throwing his arm around his baby sister's shoulders, "Will you do me a favor?"

Bridget smiled at him, "Any day you marry my best friend and make her the happiest woman on Earth."

"Will you dance with Wood for me?"

Bridget's eyes about popped out of her head, "O…Oliver?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Something wrong with that?"

"No," she lied.

"Good! Come on," Harry dragged Bridget over to Oliver and just her luck that the song just turned to slow.

After Harry walked off, Oliver began to speak. "You don't have to dance with me if you want to. I told Harry that you wouldn't want to."

Bridget narrowed her eyes at him, "And why wouldn't I want to dance with you?"

"Because I betrayed your trust by following you into _Cauldron_. But I was worried about you and I was just trying to look out for you."

Bridget sighed in defeat, sometimes he was just too sweet for her to go on hating him. "It's okay and thank you for thinking about me." She leaned into his embrace and Oliver cursed inside his head when he smelled Vodka on her. He could only guess Vodka tonic and an ecstasy pill.

Outside the Reception Hall

"You ready for the attack?" The first spy asked the second.

"Of course, the Potters deserve to pay. Their filthy halfbloods and the purebloods that stand beside them won't learn that they need to join the Dark Lords side."

"I should have known," Colin Creevey said as his eyes grew in horror as he looked at the two people who'd been talking amongst one another. "How…how could you!"

"Easy," they both shrugged and the first threw '_Crucio!_' at him.

Colin shrieked as he'd never felt so much pain go throughout his entire body the second spy pulled Colin off the ground by the collar of his tux, "You had to be all meddlesome, didn't you?"

Colin narrowed his eyes at the two spies, "You know I had my suspicions, but I thought I was going insane!"

"Shut up!" The second spy yelled and then turned to the first one, "What do we do now?"

"Kill him," the first spy said shrugging.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The second spy said effortlessly and both spies smiled as Colin Creevey's cold, dead body fell on the ground. Dead before it ever hit.

"We need to get out of here before anyone realizes we were gone," the first spy said looking around the second one nodded.

Oliver walked off to go to the restroom and Bridget was as high as a kite, but none of her family really didn't notice. They just thought she was having a good time as she was dancing around and around happily.

Neville sat at a table looking longingly at the woman he loved, but she had to be a slut and cheat on him. If she wouldn't have cheated on him, he would have never raped her.

"Will you quit looking at her like that?" Hannah Abbott said sitting down to her classmate from Hogwarts. "You look at her as if she's the goddess of the world!"

"She is to me."

"Then why did you guys break up?"

Neville's eyes flickered, "She cheated on me with Wood."

"I figured there was something going on between them."

"Not now," Neville said shrugging. "She doesn't go hardly around any one of the male gender now."

"Noticed that," she said nodding. "Go ask her to dance."

Neville laughed so hard at Hannah, "Are you kidding me? She'd spit in my face."

"Why would she do that? She looks like she's having a good time, hell she even let Wood dance with her earlier."

"She did!" Neville asked as he felt the blood start to raise inside of him.

"So?" Hannah asked looking at him oddly, "You guys aren't still together."

"True," Neville nodded. "I'm going to ask her to dance with me."

Neville walked off and approached Bridget and when she turned around her eyes got as wide as saucers. "Can I have this dance?"

"No," she hissed at him trying to walk off but he grasped her arm and she began to whimper. "Leave me alone."

"Just one dance."

"**NO**!" She screamed and everyone turned around wondering what in Merlin's name was going on.

Oliver had returned from the restroom and pushed Neville's hand away from her shoulder, "_Don't you touch her, you scum_."

Bridget realized she was surrounded by Oliver Wood and Neville Longbottom, "**GO AWAY!**"

Oliver backed away, but only so much because if Neville got any closer to her he'd kill him. Everyone's eyes were still on Bridget.

"Come on Bridget, let's dance." Neville said trying to get closer.

"**NO**!" Neville flung across the room and hit a wall, oh no. She'd just found out the other day she was showing signs of telekinetics. Now she'd thrown him against the wall because he came to close to her.

"Damn it Bridget!" He screamed at her and Harry and Sirius went livid as he cussed at her, "I just want one bloody dance."

"You can't have one," Oliver said standing in front of her.

"And why the hell not."

"**BECAUSE**!" Bridget screamed, "**BECAUSE OLIVER WAS RIGHT! BECAUSE YOU…YOU…YOU RAPED ME!**"

If they'd thought everyone had been quiet before, it defiantly got really quiet now.

"You what?" Harry growled leaving his wife's side and getting in Neville's face.

"Yes exactly what did you do to my niece?" Sirius said with flames flickering in his eyes. Sirius turned to look at the girls and was surprised to even see surprise on Adora's face.

"H…he r…raped me!" She sobbed and found strong arms to catch her, she looked up to see Oliver. She didn't object as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm getting her out of here," he said picking her up and walking out of the ballroom and heading for her bedroom.

"Bella," Sirius yelled never taking his eyes off of Neville. "Go check on her, Susan contact the ministry." Sirius muttered a spell and ropes began to wrap themselves around Neville's wrist like Muggle handcuffs.

"You have no proof!" Neville said looking around trying to convince them that Bridget had just gone insane.

"Vertiserum," Adora said staring him down in the face. "But they really don't need Vertiserum, except for your court case to prove you guilty. Sirius, Harry, or Professor Dumbledore could ask me if you are indeed guilty. Now that Bridget has let that wall down and I know what's happened I'll be able to see it for myself. And when Oliver and I found her two months ago, she looked as if she'd been raped. Everyone knew how jealous you'd been because she had a close friendship with Oliver Wood."

"She was shagging him!"

"Silence!" Sirius said and was about to smack him in the head, but Professor Dumbledore caught Sirius's hand.

"No Sirius, let the law get him." Albus Dumbledore shook his head at the man in front of him, "Your parents would be so disappointed in you."


	13. Valentine's Day

****

Chapter 13

Ginny and Bridget stood in front of the coffin and looked down at their best friend, Colin Creevey. Colin had been found outside of the reception dead, obviously killed with the Killing Curse. Both girls swore that they wouldn't rest until they found out who had murdered their best friend.

Ginny and Bridget tried to help Mr. Creevey and Dennis out as much as possible, but what could you really say. They'd lost their son and only brother. Of course Ginny and Bridget tried to console them as much as possible, as they both knew how hard it was to lose someone so close to you.

Ginny had lost her older brother Percy and her loving sister-in-law Penelope. Bridget had lost her mum and dad the day she was born, spilt up from her godfather and godmother, brother and sister separated from her, and Bridget had to be raised by her grandfather…whom everyone thought dead. Just weeks ago Bridget lost her grandfather, the wounds were still too new.

"The case against Mr. Neville Franklin Longbottom on the count of rape on Miss Bridget Lynn Potter takes place today on the fifth of January nineteen hundred and ninety-eight. The Ministry calls Miss Adora Aimee Potter to the stand." The attorney for the Ministry spoke.

Adora Aimee Potter walked up to the seat and the deputy Auror held the bible out, "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole and nothing but the truth so help you Merlin?"

Adora nodded, "I do."

"Miss Potter, may I ask you what you witnessed?"

"The night Oliver Wood and I found Bridget?"

"That would be the night."

"Well," Adora began. "Oliver and I couldn't find Bridget at all and we were worried about her."

"And how were you able to find her?"

Adora felt her body lurch, she knew that there was no way she could tell them about Harry's Marauder's Map. "We all know that I am the best Seer and discerner in a Century." Adora felt horrible, she'd just committed a felon by lying under oath, but not telling them about Harry's map, but Harry would be in deep trouble for the map. Adora also knew that if they knew about Harry's map both herself and Harry would have the title Head Boy and Head Girl stripped away. Since Oliver knew about the map and being a teacher, he'd get his teaching rights taken away.

The attorney nodded, "You may go on Miss Potter."

"Well so we found Bridget in the Room of Requirement and the room was dark with lots of candles lit and a four poster bed with black linens."

"Could you estimate how big the bed was?"

"Um, maybe a Queen or a King. It's been a while so I can't really remember that small detail, besides I was more worried about my niece than the size of that stupid bed."

"Of course you are right," the Ministry Attorney nodded to Adora. "So what happened next?"

"We found Bridget asleep but as soon as we she woke she looked completely upset. She didn't even want to see us and was too upset to say a single thing to us."

"Us?"

"Yes," Adora nodded. "Oliver Wood and I found Bridget."

"No further questions, your witness."

The lawyer for Neville stood up, "Miss Potter did your niece tell you she had been raped?"

"No."

"Did she tell Mr. Wood."

"Well no…"

"So she could have just slept with him and decided to yell that she was raped to embarrass Mr. Longbottom after their horrible break up."

"Objection!" The ministry attorney yelled, "Leading the witness!"

The judges looked down at Neville's lawyer, "Yes your honors."

"So if Miss Potter never confided in you nor Mr. Wood, when and how did you realize she'd been raped? Were you able to use your powers to read her mind?"

"No, but she began to withdraw herself from everything that she loved and she wasn't the same peppy person that we all know and love."

"If you couldn't read her mind in it, then how did you know? I thought you were the most powerful Seer in a century?"

Adora rolled her eyes at this man, obviously he had never read up on the Potter Seer Women, "_I am_." Adora said with an attitude, "But obviously you nor Mr. Longbottom have done your reading."

"Excuse me?"

Adora laughed at him, "No I am not stupid but thanks for asking."

"What!" The lawyer asked his eyes about to pop out of his head.

"Well that's what you called me in your mind. Like I said you haven't done your reading."

"What reading Miss Potter?"

"On the Gryffindor/Potter family line."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because _if_ you would have done your reading you would have found out that all Potter women are destined to become Seers. But if one of my nieces doesn't want the rest of us to know something she can put up a wall around herself where I couldn't read her at all. That is what happened and that is why I had no idea what happened to my niece until my nephew's wedding."

Adora took a breath and went on, "As soon as Bridget put her wall down and told everyone at the reception is when it all flooded me at once. I could tell you every single thing that happened."

"Oh really?"

Adora nodded, "I know the Ministry had a document from Bridget telling what happened that night. It hasn't been told in court and I haven't seen the document. But I can tell you everything that has happened."

The lawyer's eyes bugged out a bit, but Adora ignored him and went on. "Bridget pleaded with Neville to stop and she was crying, he slapped her and called her a slut and a bitch. He was rough with her," Adora heard her niece's soft sobs from across the room. "Neville Longbottom brutally raped and beat my youngest niece, Bridget Lynn Potter! He ripped her clothes off, he beat her physically and mentally! That son of a bitch!"

The head judge began to beat his gavel, "That's enough Miss Potter! You may step down!"

Adora's testimony hadn't been the only touching testimony, but so had Oliver Wood and Bridget herself. Bridget brought some of the judges to tears and two days later Neville had been convicted of first degree rape.

Unfortunately Neville wouldn't attend Azkaban immediately after trial, but he was going to be allowed finish his seventh year as he only had a few more months left. Of course the Potter and Black family had been outraged, but figured that they judges gave Neville sympathy as he had had his mother and father ripped away from him as a baby as well.

Neville wouldn't attend Hogwarts again, but would graduate from Durmstag in mid-June. Neville would be under house arrest in Durmstag and after he would graduate, he would start his ten year sentence in Azkaban.

Of course all of Bridget's family had been outraged, because that was all that Neville was getting. They believed he was getting off almost scot-free, but Bridget said it was better than nothing. Adora tried to tell everyone that if Bridget was satisfied, then that was all that mattered.

Harry went to visit his parents grave that day and swore to him mother and father that he would get revenge on Neville one day for what he did to his baby sister. That ten years in Azkaban was nothing compared to how he had robbed her of her happiness.

Back in Hogwarts word began to move like wild fire about what former student, Neville Longbottom had been convicted of, raping Bridget Potter just a few months ago. Bridget was ready to fall into a deep dark hole, as she got mean looks from a lot of girls at school. Neville had turned into a real hunk this last year, he'd been one of the most eligible bachelors, as The-Boy-Who-Lived and Draco Malfoy were now married. Because of this Bridget Potter, Neville Longbottom had been shunned away to Durmstag and as soon as he graduated he'd be thrown into Azkaban for ten long years! He wouldn't be out until he was twenty-eight years old. What an outrage!

Of course there were sympathetic looks thrown at Bridget too, but they were as bad as the mean looks. Bridget began to fall down into an even more horrible depression. Bridget got lots of sympathy and hate mail.

"Look," Hannah Abbott said rolling her eyes at Bridget and talking to some of her slutty Hufflepuff friends. "There is the whore that sent the wonderful Neville Longbottom away. She slept with him _as_ she did with Professor Wood and she _knew_ how much of a slut she was, so _that's_ why she lied about Neville rapping her!"

"_Hannah_!" Sadie Potter had holding Breeanna on left hip, and put her arm right arm around her baby sister. "How dare you! And how _dare_ you accuse my sister of such horrible lies! Bridget would _never_ lie about something as horrible as rape! Bridget would not ruin someone's life over just sex! That bastard Neville Longbottom raped my little sister and you better leave her the hell alone! And if you can't believe my baby sister, then maybe we were never good friends at all."

"Excuse me!" Hannah asked outraged, "You are going to let this little tramp ruin our friendship! A friendship we've had almost all of our lives!"

"I have had the same blood as my sister all of my life, goodbye Hannah _forever_." Susan led her sister away from the horrible whores that had been making Bridget's life a living hell the last few weeks.

Susan led Bridget to the bathroom, in which she began to break down. Susan looked at her sister in awe, "Why are you letting them get to you?"

"Their right," Bridget sobbed. "I've ruined Neville's life and I should have never told a single person."

Susan looked at her sister in horror, "No." Susan pulled Bridget in a bone breaking hug as Breeanna cooed on the side of Susan. "We are all glad you came forward, we wanted to know what was wrong with you. Neville deserves everything that comes his way! Bridget Lynn he _raped _you! He deserves _everything_ that comes to him, do you understand me! Now you forget what all of those horrible girls have been saying to you."

"How could you give your best friend up?"

"Because you are my sister and I love you! Adora, Draco, and Harry have been telling me I should have let her go ages ago and now I believe them. Hannah is nothing but trash and if anything Adora and you are my best friends…my family."

Autumn Lewis sat in a local park that she came to with her daughter and yet they had to move once again. Her father's lair had been found once again and now they'd moved from China to Pakistan. Autumn thought about Vincent everyday and it broke her heart that she'd never see him smile again…that he'd never see Desdemona grow up into a beautiful young woman, and most of all that she never share a child with her late husband.

Today Desi had called Autumn, "Mummy!"

Autumn completely broke down and held her baby close, "I love you my baby. I love you. Your daddy loves you too."

"Of course I do," a voice said behind Autumn and when she turned around her eyes bugged out and she gasped.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Autumn held Desi close to her and looked around to see if any of the father's men were around.

"No one is here, we have a spy in your side. Our spy has told your father's men to go back that he'll be watching over you and Desi."

"Who!"

"I will not tell and neither will you, I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you Draco!"

Draco looked at the baby in Autumn's arms and his eyes went soft with emotion, "Please come with me. I want to take care of you and…"

"Desi, Desdemona, your daughter." Autumn began to stand up but Draco threw an invisibility cloak over Autumn.

"Your father's men are on their way back, but I have a safe place we can talk. We need to talk, you and Desi will be fine under this invisibility cloak. I have a disguise of my own."

Twenty minutes later, Draco led Autumn to a cave but midway through the cave a rock slid over and a wonderful room was opened up. After the rock and room was closed off with Draco, Desi, and Autumn; she took the cloak off.

"What do you want with us? You left us over a year ago."

"I never left you two, I told you I wouldn't marry you. I love Susan but I do want Desi to be a part of my life as Breeanna is." Draco looked at the baby in Autumn's arms again, "Can…can I hold her?"

"What will your wife say?"

"She knows I'm here."

Autumn narrowed her eyes at her ex-lover, "Oh really?"

"Yes. I know our daughter's birthday is coming up soon and she said that she can tell how much I've wanted to meet Desi. Will you let me hold her?"

Autumn sighed, "You are her father."

Autumn handed Desdemona over to her father and Draco gasped when he saw how much Desi looked like him. Desi didn't have the white-blond Malfoy hair, but she had her mother's strawberry blonde hair with Draco's gray eyes.

"It scares me sometimes on how much she looks like you," Autumn said with tears in her eyes.

"I've got to get the two of you away from your father."

Autumn's heart turned cold again, "You owe my daughter and me nothing. Give her back to me, we've done well enough without you. Go back to your wife and your sister that you are raising like your own daughter. Wonderful to know that you love your sister more than your own daughter."

"Autumn!" Draco said trying to keep his voice down in front of his daughter, "I have wanted to be a part of Desdemona's life since before she was born but with me not being a Death Eater or marrying you I was kicked out of our daughter's life by my father and yours. I know as long as your father is trying to rule the world, that he will still try to keep her out of my life, but I do love her and think about her all the time."

"I want to send you child support every month and if I could be a part of her life I would, but we both know that if your father knows about our meeting today he'd kill you for her."

"I don't know if I could actually trust you."

"Come on Autumn, I swear I want to stand by this. You can ask Crabbe, I stand by my word."

Autumn's eyes began to water and a small sob came out.

"What did I say?"

"We were married."

"You were?" Draco said, eyes popping out. "Wait, what do you mean 'were'?"

"Father killed him."

"What!"

"I fled the country with Desi after mum was killed and Vincent came after us. We were married for just a short time and Father killed Vincent for betraying him. Father killed Vincent right in front of Desi and me."

"What!" Draco said with his eyes about to bug out, "He killed Crabbe in front of my daughter! That dirty bastard! He doesn't have much time left anyways."

"Draco don't hurt him, he's the only family I have left except for Desi."

"He's going down Autumn," Draco said holding Desdemona close to him and kissing her forehead. "I've got to go now, before anyone realizes you've disappeared. I need to get going." Draco held Desi close one last time, "I love you baby. I'll try to see you as soon as I can." Draco kissed his daughter one last time and handed her back to her mother and he left.

Autumn held her daughter close and wished things just weren't so difficult for her.

Adora, Harry, Sadie, Draco, and Ron began to prepare for their N.E.W.T.s test that would be taken at the end of June, when the fifth years would take their O.W.L.s. Ginny and Bridget didn't have to take their N.E.W.T.s or O.W.L.s this year, but they still had end of term exams and lots of homework that included N.E.W.T. work sheets, to the them ready for next year.

The hateful girls had began to subside as Bridget's telekinetics increased and anytime a girl began to talk crap on Bridget well Bridget would just fling her into a near wall. Adora had scolded Bridget about this several times, but Bridget just shrugged it off. Bridget only did it when she was alone or when Ginny was around. Ginny didn't ever tell her to stop or that it was cruel, because Ginny knew it was a way to get Bridget's anger off of her chest.

January finished and February began to creep in, and thank goodness Bridget wasn't as hostile as before. Bridget still didn't trust men outside of her family, but she wasn't as guarded as before. Bridget was even nicer to Oliver whenever she saw him in the hallway.

Everyday that Bridget passed Oliver in the hall Oliver would say, "Good day Bridget."

But Bridget would keep on walking and would avoid eye contact with him, but on the morning of February fourteenth, everything changed.

Valentine's day, Bridget was ready to swear up and down on how much she hated this day. Then again it was baby Breeanna's first birthday, so there was something to be joyous about.

Breakfast was were it all started, Hannah Abbott approached Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall.

"Hello everyone," Hannah said politely with her arms behind her back.

"Hello," everyone mumbled but Bridget.

"Abbott," Bridget said snubbing her nose.

"I'm sorry about what happened a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to wish baby Breeanna a very Happy 1st Birthday." Hannah handed a wrapped up present to Susan.

"Thank you," Susan said accepting the present and then gave it back to her friend. "Stop by Draco and my dorm after dinner tonight, we're having a little birthday party for Bree."

Hannah blinked, "You're actually inviting me? After all the mean things I said to Bridget."

"Yes," Susan nodded. "My mother always lived my the rule, forgive and forget. Besides I explained to them all that you have had the biggest crush on Neville for a while and you were just upset."

Hannah blushed, "Thanks Susan. Well I'll see you guys later."

After Hannah walked off Adora turned to Susan with a very questioning look, "If she's liked Neville for a while then why in Merlin's name is she dating Blaise Zambini?"

"Zambini!" Harry chocked his French toast up.

"I didn't even know they were together," Susan said with a questioning tone.

"How could you not!" Bridget said rolling her eyes at her older sister, "They've had their tongues surgically attached since the beginning of the year."

"Oh," Susan blinked feeling foolish. "Well I've had too many things to preoccupy me than to watch Hannah and Zambini suck face. I am raising a child."

"Okay," Ginny Potter said rolling her eyes at this stupid little tiff. "Could we drop the dramatics and focus on more important things." Ginny turned to Adora and Adora was smiling at her, "Now when did you want to see Susan, Bridget, and me?"

"Today after classes but before dinner."

"Okay," Bridget smirked. "Come on Gin, we're going to be late for class!"

Ginny nodded and gave her husband a kiss and handed him a Valentine's day card with his present, "See you at lunch."

Harry handed Ginny her present and card, "Bye love."

"Gag!" Bridget yelled rolling her eyes at her big brother and sister-in-law being too gushy in public. The rest of the Potters and Malfoys laughed at Bridget and Bridget and Ginny made their way to class.

"You two need to seriously get a room and quit groping one another in publics eye," Bridget said curling up her nose in disgust as she didn't want to think about her best friend and brother.

"What do you expect Bridge? We're newlyweds, we're suppose to be like this."

"Not in front of the baby sister!"

Ginny laughed hard at her best friend, "Sometimes Bridget I just don't know what to do with you."

"Good, I'm suppose to be unacceptable."

Ginny and Bridget smiled and gossiped about things, the way best friends do. Valentine's day was going to be a very joyous day for the both of them, even though Bridget hated the day and to her it was only a day for the horrible toy, candy, and card companies to make money. No scratch that, horrible toy and card companies, the candy companies were gods!

Ginny and Bridget were very wrong about this day being joyous, as they were about to walk outside to Herbology a siren began to blare through out the entire school.

Bridget turned white and when she turned to look at her best friend, she saw that Ginny had an identical look upon her face.

"Tha…that siren," Ginny stuttered.

"Means that Death Eaters are on campus ground and heading towards Hogwarts."


	14. Saying Goodbye

****

Chapter 14

Ginny's eyes widened in horror, "Where is the rest of the gang?"

"Headed towards their first class of the day."

"Well what's their first class!"

Bridget shook her head, "I have no idea."

Over the entire castle was a voice echoing, the voice was Professor Dumbledore. "All students are ordered to head to their house common room immediately. Prefects, Head Boy, and Girl are to report to the Prefect Lounge. Teachers are to also report to the Prefect Lounge. Again, all students to your house common room. Head Boy, Girl, and Prefect to report to the Prefect Lounge. Teachers are to also report to the Prefect Lounge."

Bridget and Ginny turned to one another and both girls had tears in their eyes. This could be the last moment that they ever saw one another alive. Bridget and Ginny hugged tightly and were silently crying, "I love you Bridget."

"I love you too Ginny, send my love to the others too."

Ginny pulled back from her best friend and nodded, "You help the other seventh years that have been put in the position to calm down the common room in case this kind of thing would happen."

"Who's in charge?"

"Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas."

Ginny began to run towards the prefect lounge and Bridget found a few Gryffindor first years in a corner crying. Bridget recognized them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"The staircase confused us and now we don't know where we are at," the little girl that Bridget recognized as Aurora Smith.

"Come on you guys, we've got to get to the Common Room. Death Eaters are on their way to the castle and they don't have the password to Gryffindor, so we've got to get moving now."

"Okay," sniffled the other little girl, Chelsea Gonzales.

"I want you girls to follow me, but make sure you have your wands out. You do know the total body bind curse and the stupefy curse too right?"

Both girls nodded, "Alright." Bridget went on, "I want the two of you to follow behind me, but stay as close to me as you can. If you see anyone in black robes with their hood drawn, a mask over their face, and their wand out; yell out the spells that we just went over got it?"

"Yeah," Aurora nodded.

"Got it," Chelsea sniffled.

Bridget was relieved to get the two girls back to Gryffindor Common Room before any Death Eaters had made it up to the castle. On Bridget's way to the Gryffindor Common Room however, she did find other younger students that had gotten so upset that they hadn't hardly moved at all. Bridget helped the other five students that she'd found up to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Bridget!" Came a voice from behind the young girl and she spun around to see Seamus Finnigan behind her.

"What took you so long? Where did you find all these kids?"

"I kept finding scared younger kids and I couldn't leave them out there, why what's going on?"

"I ran into Ginny on my way up to the Common Room and she said you were going to help the rest of us Seventh years keep the younger kids in line."

"Of course," Bridget nodded. "I might not be Head Girl or a Prefect but I sure as hell want to help out."

"We do need your help with all the kids," Lavender Brown said walking up. "But we also need your help building up a magical barrier so that if the Death Eaters do find our Common Room and try to get in. The magical barrier will give us enough time to go through the secret passage that will get us down to the dungeons."

"Okay, let's get this done with." Bridget said nodding.

Professor Albus Dumbledore turned to Head Girl, Adora Potter. "Are all Prefects and teachers accounted for?"

Adora shook her head, "Sixth and Seventh year Slytherin Prefects are missing."

"I assumed this much," Dumbledore said nodding and then Dumbledore's eyes about bugged out of his head. "Susan why is your baby in here?"

"I had no place to bring her, you told all prefects to come in here as soon as possible."

Dumbledore nodded, "Miss Weasley will take the baby back with herself to Gryffindor Common Room."

"Me!" Ginny asked outraged, "Why me!"

"We all know that without you Miss Weasley, we will never get rid of Autumn Lewis."

Ginny nodded, "You mean without me giving birth to my twin babies? But it says in prophecies that Harry can't beat Voldemort without me or my love!"

"Yes Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall tried. "But we don't even know that Voldemort is on his way with the Death Eaters. For all we know this could just be a stunt they are pulling. We need you safe until it is absolutely certain that Voldemort will be here."

"Fine," Ginny nodded. "But we have no idea how close they are to the castle, so how am I going to get back to Gryffindor tower without being caught."

"That is _if_ we can't stop them outside of the castle," Arabella said handing Roselyn over to Ginny. "Take her with you too."

"Here's my invisibility cloak," Harry said leaning over to his loving wife and kissing her lips. "I love you."

"But…" Ginny knew she'd been beaten out that they were going to make her go back to Gryffindor Common Room whether she liked it or not. "I love you too Harry," Ginny said with her eyes filling up with tears as a single one trailed down her porcelain face. "Come back to me."

Harry nodded and kissed those loving soft lips once more, "I promise."

Ginny put Roselyn on her right hip and Breeanna on her left. Harry draped the invisibility cloak over his wife as she began to walk away with lots of crocodile tears flowing easily down the porcelain face Harry loved so much.

"We need to inform Bridget and the others that Ginny will be arriving to Gryffindor Common Room, or they'll think she's an intruder," Adora said suddenly.

"Contact her," Dumbledore said smiling as he knew of all the secret powers the amazing Potter children had.

Adora nodded and began to tap into her youngest niece's mind, '_Bridget? Bridget can you hear me?_'

'_Yeah? What's going on?'_

'_Have you guys set up the barrier yet?_'

'_Almost done why?_'

'_Ginny is on her way up with Breeanna and Roselyn._'

'_Okay, but she will be joining you guys right?_'

'_No._'

__

'No? Why the hell not?'

'_Geez, Bridget it's not like I got all the time in the world to explain this all to you._'

'_Okay, give me the cliff notes_.'

'_We can't send Ginny out because we need her to be safe so that she can one day give birth to the twins_.'

'_Okay._'

'_Let me know when she gets there._'

'_Okay_.'

Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Pavarti were all looking at Bridget oddly, "What?"

"What were you doing?" Seamus asked backing away from her.

"Yeah," Pavarti nodded. "You just stopped talking to us and got all rigid."

"Oh," Bridget said as realization struck her. "I was talking to Adora."

"Huh!" Lavender asked as her ditzy ness was showing, "How?"

"We can talk telepathically," Bridget said shrugging her shoulders as if it would be just like talking on a muggle telephone.

"How can you do that?" Dean asked.

"Something all of us Potters can do, been like that for generations."

"So why isn't it in any books?" Asked Seamus.

"It is," Bridget confirmed. "You have to find Cassandra Gryffindor's writings, but I'm sure you won't be able to read it nor touch it."

"And why not!" Seamus asked outraged.

"Because she charmed it to where only her family could touch it and read about themselves."

"Wow," Lavender gasped. "So all of you guys know exactly what's going to happen to you?"

"No," Bridget said shaking her head. "We all knew that Ginny and Harry were destined to be together, because every male of our heritage that has a big destiny ends up marrying a redhead."

"Like your mum and dad?" Dean asked.

Bridget nodded, "Exactly. We knew that Adora would be a very powerful witch and be a Seer, but we had no idea that she would be as powerful as she is now."

"What about Susan?" Pavarti asked.

"We knew she'd look just like my mum and that she marry someone we'd never expect at the beginning."

"Malfoy," Seamus nodded.

"So what about these 'twins' we keep hearing about?" Dean asked.

Bridget smiled, "Ginny will give birth to them and they will destroy Autumn Lewis."

"But why would we want her gone?" Lavender asked, "It's not as if she's evil."

"Not at the moment," Bridget muttered. "Look you guys, Ginny is suppose to be back here any moment with Breeanna and Roselyn."

"Who?" Dean asked stupidly.

"Roselyn, my cousin, Professor Black's daughter. Breeanna is my niece, Susan's daughter."

"Oh yeah," Dean said blushing.

'_Bridget_?'

'_Gin_?'

'_Yeah, I'm here._'

'_Alright, just a moment._'

"You guys Ginny is here, we need to take off the barrier momentarily so Ginny can get in."

Harry was in the Prefect Lounge was surrounded by Order Members and Ministry workers were leaving the room on the way to the grounds to fight off Death Eaters and possibly even Lord Voldemort himself.

Newer Order members, such as Harry, Ernie McMillian, Padma Patil, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley. Yes, Neville Longbottom had been a new Order member, but since he had been convicted of raping Bridget Potter; and so he'd been kicked out of the Order of Phoenix.

When the doors to Hogwarts's Entrance Hall was opened, you could see tons of Death Eaters slowly swarming the grounds from apparating from the small town of Hogsmede. Harry turned to his left and saw Aunt Adora looking straight ahead and to his right was sister Susan. Other side of Susan was Draco and the other side of Adora was Ron.

For all these Seventh year students knew was that this was the end, the Final Battle.

"Ready?" Came Adora's voice from Harry's left.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Order and Ministry officials had already hit the field fighting the many Death Eaters, and the future of the Wizarding World began to help out.

Harry began dueling with a Death Eater and within minutes the guy was down and it ended up being Gregory Goyle Jr., Harry's classmate. Draco's old best friend. Harry turned to his right and there was Draco and he just looked stunned.

"I knew he…but I never…"

Harry nodded, "It's okay. We've just got to go on." Harry said an incantation and there cuffs around Goyle's hands and sent to lockup at the Ministry.

Draco nodded mutely and just went on and began dueling harder than any of the new Order members had ever learned in their training camp.

Those few words were the only ones spoken within the many intense hours of dueling.

Harry had bumped into almost everyone in his family too many times and sure there was a couple of seconds for a '_How are you doing_,' but there was just so many deaths and horrible screams going on that you didn't want to speak.

Adora was fighting Death Eaters off by twos, one by her wand and two by her mind. Of course there was a huge target on her head after everyone knew how much of a powerful witch she was. Everyone in the Wizarding World knew of the bounty that Lord Voldemort had on that Adora Potter.

Susan was getting tired, she'd never been through any Order camps and now she was beginning to regret it. Maybe all her family had been right, maybe she should have joined the Order. If she did die in battle at least she would die in honor. Susan did have an extensive family and if both herself and Draco were to perish, Susan did know that her family would take baby Breeanna with open arms. "Ahh!" Susan yelled as she threw a hex and threw her competitor to the ground.

Susan turned to her right and there was Harry being taken on by four people…

Ginny had went up to her dormitory to try and get the babies to sleep, and Bridget was staring out of the castle window looking at the on going fight of Good vs. Evil.

Bridget watched her big sister Susan just throw down a Death Eater she'd been fighting for a good ten minutes, but then Bridget noticed the many Death Eaters surrounding Harry.

"Harry run!" Bridget was screaming through the window while drawing looks from younger students in the Common Room. "Harry no! Look behind you!"

"What's wrong Bridget!" Ginny asked walking back into the Common Room, "Why is she screaming."

"Um, Ginny." Lavender said trying to take Ginny out of the room before Ginny heard what Bridget was yelling about.

"**HARRY!**"

"Why is she yelling my husbands name?" Ginny cried running away from Lavender and towards her best friend and sister-in-law.

"Harry!" And then Bridget vanished.

"**BRIDGET!**" Ginny ran to the spot where Ginny had been standing there looking out onto the field and Bridget was now with Harry, fighting off the many Death Eaters around them.

"How did she do that!" Seamus Finnigan asked looking at Ginny, "But…uh…"

"I have no idea," Ginny said looking out at the window as she saw Bridget throwing Death Eaters away without her wand. "Oh no…"

"Wow!" Pavarti gasped, "Since when could Bridget use telekinetics?"

"Uh…" Ginny turned her head, "I hear one of the babies crying, I'll be back. Someone watch the fight and tell me what's going on when I get back."

"Bridget!" Harry said as his eyes bugged out as out of now where his baby sister had left Gryffindor Tower and appeared beside him. "How? You can't apparate in Hogwarts."

"I…I didn't," Bridget blinked as she looked as stunned as Harry had been for her sudden appearance next to her older brother. Even the Death Eaters looked stunned but they didn't stay that stunned for too long. Death Eaters saw another Potter, sure this Potter never really showed any special powers or destiny that the other Potters did but she was still a Potter. Everyone knew that Lord Voldemort wanted all Potters dead, no matter how old or young; talented or untalented they were. Secret was though, neither Lord Voldemort nor Death Eaters really knew what Bridget held for the future.

Eventually Harry and Bridget were separated as they were still going on fighting with more and more Death Eaters.

Oliver Wood turned, after he took down another Death Eater, and his eyes about bugged out of his head when he saw the one and only Bridget Potter on the grounds fighting Death Eaters.

"Oy, Malfoy!" Wood yelled from over his shoulder.

"Huh!" Draco yelled back as he was trying to fight off Blaise Zambini, another childhood friend.

"What the hell is Bridget doing on the field?"

"What are you?" Draco turned around and blinked several times as he slammed Zambini to the ground, "No clue. I thought she was suppose to be up in Gryffindor Tower with Ginny."

"She was."

"No clue," Draco repeated as he tied Zambini's hands behind his back. "Oy, Wood!"

"Huh?"

"Look out for Bridget!"

Oliver turned around and saw a green light heading for Bridget and Bridget had no idea as her back was turned towards another Death Eater. 'Avada Kedavra' curse was flying towards Bridget, she'd be dead in a matter of seconds.

Oliver leaped over to Bridget and pulled her down to the ground, the Death Curse hit the Death Eater she'd been fighting.

"**WOOD**!" Bridget screamed trying to push him off of her, she still couldn't be near men without freaking out. "Get off!"

"No, you are not suppose to be out here and I'm bringing you back to the castle."

"I'm doing fine! I'm helping get rid of the Death Eaters!" Bridget yelled in outrage as Oliver yelled at Malfoy to cover him as he carried Bridget back to the castle. It wouldn't be too hard as they were just feet from the doorway to the Entrance Hall.

"Fine my arse!" Oliver yelled as he had her thrown over his shoulder, "You were just fighting that Death Eater and another Death Eater threw the killing curse at you. If it wasn't for me you'd have joined your mum, dad, and grandparents tonight."

"Wh…what?" Bridget stuttered.

"This is the third time you've come near death Bridget Potter," Oliver entered the Entrance Hall and still had her over his shoulder as he carried her to the Hospital Wing.

"Huh!"

"You almost died the night your parents were murdered, the night Longbottom raped you and beat you, and then tonight."

"Put me down!" Bridget yelled, "We're back in the castle."

"Nope," Oliver said putting his foot down. "I have let you tell me what to do and I've backed off of you every time you've told me. I almost lost you _again_ tonight and I'd rather know you hate me because I won't quit badgering you until you love me again."

Bridget began to beat Oliver the best she could, "I never loved you and I never will!"

"Not good to lie," arriving at the Hospital Wing…

"You can put me _down_ now!"

"Nope, **MADAM POMFREY**!"

A few moments later Madam Pomfrey showed up not looking happy that Oliver was screaming at her, "_What_ is your problem boy!"

"Bridget Potter," Oliver said putting the girl down in front of him.

Madam Pomfrey immediately saw the scratches all over Bridget's face and arms, "Miss Potter…how?"

"She some how got on the field and was fighting."

"Miss Potter! I know personally that you were to stay up in Gryffindor Tower!"

"It was an accident," Bridget said honestly. "I could see many Death Eaters surrounding Harry and I got so worried and I kept yelling for him…and then I was on the field helping him."

"Well I need to check out the both of you."

"Both?" Oliver asked stupidly.

"Yes, _both_ of you." Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "Sit. I'll be right back with my medical bag."

Bridget sat down and could feel Oliver's eyes upon her and when she turned to look at him she saw that she'd been right. "What are you looking at!"

"You."

"Why?"

"I love gazing at the most beautiful woman."

"Stuff it Wood," Bridget said rolling her eyes. "You need your eyes checked, I'm _anything_ but the 'most beautiful woman,' I'm a slut. A slut and I know it."

"No your not," Oliver said placing his hand on Bridget's and she yanked it away from him.

"I told you to _leave _me alone!"

**__**

Meanwhile…

Harry smiled inside knowing that his family and family had been fighting Death Eaters beside one another, now the Death Eaters were retreating. It was nice to know that the Death Eaters were retreating to them, even though Harry knew that this wouldn't be the last fight against Death Eaters that they'd have. Hell, Voldemort hadn't even showed his ugly face.

A bright green light caught Harry's eye and when he saw who took the Death Curse, he was too shocked to scream but a woman's scream filled the air as all Death Eaters apparated away. That woman's scream had been of Arabella's, and she flung herself to the ground. Now in Arabella Black's arms was her dead husband, Sirius Black himself. Sirius Black dead at thirty-eight years old.

"**NO**!" Arabella cried rocking back and forth with her husband's lifeless body in her arms, "**NO**! You can't leave me! We haven't had enough time! Roselyn will never know you! Sirius damn it! You bastard don't you die on me! No! Don't you dare die on me!"

Harry threw his arms around his loving Aunt Arabella but she shoved him away, "NO Harry! Sirius is not dead! He's playing a joke on us, my loving husband wouldn't leave Roselyn and me alone like this! We're suppose to have more babies! Lots and lots more babies! We were planning to have a little boy," Arabella sobbed into Sirius's shirt until you couldn't understand her words anymore.

Dumbledore helped pry Arabella off of Sirius's lifeless body and Harry took his sobbing aunt up the castle and to the Hospital Wing, she would defiantly need a dreamless night tonight.

"Roselyn," Arabella sobbed into Harry's shoulder. "I want my baby Roselyn, she needs her mummy now. She only has mummy now. Merlin, Sirius! Why did you have to leave us!"

"What in Merlin's great name!" Madam Pomfrey asked outraged that there was a belligerent woman screaming down the hallway. But soon the woman's identity was known as Harry helped his grieving aunt into the Hospital Wing. "Arabella?"

"Bella?" Bridget asked sitting up and wondering why in Merlin's name would her aunt be crying so badly.

"Noooooo!" Arabella sobbed.

"Madam Pomfrey, Arabella needs a dreamless potion. We need to get her asleep, ASAP."

A few moments later Arabella was out and Harry helped Madam Pomfrey get his now sleeping aunt into a bed.

"What is she sobbing about?" Bridget asked with her eyes wide with horror.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Of course I want to know Harry!"

"Sirius."

Bridget looked at her brother oddly, "What about Sirius?"

"He was hit with the Killing Curse."

"No!" Bridget said starting to cry and Oliver gathered the sobbing Potter princess in his arms as he let her grieve over her beloved uncle.


	15. Alas A Spy Revealed

****

Chapter 15

Oliver looked at Harry in total shock as he tried to comfort Bridget as best he could, Oliver knew not to ask Harry any questions at the moment as Bridget had lent into him.

"Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded and bit his lip, "Yeah I'll be alright. I need to tell Ginny and I need to check on the others you know, Adora and Sadie."

"Okay," Oliver nodded.

"Take care of her for me, I should be back later." Harry left before he got a response from Oliver.

Harry arrived in Gryffindor Common Room and looked around the room to see any signs of his family and Harry headed towards the Girls' Dormitory. The stairs didn't turn into a slide like it would do with any other guy, but since Harry was Head Boy he was allowed to go up to the Girls' Dormitory.

Harry opened up the door to the sixth year girls dormitory and there was Ginny looking as beautiful as he remembered. Ginny was watching the two one-year-old babies in front of her. Ginny looked up when she heard the door open and gasped, "Harry!" Ginny cried as she ran away from the playpen to jump into her husband's arms, "I was so worried! You didn't lie to me, you did come back to me."

"Of course I did."

"Is the battle over?"

"Yes."

Ginny looked at her husband oddly, you'd think he'd be happier. "What's wrong?"

"He's…gone."

Ginny's eyes bugged out, "Who? Who Harry? Who's gone?"

"Sirius."

"But he'll be back, right? He just had to go away for a while, right?"

"No," Harry said walking over to the playpen and picking up his little cousin. Harry clutched onto Roselyn as close as he could and began saying soothing words to her.

"What do you mean no?" Ginny asked as she picked up baby Breeanna.

"He was murdered tonight."

"No!" Ginny gasped and Harry just clung onto his little cousin longer. "How is Arabella?"

"How do you except her to be?" Harry snapped at her.

"Look Harry," Ginny said placing Breeanna back in the playpen. "I know you're upset about Sirius, but this doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

"I know," Harry nodded and Ginny accepted his silent apology. "Can you look after Roselyn tonight?"

"Of course," Ginny nodded as Harry gave his little cousin a kiss on her cheek and handed her back to Ginny.

"I'll be back later."

"Wait," Ginny stopped Harry.

"What?"

"Are you going see Susan?"

"Yeah and then Adora and then I should be back."

"Don't you think Susan and Draco will want their baby?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said bending down and picking up Breeanna. "I'll be back later and tell you what has happened."

"I love you Harry."

"Love you too," Harry said walking out of the room without kissing Ginny goodbye.

"Eucalyptus," Harry said the password to Susan and Draco's Common Room and saw Draco in the living room with his face in his hands.

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked up, "Hey Potter." Draco walked towards Harry and took the baby back, "Thanks for bringing Breeanna back. Can you thank Ginny for us for taking care of her?"

"Of course," Harry nodded and was looking around for his sister. "Where's Susan?"

"In our room."

"And you left her in there by herself!" Harry asked outraged.

"Cool it Potter, she won't let me in. We all saw Sirius murdered tonight and she's taking it really hard."

"So is Arabella, Madam Pomfrey had to give her a dreamless potion for tonight."

"Where is Roselyn staying?"

"With Ginny and me tonight, can you try and get my sister to talk to me?"

"She won't even talk to me Potter, you can go try if you want?"

"Alright, later Malfoy." Harry said walking off towards the bedroom.

"Eh, Potter!"

Harry turned around, "Huh?"

"Take Breeanna with you."

"Okay?"

"Her smiling face will most likely cheer Susan up a little bit."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Draco said rolling his eyes at his brother-in-law. "Bree brightens up Susan's day everyday, hell mine too. You won't realize that until you have a child of your own."

"But…"

"Don't start Potter," Draco growled. "Just because Bree isn't biologically our daughter, doesn't mean she isn't."

"Sorry," Harry said looking at Draco oddly and took Breeanna from Draco's arms.

"Da! Dada!" Breeanna whined trying to get back to Draco.

"It's okay baby, you're going see Mummy."

"Muuummie!" Breeanna giggled and she let Harry carry her upstairs to her Mummy and Daddy's room.

Harry started knocking on the bedroom door, "Go away!" Harry heard his twin sister sob.

"Are you sure?" Harry yelled back through the door, "I've got your baby with me."

"B…Bree?" Harry heard Susan sob.

"Yes it's your Breeanna."

"Come in," Harry opened the door and walked towards his distraught sister in her bedroom.

"Hello my beautiful baby," Susan said reaching out towards the baby.

"I'll go."

"No stay," Susan said patting her bed. "I know you didn't just come here to bring Breeanna back." Susan said kissing the baby's head and drying her own eyes, "You came to talk about…about…Sir…"

"Sirius," Harry said finishing his sister's sentence.

"Yeah him," Susan sniffled.

"We're all going to be okay," Harry said hugging his twin sister while the watched the baby play with her feet. "We will all get through this."

"How do you know that," Susan said as tears began to fall down her face again.

"We got over Grandfather's death."

"Not completely."

"Well we will never fully every get over it, like we'll never really get over not knowing our parents."

"Even though I can't remember them I miss them so much."

"Me too," Harry said nodding. "Arabella and Sirius gave me some video tapes of Mum and Dad before they were murdered on Halloween."

"Video tapes?"

"Oh right, Adora and I still haven't fully informed you of all Muggle things. Back in the Muggle world there's these things called video tapes and you can pop them in this Muggle machine called a VCR and then you can watch it on a Muggle Television."

"Oh yeah, Bella showed me what a TV was, so what does this video tape have to do with it."

"I keep forgetting to show you and Bridget, but I need to. You tap your wand to the tape and this big magical TV and shows you Mum and Dad when they were dating, married, and even some with us as babies."

"Really?" Susan asked as there were tears in her eyes still from crying over the loss of their dear uncle, "Why didn't you ever tell Bridget or me?"

"I forgot Susan, it's not like we've got the most peaceful life. We lose family members like days on a calendar, and then with Voldemort after everyone in our family I just happened to forget."

"Sorry Harry," Susan said kissing her brother's cheek. "I know you're grieving as much as I am. Harry you are the only one that's not grieving and you knew and had a connection with Sirius long before we ever did."

"I guess it just hasn't hit me yet," Harry said shrugging.

"You are upset right?"

"Susan do you really have to ask! Of course I'm upset!"

"Sorry, just making sure."

"I just hasn't hit yet and I have to take care of the rest of you first."

"Harry don't shove all your feelings down, you need to grieve. If you keep this all up inside of you then it's going to explode inside of you and that's what Voldemort wants. He wants our family to split up and not be as close linked as we are and we can't give him what he wants! We can't let him win, we have to win Harry!"

"I know Sadie," Harry said smiling at her. "And we will, I promise you. But I need to take care of Arabella, Roselyn, You, Breeanna, Ginny, and Bridget; you know now that Sirius is gone. Now I'm man of the house and I won't disappoint Dad or Sirius."

Susan began to cry again, "You won't. Dad, Sirius, Grandfather, and Mum are all looking down from heaven and their smiling at you. Their all in awe at what a wonderful man you've become."

There was a knock at the door frame and Draco walked in, "You doing okay?"

"I'm better," Susan sniffled. "Now that I've got baby Bree and the two most important men in my life with me, my husband and my big brother."

"You're going to be okay right?"

"Of course, Harry. Just promise me that you'll be alright."

"Promise," Harry said kissing Breeanna and Susan goodbye.

"Take care of them Malfoy."

"Sure Potter," Draco replied back as Harry began to leave their Common Room and go towards the Head Common Room.

Harry was inside the Head Common Room but almost stepped up on something or someone.

"Adora!" Harry asked, "What are you doing down there!"

"I…I couldn't make it to the couch, I'm so distraught."

Harry picked up his aunt and carried her over to the couch, "Sirius was like my father after I found out that my adoptive parents were murdered by Voldemort and of course I was close to my biological father too, but after Anthony was murdered I turned to Sirius as a father figure again."

"I know," Harry said hugging his loving aunt. "We all loved Sirius, we both loved Sirius and Anthony. Unfortunately they were both murdered by the person who wants us dead, wants all of us dead."

"Where's Ron?" Adora sobbed.

"Here," Ron said entering the Common Room and taking Harry's place by soothing his girlfriend. "Go and make sure Bridget and Ginny are okay."

"Thanks Ron."

Ron began soothing his girlfriend, "What are mates for?" Ron said as Harry left the familiar Common Room.

Harry walked into the Hospital Wing and didn't see Bridget or Oliver anywhere so Harry ventured to Madam Pomfrey's office. Harry knocked on the door and…

"Come in," Harry entered the office and the nurse smiled at him. "First time you've been in the Hospital Wing in a long time without you being a patient Potter."

Harry chuckled, "Yes ma'am. How is Arabella doing?"

"She's fine," Madam Pomfrey said sadly. "She's in a fast sleep, I'm just afraid at how distraught she'll be tomorrow when she wakes up."

"Please send me an owl as soon as she wakes up so I can come and comfort her, as I am now the man of the family."

"That you are Potter."

"Where did Bridget and Professor Wood go?"

"Oh," Madam Pomfrey said with a glint in her eye. "Professor Wood finally got her calmed down and he said he'd bring her to her room. Mrs. Potter also stopped and asked me to give you this when you stopped by to see Bridget."

Harry took the small letter from Madam Pomfrey, "Thank you and goodnight."

"No problem Potter and stay out of trouble."

As Harry walked out of the Hospital Wing and down the hallway he began to read the letter from his dear wife,

**__**

My dearest Harry,

Oliver brought Bridget back about an hour ago and she was still distraught, and she didn't want to be disturbed. Oliver put a silencing charm around her bed and left for his quarters. I know Bridget wants to be alone so Roselyn and I are in your room, and as we are married we can't get in trouble for sharing a bed. I have Roselyn's playpen, so just meet us in your room.

Your loving wife always,

Ginny

Harry showed up in his bedroom to see rose petals and candles lit everywhere and Harry turned to see his beautiful wife in a _very_ sexy little outfit.

"Wowzer!" Harry gasped trying to breath.

"Hello _handsome_."

Harry made it over to the bed and soon things were getting hot and heavy between husband and wife, when Harry pulled back.

"Gin we can't."

"Why not?" Ginny asked huskily turning Harry on even more.

"The baby is in the room with us."

"No she's not," Ginny purred.

"What! Where is she!"

"Susan came by to get her earlier."

"Why?"

"Come on Harry," Ginny said getting frustrated. "She said that Breeanna wouldn't stop crying, it was if she knew Grandpa Sirius was gone and Roselyn has been crying all day too, I couldn't get her to sleep. So Roselyn is staying the night with Breeanna, okay?"

"Okay," Harry said as he began to caress his wife's porcelain soon to be nude body.

A very beautiful night of love making for the newlyweds, but young Harry and Ginny didn't think to use any form of birth control. Hopefully in nine months there would be a little Potter born into the world…

Oliver was laying on his bed in his private quarters regretting listening to Bridget and leaving her alone after she'd lost her beloved uncle. Bridget had never known either of her biological parents and being raised by her grandfather Bridget had been distraught but it was so horrible to see Bridget as upset as she was. Maybe she was so upset was because not only had Bridget lost her mother, father, grandfather, and now beloved uncle. It was as if every loving family member of the Potter's was doomed to death by Lord Voldemort. True Voldemort didn't kill Sirius, as Voldemort hadn't been at this attack but no one truly knew who killed Sirius. All anyone knew was that it was a Death Eater.

There was a knocking at Oliver's door and Oliver looked over at his clock and frowned, who could be at his door at this late hour? But when Oliver opened the door he was stunned to see who was at the door.

"Bridget?" Oliver felt his heart breaking at looking at how upset she looked, Bridget still looked as if her entire world had broken down. "Bridget, what are you doing here?"

"I…I thought you were a friend…I…I thought I could come…t…to you?" Bridget began to walk away, but Oliver grasped her wrist.

"Of course I am your friend and of course you can _always_ come to me. I was just surprised that you'd come to me. Hell Bridget I thought you hated me."

"Hate you?"

"Well that's all you given off to me since Neville raped you."

Bridget flinched at what Oliver said, "You really didn't have to bring that up did you? After what else I'm going through at the moment?"

"Sorry," Oliver nodded.

"Can I come in?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Well you were the only one to comfort me earlier, and that kind of shows me that you do like me and not just because we shagged on Halloween." Bridget's cheeks tinged and she looked down at her feet.

"Of course you can come in and I don't know why you're embarrassed about that night, I thought it was wonderful."

"Oliver."

"No," he motioned for her to sit on his bed as he sat in a chair across from the bed so she didn't think he suggested that they shag again. "I'm serious. And the reason I was the only one to comfort you was because Ginny was locked up in your dormitory with the babies, you turned to me, Harry had to check on everyone else, from what I heard Susan is completely torn up, and to tell you the truth I haven't heard or seen Adora at all."

Bridget batted her eyes at Oliver, "You know you don't have to sit all the way over there."

"Huh?" Oliver said blinking his eyes, was Bridget actually going to let him come near her now that she wasn't upset. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, you were right we need to be friends."

"That's nice to hear," Oliver said smiling at her. Oliver was going to get back into Bridget's life, he wanted to one day marry Bridget and have her be the mother of his children but for now he'd sneak in to her life by being a friend. The friend to comfort her when the tragedies of losing Anthony and Sirius, and when the nightmare that Longbottom put her through, of course Oliver would be there.

"You don't have to sit way down there."

"I don't want you to think I'm in your space."

Bridget chuckled at him, "You're so goofy."

"Okay?"

Bridget got closer to him, really close. Oliver could feel himself starting to get aroused. No! He had to control himself, "I like it." Bridget ruffled his hair, "You know how sexy you are?" Bridget purred.

"Huh!" Oliver asked as he was stunned by Bridget's bluntness.

"I've missed you," Bridget said as she placed herself in Oliver's lap.

"Uh Bridget…"

"Shh," Bridget said moving back on the bed and pulling him on top of her. Oliver couldn't control his arousal now.

"Uh…"

"I said Shh. Oliver I want you."

"Wha!"

"Quit playing stupid," Bridget said starting to snog Oliver.

"I'm just a bit confused, I believe you're just doing this because you're upset about Sirius."

"Sirius's death made me realize that life is so short and…"

Oliver didn't let her finish as he began to snog Bridget as she willingly took the tons of kisses welcomingly.

A while later breathing really heavy Oliver stopped, "Why are you stopping?"

"I don't want to push you Bridget, we should just stop here before we get ahead of ourselves. I don't want you to be mad at me in the morning, and you are still getting over the rape."

"I want you and I won't be mad, just _please _take me."

Oliver couldn't resist her anymore as they repeated what had happened on Halloween night, those many nights ago.

Bridget was a bit scared at the beginning because she was worried that it was going to hurt as badly as it did when Neville raped her. It was nice and beautiful with Oliver, just as she had remembered. Oliver was sensitive with her and loving, just like she'd always dreamed.

Hours later Bridget's naked body was curled up to Oliver's in his four poster bed, both in total bliss while sleeping wonderful dreams.

"Master," Spy number two said bowing onto his master.

"My loyal servant, how was the attack today?"

"Wonderful and I got rid of Black, just the way you ordered."

"Yes," Voldemort cackled. "How does it feel that you murdered him?"

"Wonderful, after all he got me kicked out of Hogwarts for raping that slut that he called a niece," Neville Longbottom laughed with Lord Voldemort.

"You make a wonderful Death Eater Longbottom you were also a good spy, too bad you were kicked out of that Mudblood loving fool's school."

"We still have the other spy," Neville offered. "They haven't found that one out yet have they?"

"No the plan is still going well, did the Potters ever figure out that you were the second spy?"

"No sir."

"Wonderful, so are you sure Sirius Black is dead."

"Yes Sire," Neville bowed to Lord Voldemort. "I threw the Killing Curse at him."

"Wonderful, you will be awarded largely. Anything you want."

"Find out when the next Hogsmede trip is, Bridget Potter got me a sentence at Azkaban, I'll make her pay."

Voldemort cackled, "Of course. Anything to make the Potter family suffer."


	16. Mourning Sirius

****

Chapter 16

Bridget woke up to feel someone watching her sleep, which happened to be one of her biggest pet peeves. Bridget was awake looking at her eyelids, she didn't feel like opening her eyes yet to see the sun make her groan, yes it was yet another lousy day. Bridget was trying to figure out who in Merlin's name was watching her sleep, hopefully not one of her annoying roommates trying to bug her about her relationship with Oliver. And that's when it hit her, she'd slept with Oliver _again_. Even though she was kind of mad at herself for letting Oliver melt her heart, but the thought of making love to Oliver again made her smile.

"Ah ha you faker," Bridget heard Oliver say on the side of her. "I had a feeling you were awake."

Bridget's eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see Oliver smiling at her, "Good morning sunshine." Oliver said running his hands through her raven colored hair.

"Good morning," Bridget smiled pulling the sheets closer to her body as she realized that she was still naked. Bridget pulled the sheet with her as she began to walk to the washroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom."

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "But why in Merlin's name are you taking the sheet with you? You do know that I keep toilet paper in my washroom, right?"

"Yes," Bridget blushed. "But I don't want you to see me naked.

Oliver began to laugh at her and Bridget started to blush even more, "It's not as if I haven't seen your bloody sexy body before. I've seen it twice now."

"Well," Bridget began to think and blushed again as she realized he was right. "I still have to act like a lady."

"Yeah but last night you were one randy lady."

Bridget ran to the washroom as she blushed harder than she had in a very long time and Oliver could only chuckle at how beautiful she looked when she blushed. Oliver felt so lucky that he could make Bridget blush that much. Soon Oliver heard the shower running and even though Oliver was a gentleman, the thought of taking a morning shower and maybe even a morning shag with the lovely Bridget Potter made a huge smile creep across his face.

After a nice steamy shower, Bridget threw herself back upon the bed.

"Ready again?"

Bridget laughed, "You wish!"

"You bet I do."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Bridget, um it's almost noon."

Bridget blinked as she looked at her watch, "Oh wow you're right. So what's for lunch?"

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall or do you want lunch here?"

"Oooh!" Bridget smiled which made Oliver smile, "We could have lunch in here and ignore the outside world all day?"

"We could if you wanted, but don't you think your family will be looking for you soon?"

"Yeah," Bridget said wrinkling her nose. "Sometimes I wish we weren't as close net was we are, I'd like my own privacy every once in a while, you know?"

Oliver shook his head, "No not really. My father died when I was three and my mum has been sick for almost five years now and she doesn't have much time left."

"I never knew."

"I know I didn't want you to take sympathy on me like you just did."

"Sorry."

"Well it's not as if you've go the most perfect life neither," Oliver pointed out.

"True," Bridget nodded. "I never knew my mum or dad as they were killed the night I was born. Doctors had to take me out of my mum's dead body, never met my siblings hell I never even knew I had siblings until recently. I only ever knew my grandfather and anytime I brought up my family he'd avoid the subject. I knew my parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort, but there were so many other orphans because of him."

"True," Oliver agreed.

"After I realized that Harry and Susan were right that I was a Potter and so was Grandfather, I was ecstatic to have a brother and a sister, an uncle, an aunt, and a baby cousin on the way."

"And now?"

"I still love them to death but sometimes I'd just like my privacy. I mean ever since everyone has found out that I'm '_Miracle Baby_' Bridget Potter, it's like I'm always in the media."

"And you always will be."

Bridget nodded, "Because I'm a Potter. Sometimes I wish I was still just plain Jane, Bridget Dunn."

"But then you'd never know Harry, Sadie, Roselyn, Breeanna, Arabella, or Sirius."

Bridget's eyes began to fill up and she nodded, "Yes but I'd have never lost my grandfather…I would have never needed to know that heartbreak. I would have never know Sirius and I would have never had to," Bridget began to break down at this point. "Meet him. I would have never loved my dear uncle and I would have never had to grieve over the death of him."

Oliver pulled Bridget into a bone crushing hug, "But if you would have never become Bridget Potter, you would have never known the love that Sirius gave you. You'd have never met you dear, sweet Aunt Arabella. Or had met that cute little cousin of yours. You'd have never had the close connection you have with Adora or Harry or Susan. You were best friends with Ginny but you guys got so much closer ever since you found out that you two would be sister-in-laws."

"True," Bridget nodded in his arms but Oliver began to take a different approach to talk to her. "Maybe we should just have lunch in here, just the two of us. We'll go down to the Great Hall for lunch."

Bridget pulled back and Oliver's heart almost broke as he saw tears filled up in her eyes, "Are you sure I won't be a bother."

"I swear," Oliver said kissing her passionately.

"Okay," she nodded as she sat on his bed and waited for a house-elf to show up with their food. Oliver's plan was to get her to talk about Sirius death and to get her to grieve with him away from public eye, because everyone knew how much Bridget hated being in the public eye and for the public to see her cry…well let's just say Bridget wouldn't have been happy.

Ginny woke up also smiling, but she was smiling because she had her loving husbands arms wrapped around her. Even though Ginny and Harry are married, they didn't share the same quarters. Professor Dumbledore had told Ginny that if it was okay with Adora, it was okay with himself and the rest of the staff for her to stay with Harry, as they were husband and wife. Adora didn't mind, but Ginny just hadn't had time to move her stuff over.

First, they'd gotten back from Christmas holidays and there was so much going on. People looking at Harry and Ginny, now expecting Ginny to pop up pregnant any day now since they were married, as Ginny was expected to have the twins. But the twins wouldn't destroy Lord Voldemort, they'd destroy Autumn Lewis.

Second, they had all still been grieving over Anthony's death. And even though everyone assured Ginny that it wasn't her fault for Anthony's death, sometimes she still felt it was. If Ginny hadn't been outside with Harry, there would have never been the attempt to kill her by ol' Voldie himself. She knew Anthony was trying to protect and of course she thanked Merlin everyday for this.

Third, there had been the attack by Death Eaters from Hogsmede to Hogwarts. Again Ginny had been shunned from the fight, it was as if they didn't trust her to fight her own. Ginny knew that Harry had something Voldemort didn't and that was love. Harry would beat Voldemort off with the love from Ginny, but how was he suppose to feel the love when she was locked up in Gryffindor tower?

Last but defiantly not least, yesterday Sirius had been murdered in cold blood by a Death Eater. It had effected everyone and no one knew who would take over Sirius's place.

Anthony had been the Assistant Minister and after his death they had appointed a new guy, but they never released it in the paper in case something like this happened, and it had.

Ginny rolled over to see Harry still sleeping and she smiled, he actually looked peaceful. He'd been so upset last night and she had felt her heart breaking over and over for him. Harry had almost woken up every time last night screaming for Sirius to run to miss the light, just thinking about those screams of Harry's brought her to tears again. Ginny had to turn away as she felt more tears run down her face.

"What's wrong love?"

Ginny turned to see Harry staring at her with concern, he must have woken up as she looked away, "Just hate to see you upset."

"Oh," Harry nodded knowing what she was talking about without saying another word.

"Are you up for food?"

Harry nodded again, "Breakfast sounds good." Harry's stomach began to growl.

Ginny laughed and Harry blushed a little bit, "And I'd say your stomach is agreeing with your mouth."

"Guess you'd be right my love."

"So lunch?"

"Of course Ginny, my love. But we have to get dressed first."

"Okay."

"And a steamy shower?" Harry said winking at her.

Ginny giggled, "I guess a short one wouldn't be too awful."

"Alright!"

"Oh and Harry."

"Yeah?" He asked looking at her with question as to what was going to come out of that gorgeous mouth of hers.

"I think I will move in here with you, that is if it's still okay with the teachers and Adora."

"Really?" Harry asked as she saw this simple little thing just brightened up his world, "I'm sure it's still okay and the house-elves will even move you in!"

"Okay," Ginny nodded and placed a kiss atop her husband's button nose.

Arabella's eyes blinked open and she was surprised to see that she was lying in the Hospital Wing. Beside Arabella's bed was Susan with baby Roselyn.

"Sadie?"

Sadie Potter-Malfoy looked up from her beautiful little cousin to see her beloved aunt finally awake, "You're awake."

"Yeah, but why am I here."

Susan blinked a few times, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Arabella asked but as soon as she saw how sad Susan's eyes were, it all came back to her.

"Oh Sirius!" Arabella sobbed into her hands and then reached out for her baby, "Roselyn, my baby girl come here." Susan handed her little cousin over to her aunt willingly, she knew that they were going to have to grieve and grow from this together.

Arabella tried to keep her sobs to a minimum and she cried silently, she didn't want to upset the baby or her niece. "Oh Rose, baby doll…you're Daddy has left us." Arabella let out a big sob, "Daddy has gone to a b…b…better place. But Daddy will always b…be here for you and will a…always look d…down and out for us. You're Daddy is now your g…guardian a…an…angel." Arabella just kept stroking the beautiful black hair that Roselyn had shared with her father. It was amazing how much the beautiful little girl looked just like her daddy but she shared mummy's eyes. Kind of like the deal with Harry.

Arabella had been so happy when she found out that Roselyn's eyes were the Evans brilliant green eyes, she knew that Roselyn would share the powers that her mum, auntie, and cousins all shared.

But now Mummy and baby were all alone without Daddy and without the baby brother they were so looking forward to giving Roselyn.

Arabella dried her eyes and looked at her niece who also had tears streaming down, "Come here." Arabella said patting the bed and as soon as Susan sat up there with Aunt and baby cousin, Bella pulled her into a bear hug. "How are you doing?"

"As expected," Susan sniffled.

"We will all get through this, we lost your grandfather and now your uncle. I promise you we will get through this. After all we are Evans women."

Susan looked up at her aunt with pride, "Why are you being so strong? If I were you I'd be so angry right now."

"I am," Arabella nodded. "But I have to think of my family first before my feelings. Of course I'll grieve Sirius, I'll grieve for him until my dying day but I still have to look after you kids and Roselyn. You all come first."

"You aren't stuffing your feelings down though right?"

"Of course not," Arabella said wiping another tear away. "Trust me, inside my heart is breaking and I will be totally upset for days but if I get too upset the baby will know something's wrong. I have to be especially strong for her. After all she has lost her only father and will never know him." Arabella began to cry again, "She'll never know what a wonderful man he was. Roselyn will never be able to have horsie-rides from her daddy, or have him dance with her on her Sweet Sixteenth, and he won't be able to walk her down the aisle when she gets married."

"I at least got to know him and I love him and I will always grieve for my husband, but my daughter is my top priority. Trust me inside I'm screaming and I want to know why, but I have to be strong for her." Arabella then blinked and realized something, "Where's Breeanna?"

"Draco has her."

"Oh."

"He said he's always gone on Order business and he needed to spend time with her and I wanted to be here with Roselyn when you woke up."

"Thank you," Arabella said hugging her niece. "You amaze me sometimes."

"How?" Susan asked pulling back from the hug.

"You act like Lily so much sometimes it makes me want to cry."

"Sorry."

"No," Arabella said shaking her head with tears filled up in her eyes. "Both Lily and James would be proud to see the woman you've turned out to be. You are as generous and loving as your mother and sometimes when you are around I feel her. I always feel Lily but it's different."

Susan shook her head, "I totally understand. When you start telling me old stories of Mum and Dad, I get goose bumps all over and it's as if I feel their right there laughing with us."

Arabella nodded, "They are sweetheart, I promise you they are. It'll be the same when Breeanna asks about her biological mother to you or when Roselyn asks me about her father."

"I'm glad we had this talk."

Bella nodded, "Me too."

"Do you want me to take her so you can grieve some more?"

"No," Bella said shaking her head and kissing Roselyn's baby head. "I'll have plenty of time to grieve, right now I need to take care of my baby."

"Okay," Susan said getting ready to leave.

"One more thing Sadie…."

Susan nodded and turned around, "Anything."

"Do you know where Ginny is?"

"I believe she stayed with Harry last night to help him…"

Arabella nodded her head, "Well when you see her or Ron today could you congratulate them for me?"

"Sure, but what for?"

"For their father being the new Minister of Magic."

"What!" Susan asked surprised.

"Yeah," Arabella laughed. "He took Anthony's place after Anthony died and we thought it would be best to keep his identity a secret. But with Sirius…g…gone now, Arthur is the new Minister of Magic."

"That is great, I bet ol' Lucius Malfoy is rolling in his grave."

Arabella nodded, "And he should be, scum of the earth."

Draco had snuck out of Hogwarts Castle with Breeanna to the graveyard in Hogsmede, after the sudden death of Sirius, Draco wanted to bring the little baby to her biological mother's grave. Draco knew that one day they'd have to tell her the truth about her Mum, but Draco didn't want her to know what had been their horrible father. But once she was old enough they had to tell her or she'd hear it at Hogwarts anyways.

Draco stopped right in front of the grave, "This is your Mummy." Draco said dropping to his knees.

Baby Breeanna looked confused as she began to cry out for her Mummy Susan, "Mummie! Mummie! Da, I want Mummie!"

Draco fought back tears, "I guess you're too young for this."

"Muuummmie! Muuummie!"

"Okay, okay."

Adora woke up in her bed alone and wondered how in Merlin's name did she get here on her own, last thing she remembered was running in here after being so distraught over hearing that they'd lost Sirius now too.

It was then Adora heard a snoring and looked over to the right side of her bed to see that Ron had made a pallet on the floor, he was too much of a gentlemen to share a bed with her.

Adora crawled out of her bed and crawled on the little pallet that Ron had made for himself as she cuddled up to him. Ron muttered something about Quidditch fouls in his sleep and Adora couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was.

"Shh," Ron muttered. "It's sleepy time."

"Okay," Adora whispered as she cuddled up next to Ron for some '_sleepy time'_."

There was a scream and a pretty redhead was thrown into a wall as blood slowly trickled down from her head.

"You liar!" Voldemort screamed.

"No," the pretty redhead cried as she tried to hold on to the baby in her arms.

"You tell me where he is!"

"I don't know," the redhead cried as she held the baby closer to her. She was afraid of what would happen, obviously the he'd keep the baby but he'd probably murder her here in front of the little one year old.

"You are a disgrace to the Slytherin name!" Voldemort yelled at his daughter and went to pull his granddaughter away from the filth that was his only child.

"No! You can't have her!"

"I'll have whomever I want!" Voldemort yelled and he snatched the baby away. Desdemona was scared, this was the man who'd killed her daddy and he was making mummy so upset. Mummy began to cry and Desi got upset and began to cry too.

"Over my dead body!"

"You know that can be arranged," Voldemort cackled as he tried to handle the one year old in his arms. "That way I'd know she'd never be put around that Malfoy and Potter rubbish."

Autumn began to sob, "I never let her around the Potters! I hate the Potters as much as you do! But Draco is her father! He has a bloody right to see her!"

"Not when he's a blood traitor! Not when he turns his back on his master and on the mother of his child for a filthy halfblood!"

"You're a halfblood yourself! I'm a quarter blood!"

"Silence!" Voldemort screamed as he threw his only child into the wall again with his wand and she passed out cold.


	17. Oliver\'s Persistance

****

Chapter 17

Harry heard a tapping at his bedroom window and realized that it must already be morning and that his Daily Prophet was being delivered. Harry tried to sneak out of bed as quiet as could be so that he didn't wake up his beautiful wife.

Harry paid the owl and began to read the front page:

**__**

Mourning Minister Black and Welcoming Minister Weasley

Even though our Wizarding World is still mourning the great Minister Sirius Black, we now are welcoming with open arms Minister Arthur Weasley. Minister Black had the Death Curse thrown at him the other day when there was a Death Eater attack at Hogwarts. There is still no answer to who has is Minister Black's murderer.

Question is, can new Minister Weasley live up to the wonderful role that Minister Black did? Minister Black did many great things.

"We do all miss Minister Black, but I think the ministry made a fine choice by electing Minister Weasley. I think Minister Weasley will be able to fit right in Minister Black's shoes." Padma Patil, Seventh Year Hogwarts Student said.

Minister Weasley agrees that he is going to finish the last law that Minister Black was trying to pass. The law stated that if a Werewolf took Wolf's Bane Potion, the Werewolf wasn't dangerous and prejudice would get you a sentence in Azkaban. Many believe that Minister Black started this law because of his late friend Remus Lupin, and as we all know Lupin had been a good friend to Minister Weasley too.

"I think it's a good idea to pass this law, werewolves are people too." Draco Malfoy, Seventh Year Hogwarts student said.

If our future agrees with the new Minister then we at the Daily Prophet welcome Minister Weasley with open arms.

"Ginny, wake up!" Harry yelled shaking her awake, "Ginny! Ginny wake up!"

"What?" Ginny grumbled in her sleep as she tried to roll away from him, "I'm trying to sleep. Saturday morning, Ginny sleep long time."

Harry chuckled, she was so very cute in the mornings. "But love you've got to read this."

"No, later."

"It's about your dad."

"What!" Ginny said sitting up. No matter how much Ginny hated waking up but anytime she heard something about her family…well Ginny was up in a heartbeat.

"Here," Harry said handing Ginny the paper and saw as her eyes got wide.

"My dad…Minister of Magic!" Ginny just looked stunned, "I can't believe this!"

Harry smiled, "I'm glad for your dad, Arthur is defiantly the right man for the job."

"Are you going to be okay?" Ginny asked and Harry knew exactly what Ginny was talking about. Even though today was Saturday, it would be Sirius's funeral. Ginny knew how hard the funeral was going to be for not only Arabella, Harry, Bridget, Susan, and Adora. But it would also be hard for Ron, Draco, and herself as they had all grown to love Sirius. Well Draco might not have grown to love Sirius, but Draco defiantly respected Sirius. Sirius had become like Ron and Ginny's second father and Arabella was their second mother, their home had become their second home. Now they'd never see Papa Sirius alive again…it was too much to take in.

Harry gave Ginny a fake smile, "Yeah. I'll be okay."

Sounded more like Harry was trying to convince himself more than his wife, "You'll get through this Harry." Ginny said about to walk into the Head Bathroom, "We will all get through this."

"I know," Harry nodded looking at Ginny and she couldn't help but smirk…he looked just like a baby.

Ginny instantly began to feel very sick and ran to the restroom.

"Gin!" Harry yelled running after her to the toilet and to see Ginny throw up her dinner from the night before. "Are you alright?"

Ginny sat up from the porcelain throne and wiped her mouth, "I told you there was basil in the chicken last night." Ginny almost growled, "I knew I tasted it."

"Huh?" Harry asked totally lost.

"Remember," Ginny said looking at Harry as he noticed she was paler than usual. "I'm allergic to basil! I'll probably be sick all day now," Ginny groaned.

"I don't remember you telling me you were allergic to anything."

Ginny began to laugh as she stood to her feet, "Are you kidding me! I'm almost allergic to everything! Now move I've defiantly got to take a shower as I smell like vomit now!"

Harry walked out of the restroom to let Ginny take a shower on his own and heard laughing in Adora's room and Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Adora yelled through the solid oak door.

Harry opened the door and was surprised to see Adora and Ron laying on the floor, "What are you guys doing?"

"Goofing around," Ron chuckled.

"I'm taking a shower after Ginny gets out and you guys might want to shower soon too."

"Why?" Adora asked completely oblivious to what today was.

"The funeral today…"

"Oh," Adora blinked. "Yeah…I kind of forgot."

"It's a two today and we're leaving at noon."

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

Harry looked down at his watch and was surprised that he forgot to take it off last night, "Nine thirty. See you guys later," Harry said walking out of the room and joining Ginny in the shower.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Ron asked Adora.

"I truly don't know," Adora said sadly. "I mean we are all grieving Sirius's death, but I'm afraid it's going to hurt Arabella and Harry the most."

There was a tapping on the window and soon Ron and Adora knew Arthur Weasley's good news.

"My dad is Minister of Magic! This is just…"

"Wonderful!" Adora said smiling and hugged Ron tightly, "I'm so happy for you! I'm so happy for you family!"

"Well you'll be able to congratulate them during Easter Holidays."

Adora shook her head, "I'm afraid I won't be able to."

"Even though will be staying at Arabella's house doesn't mean you can't stop by my house."

"No I can't leave for the Easter holidays, neither can Harry."

"What!"

Adora sighed, "Since the Death Eater attack on Valentine's day…well Dumbledore isn't letting the Head Boy and Girl go home. He needs us here, he was going to get us to ask as many prefects as possible to stay."

"Well of course Ginny and I will stay, Ginny isn't going anywhere without Harry and I'm not going to leave you here alone."

"Thanks Ron," Adora said hugging her boyfriend. Truth was Adora was kind of happy that she wasn't leaving Hogwarts for the holidays. Adora didn't ever want to celebrate another holiday _ever_. Adora's mother, brother, sister, and father were all dead. Both of Adora's nephews and one of her niece's were married, and they'd insist on Adora joining them but sometimes she just felt left out…she didn't have a family.

Draco and Sadie were married and raising baby Breeanna. Harry and Ginny were married and wanted to have children as soon as Ginny graduated. Bridget was going to be going off to Medi-Wiz school after she graduated. Of course Adora loved Ron with all of her heart. Adora truly didn't know how their relationship would survive with their totally different career choices. Ron wanted to be an Auror, like Harry, but their training was here in London. Adora would be traveling the world for a full two years. Adora was going to be going to all the major Wizarding Universities for Seers. After Adora's studies, she was going to be in France for the year long Medi-Wiz school.

Adora hadn't brought up her worries about her relationship with Ron yet, because she truly didn't want to think about it. In a way Adora really never wanted to graduate from Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been her home for almost a full seven years now, and since the deaths of both of her parents, Adora had really thrown herself into this place.

"What's bothering you love?" Ron asked as he had been staring at Adora for a full ten minutes and she didn't seem to notice. Ron had noticed that Adora had been staring off into space but he figured that after a while that he stared at her, she would start to notice.

"Just upset about today," Adora half lied. Of course Adora was upset to have to say her final goodbye to Sirius. Sirius had always been like a father like figure for her and after her biological father had been murdered Sirius really stepped in.

"Understandable, but maybe you should jump in the shower."

"Why?" Adora blinked, "I thought Harry was in there."

"Ginny came in five minutes ago to tell us Harry was out and one of us could jump in."

"Oh okay," Adora said walking out of her room and to the washroom.

Oliver Wood was sitting at the Teacher's Table at breakfast and was surprised to see none other than Bridget Potter sitting alone, by herself at Gryffindor Table. Oliver looked down the table to see none other than Albus Dumbledore himself wink at Oliver, as if to tell him it was okay to go sit by Bridget.

"Bridget," Bridget Lynn Potter was jolted out of her dreamland to see none other than Oliver Wood sitting beside her.

Bridget looked toward the teacher's table and then back at Oliver, "Aren't you suppose to be sitting up there?"

"It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "How are you doing?"

"I could be better," Bridget said staring down at her eggs as Oliver only stared at the beautiful beauty in front of him.

"I'm going to be going today."

"No," Bridget said turning to Oliver suddenly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to attend my late uncle's funeral just because of me."

"I'm not. I'm going to pay my respects to the greatest Minister of Magic we've had in years. I really liked Sirius and I want to say goodbye."

"No you're not."

"Huh?"

"You are only going to make sure I don't break down and do something stupid."

"You are getting really paranoid lately," Oliver said fixing himself a plate of waffles and eating beside the lovely Bridget Potter.

"I am not!"

"Then why do you think I would attend a funeral just because of you?"

"I don't know," Bridget sighed beginning to beat her head on the table.

"Quit that!" Oliver said pulling her up.

"What! At least I'm not back to my addiction at Cauldron."

"True."

"So you are really going to the funeral?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to say this."

Bridget smiled, "I would throw my arms around you right now but we are in public. As you are a Professor and I am a student…well everyone already thinks that something is going on between us. They think we are more then friends."

"And why aren't we?"

"Give up on my Oliver, it will never happen. I will never marry or date again, I just break hearts."

"You are still blaming yourself aren't you?"

"Stuff it Wood."

"I thought we were an item after the other night…"

"I said stuff it Wood!" Bridget growled and Oliver couldn't help but laugh at the cute mean face she was giving him.

"Next Hogsmede weekend is coming up soon."

"Yeah, so?"

"We are going on a date."

"What!"

"You heard me."

"You can't at least ask me first before you demand it?"

"Okay," Oliver nodded. "Bridget will you go on a date with me on your next Hogsmede weekend, which is next week?"

"No."

"I knew it! That's it, I'm not asking. Bridget you are going out with me."

"Excuse me!" Uh oh, Potter temper!

"You heard me you stubborn Potter! I'm stubborn and we Woods get what we want and I'm tired of you pushing me away and me taking it. Bridget Potter I will bug you until you finally give into my wonderful charm."

Bridget narrowed her eyes, "You are acting a lot like my father did with my mother."

"How would you know?"

"Bella."

"So I will be sitting next to you at the funeral, so when you need a shoulder to cry I will be there."

Oliver was happy to see Bridget chuckle, even in this horrible time of loss for her. "You never give up do you?"

"Nope."

"Not even for my dear uncle's funeral."

"Where is Arabella?" Oliver decided to change the subject.

"Most likely in her quarters getting ready to say goodbye to her one true love and getting ready to try to explain to her one year old to say goodbye to daddy. My heart goes out to Roselyn, she like me will never know her father. Luckily for her she still has her mother to guide her in the right direction."

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"Well, maybe if Voldemort hadn't killed my Mum I would be a better person."

"What!"

"I mean have turned into the junkie I was or the slut I have become."

"You are not a slut," Oliver whispered to her.

"Yes I am," Bridget said blinking back tears.

"No you aren't. You are the loving woman that I am in love with," Oliver whispered in Bridget's ear.

Bridget spit orange juice out of her mouth and it was a good thing that no one was sitting in front of her. Bridget turned to look at Oliver and she shook her head, "No you don't."

"How can you tell me my feelings for you? Of course I love you. If I didn't do you think I'd keep coming after you after all the times you've been pushing me away."

"I don't love you."

"Okay," Oliver said shrugging his shoulders. "But one day you will.

"No I won't."

"You do right now, you love me."

"No I don't!" Bridget lied, "And quit trying to push me."

"I won't make you love me, but you'll realize one day that you do. And until you realize that you do love me, I'll be beside you every day."

"You are helpless."

"Okay."

"Quit agreeing with me!"

"Susan are you ready yet?" Draco asked banging on the bathroom door, they needed to leave soon as the family had to at the funeral thirty minutes early.

"I can't do this," Draco heard his wife sob through the bathroom door.

"Yes you can."

Susan opened the door and took the baby from Draco's hip, "Maybe you should go without me. I'll stay here and take care of the baby."

"No."

"No?"

"No. You need to say goodbye to Sirius. You, Breeanna, and I am going to the funeral now let's go."

"Just a moment," Susan said walking back into the bedroom to get her black handbag. Susan hadn't left their Common Room all day, so Susan had no idea how the rest of her family was taking it. Susan bet that they were all probably in the state that she was in.

First person Harry saw was Ginny's mum, "Harry! Ginny, dear!" Molly said walking quickly over to her daughter and son-in-law. Molly hugged Ginny and then gave Harry a bone crushing hug, "I'm so sorry about Sirius."

Harry just nodded as he didn't want Molly to quit hugging him, "I know he was the closest thing you had to know about your father and I want you to know that Arthur and I are always here for you."

"Where is dad, mum?"

Molly's eyes got sad, "He couldn't come."

"Why not?" Harry asked and Molly couldn't help but notice that Harry looked even sadder when he found out that Arthur wasn't able to come.

"The Ministry was afraid that if he came that there would be another Death Eater attack and Arthur wanted everyone to be able say goodbye today without worrying about Death Eaters or Voldemort for a little while. But he sends his condolences to everyone."

At exactly two in the afternoon the final services for Sirius Black began and there were many tears shed. Over three hundred people showed up to say goodbye to the great man that was Sirius Black. Of course Sirius's family was overcome with grief as were many of Sirius's fellow co-workers and former classmates from Hogwarts.

Arabella was in all black with a black veil over her face with many tissues in her black handbag. Roselyn was crying during the entire ceremony which made Arabella cry even more. Even though baby Roselyn really had no idea that she'd never see her daddy again, but you could tell Roselyn felt something. Roselyn could feel that the rest of her family was hurting and so the baby had been crying her eyes out all day.

Arabella held baby Roselyn as close to her as possible. It had been too hard to lose Sirius and it looked as if Arabella was afraid of losing Roselyn.

Sadie Malfoy looked up to her aunt dearly. Arabella had lost little David to his aunt and uncle a little over a year ago and now she'd lost her one true love. Sadie couldn't imagine in what kind of shambles she would be in if she would be the one putting her husband in the ground.

Susan put her free arm around her Aunt Arabella and Arabella gave her niece a teary smile.

After the funeral and burial service, the gang went over to The Burrow. Molly had suggested them all to come over and she would cook some food for everyone. Fred and George left one of their employees run the shop today as they were paying their respects to Sirius Black. While Molly cooked and Arabella sat in the kitchen talking to her, the boys were outside playing. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and even Draco; to everyone's surprise, were outside playing a game of Quidditch. Fred and George convinced Draco to come out and play and leave the women inside.

Sure Draco really didn't get along with any of them, but he agreed with all the other guys, Draco really didn't want to be stuck in the house with the women all day. Draco figured he had to half way get along with these guys anyways, as they were always around.

Susan, Bridget, Adora, and Ginny were in the living room watching the babies play in the playpen; while the girls talked. They all avoided the subject of Sirius or Anthony, the scars were still to fresh to talk about. Instead they talked about girl stuff and were glad that the guys were avoiding them by playing Quidditch outside.

"You know it's nice to have the guys not around us for once," Bridget said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Susan said narrowing her eyes at her baby sister, "You avoid guys like the plague. You won't go near a single guy, unless he is somehow related to you."

"That's not true!"

"Prove it," Ginny said agreeing with Susan.

"Hey!" Bridget said in mock outrage, "You're suppose to be on my side!"

"And you're avoiding the question," Adora pointed out.

"This must be gang up on Bridget day," Bridget pouted.

"No it's not, but you've got to admit we have a point." Ginny stated and Bridget knew she couldn't get out of this one.

"You know I kind of have a reason too, I don't trust guys since…Neville."

"True," Susan said hugging her sister. "But you can't let that piece of scum take over your life. You know even though he is no where near you, the more you avoid guys and dating Neville is still controlling you."

"No."

"Susan's right," Adora nodded. "If you just happen to run into him before his prison sentence starts, Neville will get such joy to know that you are still to terrified to date because of him. Do you really want to give Neville Longbottom that gratification?"

"I haven't avoided all guys," Bridget mumbled.

"Yeah you're right," Ginny nodded. "But you've avoided all guys outside the Potter and Weasley family."

"Oliver Wood."

"Okay," Adora chuckled. "Sure Oliver is around you a lot, but you keep trying to push him away. The only reason Oliver is still around you is because he keeps trying to push himself back into your life. Do you remember how it was before this school year?"

"Yeah I do," Bridget nodded. "Oliver and I were just friends…"

Adora, Susan, and Ginny all began to laugh and Bridget looked at them oddly, "What!"

"You and Oliver were never 'just friends.' You guys have always fancied one another but never saw it until this year," Ginny spoke up and Bridget rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, I know you better than you know yourself."

"So I use to have a little crush on him?"

"Use to?" Susan asked as her eyes began to bug out, "You still do fancy the boy but you are just too scared to jump back in the game."

Susan had pushed Bridget's buttons, "Sorry you never have had the pleasure of being **BLOODY RAPED**! But it kind of makes you want to become a nun!" Bridget stormed out of the room slamming the door.

"I think you went to far," Ginny said looking kind of scared at how much Bridget blew up.

"Nope," Susan said shaking her head. "I pushed the button that hasn't been pushed and desperately needed to. Since Neville raped Bridget, she has let this rape take over her. Now I'm not trying to be a bitch, because I know how horrible rape is but she needs to heal."

"Yes…"

"Let me finish. Bridget needs to heal and she's not letting herself heal. Wood is so into her and she doesn't even see it. She ignores Wood and every other guy that is interested in her. I just want her to get over this for herself, I hate seeing my baby sister in such pain."

Adora was smiling and both Ginny and Susan turned to Adora, "What do you know that we don't?" Ginny asked.

"Bridget isn't putting up as much of a wall as we thought."

"How do you know that?" Susan asked as she picked up Breeanna to change her nappy.

"Haven't you guys noticed how flirty Bridget has been lately with Oliver?" Both Susan and Ginny shook their head no to Adora's question. "Well I've seen it and I have a feeling the other night they got lucky, again."

"Are you serious!" Ginny said eyes popping out, "Why wouldn't she tell us!"

"Yeah!" Susan almost yelled.

"Because of the way you guys just acted."

"Oh."

"So do you think she's letting him back in?"

Adora nodded, "Slowly but surely. We just need to hope that Oliver keeps being as persistent as he has been lately. I have a feeling Cassie will be meeting up with Bridget soon."


	18. Bridget's Plan

****

Chapter 18

Autumn Lewis heard voices around her and it made her head hurt ten times worse than before, "Shut up!" Autumn said hoarsely but no one heard her. "I said shut the bloody hell up!" Autumn yelled which made her throat hurt.

"Go tell Master that she is awake," a voice that Autumn didn't recognize said rushing to Autumn's bedside. "Miss Autumn you need to open your eyes so I can do a full exam on you so I can assure Master that you are fine."

"Tell my _father_ he can bloody well shove it, it's not as if he really does care for me. Bastard."

The woman gasped, "Don't you ever talk about Master like that again!"

"She shall talk about me however she pleases," a voice hissed. "Janet you will not talk down to my heir like that. The heir of Lord Voldemort!"

"Yes master."

Autumn rolled her eyes at her father, he always had to roar, bloody bastard. "Where's Desi?" Autumn asked hoarsely, Merlin she needed some water.

"With her nanny."

"Excuse me!" Autumn sat down as Janet tried to push Autumn back down to the bed, "What bloody nanny! Damn it Janet, get me some damn water!" Janet nodded and walked off to get the Slytherin Princess her precious water.

"Her nanny."

"What bloody nanny father!"

"Well obviously since you can't take care of your…"

"Shut up!" Autumn rose from her bed to stare her father in his horrid eyes, Autumn was the only one that had the guts to get right in her father's face. "I can too take care of my daughter! Hear that? Desi is _my_ daughter and I will take care of her! When I want a bloody nanny for _my_ daughter _I_ will hire a bloody nanny!" Autumn began to scream the last part.

"How dare you…"

"No!" Autumn interrupted her father again, "How dare you! How dare you think you should hire a nanny for me! I have raised my daughter for almost a year all by myself! Her father left us before Desi was ever born! Mum helped me out until I got it down and thank Merlin I got the mum thing down before you **BLOODY KILLED** her in front of me and your granddaughter! You killed Vincent, the only father Desi ever knew! You have almost killed me in front of my own daughter, and you have the audacity to tell me that I have no idea how to me that I don't know how to raise my own daughter!"

"Prove me wrong then," Voldemort hissed at his sister. "You have never proved me that you could raise her the _Slytherin_ way."

"I will raise Desdemona any fucking way I feel like it!"

"You want me to slam you into a wall again, but this time kill you?" Voldemort snarled at Autumn, "I will get a nanny that respects the Dark Arts to raise Desdemona. Now do you want to raise her or do you want a total stranger to raise Desdemona? Desdemona has already lost her father do you want her to lose you too?"

"No," Autumn snarled at her father. "It's just too bad that Desi has to know as I did, how it is to grow up with a father."

Janet came back with a glass of water in one hand and baby Desi on her left hip, "Miss Autumn."

Autumn took her baby and held her close, "I don't need the water now. I just wanted my baby." Autumn rushed out of the room without saying thank you to Janet.

"Check on Autumn later on tonight," Voldemort said walking out of the room.

"Yes Master."

Autumn opened up her bedroom that she shared with her daughter and a man was sitting on her bed that obviously surprised her. The man was a very good looking man, defiantly sexier than Vincent had ever been. Autumn had fallen in love with Vincent because other than Desi and Sharon, Vincent was the only other person that loved her.

Autumn defiantly wanted to stay as far away from love, "Do I know you?"

"No," the man with light brown hair and ice blue eyes said shaking his head. "Autumn, correct?"

Autumn nodded and saw the man smile, what a handsome smile he had. A smile that would make any girl melt, this must be a new Death Eater Autumn hadn't had the pleasure of meeting.

"Yes I am Autumn," Autumn said not moving but moving Desi to her other hip.

"You can sit beside me. I promise I won't bite, hard that is." The man chuckled at her and Autumn couldn't help but giggle. Autumn walked across the room and placed Desi into the playpen, as Autumn took a seat beside her only daughter.

"Nice to know. Are you a new Death Eater?"

"I've been a Death Eater for a few months but I haven't been here before."

Autumn nodded, "No wonder I haven't met you yet."

"I couldn't wait to meet you Autumn and I must say meeting you close and personal is a thrill I never thought I would experience."

Autumn blushed, well it was wonderful to have someone to flirt with again. This guy looked as hot as Draco, if not hotter. "May I ask who you are?"

The guy nodded, "Neville Longbottom."

Autumn's eyes bugged out, "You are the guy that raped the youngest Potter bitch?"

"That I am," Neville Longbottom said with pride in his voice.

"Well, father has said wonderful things about you but he never said how _sexy _you are."

"Malfoy use to say what a spiteful, evil bitch you are…."

"That I am."

"But he never spoke of the beauty I see in front of me."

Autumn rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't. Malfoy is blinded by that Potter riffraff he's married to. Doesn't even respect the mother of his child."

"That is Malfoy's daughter?" Neville said turning to baby Desdemona.

"Yeah," Autumn said sadly.

"He never mentioned her."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"She has his eyes, and smile. Thank Merlin other than that she takes after you."

"Well thank you."

"Miss Autumn do you like flattery?"

"Of course."

"What about a little Mummy and new friend time?"

"Well you can come along with Desi and I, as I was going to bring her to the park."

Neville got close to Autumn and whispered in her ear, "A little playtime for you and me without the baby."

"Oh," Autumn's eyes sparkled. Autumn hadn't had sex with a man since the night before her father murdered her husband. "Well father _did _hire a nanny for when I needed sometime to myself, I guess I could call her. Stay here, I'll be back."

Neville flashed her a thousand watt smile, "I wouldn't leave for anything."

Yes Autumn had been against having a nanny for Desi ten minutes ago, but that was for different reasons. Autumn's father wanted a nanny to watch over Desi all the time, and Autumn only wanted a nanny for when Mummy needed some playtime with a new friend. Luckily that new friend was none other than Neville Longbottom…

February eighteenth was the day and that day happened to be Draco and Sadie Malfoy's first year wedding anniversary. Ginny had volunteered herself and Harry to watch baby Breeanna so Susan and Draco could have a night by themselves tonight. A little Mummy/Daddy time.

Unfortunately Breeanna's first birthday and one year anniversary of her biological mother's death had been a day of terror and more death.

Susan and Draco had held off Breeanna's birthday party and decided that they would plan a party for Breeanna later on.

Arabella was still teaching at Hogwarts but it was obvious that Arabella was still grieving. Honestly though who could blame her? Roselyn was in all of Arabella's classes now and Arabella looked as if she was about to explode. Arabella only allowed herself to cry at night as she wouldn't cry in front of Roselyn, it would only make the baby upset.

It was still much too hard to go back to the Evans's Manor and Arabella was truly thinking about giving it to one of the children. Adora, Harry, and Susan would be moving out this year after they graduated and it was such a big house for only Arabella, Roselyn, and Bridget. Next year Bridget would be graduating.

The sun was up again and another glorious day, Arabella rolled her eyes, she truly didn't want to get out of bed but knew that she needed to. There was a cry down the hallway and as if Arabella's cue there was Roselyn looking for Mummy, the only parent that the little girl had left.

"Coming Roselyn," Arabella yelled wrapping her bathrobe around her as it was still cold in the school only being February.

Bridget walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, thank Merlin it was Friday! Oh yes, the weekend had just been screaming her name! Sure Bridget wasn't going to be able to go anywhere as the next Hogsmede trip was two weeks away, but Bridget could always sleep in. Besides sleeping the weekends had to become Bridget's favorite holiday as Oliver Wood had been following her around almost every bloody day asking Bridget out.

Why did he have to be so damned persistent it just bothered Bridget so badly. Then a light bulb went off inside her head and she had the best plan to make sure Oliver Wood would quit pestering her.

"Hey you guys," Bridget said smiling and beginning to eat some scrambled eggs.

"Hey," they all said dead to the world. Bridget laughed it was as if she was the only morning person in the family today and that meant something because Bridget was always the grouch in the morning.

Draco and Susan were arguing at the end of the table and baby Breeanna was demanding food from them but since they were fighting the baby was being ignored. Ginny sighed and began to feed Breeanna little bits of eggs and bacon.

"Why did you pick her up?" Harry asked aggravated. It was already bad enough that Susan was raising this child but why in Merlin's name was Ginny poking in.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked not hearing Harry's aggravation, but Ron and Adora gave Bridget a look that said don't say a word be as quiet as a mouse.

"Why did you pick her up? She is Susan and Draco's responsibility."

"They are arguing and Bree is hungry, so I'm feeding her."

"Why?"

"Stuff it Harry, I know what you are getting at to so just stuff it right now. I don't know when you started your period but quit getting moody with me. I can not stand to hear a baby cry and she's hungry. So why shouldn't Bree eat when all the rest of us are eating."

The argument between Harry and Ginny and alerted Draco and Susan as they quit and listened in. "Yes Harry," Susan spoke up. "What's the problem if Ginny wants to help me out every once in a while?"

"That child is not Ginny's and she's not yours so neither one of you should be taking care of her. The only family she has is Malfoy over there so he should be taking care of her."

"You take that back," Susan growled at her twin brother and everyone around them didn't say a word. Fire was dancing in Susan's brilliant green eyes and Bridget knew this wasn't going to be good. If Bridget hadn't been so interested in her siblings fight she would have taken cover under the table.

"What? No."

"I share guardianship with Draco over Breeanna because her mother is dead…"

"And your husband killed his father."

"Potter," Draco growled.

Fire was dancing very fast in Susan's eyes and before anyone knew what happened Harry's glasses just broke. Harry took them off and looked at his twin in awe, how in Merlin's name but Susan didn't let him say a word.

"I share guardianship over this little girl because her biological mother is dead and her biological father wasn't a fit parent." Susan took Breeanna away from Ginny, "By law I am Breeanna's mother and Draco is her father. I am connected to Breeanna, if you haven't forgotten I am not a Potter anymore I am a Malfoy."

Harry looked at Ginny for support but she looked away from him and seemed to be backing up Susan, "But…"

"No Harry, no buts about it." Susan said leaving with Breeanna on her hip and the baby bag on her shoulder.

"Slick move Potter," Draco said looking at Harry with hate in his eyes.

Draco had known that Harry never liked him but to take it out on little Breeanna was horrible. Susan wanted desperately for Breeanna to be her biological daughter and Potter had pushed the right buttons.

However Ginny was able to put up with Potter was beyond Draco…

"What the hell was that!" Harry asked angrily looking from Ginny to Ron to Adora, and then to me.

"Learn how to care for a child and other people's feelings and then you can talk to me," Ginny said grabbing her books and leaving her husband in awe as she walked away.

"What in Merlin's name!"

"You shouldn't have said any of that," Adora left not saying another word to Harry.

"Ron?"

"That was really mean of you mate, after all Breeanna is your niece."

"No she isn't! Hell she isn't even Adora's niece!"

"Yes she is," Bridget spoke up finally. "Just because we don't share blood with that child doesn't mean that she isn't my niece! I love that little girl and don't you see the hope that Breeanna gives Susan? No instead you gripe about your wife holding a sweet baby that has never done anything wrong in her entire life. Just because Bree is our brother-in-law's half sister you go nuts. Just because she is a Malfoy. Well you know what so is Susan and you better get use to it."

"The way you acted today I have decided about changing my last name from Potter to anything else. You are a disgrace Harry," Bridget left the Great Hall and was looking for her best friend.

"What the hell!" Harry asked looking at Ron again for answers.

Ron chuckled, "Harry I hated the Malfoys all of my life but now you have really got to think. Lucius is dead and so is Narcissa. Draco is different then he was our first few years of Hogwarts, Breeanna is just a baby, and Susan is a Malfoy. So if you still hate the Malfoys like we use to it means you hate not only Draco but Breeanna and your sister."

"Whether you like it or not Breeanna is your niece and will always be your niece. Any children that Susan has with Draco will all be Malfoys."

"No they will be Potters!"

"Yes," Ron nodded. "They will have Potter in them but their last name will be Malfoy. Do you really want to deny yourself your sister and nieces and nephews to come just because Susan is being a responsible adult and raising a little girl that is hers."

"But she isn't!"

"Biologically no, but where it counts yes. Susan has raised this little girl and Susan will be the only mother Breeanna will ever know. I don't know what's gotten in to you mate but you need to straighten out your priorities." Ron said getting up from the Gryffindor table to let Harry boil.

'_There he is again smiling at her in the hallway, yes he would be perfect!'_ Bridget thought to herself as she approached him.

"Hi!"

"Hey Bridget! What's up?"

"Have to go to boring class which is just glorious Potions!"

He laughed at her, she really was funny. "Oh really?"

"Unfortunately I am telling the truth," Bridget then changed her mood. "But what about you?"

"I'm headed towards Transfiguration."

"Ah, with my brother."

"Yes with your brother, do you need me to tell him something for you?"

"No."

"Oh? Then I am a little confused at why you would be talking to me?"

Bridget smiled, "Terry. I like you."

"You do!" Seventh Year Ravenclaw Terry Boot asked me in awe.

"Well if it's a bad thing," Bridget said beginning to walk off but Terry ran in front of her to stop her.

"No, not at all! In fact I've liked you for a while…"

'_Duh_,' Bridget said to herself. "Oh really?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Not really," Bridget lied.

"Well if you like me and I like you, how about we go to Hogsmede together in two weeks."

"Wonderful," Bridget smiled. "See you then."

"Oh and Bridget," Terry asked and she turned around again.

"Do you think you could eat lunch with me?"

"At the Ravenclaw table?"

"Yeah."

"Um, why not?" Bridget said shrugging.

"Okay see you then!" Terry said happily as he headed towards Advanced Transfiguration and Bridget made her way to Potions.

Bridget smiled to herself this was too good and now when Oliver held her back after class today to ask her to the Hogsmede trip again Bridget could say she had a date. Hopefully Oliver would finally get off of her back of getting together. Even though Oliver was only a Quidditch referee and a Flying teacher so Bridget never had any classes from him but some how he always knew where she was at and this is when he'd ask her out.

'_Why would you want him off of your back? You know you truly have feelings for him otherwise you wouldn't keep ending up in his bed_,' the little voice inside of Bridget's head told her. As Bridget was a stubborn Potter, she just simply ignored the little voice.

"Bridget you need to write these notes down," Ginny hissed at her best friend.

Bridget shrugged, "What's the point when I can copy them from you later?"

"Because if your aunt turns around and see you acting like you won't care it will hurt her really badly."

"How?"

"First, because you'll make her think she isn't a good teacher. Second, because Sirius and James use to be like this in class. We all know she is still upset over Sirius's death."

"And who says I'm not!" Bridget asked outraged

"Whatever," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Why do you look so smug?"

Bridget smiled a thousand watt smile, "I've got a date to Hogsmede."

"Thank Merlin you have finally come to your senses…"

"Yeah you guys were right, I shouldn't let Neville haunt me for the rest of my life."

Ginny nodded, "So what time are you going with Oliver."

"Oliver? Who said anything about him? Well he isn't the guy taking me."

'_What!_' Came two voices inside her head and two voices out loud.

"Ouch!" Bridget yelled.

"Mrs. and Miss Potter can I see you a second in my office," Arabella said sternly. They followed Arabella into her office and she slammed the door.

"Why are the two of you yelling at me in class and why is Susan and Adora yelling in my head!" Bridget asked outraged, "I don't need Adora, Susan, or you listening in on my conversations."

Arabella rolled her eyes at her niece, "What do you mean the guy isn't Wood?"

"Because he isn't."

"Why?" It was Ginny's turn to question now.

"Because I've told you guys I don't like him."

"It's not Blaise is it?"

"No Bella it isn't Zambini."

"Then who?" Ginny asked.

"Terry Boot," Bridget said beaming.

"That seventh year Ravenclaw that follows you around like a lost puppy?" Arabella asked laughing, the first good laugh she had had since Sirius died.

"He does not follow me around like a lost puppy!"

"Oh yes he does!" Ginny said laughing with Arabella.

"Terry is a very sweet guy and isn't bad on the eyes neither. I'm glad the two of you think he's such a joke date, because I'm eating lunch with him today at the Ravenclaw table!" Bridget said storming out of her aunt's office and throwing herself back into her chair.

"Temper, temper." Ginny said chuckling.

"You are the one that married into the Potter family, you wait your kids will be just the same." Arabella said chuckling.

"She what!" Adora, Susan, and Harry asked surprised.

"But that guy follows her around like a lost puppy!" Susan yelled.

"Maybe that's what she wants," Draco spoke up feeding little Breeanna mashed peas.

"What?" Harry asked what was this buffoon going on about now.

"I hate to say this but I think I actually agree with Malfoy," Ron said nodding.

Everyone was so concerned with Bridget that they had forgotten about the fight with Harry this morning.

"Why not Oliver? What's so bad about him?" Susan asked wondering why Bridget was denying her heart what it desperately wanted.

"Good question Susan," Harry nodded. "But why weren't you with him instead of Malfoy."

"Don't start this _again_ Harry," Susan said turning her back to her brother.

"I'm glad we shared lunch today Bridget, it was really nice." Terry said smiling at Bridget.

"Yes it was," Bridget nodded. "Well I have to get to the greenhouses to get class, I'll see you later."

"Can I walk you to class?"

Bridget shook her head no, "You just told me you have Divination next. There's no way you can walk me to class and get to your class in time. I will see you later."

Bridget picked up her things and walked out of the Great Hall without saying a hello to her family. Bridget could tell they had been talking about her all during lunch and she really had no reason to talk to them.

Bridget was just walking to Herbology but before she got outside someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a empty classroom…


	19. Beggars Can't Be Choosers

****

Chapter 19

__

Bridget was just walking to Herbology but before she got outside someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a empty classroom…

"What in Merlin's name is your bloody problem!" Bridget yelled at the person that had pulled her into a empty classroom.

"What is my bloody problem? Don't you mean what is your bloody problem!"

"Oliver quit overreacting! Wait, what in Merlin's name are you overreacting about now?"

"I have been asking you to Hogsmede every day and you keep turning me down, but as soon as scrawny Terry Boot asks you just jump to the occasion? I saw you eating with him today Bridget!"

"Scrawny? Are you jealous?"

"Hell yes I'm jealous! Damn it Bridget," Oliver said running his hands through his hair. "I love you! Don't you understand that! I know you love me…"

"No…"

"Don't interrupt me Bridget," Oliver growled. "I know you love me and I don't know why in Merlin's name you are doing this! You are just hurting the two of us."

"No, I'm not hurting the two of us. I'm fine, I like Terry. You are only hurting yourself because you won't come to terms that I don't like you the way you like me. I'm fine with being friends."

"Friends? Friends! Are you bloody kidding me!" Oliver screamed, "Bridget we have shagged! We have shagged twice!"

"Ever heard of friends with benefits Oliver? Most guys like that, you know they don't like commitment."

"Yeah and go figure the one girl I want to settle down with doesn't want to settle down," Oliver said and then conjured up a piece of parchment.

"What's this?"

"Your class started almost five minutes ago, this will get you in class. Good luck with Terry."

"Are you finally giving up?" Bridget asked hopeful and Oliver couldn't believe how hopeful she sounded for him to give up on her.

"No, never. I will just have to keep persisting you even more than usual," Oliver said smiling and walked off as he was late for the class he was suppose to be teaching.

"You what!" Ginny asked in disbelief as she stared at her best friend at dinner.

"I think I finally pushed Oliver away! Oliver said he wouldn't be gone but I think I really hurt him."

"But Bridget, you care for Oliver as much as he cares for you."

"No I _use _to care for Oliver a lot, but I don't trust guys."

"Then why are you going to Hogsmede with Terry?"

"Well," Bridget said smiling. "No only am I going to Hogsmede with him, Terry asked me to be his girlfriend after classes today."

"What? Well what did you say?"

"I said yes!"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Bridget said shrugging her shoulders and eating her pork chops.

Ginny was just glad that Adora, Harry, and Ron were busy studying for N.E.W.T.s and would get food from the kitchens later. Ginny had to try and talk some sense into her best friend. Susan and Draco were having a romantic evening as tonight was their wedding anniversary and Ginny was watching Breeanna. Luckily Bree was asleep.

"Why? Terry is so scrawny."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"What do you mean everyone?"

Bridget huffed, "Well Wood stopped me earlier. Went crazy with jealously because I'm going to Hogsmede with Terry."

"Wait I thought you were dating him too?"

Bridget nodded, "I am. But I wasn't when Wood stopped me."

"So if two of us have told you Terry is scrawny, then why are you with him? It's not as if he can protect you."

"Yeah," Bridget began to shuffle her food around her plate. Bridget was nervous, good thing Ginny could read her best friend like a book. "If Terry tries anything with me at least I can fight him off."

"Aww, Bridget!" Ginny said throwing her arms around her best friend, "Is this why you are pushing Oliver away?"

Bridget pulled away from her best friend, "I'm not pushing him away. I don't like Wood anymore except for just being friends. We have no more personal relationship, look I am done eating. Are you coming back to the dormitory or are you staying with Harry?"

"I don't know I'm mad at him, but I can't have Bree in the dormitory with the rest of the girls. So I'll probably just stay with him tonight."

"You should stay with Harry every night."

"Why?"

"You are married to the bloke Ginny," Bridget laughed. "It's not like you are going to get in trouble or nothing. Besides after Harry graduates he'll be busy with the Order and Auror training."

"We don't even know if Harry will get the marks he needs for Auror."

"Do you think they will actually take notice in his marks?" Bridget chuckled at her best friend, "Harry is _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. They will take Harry if he doesn't get his marks, hell he could drop out and they'd still take him."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded.

"You realize that we still have a year left here, a year without everyone else. Just you and me here. I don't know what I'll do as you will be Head Girl and be staying in there and I'll still be stuck with our roommates in the dormitory."

"Well the bed is like a King size bed, we can both sleep in my bed. Or we could always magic you a bed up, but you are so staying with me!"

"Okay," Bridget chuckled.

Ginny was walking down the hallway, as Bridget had headed back towards Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny was on her way to the Head Dormitory to hopefully see her husband but someone grabbed her and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"What the! Oliver?"

"Bridget isn't with you, right?"

"No," Ginny said looking at Oliver oddly with her eyes wide open. "Why am I in here?"

"What is going on with Bridget?"

"Uh oh."

"First, I heard that Bridget was going to Hogsmede with that Boot kid. Now, I heard that Bridget is his bloody girlfriend! I am ready to pull my bloody hair out because of this girl! I love her but Bridget is pushing me to the end! One moment I think we are getting back together and then the next she hates me again."

"Bridget doesn't hate you."

"Oh really? Bridget sure acts like she hates me."

"Bridget is scared," Ginny said shifting Breeanna to her other hip.

"Of what! I'm not that piece of shit Longbottom she had trusted."

"I know that and Bridget doesn't think you will do to her what he did, but she's afraid to trust again."

"Are you bloody serious!" Oliver screamed scaring Breeanna and Ginny had to calm the one year old down. "Bridget afraid to trust, but she's dating a guy she doesn't even know! I know Bridget inside and out. If Bridget would give me the bloody time of day, she'd know me too!"

"Bridget is with Terry Boot because if he tries anything she can defend herself."

"True," Oliver chuckled.

"So are you going to give up on her?"

"Are you kidding me?" Oliver chuckled, "I'll never give up on Bridget. I know we belong together."

"You can't keep badgering her like you have been doing."

"Well I can't just give up on her."

"_Well_," Ginny said giving Oliver I sly smile. "I know that and you know that, but Bridget doesn't have to."

"What do you mean? If Bridget knows that I gave up on her then Bridget will be assured that I have given up on her."

"Oh Oliver, obviously you don't know our dear Bridget as well as I do."

Oliver raised his right eyebrow up, "Do tell."

"Where have you been?" Harry asked as his wife and Breeanna entered the Head Boy's quarters.

"Being a bloody genius," Ginny said giving Harry a thousand watt smile as she placed her little niece down in the playpen that Susan had dropped off for Breeanna to sleep in.

"Do tell."

"I have figured out a way to get Bridget back with Oliver."

"Do you think that wise?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are going behind Bridget's back to help Wood get her back correct," Harry asked his dear wife.

"Right."

"You don't think that once Bridget finds out she will be pissed off at you."

Ginny smiled, "That's the beauty of this. By the time she finds out Bridget will love me even more."

"Confident aren't you?"

"This plan can't fail."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"So what's the plan?"

"As you know Bridget is with Terry Boot."

"Yes I was informed of that earlier, in fact my lovely wife I was looking all over for you to find you to make sure I wasn't hearing some odd rumor."

"Nope Bridget is with Boot."

"What is wrong with her?"

"Well my darling husband, I believe Bridget is afraid of getting hurt by Oliver as Neville had."

"But Wood would never rape her."

"True," Ginny nodded. "Bridget trusted Neville as a boyfriend and she's afraid that Bridget had be crushed if Oliver ever dated her."

"Doesn't she know that he loves her."

"Bridget does but she doesn't believe him."

"So Ginny my love," Harry says wrapping his arms around his wife. "Who have you planned this scam with?"

"Oliver Wood himself."

"Oh," Harry said nodding. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, it starts like this…"

February nineteenth was Desdemona Aileen Malfoy's first birthday. It didn't surprise Autumn that her father had forgotten about her daughter's birthday. Autumn rolled over to see her bed empty, and she was surprised to not see Neville Longbottom laying beside her. There was a reason Neville was here but she just hadn't figured it out yet. It didn't matter at this moment as Autumn needed to start celebrating her daughter's birthday with her daughter.

"Happy birthday to you," came a male's voice signing to the baby in her crib. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Desi. Happy birthday to you."

"Neville," Autumn smiled at him. "How did you know?"

"I remember you mentioning it last night, besides it's not as if her father is a part of her life."

"I wish he was."

"I'll be her father."

"What?" Autumn began to laugh as she thought he was joking and she picked up the birthday girl to change her dirty nappie. "Why would you just volunteer such a job like that?"

"Because every child needs their parents."

"But you aren't her father."

"I could be the closest thing she ever has to a father."

"Vincent tried, but father ended up killing him."

"Because Crabbe disobeyed an order from master."

"You actually listen to father?" Autumn asked frowning at Neville, "I thought you would totally be against my father, my daughter, or me. After all The Lestranges drove your parents insane."

"I want to hurt the Potters the most I can, and I've been interested in the Dark Arts lately. It wasn't your father to drive my parents insane, it was the Lestranges. Mark my words, I will be the death of them."

Autumn's eyebrows rose up, "Really now? Sounds like you'll be a wonderful Death Eater."

"Anything to be around the beautiful Autumn Lewis."

"Alright so do you want to celebrate my little girl's birthday with me?"

"Of course I do."

Days flew by for the Potter kids and soon the Hogsmede trip was ready for all the Hogwarts students to go on.

Bridget was still with Terry Boot and all of the Potters, minus Bridget, knew of Oliver Wood's plan to get Bridget back. Most of the Potters however didn't think that Oliver's plan would work.

Bridget was waiting for Terry down at the Entrance Hall, so they could go on their first date together. As Bridget was waiting for Terry, there was Oliver. This intrigued Bridget, as Oliver hadn't been following her every step lately. Terry wasn't around and after all Bridget and Oliver were only friends.

"Hey," Bridget said smiling that thousand watt smile that always melted Oliver's heart but he couldn't show her how much she meant to him, not yet at least.

"Hey," Oliver said nodding but looking around her.

"You waiting on someone?"

"No, just waiting for the rest of the students to hurry up so I can meet up with my date."

"Date?" Bridget almost chocked and Oliver smiled inside to know that she actually cared.

"Yeah, date. I mean after all we are just friends, correct?"

"Yeah," Bridget replied and Oliver smiled at her. That smile that always made her melt, but she didn't want him to know. Oliver couldn't know. First, because Bridget was trying to push him away, so she could never be hurt by the one man she truly cared for. Second, Bridget had a boyfriend. Lastly, obviously Oliver had moved on.

"Good, so how are you and Terry doing?"

Bridget blinked, he was actually going to ask about Terry? "We are doing great, yeah great. As a matter of fact I'm waiting on him so we can head to Hogsmede."

"That's what I figured," Oliver nodded. "Well since you guys are most likely have the last carriage to Hogsmede, and we're going the same way. It would be okay if we shared a carriage, correct?"

"Of course."

"I'm not imposing on your date am I?"

"No," Bridget said shaking her head. "No not at all."

"Great, I'm glad we can be friends. I missed hanging out with you like we use to, you know before things got all weird." Oliver said slugging her in the shoulder.

"Oww!" Bridget cried and Oliver laughed as he acted as if he thought she was joking around. '_Weird? Things got weird and Oliver was moving on?'_ "Who's your date?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Luna!"

"Yeah," Oliver laughed. "Good thing Luna isn't one of my students, Luna is such a lovely girl. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, but Luna does tend to have weird conspiracy theories doesn't she?"

"Yes," Oliver chuckled. "But that's what makes her so interesting."

"Terry!" Bridget yelled joyfully, but she looked bummed when she saw that Terry was walking with Luna.

"Hello Bridget," Luna said smiling and wrapped her arm around Oliver's. "There is probably only one carriage left, you don't mind if we share a carriage with you guys do you?"

"Of course not," Terry spoke up and Bridget felt as if this day would never end.

It seemed everywhere Bridget and Terry went, was Oliver and Luna. As if one of them had inherited the Potter mind reading and just followed Bridget and her boyfriend around all bloody day!

Finally, Oliver and Luna were no where to be found for a good few hours.

"You are a genius!" Oliver laughed as the two were behind the Shrieking Shack, "It is such a shock that you agreed to this."

"Not really," Luna said laughing at Oliver. "I really enjoy the company of the Potter kids and I have seen you and Bridget together. You guys really belong together, I believe in true love and I'll do anything to see it come true."

"You do understand you will have to put your love life on hold."

Luna began to laugh as if she was crazy, "What love life? You really must be blinded by Bridget Potter. No guys look at me the way you look at her. Besides maybe if I help you guys get together, I might get lucky like you guys."

"You'll find Luna, I promise."

"So what happens when Bridget decides she does really love you?"

"Well I can't give in right then and there because I know Bridget will just pull the same crap as usual, so I've got to leave her hanging around for a while."

"But do we have to act, you know like a real couple?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like kiss and stuff?"

Oliver began to laugh really hard and it took a while for him to catch his breath. "Well you don't have to."

"But it would be more convincible, correct?"

"Yeah, but it's totally up to you."

"As long as you don't fall in love with me," Luna said nodding.

"Okay," Oliver laughed at Luna's mysteriousness. "As long as you don't fall in love with me."

"Deal!" They said shaking hands and laughing as both of them knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"He just makes me so angry!" Bridget said yelling at Ginny in the Head Boy's quarters.

"Who?" Ginny asked eating some chocolates from that Harry had bought her from their trip to Honeydukes.

"Oliver! Have you not been listening to me for the last hour!"

"Sorry," Ginny offered as she kept eating chocolates. "Can't help it, I've been having this weird craving for chocolates lately."

"Have you started your period yet?"

"Nope," Ginny said shaking her head. "I should be starting any day though."

"That's probably why you have craving for chocolates, I know I always do."

"Nope, I usually like pretzels."

"Maybe you are just sick of pretzels and it's now changed to chocolates."

"Yeah that would make since, now what were you going on about?"

"Oliver!" Bridget screamed again, "He's going out with _Luna_."

"I happen to like Luna."

"Yeah, but she is a bit weird."

"I like weird, after all I did marry your brother." Ginny said laughing at her own joke as Bridget rolled her eyes at her best friend, sometimes Ginny could be so corny.

"Luna isn't prettier than me is she?"

"What does it matter?" Ginny asked finally putting the chocolate box down, "You are with Terry. You made it perfectly clear to Oliver that you guys were only going to be friends, so now he wants to be friends and Oliver is trying to move on with Luna."

"Yeah, but I didn't think Oliver would move on so quickly."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Yeah," Bridget nodded. "It's obvious that Oliver was lying to me before."

"How's that?"

"Oliver kept going on and on about how much he loved me and he'd never give up and blah, blah, blah, blah! Now he's just moved on and…"

"You are jealous!"

"No I'm not!"

"Don't you lie to me Bridget Lynn Potter!" Ginny yelled standing up, "You are jealous that he has moved on so quickly."

"Well…"

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"So you've told me before."

"Hello love," Ron said laying in the Head Girl's room with his wonderful girlfriend, Adora Potter.

"Hi," Adora said sniffling.

"Still stuffy?"

"Yes," Adora said blowing into a tissue again.

"Brought you some chicken noodle soup from the kitchens and some butterbeer from Hogsmede." Ron said setting down the gifts for Adora on her bedside table.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Adora said pulling his face down to Adora's so she could give him a nice kiss. "Maybe I shouldn't be kissing you, as I'm sick."

"I would never give up the chance to kiss the lovely and sexy Adora Aimee Potter."

"What's that behind your back?"

"Your favorite chocolates from Honeydukes," Ron said handing Adora the box of chocolates.

"Thank you!" Adora said taking the box from her boyfriend and he sat down beside her on the bed, so they could cuddle together.

"So have you thought about what you are going to do after we get out of Hogwarts?"

"Going to be going around the world for two years to study more on true Seers and then I will start Healer school in September."

"So I guess that scratches you moving in with me?"

"I'm sorry Ron," Adora said giving him a sad smile. "But don't you start Auror school in…"

"September, but I could stay with you until then."

"Do you have a place yet?"

"No not yet."

"Why don't you stay with your folks or Arabella?"

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't."

"Yeah but I don't want Bella to think I am just a bum," Ron said looking at Adora.

"You won't be."

"I would feel more comfortable sharing a room with you."

"Beggars can't be choosers."


	20. A Potter Baby On The Way?

****

Chapter 20

N.E.W.T.s were creeping into the Seventh Year's life quickly but surely. Adora, Ron, Harry, Susan, and Draco were studying more than they had ever studied in their entire life. N.E.W.T.s would change every Seventh Year student's life that passed through Hogwarts castle. N.E.W.T.s would be the weapon that would get you the dream job you had always wanted or the weapon that would your want to be employer would use to push you away. To tell you that you didn't have a chance to get the career you had always dreamed of. N.E.W.T.s could be a treasure of a lifetime or a complete burden that would live on your back for the rest of their days.

"Ron you aren't studying enough," Adora said not looking up from her notes.

"Stuff it love."

Adora looked up from her notes and laughed, "What?"

"Stuff it love."

"How can you stay stuff it and love in the same sentence?"

"Easy I say stuff it because you are starting to annoy me about studying. I said love because I love you."

Adora smiled at Ron, "You are so bonkers."

Ron closed his book and put his notes away, "I so tired of studying." Ron said looking around the Head Boy and Girl's Common Room.

"Yeah but you need to keep studying."

"No one asked you Susan," Ron said cutting eyes at her.

"Well Adora is right, these demon things we have to take decide how we will succeed in life."

"Ek," Ron said rolling his eyes. "You sound too much like her."

Adora and Susan stuck their tongues out at Ron. Draco spoke up, "Weasley is right you know. You two sound too much alike."

"Stuff it love," Susan said sticking her tongue out at her husband.

"Okay now you are starting to sound too much like Weasley," Draco said in disgust.

"Can you all shut up," Harry growled. "Study or don't study, either way shut up. Some of us are trying to study."

"You look somewhat agitated," Ginny commented laying on Harry's bed, painting her nails.

"Of course I am!" Bridget Potter yelled.

"Oh? Why are you agitated?"

"They just strut around the entire bloody school being all couplish."

"Couplish? Is that even a word?"

"Who bloody cares! I made it a word, so get over it."

"Okay," Ginny said nodding acting all calm. Ginny was laughing inside, "So they are being all couplish. Who is being all couplish? Adora and Ron? Harry and me? Susan and Draco?"

"No, no, no. I'm use to you guys being all couplish and you guys are my family so it doesn't matter if you guys are all couplish."

"Gee thanks," Ginny said sarcastically. "Okay so who is being all couplish?"

"Them!"

"Who?"

"Lovegood and Wood," Bridget spat.

"Luna and Oliver? Why are you on last name basis?"

"Because they are so evil!"

"Evil, since when? What since they got together?"

"Of course, I mean no, I mean…"

"You still care for him don't you?"

"No I don't!"

"Bridget yes you do! If you care for Oliver, why are you with Terry and not Oliver."

"I don't love him! Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine," Ginny said shrugging and rolling over to eat more of the wonderful chocolate that Harry had bought for his wife.

March flew by much too fast for fifth and seventh years and Easter was just days away.

Of course none of the family members had gotten over the death of both Anthony or Sirius, but time was healing their hearts. Arabella didn't look a mess anymore and she was trying to get over the loss of her true love. Arabella knew that she would never get over Sirius's death but Arabella knew she couldn't grieve the loss of her husband for the rest of her life. Arabella had to raise little Roselyn on her own, the only child they ever had.

"Ma?" Arabella sat up from her four poster bed to see baby Roselyn standing up in her crib and just a smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi baby," Arabella said getting up from her bed and walking over to the baby's crib. "Hello my beautiful baby Roselyn."

"Mama!" Roselyn said smiling at her mother as she reached up from her mummy to pick her up.

"Hello baby," Arabella held baby Roselyn in her arms and walked over to the changing table and began to change Roselyn's dirty nappie.

After changing the dirty nappie; Arabella had dressed Roselyn into a powder pink dress, white socks with little pink bows on them, a pink and white ribbon in Roselyn's black hair, and finally little black buckle shoes with black bows at the top.

"Papa's favorite outfit for you," Arabella said with a sad smile. Arabella placed Roselyn on the floor and took the baby's hand in her hand. Roselyn was old enough to walk now and all Roselyn wanted to do now was walk, walk, and walk! Arabella was just happy that Roselyn was able to walk before Sirius was taken from them so viciously.

"Let's go get some breakfast and start another wonderful day."

"I am _so _ready for this Easter holidays," Ron said smiling from ear to ear in the back compartment of the Hogwarts Express as the train was on it's way to King's Cross.

"I don't see why," Susan said trying to feed a very sick Breeanna. "All we will be doing all holiday is studying for bloody N.E.W.T.s."

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "But at least we don't have to worry about any annoying people in the Common Room."

"What Common Room?" Adora asked yawning.

"Gryffindor."

"Since when have we been studying in Gryffindor Common Room?" Harry asked looking at even more notes, "All we ever do is study in Adora and my Common Room."

"Yeah well, at least we aren't around Slytherins anymore."

"Yeah," Bridget said raising her cup of pumpkin juice to Ron. "No more stinking Slytherins."

"Uh," Terry Boot said looking at Draco. "I thought Malfoy was in Slytherin."

"No," Susan said trying to rock Breeanna to sleep now. "Draco was moved to Ravenclaw last year. Thought you would know as you are in Ravenclaw."

"Oh," Terry Boot said nodding his head.

Susan turned to Ginny, '_What the hell does she see in him?'_

'_No idea.'_

'You know I can hear the two of you,' Adora said looking at the two of them. '_And Bridget can probably hear you too.'_

'Nope,' Susan said telepathically to his Aunt Adora. _'Bridget is snogging with Terry now so.._'

__

'Shut up all of you! I can hear you and I can't concentrate on kissing my boyfriend because the three of you won't shut up!'

'Well that settles it,' Adora said talking to Ginny and Susan telepathically. _'Bridget can hear us.'_

All of a sudden Ginny dashes out of the compartment and into the hallway.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked looking oddly at his friends and family.

"I don't know," Adora said turning to everyone else in the room to see if anyone else had an idea what could be wrong with Ginny Potter. Of course our little Seer, Adora Potter, knew what was going on. Adora always knew what was going on but of course she couldn't say a word. You would think that after all this time Harry would quit asking Adora what was going on that Adora couldn't actually be truthful about it. But alas, Harry still hadn't learned this important lesson.

"No clue," Bridget said getting up from her seat and leaving the compartment. "I think I'm going to go see if I can find her."

"Maybe I should," Harry said getting up. "After all I am her husband and I need to take care of her."

"Are you sure Harry? I know you need to be studying like crazy for N.E.W.T.s as they are only three weeks away."

"It's fine Bridget, stay here. I am going to find Ginny."

"That's good," Terry said speaking up and everyone wondered why he was talking. "I need to go find some of my friends from Ravenclaw, are you coming Bridget?"

"Well I want to make sure Ginny is okay."

"She'll be fine, you can go with Terry." Harry said but Bridget could swear that Harry was trying to tell Bridget to stay.

"See even Harry says it's okay, you can meet up with them later."

"Okay," Bridget said shrugging her shoulders and Terry pulled Bridget out of the compartment and they were gone.

Harry left after them and Ron left because he said he had to use the lavatory.

So in the back compartment, all there was left was Susan, Draco, Adora, and baby Breeanna.

"Do you think Harry knows yet?" Susan asked as she laid Breeanna down on the seat. Draco got up so Susan could lay Breeanna down for her daily nap and Draco joined Adora on the other side of the compartment.

"Knows what?" Draco asked looking back and forth between his aunt and his wife.

"Yeah, knows what?" Adora acted stupid.

"Don't act stupid with me!" Susan said as her eyes were dancing on fire, "I know you _know._"

"So what if I do?" Adora said shrugging her shoulders, "Besides I thought you were denying your powers? You know your destiny."

"Know what!" Draco asked starting to get impatient.

"I am not denying my destiny, but I believe raising Breeanna is on a higher scale than using my stupid powers."

"Stupid powers!" Adora laughed, "You have got to be kidding me! You have no idea how much good you would bring into this world if you would use your bloody powers!"

"Enough," Susan hissed. "I am not using my powers except for telepathic messages and reading the minds of my loved ones."

"Susan…"

"No," Susan growled and Draco saw the fire dancing on Susan's now dull green eyes. Susan was serious. Draco had a feeling this conversation had a bit more to do then with Susan just not using her powers, but he was not going to be the guy to push a Potter woman…let alone _two_ Potter women. Draco didn't want to end up a dead Malfoy.

Susan went on, "Do you think she knows?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Adora said ignoring her niece and started to study for N.E.W.T.s again.

"Unbelievable," Susan sighed.

"No what's unbelievable Sadie is that you are going to deny what you have been blessed with! You have no idea how many people would love to have…"

"**NO!**" Susan said through her teeth.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny groaned laying on the floor of the lavatory.

"Ginny?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked her eyes wide as she opened up the lavatory door, "What are you doing here? This is the _Girls' Lavatory_!"

"What is going on?"

"Ek," Ginny said getting up and washing her face at the sink. "I think I gave Breeanna her little cold. I'm telling you this Flu is kicking my arse."

"Nope, I don't think that's it."

"What?" Ginny asked turning around to Harry.

"I found a pregnancy test in the bedroom trash can and I know it's not mine."

"Y…you found that?"

"Yeah," Harry said nodding and taking Ginny into his arms and holding on tight. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry could feel Ginny crying softly, "I figured you would be mad at me."

Harry pulled Ginny back and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes, "Why would I be mad? Why would I be mad about us having a baby?"

Tears leaked down Ginny's porcelain face, "Because we haven't gotten rid of Voldemort yet. I'm too scared to bring a baby into the world with Voldemort still on the loose."

"After Voldemort is gone there is still Autumn, and then there is Desdemona. There will always be evil, but we will get through this and destroy Voldemort. Ginny I can't express how happy I am about you being pregnant! We are going to have a baby!" Harry pulled Ginny into a bone crushing hug and then pulled back to look her back in her eyes, "Maybe it's time for the twins to come. This could be a sign of times getting ready to change."

Ginny's face lit up a bit, "I didn't think of it like that."

"You are happy about this baby aren't you?"

Ginny smiled the first true smile since she found out she was pregnant, "Of course I am. I am just scared for the baby's safety."

"I understand," Harry said pulling his wife close.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice Harry really didn't want to hear.

"Yes Hannah?" Harry asked not turning around, he really didn't want to look at the school slut that somehow Susan was _still_ friends with.

"I need to use the lavatory and you are in here, and as you are Head Boy…I don't think it wise for you to be in here."

Harry turned around to Hannah, "You are correct. Thank you Hannah, come on Ginny."

As Harry and Ginny were about to leave the Girls' Lavatory, Hannah spoke once more to the Potters. "Is it true what I heard?"

"What did you hear?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"That Ginny is pregnant?"

Harry felt his stomach drop, how could he be so stupid. Of course with them talking about it in the open that someone would find out.

"Yes it is," Ginny spoke up and Harry gave Ginny asking why was she confiding in Hannah.

"Congratulations," Hannah said smiling at the couple as they left the lavatory.

"Harry where are we going?" Ginny asked looking at Harry wondering why they just dashed out of there, but of course she was kind of happy because they were finally out of the Girls' Lavatory.

"Head Boy and Head Girl's Compartment."

"Oh yeah, but why didn't we all just go in there earlier?"

"No idea," Harry said shrugging his shoulders as they headed up the front of the train as their destination was the Head Boy and Girl's compartment.

Autumn smiled at herself in the mirror as she began to get ready for a special night out that she had planned. Maybe Autumn's father had been right, maybe it was time for a nanny. Autumn did need help out here and there, now that her mother was dead, and it wasn't as if Desdemona didn't know her mother or anything.

"Ma, Ma, Ma!" Desdemona said toddling over towards her mother.

"Hi Desi," Autumn said not taking her eyes away from the mirror. "What are you doing up? You are suppose to be taking your nap in your playpen."

"Sorry," a male voice said from behind Autumn and she turned around to smile at who had just picked her daughter up on his hip.

Autumn had finished getting ready and smiled as she reached over to take Desi from Neville, "It's okay. I'll just get her nanny to put her to sleep after I leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Millie comes back from Hogwarts today as it is Easter break, and we are so going out tonight."

"Where are you two going?"

"_Cauldron _in Hogsmede, the hottest club in the Wizarding World of course."

"How is Voldemort's daughter and a Death Eater going to get into Hogsmede?" Neville asked handing Desdemona to her mother.

Autumn kissed Desi's forehead before setting the baby down into the playpen, "Duh! Have you ever been to _Cauldron _before?"

"No."

"_Cauldron_ is the hottest club in The Wizarding World, and it's all masquerade all year long. So Millie and I can go and enjoy ourselves without having to worry about Aurors or members of that silly Order try and kidnap us."

"Neat."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to have a nice evening in Knockturn Alley, but I see you already have plans."

"You know you could always come with," Autumn said getting so close to Neville that there was absolutely no room between the two of them.

"Wouldn't want to interfere on a Girls' Night Out."

"Sure it starts as a Girls' Night Out, but at the end of the night I am going to be so wasted that I'll want to shack up with a _very_ sexy man. Preferably a man with light brown hair and blue eyes."

"Have anyone in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Autumn said turning away from Neville and back to her vanity. "So are you going to come along or not? Because if you don't come than I'll just dance with some other hottie and shag a different guy."

"I'm game," Neville said smiling and throwing himself upon Autumn's bed.

Autumn joined Neville and looked into his blue eyes, "I have no idea why Potter would choose Wood over you."

Autumn didn't see it because Neville kept his cool, but inside Autumn's comment was making Neville ready to boil over.

Neville indeed was still in love with the one and only Bridget Lynn Potter. Neville still couldn't believe that Bridget had slept with Oliver Wood over himself and for Neville to get what he wanted that he had to rape Bridget. Thanks to Bridget Potter, Neville would be on his way to Azkaban in a few months. Neville swore on his parent's souls that he would get his revenge on Bridget Potter.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A way to make Potter pay for what she did to me."

"What do you mean?"

Neville sighed, "You better not get use to me being around."

"Why not?" Autumn asked sitting up on her bed and looking at Neville oddly, "Don't tell me I am losing another man to a damned Potter!"

"Kind of."

"What!"

"Not in the way Malfoy left you. You see after I graduate from Durmstag, I will be headed to Azkaban for ten years for raping Potter."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Autumn said with an evil grin as an idea was forming into her evil brain.

Arabella smiled as she saw the children get off of the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾. Roselyn began to get fussy and Arabella rocked the stroller again to try and settle the one and a half year old baby.

"Kids!" Arabella yelled and smiled to see the Potters and Malfoys smile and head towards Arabella. After plenty of hugs Arabella smiled at the young adults in front of her.

"Now," Arabella started. "We will all be celebrating Easter at my house this Sunday. So that means Susan and Draco, I expect you at my house no later than ten thirty on Sunday."

"We will be there," Susan nodded. Draco, Susan, and Breeanna would be riding in the Limo back to the Black Manor and then Flooing over to their little cottage.

"Who all is staying with Roselyn and me?"

"Ginny and I will," Harry spoke up.

"Me too," Bridget said smiling from ear to ear as she was playing Peek-A-Boo with her little cousin.

"I will if it's okay," Adora said blushing.

"Of course it is alright dear, okay let's head home."

During the ride home Arabella smiled sadly to herself. This would be the last holiday that she had most of the children staying with her. Arabella hated for all of the children to move out in a couple of months and that it would only be three people living in that huge house.

Arabella needed to take Adora, Harry, Sadie, and Bridget to Gringotts during Easter break alone. Truth was that everyone one of the Potter children would be inheriting a Potter home. Bridget didn't really need to find out about her house until next year, but Arabella knew how much Bridget hated being out of the loop, so it would be the perfect opportunity to tell Bridget as well.

Adora would be inheriting Anthony's old home, Harry would be inheriting the remains and land that Godric's Hollow had been. Susan would be getting the home in Hogsmede and Breeanna was to inherit the home in Milan.

It was so funny how James and Lily had set up their last will, it was if they knew all of the Potter children perfectly.

Adora would of course take her late father's home with open arms as Adora tried so hard to get as close to her late parents. Adora would be able to raise the family she had dreamed of, and be as close to her family.

Harry would of course want Godric's Hollow and would want Arabella to tell him exactly how it had been, so he could build it exactly how it had been years ago. Harry would want the kitchen, dinning room, living room, downstairs bath, all five bedrooms the same, and the bathrooms. Arabella could just imagine herself stepping into Harry's home and feeling at home because it would be James and Lily's old home as well. It would be the home that Ginerva and Harry would raise their beautiful children with.

Susan always wanted a comfy little home in Hogsmede and it was just remarkable that Susan would be getting that home. Susan had always dreamed of a comfy little home to raise her family in. Sure it was only Draco, Sadie, and Breeanna for now, but everyone knew that Susan was ready to have children of her own. Susan just wanted to know what both herself and Draco expected to do for their career before they started to raise another child.

Bridget was the Potter that loved to be so very different and Bridget would most likely be the child that would explore the world after she graduated from Hogwarts. In fact Bridget had always been fascinated with the fashion world and Bridget had always wanted to visit Milan. Arabella knew that once Bridget knew that she had a home in Milan waiting for her, well Bridget would be ecstatic.

Yes, telling the Potter children about their entire inheritance would be Arabella's main objective during the Easter Holidays.


	21. The Reading of the Wills

****

Chapter 21

__

Bridget Potter was walking down Hogwarts Castle hallway and she wondered why it felt harder to walk today then usual, and that's when she noticed it. Bridget noticed she wasn't in her usual school uniform or muggle clothes, Bridget was in a full renaissance dress. Bridget passed a mirror and she gasped as she saw how beautiful she looked. This was the first time that Bridget admitted her beauty since Neville raped her.

Bridget's raven hair was pulled up in an elegant up do, and there were curls cascading down since Bridget's hair had gotten so long. Bridget also had pieces of curly hair framing her face. Bridget's porcelain face had a little blush, mascara, light eye shadow, and light lip gloss. Bridget's renaissance gown was navy blue, off the shoulder, and you couldn't see Bridget's feet. Bridget pulled her feet out from under her gown and she was wearing what looked like blue ballet slippers.

"My word," a man whispered behind Bridget and she could feel herself go rigid.

Bridget turned around to see whom the voice belonged to and Bridget felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw the man, "Grandfather?"

The man chuckled at her, "I am one of your grandfathers but I am not your dear Anthony Potter."

"Okay?" Bridget asked confused, "When whom would you be?"

"First, you are my sweet Bridget Lynn aren't you?"

"Depends."

The man chuckled again and surprisingly his laugh calmed Bridget down a bit. "I will take that as a yes. I am Godric Gryffindor."

Bridget's eyes about popped out of her head, "Are you serious!"

The man laughed again and this time a woman's voice came from the other side of Bridget, "It's about time we formally meet."

Bridget turned around and almost screamed, this woman looked identical to Ginny. Red hair and brown eyes, although she resembled a lot of Susan too, minus the brilliant green eyes.

"C…can I ask who you are?"

"Of course my dear," the woman said smiling at the teenager. "My name is Cassandra Gryffindor, but everyone calls me Cassie."

Bridget's eyes almost popped out again at the woman in front of her, in a scarlet renaissance gown almost identical in design to the one Bridget was wearing. "You are Cassie?"

"At your service," Cassandra nodded.

"You have never come to me before."

"Once my dear, when you were having a vision about who you should be with. Don't you remember? Between Oliver and Blaise. Other than that you never needed me before."

"Like hell I didn't!" Bridget yelled and then noticed that Godric and Cassie had led Bridget to Gryffindor Common Room as they sat down. Cassie sat down on a comfy loveseat and Bridget joined her, while Godric took a seat in a near by armchair. "I needed help after Neville raped me!"

"Yes," Cassie nodded. "But your heart never asked for me. You needed to heal and you are slowly healing, am I right?"

"Yes."

"You aren't going to **Cauldron** anymore are you?"

"How did you know?" Bridget gasped.

"Darling I was the best Seer of the centaury, Adora is following nicely in footsteps if I do say so."

"Okay so what am I do here?"

"Isn't it obvious my dear?"

Bridget looked at from Cassandra to Godric and he just shrugged at her, '**Great he's as hopeless as Harry**.' Bridget thought to herself.

"Actually Harry isn't all that hopeless my dear, just a bit thick." Cassandra said smiling at the look of awe in Bridget's face. "I can read minds my dear."

"B…but you aren't an Evans."

"So. Adora has developed so well that she can read minds and talk telepathically. Even though it is an Evans trait, most Seers develop it."

"Oh."

"So how are you powers coming along my dear?"

Bridget rolled her eyes, "I am all over the place with them."

"Sounds like you are coming around nicely then."

"Did you just hear the words come out of my mouth?"

"Yes I did dear, I may be old but I am not deaf."

"Hear, hear." Godric said nodding and Bridget gave him an odd look, it was remarkable how much Godric and Harry acted a like.

"I tell myself that all the time," Cassie said nodding.

"Will Adora get as good as you?"

"Are you kidding?" Cassie said chuckling, "Adora is progressing very well, and I have much faith that she might even pass up how powerful I was."

Bridget's eyes were on the verge of popping out again, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but then again I always knew that." Cassie said with a shrug.

"So how well will I get at this Seer stuff?" Bridget asked on the edge of her seat.

"Well the Seer stuff, as you put it, won't be as strong as Adora's."

"Well I figured that."

"Bridget my dear you will excel in telekinetics, excelling in telekinetics as Adora does with her Seer powers. You will both be very powerful witches, but just in different ways of your powers. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yeah," Bridget said nodding with a smile on her face. "What about Susan?"

Cassidy smiled, "That's a secret for now. I want Sadie to know before you do."

"But…"

"Bridget, it's time to get up."

"Huh?"

"Bridget it's time to get up! Get up!" A pillow hit Bridget in the face and she set up from her sleep, giving Adora a look of terror. "Bridget Lynn Potter, don't you dare look at me like that."

"Don't wake me up then," Bridget rolled over being stubborn.

"Bella says it's time for you to get, it's bloody noon already."

"I was talking to Cassie thank you very much."

"Really?" Adora asked sitting down on Bridget's bed.

"Yup."

"And?"

"She says I need to keep working on my telekinetics and when I asked her what Susan had in store, you woke me up."

"Then it's a sign."

"Huh?" Bridget asked confused.

"You are not suppose to know about Susan's powers until she knows about them and shows them."

"Then it will be never," Bridget said rolling her eyes.

"Okay get up, or Bella will beat you senseless."

"Wait, I am a little confused."

"When are you not confused Bridget?"

"Ha, ha." Bridget said rolling her eyes at her aunt. "I thought Harry and you were suppose to stay at Hogwarts this holiday because of the threat."

"Yeah so did I, but Professor Dumbledore said all students were going home this holiday. It's too dangerous."

"Odd."

"Yes," Adora said nodding her head. "But I have full confidence in Albus Dumbledore."

Harry and Ginny Potter had made a mistake letting Hannah Abbott hear Harry tell Ginny that he knew she was pregnant. The next day the couple knew how of their mistake, via The Daily Prophet, of course.

**__**

The-Boy-Who-Lived Ready For Fatherhood?

The Daily Prophet has found out from a very good source that Harry 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Potter and new wife of four months are expecting a little bundle of joy in the upcoming months. Mr. Potter will be eighteen on July thirty-first, and Mrs. Potter will be seventeen on August eleventh.

It was a bit of a surprise to us as we are sure our readers at home are surprised too. The couple has been on and off for two years now and they were just recently married in a quite little ceremony. Question is: was the quick ceremony to cover up a secret pregnancy?

We all knew that the Potters would bring us 'The Twins,' that are suppose to get rid of the next Slytherin Heir, which would be Autumn Lewis. Could 'The Twins,' already be on their way, even if their parents haven't been able to get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Is it wise to bring another child into this world of gloom?

"I honestly thought it would be Sadie and Draco Malfoy to have a child before Ginny and Harry would," Seventh Year Gryffindor Lavender Brown commented.

"Son of a…"

"Harry!" Ginny yelled before Harry's statement went any further, "Don't you dare say that, the baby can hear you."

"I can't believe that," Ginny eyeballed Harry as if daring him to say the word on the tip of his tongue. "She went to the Daily Prophet!"

"I can," Ginny laughed sitting up in bed. "We all know that Hannah and Lavender are ditzy blabbermouths." Ginny had been a bit biased towards Lavender lately, but that was because of the vision she saw two years ago.

Harry looked at Ginny oddly, "What does Lavender Brown have to do with this?"

"I don't know."

"_Right_."

"I need a nap," Ginny said leaving the living room and heading upstairs.

"What's up with Gin?" Ron asked looking after his little sister.

"Got me."

"Harry?" Harry turned around to see his one and only Aunt Arabella.

"Yes Aunt Bella?"

"Where did Ginny just go?"

"Take a nap, why do you need to see her?"

Arabella turned to Ron, "Could you leave Harry and me alone for a few minutes."

"Of course," Ron nodded. "I'll see you later Harry?"

"Yeah," and Ron left to the fireplace to Floo back to The Burrow.

"What's up Bella?"

"I need to speak to you, Adora, Sadie, and Bridget."

"What's going on?"

"We need to all go to Gringotts."

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"I am not explaining until we arrive to Gringotts. I need you go gather your sisters and Adora, please."

Once Arabella, Roselyn, Harry, Adora, Bridget, Sadie, and Breeanna had arrived at Gringotts.

"What's going on here?" Susan asked at her Aunt Arabella.

"Not a word yet," Arabella turned to the Counter Goblin. "I need to get the Potter and Black wills announced."

"What!" All four Potter children asked behind Arabella Black.

"Just one moment Mrs. Black," the Goblin said walking off.

Harry expected to see another Goblin walk up the Potters, Malfoys, and Blacks. Instead a middle aged man walked up to them, "Mrs. Black?"

Arabella turned to the man, "Yes?"

"You wanted the Potter and Black will announced?"

"Yes sir."

The man nodded, "Please follow me then."

Sitting in a big room with a big long table and the man gestured for everyone to sit down. "Everyone please sit and we shall start the reading of the wills."

"Reading of the wills?" Harry asked looking at his Aunt Arabella.

"Yes," Arabella nodded. "All of Anthony's assets were given to Lily and James after Anthony faked his death. Anthony had some things in a secret account that will also be announced today. We also need Sirius's will announced today. If you would please start," Arabella said nodding to the man.

The man nodded and began to read off of some papers in front of him.

"**_I, James Harold Potter and, I, Lillian Elizabeth Potter being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this our last will and testament."_**

"Section 1- In the event of our death we would like our three children to be raised by their Aunt and Godmother Arabella Ann Evans and their future Uncle and Godfather Sirius Jackson Black. They are in no way to be placed with Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley. They do not respect us for who we are and they will not respect our children so please do not place Harry, Sadie, or Baby Bridget with them."

"Section 2- The estimated fortune of the Potter Family is right under 895 million Gallons. This includes majority stock in several companies in the magical world. This includes majority stock in several companies in the magical world and the Muggle world. The companies include in the Magical world the Daily Prophet Newspaper, The Hogshead in Hogsmede, and The Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley. In the Muggle world this would include Newsweek in America, CNN, Apple Computers, and finally The New York Times."

"Section 3- Grunnings Drill Company is currently held in trusteeship by the Potter estate and if something should happen to us then Arabella Ann Evans will become President and CEO of Grunnings. To do with the company as she sees fit."

"Section 4-Dividing The Money"

"As was stated earlier in the statement the Potter fortune is just under 895 million Gallons this is how we would like to divide it."

Arabella Evans and Sirius black each will receive 5 of the amassed fortune for they love and their help with the children. This accounts for 22,375,000 Gallons each

Harry James Potter will receive 32.5 percent of the amassed fortune which is 290,875,000 Gallons and controlling interest in Newsweek Magazine

Sadie Susanna Potter will also receive 32.5 percent of the amassed fortune which is 290,875,000 Gallons and controlling interest of the Daily Prophet.

Bridget Lynn Potter will receive 30 percent of the amassed fortune which equals 290,875,000 gallons and control of the New York Times.

Adora Aimee Potter who will hopefully one day be united with her family will receive 300,000,000 gallons from her fathers amassed private fortune. She has also have controlling interest in Apple Computers."

"These are our wishes hopefully they shall be followed."

****

Sirius and Anthony's wills went almost exactly the same, and just to shorten things up the Potter kids were bloody stinking rich. There hadn't been much in Anthony's private account under the alias '_Anthony Dunn_,' but Adora got the most of the money and the rest was spilt up between his grandchildren. Most of Sirius's estate went to Arabella and Roselyn. James and Lily's children spilt a good percentage and then Adora of course got some too.

Bridget being the comic and not even knowing it, at the end of the readings her mouth was dropped and she whispered. "Oh Merlin, we are bloody stinking rich."

Usually reading of the will is a really sad event, but Bridget's comment made everyone in that room laugh, including the man that had been reading the will.

"What?" Bridget asked as her inner blondeness was really showing through.

"You always know what to say in the saddest moments just to cheer us up and for that I love you," Arabella said extending her hand to her niece. Bridget took her aunt's compliment with a thousand watt Potter smile.

"Always here for you, always."

"Okay now that we know we are '_bloody stinking rich_,' can we go back home and have a family meal?" Susan asked, "Besides I don't have the diaper bag with me and Bree needs a change."

"Just one moment Mrs. Malfoy," the man spoke up and Susan couldn't help but blush a bit. Most people still commented Susan as being '_One of the Potter Twins_.' Or '_Harry Potter's twin_.' This was one of a few times that she had actually been called '_Mrs. Malfoy_.' And knowing that she was Draco's wife brought a huge smile to her face. The man went on, "I have to finish reading the last part of Minister Black's will."

"There's more?" Harry asked as he couldn't believe there was even more, they had been here all bloody day. They all knew that they would never have to work if they didn't want to, hell they could all become bums and still live a wonderful life.

"Yes," Arabella nodded. "As Sirius and I got a part of your parents riches, we were given their houses until you guys were old enough. Of course neither Sirius nor I ever went back to these houses, minus Anthony's old house when he was back alive. Sirius and I never changed this and he put this in his will when he made Minister. Sirius and I kept it exactly how Lily and James asked it to be, and it's so funny because each of these houses are perfect for each one of you special Potter children."

"Yeah, yeah." Bridget nodded, here was her Potter humor again. "Let's just get on with the houses, I am bloody starving!"

"Yes Miss Potter," the man nodded and picked up his last piece of paper to read.

"**_Adora Aimee Potter will inherit her father Anthony James Potter's home, the Potter Manor. As we hope that Adora will want to know her Potter side of the family in the future, we give her The Potter Manor. This is the home that Anthony and Bridget had built after they were married, Bridget passed away in this home, and this was the home that James was raised up in. Anthony had given us the choice to raise Harry, Sadie, and Bridget in it, but we wanted to save it for baby Adora. Adora this was the home you were in before Anthony and Larissa had to give you up, we hope you enjoy it._**"

Everyone looked over at Adora and none of them were surprised to see tears in her eyes, this was exactly the home that Adora had wished she would get. Her father's home.

"**_Harry James Potter is to get our home, which is in Godric's Hollow. We figured this house would suit him better, and the Potters have a tradition on giving their first born the family home._**"

There was a side note obviously from when it was put into Sirius's will,

"**_Since Lily and James Potter's home doesn't stand anymore, Mr. Harry James Potter gets the land that the Potter home was on in Godric's Hollow. Inside the Potter vault is the floor plans of which this house was made, as I figure Harry would like the house built exactly as James and Lily had it._**"

Harry nodded to his and smiled, of course he wanted his first house to be built exactly how it had before his parents had been murdered in it. It would be the perfect house for Harry and Ginny to raise their children in.

"**_Sadie Susanna Potter is to get the little comfy two story we had in Hogsmede, it had been her grandmother Bridget's parents home. James inherited after his mother had died, but never had the heart to go back to it or sell it. With the house there is a lot of land, a pond, and a beautiful garden. Sadie's house is off of the main road in Hogsmede and further back in the residential area._**"

Sadie Susanna Potter smiled, a comfy two story house in Hogsmede with a pond and a garden, the house her grandmother had grown up in. The house hadn't been tended to, but Draco and Susan could do that. This sounded like the home that Draco and Susan had been desperately trying to find, and here it was all along just waiting in her name.

"**_Bridget Lynn Potter is to get our summer home in Milan. Milan is gorgeous and we fell in love with in when Anthony bought it for us as a wedding present. We spent glorious summers and even winters in Milan married and even married with children. Milan is a wonderful city and this house is a one of a kind._**"

Bridget felt her entire face light up, a house in Milan! Bridget had always been mesmerized by this town and Milan was known for it's awesome fashion. Once Bridget graduated Hogwarts she would have a wonderful house in Milan waiting for her!

The man walked out of the room and Harry turned to his aunt, "That is so weird."

"I agree," Susan said nodding.

"What is weird?" Arabella asked acting dumb.

"How they knew all of that," Adora said smiling from ear to ear.

"That they knew us so well and split up the homes to us and they all explain exactly us." Bridget said smiling from ear to ear, she still couldn't believe she would be living in Milan after she graduated Hogwarts in over a year!

"You know," Arabella said smiling at the Potter kids. "I was thinking the same thing the other day, isn't it ironic how Lily and James knew exactly what house to put with each one of their children? It is as if they knew you guys all along…"


	22. The Potter Homes

****

Chapter 22

Sadie Malfoy walked into the little cottage that had been owned by her mother and her father. There was sheets over old furniture that hadn't been touched nor looked at in over almost sixteen years now. Breeanna was squiggling on Susan's hip and Susan turned to her husband.

"Could you please take her? She is driving me insane."

Draco took his daughter from Susan willingly and as Susan began to inspect the house that she had inherited, Draco stayed back to whisper a few words to his baby daughter.

"Don't worry about your Mummy, she is just going a little mad at the moment."

"I heard you," Susan yelled from another room. "If you don't mind, I really don't appreciate you feeding my daughter lies about her Mummy."

With that Susan left her husband speechless and walked back into the room and took their little girl away from her father. "Come here baby. We are going to look through our new house and pick you out the best room in the entire house!" Susan cooed to her little girl.

"What do you mean the best room in the house?"

"Just like I said," Susan said turning back to give Draco a look saying, '_Try me_.'

"She doesn't get the master bedroom."

"And why not?"

"_Susan_!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Touring the little cottage that had been left in Susan's name by her parents was absolutely beautiful and the perfect little house.

Walking into the cottage you first walked into the little hallway, that Susan could see putting a little bench table there, with pictures of sorts. You took a left down the hallway and you would run into a family room. Through the living room you could enter the kitchen with a dinning room and further down there was a little kitchen nook. Up the stairs from the right side of the front door was the stairs to the bedrooms upstairs.

Upstairs there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Draco had mentioned to Susan that they could always expand the house, if they needed. Draco had noticed when they got the papers for the house the other day that it did mention that Lily and James Potter had specifically asked when they bought the house to make sure that the house could be expanded.

The first bedroom was painted blue with a Quidditch theme. Susan spoke up while she handed Bree back to Draco, "This had to be Harry's room."

"But I thought you guys lived in Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"I asked Arabella about it a long time ago. Godric's Hollow had been one of our homes, but after Mum and Dad had Harry and me, well we bounced back and forth from Godric's Hollow to here. Mum supposedly couldn't pick which house she loved more."

"What about the place in Milan, you know the place that Bridget inherited."

"Mum and Dad supposedly stayed there all the time, until right before Harry and I were born. After that, Arabella said we only went to the estate in Milan during the holidays and summer."

"Interesting. Don't you think we should check out the other rooms?"

"Oh yeah," Susan said nodding as she was coming back to her senses.

After leaving the blue room with a Quidditch theme, they entered a room that was lilac. Lilac with stuffed animals around the room. White bows where here and there, and the border was a slightly lighter shade of lilac with white polka dots.

"And this room?"

"I'd say mine."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, I just feel it." Susan said walking around looking at the room, "Besides I don't think Bridget's room would have been finished."

"Why not?"

"Well they died when Mum was six months pregnant. Bridget was born three months early, so I figured that maybe they hadn't finished her nursery yet. You know since they still had three months left until Bridget was to be born, and as Mum had Harry and I as twins…"

"I get it," Draco said nodding his head.

"Next room?"

"Yeah," Susan nodded.

Once they got in the third room, Susan's guess had been right. This room had been half way painted and there was a crib put together but the rocking chair was still in pieces on the floor. A few baby things here and there, but it hadn't been as put together as the other two rooms.

"Bridget's room," Susan said with a sad smile.

The room had been painted a pale pink, the crib had been a mahogany wood color, and so had the rocking chair that was on the floor in pieces.

"I believe the bathroom is the room across from this room."

"Yes."

They entered the bathroom, and it was just your average cute little bathroom.

The master bedroom made tears come to Susan's eyes, the bed was still made. Their things were still on their bedside tables, and Susan could even see her mother's red hair still in one of her mum's old hair brush.

"Wow this place is…"

"Perfect," Susan said smiling.

"Yeah."

The master bathroom was really gorgeous too, it looked like something you would see in a very fancy hotel.

"Wow!" Draco laughed as he readjusted Breeanna on his hip. "That shower is huge!" Draco was talking about the standing shower, it looked as if you could fit like five people in it or something.

"Forget the shower, look at that tub!" Susan laughed as she looked at the huge Jacuzzi tub.

"Rub dub, dub!" Breeanna yelled, which made Susan and Draco laugh at how cute their baby was.

"Yes!" Susan said running to her baby and taking her away from Draco. Susan spun Breeanna around and around, "Yes. Rub dub, dub! What baby wants to get all clean, clean?"

"Me!"

Susan laughed and turned to her husband, "So when do we move in? I mean, you do want to move in here don't you?"

"Of course. This place is a lot happier than the house I grew up in."

"Yay!" Susan said hugging her husband closely and with Breeanna on her hip, hugging daddy dearest. "You really don't mind?"

"No, I like it. It's what a home should look like. Do you mind if we were to change a few things, you know like our taste?"

"Of course," Susan said smiling. "Obviously we don't have three children, we only have one. I would like to turn the other rooms into like guestrooms, okay?"

"Sure, anything you want."

"So when can we move in?"

"Well obviously we can't now."

"Why not?"

"We only have two days left of vacation, and we aren't done on our lease at our flat."

"We don't ever live there anyways."

"Well the lease is up right after we graduate and then we will move all of our things in."

"Okay," Susan sighed.

"What room do you want to give Breeanna?"

"I say let's give her Bridget's old room."

"Why?"

"It the closest of the three to what Catarina wanted Breeanna's room to look like, and during the summer I can transform it."

"Okay, but what happens when we want more kids?"

"We can just move her down in a bigger room."

"Sounds good," Draco said kissing Susan on her lips and then Bree on her forehead. "We have got to get back to your aunt's, correct?"

"Oh yeah, Easter dinner tonight. Then back to our flat, too bad we can't come back to our house."

"We will soon, I promise."

"I know," Susan sighed as Draco kissed his wife again.

"Let's go now."

Bridget was walking around her place in Milan, "Wow!" Bridget gasped, this place was _so_ awesome!

"It's cool isn't it?" A voice asked from behind her, a voice Bridget knew too well.

Bridget turned around and could have screamed, "W…what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you had gotten your folks place in Milan and so I searched for the house they owned, and I found it. So here I am. Did I surprise you?"

"Well…"

"Good I wanted to."

"Blaise what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Blaise Zambini got close to Bridget, too close. Bridget started to walk away, but Blaise grabbed onto Bridget's hand…wrong idea. Bridget's telekinetics kicked in and Blaise was thrown across the room.

"Bridget what the hell!"

"Don't you _dare_ yell at her!"

"Get out of here," Bridget yelled.

"I am not leaving you here with _him_!"

"Wood get your ass out of here! No asked you to be here anyways, aren't you dating Loony Luna anyways?"

"I am not leaving Bridget here with you Zambini, and if my memory serves me correct you are with that slut Hannah Abbott."

"Both of you shut up!" Bridget yelled, "Both of you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. Both of you are trespassing, now get the hell out of here!"

"I will leave as soon he does," Oliver said crossing his arms. "I will not leave you alone with _him_."

"You can't tell me what to do _Wood_." Blaise Zambini spat.

Bridget turned to Blaise, "Stay there. Wood come with me."

Bridget pulled Oliver to the kitchen, "What are you doing here!"

"What am I doing here?" Oliver asked totally shocked, "What the hell is he doing here!"

"He found out that I got this house and found out where it was located."

"You mean there isn't any wards on the house!"

"It hasn't been used in many years Wood, so I am guessing that there isn't any wards."

"You need to get some on here."

"I won't be staying here, as I can't move out until I am seventeen anyways."

"Do you know he's a Death Eater?"

"Blaise!" Bridget asked as her eyes bugged out.

"Oh sure you use my last name but you are still first name basis with him!"

"Shut up," Bridget said rolling her eyes. "Now what were you saying about Blaise?"

"Look, get him out of here and Floo to my apartment."

"Won't your girlfriend be angry with you?"

"No, she knows we are _just_ friends."

Sure Bridget was the one that suggested the '_just friends_' rule, but hearing Oliver Wood say it was like a knife to the gut. "Besides Luna knows that part of the Order that I am suppose to look out for all of you Potters."

"_Fine_," Bridget growled. "I will get him out of here and then I will Floo to your apartment."

"Wait, you don't know the Floo address."

"What is it?"

"Here," Oliver said shoving a piece of paper into Bridget's hand. "Place it in your pocket and don't open it until you are ready to Floo to my apartment."

"Fine, will you just leave now?"

"If you want me to."

"I do," Bridget lied and Oliver was gone.

'_One down and one to go_.'

'_What does that mean_?'

'_Go away Adora, I don't need your help_.'

That was just what Bridget needed at the moment was her aunt tapping into her head.

"Blaise are you still there?" Bridget asked leaving the kitchen and reentering the living room.

"Right here my darling," Blaise said pulling Bridget close but Bridget stepped back from him.

"Look I have got to be going, I've got to be at my aunt's house in a little bit."

"Yeah that's a little bit, but what about now?" Blaise said getting close again.

"Get back Blaise…"

"Oh that's right, you are all weird about guys now because of Longbottom."

"**DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT**!" Bridget yelled as she threw Blaise against the wall again.

"Damn it Bridget!"

"Get out! Get out, damn it! Go back to your slut Abbott!"

"Bridget!"

"I said bloody get out of here!"

Blaise nodded and apparated out of her flat, illegally.

Bridget had Flooed over to Oliver's apartment and it was just like Bridget had always expected it to be.

"Oliver? Oliver are you here?"

"He's in the shower," came Luna Lovegood's voice from behind Bridget.

"Oh, okay I can come back. Sorry Luna, didn't mean to mess up your, well you know alone time."

"Don't worry about it, you can come in the living room with me and wait to talk to him."

Bridget followed Luna and sat across from Luna, "Wait. You aren't angry that I am here to see your boyfriend?"

"No," Luna said smiling from ear to ear. "I don't worry about you and Oliver. Oliver and I have a very healthy relationship, besides you have made it very clear to everyone at Hogwarts and practically the entire Wizarding World that Oliver and you are _only _friends."

"Yeah, of course." '_That's another stab to my heart._' "So do you have any idea why Oliver wants to see me?"

"Nope," Luna said going into her mysterious stage. "No idea at all."

"Luna, love, who are you talking to?" Bridget heard Oliver's voice coming from another room.

"Bridget is here."

"Oh, okay. Tell her I'll be right in."

Luna turned to Bridget, "Oliver will be right in."

"Uh, yeah. I heard."

A little while later Oliver came out in the living room. Oliver's hair was wet, tight wife beater shirt on and some pajama pants.

"Bridget?" Bridget turned around and felt her heart leap up into her throat, and Oliver went on. "Sorry it took me so long, but I do hope that Luna kept you company."

"Oh yeah, Luna is great. Can we please talk about whatever you needed to talk to me about? I told Terry that I would come by later on tonight after I left dinner at my aunt's house."

"Oh yeah, sorry totally forgot." Oliver turned to Luna, "We won't take long okay?"

"Yeah, I totally understand Oliver. Order business."

Oliver smiled and kissed Luna's forehead, another total stab to Bridget's heart.

"Come on Bridget," Oliver said gesturing for Bridget to follow him.

"Where are we going."

"My bedroom."

"What!" Bridget asked as she stopped in her place, "I am not going to your bedroom when your girlfriend is just down the hallway."

"Okay," Oliver said turning around to Bridget. "We can't talk about this in the kitchen, or the living room because Luna is in there and this is private. Luna trusts me, she knows we are only friends. I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend, we are just friends, so what's the problem with me telling you about Blaise Zambini in a room together. It's Order business and Luna can't hear."

"Fine," Bridget growled and followed Oliver.

Arabella sat down at the table with Susan, Draco, baby Breeanna, Harry, Ginny, Adora, and baby Roselyn.

"Where is Bridget?"

"No idea," Susan said shrugging.

"I figured you knew," Harry said with a bit of worry in his voice while talking to Arabella.

"She actually contacted me earlier today," Adora spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Arabella asked.

"Well Bridget didn't do it on purpose."

"What?"

"Well," Adora said speaking up. "Bridget didn't mean to do it on purpose, someone was bugging her and she got all scared. Bridget contacted me telepathically."

"You don't think she is in trouble do you?" Ginny asked worried about her best friend.

"No," Adora said shaking her head no. "I think that if Bridget would have been in any mortal danger, she would have contacted one of us."

"I hope you're right," Arabella said blinking back tears. There was no way that Arabella could handle losing another family member.

"So you were telling me earlier that Blaise was a Death Eater, how would you know?"

"Hello Bridget look at his past and his father."

"So? Look at Draco's past and his father! Draco is a wonderful husband to my sister and a terrific father to my niece."

"Yes," Oliver said nodding to what Bridget had been saying. "But Draco's mother and aunt pulled Draco out of the Death Eater curse. We have proof that Blaise Zambini is a Death Eater, from our spy. I want you to stay away from him Bridget."

"So," Bridget said shrugging her shoulders. "What do I care what you think."

"Bridget we are friends, and I care about you."

"Don't, besides you are with Luna."

"What does it matter!" Oliver said yelling back at Bridget.

"It doesn't! I have a boyfriend and if I want to dump Terry for Blaise I will, got it?"

"Bridget…"

"_No_!" Bridget screamed and Oliver was thrown back on his bed and his eyes got wide. "Just leave me alone!"

Bridget ran over to the fireplace, threw some Floo Powder in the grate, and yelled, "_Black Manor_!"

Luna ran into the room to see Oliver laid on the bed with his eyes wide, "What happened?"

"Bridget got angry with me and threw me across the room."

"She threw you?" Luna asked looking at Oliver as if she didn't believe him, "You are just a tad bit bigger than Bridget is."

"Bridget has telekinetics powers and…"

"Oh," Luna's eyes got all misty. "So _that _is how Bridget threw you across the room."

"Precisely."

There was a noise and everyone turned around to see a very mad Bridget Potter storm into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"No problem," Arabella said smiling at her niece. "Just sit down and let's eat."

"Wait it is a problem," Harry said turning to his baby sister. "Why in Merlin's name would you show up so late to dinner without even warning us."

"Do you _really _want to know Harry James Potter!" Bridget asked standing up and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Yes!" Harry said yelling back, the rest of the family looked at each other not daring to say a word.

"I went to check out the house Mum and Dad leave me in Milan and Blaise Zambini is stalking me and is there _waiting _for me! Then Oliver Wood is there to tell me to stay away from Zambini! I am not a bloody child! Then he gets me to go to his house so he can tell me Blaise is a Death Eater to stay away and when he acts as if he actually cares I throw him across the room with my bloody freak-a-zoid powers!" Bridget threw herself down in her seat, "Pass the bloody potatoes!" Bridget threw on a fake cheerful face, "Anyone have any good news?"

"Yeah," Ginny said smiling from ear to ear. "I'm pregnant."


	23. Babies and Death

****

Chapter 23

Everyone's eyes bugged out at this remark except for Harry and Adora Potter.

"Y…you're what?" Arabella stuttered.

"Harry and I will be having a baby in seven months," Ginny said smiling from ear to hear holding her stomach dearly.

"When did you find this out?" Susan asked sitting there in awe.

"They had it in the Daily Prophet," Harry offered.

"Why should we believe the bloody paper?" Bridget asked still moody towards her older brother, "No matter how much we have threatened them about talking crap on us they still do. So how are suppose to know when it's fiction and fact? So, so seven months before I am an auntie!" Bridget squealed and Ginny shook her head yes, as best friends hugged each other.

"Congratulations!" Arabella said jumping up and hugging her nephew and niece-in-law, "Oh I can't wait!"

Everyone was getting all excited and talking excitedly about Harry and Ginny's little bundle of joy that would enter their world in a few months.

Adora turned to her niece, "Susan aren't you going to say anything?"

Susan nodded and stood up, "Draco and I are also expecting a baby."

"What!" Arabella laughed and ran to her niece and nephew-in-law, "You…your pregnant too?"

Susan bit her lip nervously and nodded, "Yes."

Harry turned to Draco to see if this was true and Draco just gave him a simple nod. Harry's mouth dropped and Ginny turned to Harry to make sure Harry didn't go after Draco.

"I…I'm fine," Harry muttered to Ginny.

"How far along are you?" Arabella asked her little niece.

"Three weeks, I told Draco this morning that I was a week late. So we did a pregnancy test this morning and we found out that I was pregnant."

"Oh wow!" Ginny said her eyes lighting up, "That means we'll be having our babies together!"

Susan had tears in her eyes and nodded, and the two to-be-mummies hugged.

Susan pulled back and turned to Ginny, "I'm kind of scared."

"You are?" Ginny pulled back in surprise, "You are already a mummy with Bree. I'm the one that has no experience."

"Oh that's the easy part…I'm scared of the delivery."

"I'm scared about both."

"Really?" Susan asked and Ginny nodded.

"Well you can borrow Breeanna anytime."

"Roselyn too," Arabella said hugging Susan and Ginny. "I will be there for the both of you too."

"I'm so excited for the both of you!" Bridget began to sing and dance around the dining room and everyone laughed.

Everyone's eyes bugged out this time and Bridget stopped and grabbed her stomach, "What?" Bridget turned to Adora, "Am I pregnant too?"

Everyone began to laugh except for Harry, Harry just looked angry.

"That bastard that raped you didn't get you pregnant did he?"

"No Bridget and no Harry," Adora said shaking her head.

"Then why did everyone stare at me? This is Ginny and Susan's time to shine."

"Your voice," Draco spoke up honestly.

"Yeah I know I suck," Bridget laughed.

"No, no you don't." Arabella said smiling and walking over to her youngest niece, "Love you have a beautiful voice. That's why we stopped and looked at you in awe, although it shouldn't surprise me."

"Why not?"

"Your mother had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard," Arabella said smiling from ear to ear. "Sounds as if you have inherited your mum's voice."

"Awesome!" Bridget smiled, "I didn't get mum's hair or eyes, but I got her voice!"

"You should join the Hogwarts choir next year."

Bridget nodded, "I think I will."

"Can we eat now?" Harry grumbled, "I am starving."

"Oh yeah," Arabella laughed. "Yes let's eat and we have lots to be thankful for. Harry and Ginny are expecting a baby, as are Sadie and Draco, Bridget has Lily's beautiful voice, and Adora…"

"Adora will be traveling the world for Seer studies after she graduates," Adora spoke up in third person. Everyone at the table turned to Adora and looked at her in awe.

"Y…you're leaving us?" Bridget stuttered, "Why?"

Adora laughed, "I am not leaving you guys. But I need to explore my seer powers and I need to learn more. My powers have advanced more than I could have ever imagined, but I know I can still reach to more. Besides I am going to talk at some schools encouraging students that are showing Seer powers to go for it."

"What do you mean students?" Susan asked as she ate some mashed potatoes.

"I will be stopping at Wizarding Schools all over the world," Adora said smiling.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"What about Ron?" Adora asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at Adora as if she had lost her mind, "You have told Ron haven't you? Ginny asked.

"No not yet, I was going to do that during this vacation."

"He wanted you guys to move in with one another," Harry stated.

"I know he did," Adora said continuing to eat trying to ignore them all and for them to all drop this subject.

"Adora he loves you," Draco spoke up and everyone turned to Draco wide eyed. Was Draco Malfoy actually standing up for Ron Weasley?

"I know he does."

"Then why are you just going to leave him like that Adora?"

"Why do you care Draco?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes honestly," Adora said standing up outraged that not one of her family members could see her side of it.

"Because you really love him and I see the way he looks at you. You are only pushing him away because you are afraid."

"He's going out into the field, and he's going to be an Auror."

"And you are too much of a bloody coward to love him because you think you'll lose him."

"Shut up!" Adora yelled at Draco and everyone just sat there. Adora had never yelled at Draco like this.

"No, because I am right."

Adora got up and walked out of the house.

"Where is she going?" Arabella asked as Roselyn and Breeanna were crying because of all of the yelling.

"Where else?" Draco said shrugging his shoulders as he sat back down at the table and finished eating his dinner. "Weasley's house, she's finally going to tell him the truth."

"Why do you care?" Ginny asked coldly and then again there was everyone looking at Ginny surprised as Ginny was always telling Harry to be polite to Draco.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, why do you care?"

"I care about Adora breaking her heart over your brother because she is scared of commitment. Potter you are right, I don't really give a damn about your brother."

"Draco!" Susan said looking at him, "Don't say that! That's a horrible thing to say!"

"It's true, so why would I lie."

"Draco hold your tongue," Sadie warned.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Wrong move Malfoy," Harry groaned.

"You shut it too Harry!" Susan yelled and then Susan turned to Arabella, "Sorry about dinner." Breeanna was screaming, "I have got to go. I thought my family had gotten over me marrying a Malfoy and I thought my husband had gotten over me being a Potter. Obviously I was wrong. Now I am taking my daughter and my unborn child out of here." Susan picked Breeanna up and walked out of the room to Floo home.

"Uh oh," Bridget spoke up. "You two are in trouble."

"Excuse me?" Harry and Draco spoke at the same time.

"You defiantly don't want a pregnant woman mad at you."

"That's for sure," Ginny said getting up and going to the family room to Floo to her mom's house. "Don't expect me back Harry, I'm going to my mother's house."

Arabella looked around and then decided to keep eating if her nephew and nephew-in-law were too stupid to run after their pregnant wives. Bridget did the same as Arabella.

"What am I suppose to do?" Harry asked looking from his Aunt Arabella to his baby sister Bridget and to his brother-in-law Draco.

"Don't ask me," Draco said speaking up. "I am as clueless as you are, Potter."

"Obviously the two of you are stupid," Bridget said putting her fork and knife down. "If the two of you had any brains you would chase after your pregnant wives."

At this moment Draco and Harry jumped up and ran to the fireplace to Floo after their wives.

"Are all guys this stupid?" Bridget asked looking at her aunt as Arabella put more mashed potatoes on Roselyn's plate as she ate with her hands in her high chair.

"Yes but sometimes we women can be almost as stupid as those men."

"Really? How?"

"Yes we can, and as you are acting as if Oliver Wood means nothing to you."

"Aunt Bella drop it, I do not care for Oliver Wood. I have told him over and over again that I only want to be friends with him and he just can't get it through his thick skull."

"If you say so," Arabella said shrugging her shoulders while keeping a close eye on baby Roselyn.

"I do."

"So where is Terry?"

"Oh him?"

Arabella laughed at her niece, "Yes _him_."

"At his parents for the holidays."

"He hasn't come by to visit."

"I know."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, should I invite him over?"

"It's up to you…I would think that since Terry is your boyfriend, that you would want him over here."

Bridget nodded and got up, "I am going out into the garden."

"Okay," Arabella said nodding.

"Mrs. Black?" Dobby had appeared at Arabella's side.

"Yes Dobby?"

"Would you like Dobby and Eshmu to clean up the dinner things?"

"Yes please," Arabella said smiling at the house elf as Arabella got up. "I need to give Roselyn a bath," Arabella giggled. "Look at her face."

"Very cute baby misses, and she looks like late master. Merlin bless his soul."

"Yes," Arabella nodded getting a bit chocked up. "Come on Rosie."

Bridget had been humming in the garden sitting on her favorite bench, but this was when she heard something behind her.

'_Oh Merlin!_' Bridget hid behind a bush, thinking it was a Death Eater.

Unfortunately it had been a Death Eater, "Bridget I heard you. Where, oh there you are." He helped her up and Bridget sighed.

"What are you doing here Blaise?" Bridget hissed at her ex-boyfriend.

"I told you that I wanted to get back together with you."

"Yes and I told you that I am happy with Terry and that you are still with Hannah Abbott."

"Yeah, but I have to be with Hannah."

"Why?"

"Complicated."

"I know you are a Death Eater," Bridget said tapping her foot.

"Yeah but I have to be, you know my father."

"Look at Draco he didn't join the Death Eaters."

"Yeah but he killed his father for your sister."

"I am with Terry, now leave me alone."

"No," Blaize said pulling her close and landing his lips tightly to Bridget's.

"Leave her alone," came a growling voice from behind Blaise.

Blaise pulled his lips off of Bridget and Bridget's eyes got huge, the voice wasn't who she expected it to.

"Terry!"

"What do you want Boot?"

"I said leave Bridget alone."

"What are you going to do?"

"Protect my girlfriend."

"No," Bridget spoke up. "Terry please go away."

"Are you cheating on me with _him_! For Merlin's sake Bridget, everyone at Hogwarts knows that he is a Death Eater!"

"No I am not cheating on you with him!" Bridget yelled, "But please go away! I am a Potter and I can take care of myself if I need to."

"If you need to!" Terry yelled just outraged, "Come on Bridget! All Death Eaters and You-Know-Who wants you dead! This is a set up!"

"I said shut up and leave!" Blaise Zambini yelled and threw the '_Crucio_' curse at Terry Boot.

"No!" Bridget screamed as Terry began to yell and scream in pain. "Quit it Blaise!"

"No," Blaise said laughing.

"Damn it I said quit it!"

Blaise shrugged carelessly and took the curse off of Terry.

"You bastard!" Terry yelled and drew out his wand.

"_Stupefy_," Blaise said lazily.

"I hate you!" Bridget yelled at Blaise, "Leave me and my boyfriend alone."

"Come on Bridget," Blaise said pulling Bridget close. "You know you don't hate me, you love me."

"I don't love you, but I never said I hated you."

"You are right you hate my friend, Neville Longbottom."

"Bastard!" Bridget yelled as she spat in Blaise's face and smacked him across the face. Then the unbelievable happened, Blaise's usual black hair began to turn an odd sandy blonde color. Blaise's usually narrow face began to turn a more circle shape, and before Bridget could scream all of the color in her face.

"Neville!" Bridget shrieked and tried to run away but Neville's grip on her was too strong.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Let go of me!" Bridget began to cry.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Neville said pointing his wand to Terry Boot and killing Terry, "That's what that bastard gets for dating you."

"You are trying to ruin my life!"

"You bet your arse I am," Neville said placing his finger and making one of Bridget's fingers onto an old boot.

"No! You can't make me go with you!"

"Yes I can and I love hearing fear in your voice," Neville cackled and began to kiss all over Bridget's neck.

"**HELP ME**!"

Then Neville Longbottom and Bridget Potter had been taken away with the Port-key.

Oliver Wood apparated just feet away from where Bridget had been, "Damn it! Just seconds away." Oliver was about to disapparate, but then he noticed something just feet in front of him.

"Oh Merlin," Oliver gasped. Oliver disapparated away and within moments Oliver was back with none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes Oliver, that is Mr. Terry Boot."

"Do you want me to contact the family?"

"No," Albus said shaking his head. "They would want to hear it from me, but please inform Arabella Black why there will many wizards and witches here today. We have to get them investigating this and processing the death of this young soul. Wait a minute, wasn't Mr. Boot Miss Potter's boyfriend?"

"Yes sir he was."

"Oh dear, well where is Miss Potter?"

"I have no idea," Oliver said honestly. "I was trailing Neville Longbottom like you had told me and I felt him come here and by the time I had followed, neither Neville nor Bridget were here. I did find Boot dead."

"Mr. Boot was most likely trying to save Miss Potter from Mr. Longbottom. I shall go inform the ministry so they can begin to investigate the case. I need you to run and tell Arabella what's going on real quick, and I would like you to go and find Miss Potter. Did you find out if your suspicions correct?"

"Yes sir, Neville Longbottom had indeed been one of the spies Lord Voldemort had in on us. We know that Longbottom had trained for the Order with Ron Weasley and right before Longbottom raped Bridget was when he joined the Death Eaters."

"His family is disappointed in him and I don't want to think what Alice and Frank would think of him. After all they were part of the Order and both of them were Aurors."

"Why would he join Voldemort after Voldemort is the reason he never knew his parents."

Albus Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately Mr. Longbottom doesn't see Voldemort as the killer of his parents. True didn't throw the '_Crucio_' curse on them, but they were there because of Voldemort. Most likely Mr. Longbottom will try to get to the top and then order the death of his parent's torturers."

Oliver gasped, "Of course it all makes since now."

"Now please Oliver hurray. Inform Arabella of what will be happening on the estate and please try to find Miss Potter before it is too late."

"Yes sir," Oliver nodded as he disapparated.

"Oh Merlin," Dumbledore sighed. "Please look over Miss Potter if she is in Mr. Longbottom's grasp."

"You are what!" Ron yelled blinking at his girlfriend in awe, "You're leaving me!"

"No, I mean unless you want us to break up."

"Of course I don't want us to break up, but Adora you are going to be gone for two whole years traveling and studying to be a Seer! You are a bloody Seer!"

"You wouldn't understand Ron."

"Yes I do. You are scared of what we have."

"No Ron I am not! I am not asking you to wait on me if you don't want to. I understand that there are more beautiful women out there than me, but I am to be the best seer since Cassandra Trewlany and I am going to prove it. I am going to make it come true."

"Adora," Ron sighed. "What about us? I wanted us to move in together, I imagined us getting married one day, and having children!"

"Ron I am not ready to marry."

"I know you aren't," Ron lied as he felt the engagement ring box in the pocket of his trousers. Ron had wanted to propose to Adora tonight and he was going to show up at the Black Manor and ask her to go on a fancy date with her tomorrow night, the last night of Easter vacation.

"Ron I love you…"

"Then why can't we stay together?"

"Ron I have to do this, being a Seer is my destiny.

"And what? Not getting married to me isn't part of your destiny?"

Adora sighed, "Ron I am not destined to a certain man to marry as Ginny and Sadie had been. If you can't accept me going around the world after graduation, then maybe we should part."

"No Adora you don't mean that."

"Actually I do," Adora said with a tear in her eye.

"Dorie please don't, I love you."

"I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"Okay," Ron said nodding. "Just please don't leave me, I love you."

"Ron I don't want you to wait on me."

"But what if I want to wait on you."

"Fine," Adora broke.

Ron threw his arms around her and held her close, "Don't scare me like that again Dorie. I can't lose you."

"I don't want to lose you neither, but I don't want you to throw your life away with me by waiting on me."

"I won't be throwing my life away," Ron laughed pulling back to look Adora in those chocolate eyes of her that he loved so much. "I would wait forever for you and besides most of the time with you being gone I will be training to be an Auror. A year and a half is how long it takes to be an Auror. Then the next half a year I will be busy with missions to get me really good. So by the time you come back, we can start to settle down."

Adora smiled, "That would be nice…if we are still together then."

"We will be," Ron said holding Adora close again. "We will be."


	24. The End Is Near

****

Chapter 24

"That piece of slime did what!" Arabella almost yelled, but it was a good thing that she didn't as Arabella had just put Roselyn down. "He was here, on my property?"

"That's right."

"I thought we had some of the best wards on the house."

"You guys did."

"What do you mean _did_?"

"Obviously someone has figured out what charms and enchantments we had to the house and took them off. After Albus comes back from talking to the Boot family, he will most likely get on to making your house almost as safe as Hogwarts."

"Why in Merlin's name does Albus need to go talk to the Boot family for."

"Longbottom took some Polyjuice potion that none of us knew about and he was impersonating Blaise Zambini. Then it wore off and Boot tried to protect Bridget. Longbottom threw two unforgivable curses at Boot."

"Oh my," Arabella said grasping the wall. "They will most likely send him straight to Azkaban now, correct?"

"As long as we find him yes."

Arabella was looking behind Oliver, as if she was trying to find someone. "So where is Bridget?"

"Where ever Longbottom has taken her."

Tears welled up in Arabella's eyes, "Quit blabbing to me and find her! I can not bear to lose another family member."

Oliver nodded and disapparated out.

Bridget had already been raped by that lunatic Longbottom, and now he had her again. Arabella felt as if she was failing her sister and brother-in-law in the most horrible way possible. By the time Oliver found Bridget, she could just be a cold corpse.

"_No_," Arabella whispered as she felt tears falling down her face. "No, not again." Arabella fell to the ground, passed out from fear of losing any other family and never seeing Bridget alive ever again.

"_Molly_!" An anxious Arthur Weasley was yelling through the fireplace, "Molly! **MOLLY COME QUICK**!"

"Hold your horses Arthur," Molly Weasley said running towards the living room to see her husband's face sitting in the middle of the fire in the hearth. "What is so important that you interrupted me in my cleaning house time."

"Is Ron there?"

"Yes, why?"

"What about Adora and Harry?"

"Yes Arthur why?"

"Tell them they need to get down to Headquarters immediately."

"Why!"

"Bridget Potter has been kidnapped by Neville Longbottom."

"Oh Merlin," Molly Weasley sighed falling into Arthur's recliner. "When?"

"About ten or fifteen minutes ago, now go love! Get Susan's grate from Adora and contact Draco because he needs to come too. Tell Susan that she and Breeanna need to stay at the house with you and Ginny. Get Arabella and Roselyn over too, Albus's orders."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too Arthur."

"Mum?" Came the youngest of the Weasley children's voice calling from the kitchen, "Mum are you here."

"Just a moment sweetheart, is Ron, Adora, and Harry down with you?"

"No."

"Go get them."

Molly made her way to the kitchen and saw Ginny eating crackers and drinking water, in any other circumstance Molly Weasley would have known her only daughter was pregnant.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Once the four teenagers were down Molly had told them the horrible news. Everyone reacted to how Molly knew they would act.

"I'll kill him!" Harry yelled throwing his fist down on the table.

"Harry get a hold of yourself," Adora said watching her nephew. "We have got to get to Headquarters and see how we can help. You heard Molly say that they are calling us into Headquarters."

"Good, let's go." Ron said getting up.

"What about Draco," Adora asked looking around the kitchen.

"What about him?"

"Draco too is part of the Order, and I figured he would be here with us to go to the headquarters to see what our assignment is."

"Draco will meet the three of you at headquarters," Molly spoke up. "Arthur told me all of this. I need to get Susan's grate from you Adora."

Adora nodded and went to go write it down for Molly.

"So what are they doing to get Bridget back?" Ginny asked as tears were falling all down her face. Bridget wasn't only her best friend, but they had called one another sisters for years. Now they were sisters through marriage and still best friends. Ginny was afraid that she would never see the bubbling Bridget that everyone loved and knew. The Bridget that use to be around before Neville Longbottom had wrecked her life.

Adora began walking to the fireplace as flashes began to appear in front of her eyes, Bridget was still alive…but just. It looked as if Neville had beaten her until he finally began to ache, but the thing what worried Adora the most was did Neville rape Bridget again? Where the hell was Wood? Wood was suppose to be watching Longbottom's every move.

As Harry stepped in the fireplace and yelled to go the ministry, Harry realized how little he really knew about Bridget. Sure they hung out all the time, but Harry couldn't tell you what was his baby sister's favorite movie, color, or number. There was a huge possibility that he might never see his baby sister alive again. This thought brought chills all the way down his body.

Ron was now swirling in what was the Floo Network and thought about what was going on with Bridget. Sure they had never been the best of friends, but Ron was worried about her. This was Harry's youngest sister after all, and Ron knew how protective you had to be about them. Ginny was a living example, but Harry was the right man for her. For the entire Potter and Black family, Ron wished with everything he could think of that they would find Bridget Potter alive.

"Autumn?" Lord Voldemort asked as he walked right into his daughter's room to see her laying on her patio sun bathing.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Sunbathing."

"Yes, but why?"

"I am much to pale."

"Where is Desi?

"With her nanny."

"Nanny? I thought you were disgusted with me for hiring a nanny."

"Well I am a teenage girl and I will want to do things that other normal teenage girls do, even if I am not your average teenage girl."

"So what is the nanny's background."

"Pureblood father," Autumn said rolling her eyes. "As if I would hire anyone but, besides it's the nanny that _you_ hired." Autumn got out of her lounge chair, "Now if you don't mind father I do have a date tonight so I need to get ready."

"Date?"

"Yes date."

"Autumn….."

"Father he is a Pureblood and one of your newest protégés."

"Who?"

Autumn Lewis smiled an equally evil smile, not too far away from her father's. "Neville Longbottom."

"Oh," Voldemort said nodding his head. "The talented new guy that is bringing all kinds of hell down on Bridget Potter?"

"Yes _father_. Now can you get lost?"

Voldemort didn't even answer his daughter's question as he disapparated out of her room.

"You son of a bitch!" Bridget screamed as Neville had her tied down again to a bed that looked so similar to the one that night.

Neville slapped Bridget in the face, "My mother was anything but a bitch! My mother was a bloody saint before those bastards took her away from me!"

"How do you think I feel!" Bridget began to sob, "At least you had a little time with her as a baby! I was pulled out of my mother's dead body! They cut her open and brought me into this damned world because that bastard has been after my family! Then you of all people, my friend and you were my boyfriend betray me by joining him! The man that split open the happy home that was waiting for me! The happy home that you had!"

"My master didn't end my parents happy home with me, it was those bastards that work for him which I will kill to avenge my parents death. Now shut up," Neville cackled as he climbed on top of Bridget.

"No Neville, please don't do this again! I'll do anything, but please don't do this to me again."

"Sorry Bridget," Neville whispered in her ear. "All I wanted you to do was love me, but it looks as if you had already given your heart to someone else."

"I told you that there was never anything between Oliver and me. Neville how many times must I tell you this?" Bridget lied as she cried, she felt her body screaming inside as he was so close to her. "I really cared for you Neville and you forced yourself upon me."

Before Neville or Bridget could say a word Neville was thrown off of Bridget and Bridget knew that her powers hadn't done this. Bridget had been to scared of Neville to get her power to work right.

"What the hell Bridget!" Neville yelled.

"That wasn't me," Bridget said honestly.

"Then who the hell……"

"Me," came a growling voice that Bridget knew too well. For once Bridget was thankful to hear that voice, but where could he be.

"W-who is there?" Neville asked as he was looking around to see only himself and Bridget.

An invisibility cloak was thrown off and there was Oliver Wood in all his glory.

"You bastard!" Neville roared and got in front of Bridget again, "She's mine. All mine."

"How do you always get caught up with the psychos, Bridget?" Oliver asked looking at the love of his life. Oliver had to keep the humor coming or he would break down at the look of horror upon Bridget's face. She looked absolutely terrified.

"_Crucio_!" Neville threw at Oliver and Bridget began crying as she saw the horrible pain that Oliver was going through.

"Stop it! _Stop it Neville_! I'll do anything, but please don't kill him!"

Neville took the curse off and looked at Bridget in a way he'd never looked at her before, "What?"

"Kill me, just don't kill him."

"Bridget no!"

Neville blinked, "You would sacrifice your life for _him_?"

"All Oliver has ever done is love me, no matter how horrible I am to him…he still loves me. Please don't kill him because of me. You can kill me or do whatever you want with me, just spare Oliver's life."

"Bridget no!" Oliver yelled as he ran towards Neville.

"_Stupefy_!" Neville said lazily and turned back to Bridget just staring at her not in a look of hatred but a look of awe.

"You really do love him…I-I can't believe it. Got damn it Bridget, I can't believe it!" Neville went to attack Bridget, but...

"_Stupefy_!"

Bridget turned to look at the voice that had stopped Neville Longbottom's second attempt to rape her, "Oliver…how?"

"His hex didn't really hit me, I just acted like it." Oliver said taking the ropes off of Bridget's arms and legs.

Once Bridget was freed she jumped into Oliver's arms and kissed him so deeply that Oliver thought he would melt into the floor. Then Oliver remembered their guest, "Bridget we have got to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Um, Longbottom."

"Oh Merlin! I forgot."

"Me too, hold on to my hand tightly."

"Why?"

"You are going to apparate with me."

"Fine, let's just get out of here."

They ended up at Oliver's flat.

"What are we doing here?" Bridget asked as she looked around his living room.

"I told them that if I found you we would be here."

"But how will anyone know that we are here?"

"Hang on," Oliver did a flick of his wrist and then sat down on the couch and patted the sofa so that Bridget would sit beside him.

Bridget took the seat but asked, "Aren't you going to tell someone that I am here."

"I sent out the signal I was suppose to send out."

"Oh," Bridget said blushing as she felt stupid. "Thank you."

"For what?" Oliver asked as he turned to her.

"For saving me."

Oliver laughed, "Bridget how many times do I have to tell you? I love you more than words could ever explain, I would do anything for you."

Bridget curled up in Oliver's lap and began to kiss those sweet lips of his that she had been dying to kiss for a good few months now.

"I love you," Bridget said pulling back and staring straight into his gray eyes.

"What did you say?"

Bridget never got off of Oliver's lap and Bridget buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you," Bridget whispered into his ear before reclaiming the crook of his neck. "I simply love you."

"I love you too," Oliver said holding the love of his life as close to him as possible without crushing her fragile, petite body.

The length of time that Oliver and Bridget sat there just holding one another is not known, but there was a knock on the door and the person walked in.

"Oliver? Miss Potter are you here?"

Bridget jumped out of Oliver's lap to see her Headmaster approaching them, "I can assume that Mr. Wood got you out of harm's way?"

"Yes sir."

Albus Dumbledore sat down in an arm chair across from the couch that Oliver and Bridget had just been cuddle up in. Oliver and Bridget got back on the couch, but not in each other's arms again.

"I am sorry to say Miss Potter that Mr. Neville Longbottom had indeed escaped the cave that he had you hostage in."

"I understand Headmaster."

"Do you really?"

"I don't understand how he got out of Oliver's spell, but I am just thankful that Oliver got me out of there."

"I assume that Longbottom is back to wherever Voldemort is?" Oliver asked turning to his boss and old Headmaster.

"We can only assume," Professor Dumbledore nodded but he went on as he turned towards Bridget Potter. "Unfortunately I have to tell you Miss Potter that Mr. Boot was indeed murdered early today by Mr. Longbottom."

Bridget let the tears she felt for Terry's death roll down her face, "I assumed that. Neville did throw the Killing Curse to my now deceased boyfriend."

Dumbledore turned to Oliver now, "Miss Lovegood is waiting for you at The Burrow. I must say that Miss Lovegood is very worried about you, I presume the two of you are an item."

Oliver felt all of the color from his face erase, Oliver had completely forgotten about Luna. The only person Oliver had on his mind was the lovely Bridget Potter.

Bridget's tear streaked face turned to look at Oliver, "Yes your girlfriend, Luna, will be worried about you. Don't keep her waiting."

Oliver felt a knife to his stomach. Bridget was right, Luna was his girlfriend.

Oliver nodded to Bridget's voice and apparated right outside of The Burrow.

"Miss Potter," Albus Dumbledore's voice brought her back to reality. "Mr. Boot's family would like to see you."

"They would?"

"Yes as you were his girlfriend, they would like you to help them with the preparations to the funeral."

"They would?" She repeated again.

"Yes they would, here is their Floo address." Professor Dumbledore said handing Bridget the piece of paper to this home.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Miss Potter?"

"Yes sir?"

"I do not want you going alone."

"Okay," Bridget said nodding her head.

"The Boots know that you will be coming by tomorrow with someone of your family, tonight you need to go back to Arabella's."

"Okay."

"But first you will apparate with me to The Burrow."

"Yes sir."

At The Burrow, a pregnant Ginny Potter ran to her best friend and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I thought I had lost you, I thought I'd never see you alive again." Ginny sobbed into her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm here Ginny, I am here." Bridget whispered into her best friend's ear, "And it's all thanks to Oliver."

Ginny stepped back and blinked, "Oliver?"

Bridget nodded her head yes.

"Oh Oliver!" Ginny yelled running towards her other friend and taking him out of Luna's arms, "Oh thank Merlin you found her and saved her!"

"Thanks Oliver," Harry said slapping Oliver on the back.

"Oliver?" Luna asked looking from her boyfriend to the lovely Bridget Potter, "You saved Bridget's life?" Oliver nodded his head yes, "Wow that's wonderful Oliver!"

"Luna can we talk outside, dear?"

"Of course," Luna said smiling.

"Oh," Ginny said pulling her eyes shut.

"Love?" Harry asked running to his wife and looking at her. "Love, what's wrong."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand but didn't open her eyes, "The babies."

"What!" Everyone yelled as Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"The babies, oh Merlin." Ginny's eyes opened to look at Harry terrified, "You've got to get me to St. Mungo's, and _now_."

"Professor?" Harry turned looking at his Headmaster.

"Here," Dumbledore said tapping a teapot and handing it over to Harry. "This will take you and Mrs. Potter straight to St. Mungo's."

"Thank you Professor…"

"**_HARRY NOW_**!" Ginny screamed with terror laced in her voice.

The Potters left and everyone turned to one another, and Sadie Malfoy held on to her abdomen and looked worried about her sister-in-law.

"Ginny will be okay, I swear Susan." Molly Weasley spoke up, "Please don't stress about it because we don't want you to have complications with Draco and your baby too."

"Molly is right," Draco nodded. Draco put his arms around his wife and resting them too on her abdomen, "We don't want both of you in St. Mungo's."

"Exactly," Bridget said eyeballing her sister. "Draco and Molly are right, you should go home."

"I want to know what's going on with Ginny and her babies."

"Sadie," Arabella spoke up shifting Roselyn to her right hip. "We will inform you about Ginny as soon as we find out what's going on, but you need your rest. Your baby needs rest to and Draco needs to put to Breeanna to sleep."

Everyone looked at the sleeping one year old baby in the playpen just feet away, "But I always put her to bed." Susan said with tears in her eyes.

"Let Draco put her to bed with you, but we want you to be careful."

"I'll be fine."

"I want to know what is going on with my wife and my unborn children!" Harry yelled at the nurse in front of him that wouldn't let him in the Emergency Room.

"Mr. Potter, I promise you that once the tests have come back we will inform both you and Mrs. Potter what is going on with both her and your children."

"Then let me at least see her!"

"I'm afraid I have been told not to…."

"My Aunt Arabella owns this bloody hospital, now let me see her!"

"Mr. Potter…."

"Leeann," a blond Healer said from behind the harassed Potter.

"Yes sir?"

"It's okay, Mr. Potter can join his wife in the room we have her in. Mr. and Mrs. Potter can wait together for the test results."

"Oliver what's wrong?" Luna asked as she had stepped outside with her boyfriend, "What's going on?"

"You remember our agreement don't you?"

"What agreement?"

"Oh no, please tell me you still remember the agreement that we had when we started dating."

"Oh," Luna said nodding her head yes. "Of course _that_ agreement. What about it?"

"We are still just friends, correct?"

"Of course," Luna said smiling from ear to ear.

"So you wouldn't mind if I broke us up."

"Nope wouldn't mind at all, in fact I wanted to talk to you about it soon anyways."

"Oh really?" Oliver asked giving Luna a look that just made her laugh.

"Yes I have met a guy."

"And his name is?"

"Lee Jordan."

"You and Lee? Wow, I would have never thought the two of you before but it doesn't sound bad."

"Good," Luna said smiling from ear to ear and the she changed the subject. "So when did Bridget finally come forward with her feelings?"

"How did you know?"

"Because we agreed the only way we would break up is if I found a guy that I wanted to date and he wanted to date me, or when Bridget finally fesses up to her feelings."

Oliver smiled from ear to ear, "Yes she finally admitted her feelings."

"When?"

"After I had saved her from Longbottom."

"Ah ha," Luna said smiling knowingly. "You were the Prince in shining armor for her that you have been trying to play for her since she started going to _Cauldron_."

"She told me that she loved me."

"Really!" Luna's eyes bugged out more than usual, "That's great Oliver! You did tell her that you loved her too, correct?"

"Of course I did, in fact I've been telling her that we love one another for months now."

"You need to chase after her Oliver."

"When?"

"Now. Go back inside there and tell her you need to speak with her. I need to get back home before my dad starts to freak out, but please tell me how Ginny and the baby are doing as soon as you find out."

Oliver nodded, "I'll owl you as soon as we get word."

"It was fun," Luna said smiling and giving Oliver a hug before she walked back into the Weasley home to Floo back to the Lovegood house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" The blonde headed Healer questioned as he walked into the room the Potters had been in waiting to hear the test results.

"Don't sugar coat it," Harry spoke up. "Just tell us straight what is going on with my wife and our unborn children."

"Okay," the Healer nodded. "What do you want first? The good news or the bad?"


	25. Codswallop

****

Chapter 25

"Mr. Potter?" The blond Healer asked again, "I repeat what do you want to hear the good or the bad news?"

"We'll start with the bad," Ginny said holding on to Harry's hand as tightly as she could.

"Mrs. Potter you need to take it easy. I know being married to '_The-Boy-Who-Lived_,' must be very stressful but you honestly need to be careful or you will lose your baby."

"That's the bad!" Harry asked looking form the Healer to Ginny.

"Yes sir."

"I thought you were going to say we lost the babies."

"So did I," Ginny said honestly.

"Babies, as in plural?" The Healer asked as he was looking oddly at the very young married couple.

"Yes plural," Harry said rudely. "Ginny is carrying twins."

"No she's not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

Ginny turned to Harry and they were both speechless, but the Healer wasn't. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, why would you think that there are two babies?"

"Well we are suppose to be having twins."

"Are you?"

Then a thought popped into Ginny's head, '_Harry say no more.'_

'_Why not? This guy is crazy_.'

'_No obviously he's not and obviously he hasn't heard about our twins._'

'_What are you saying_?'

'_Maybe we aren't suppose to have the twins yet._'

'_What!_'

"Is there something the matter?" The Healer asked as there had been a weird silence.

"No sir," Ginny said shaking her head. "We were just surprised that we weren't having twins."

"Oh?"

"Well you see," Harry said picking up with what Ginny was doing. "You see I am a twin and then Ginny has older brothers that are twins."

"Oh," the Healer chuckled. "That would make since to why the two of you thought you would be having twins."

"Yeah," Ginny said smiling from ear to ear. "So do you know what sex our baby will be?"

"We will not know this for another few weeks as Mrs. Potter is only now nine weeks into her pregnancy. Now Mrs. Potter if you will please schedule your next appointment with the receptionist."

"Actually I am still going to school at Hogwarts."

"Oh yes of course," the Healer nodded. "Inform my receptionist that your next appointment will be with your school nurse, Madam Pomfrey correct?"

"Yes that's our nurse," Harry said helping Ginny down from the examining table.

"Again Mrs. Potter, please be careful. Try to stress out too much, the more stress you have will equal to the more stress you put on your unborn child. If you feel stressful, then I suggest you lie down. If you don't take my advice I will most likely have to put you on bed rest, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, of course."

"I will make sure she listens," Harry spoke up. "I will make sure that there will be nothing to stress out Ginny or the baby."

"Harry!" Arabella yelled happily as soon as she saw her nephew and niece-in-law Floo back into her living room, "How is Ginny and the babies?"

"Baby," Ginny said laying down on a chaise in the living room.

"Baby? As in a single baby?"

"Yes."

"Oh no," Arabella gasped as tears fell down her face. "You lost the other one."

"No, no." Harry said sitting his Aunt down on the couch with him, "Ginny isn't pregnant with the twins."

"What!"

"It's not their time yet, I guess."

"I guess not, then what are you having?"

"The Healer said I'm not far along enough yet to know the sex," Ginny sighed. "I really wanted to know what I am having."

"That's bull, they always say that. Stay laying on your back and pull your shirt up over abdomen."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked following his aunt to where his wife was laying.

"Finding out the sex of your baby."

"Oh, this won't hurt Ginny or the baby."

"Of course not," Arabella said rolling up her sleeves and pointing her wand at Ginny's abdomen. "If it's a boy her stomach will glow blue and if it's a girl her stomach will glow pink."

Ginny's stomach turned purple and Harry spoke up, "So what does purple mean."

"It means that the Healer was right," Arabella pouted.

"Damn," Harry swore.

"Harry!" Both Arabella and Ginny yelled at him.

"What!"

"You can't swear because the baby will hear you," Arabella said hitting her nephew on the hand like a bad little child.

"Okay and Ginny don't yell!" Harry said sitting down with his wife on the chaise, "You heard the doctor. No stress on the baby."

"Is that what was wrong?"

"Too much stress on the baby."

"Hey what can you say?" Ginny asked, "After all I am married to the man who will get rid of Voldemort. My unborn children will get of his daughter, yeah no pressure."

Arabella cackled at this remark, "It's so amusing at how much the two of you remind me of James and Lily." There was a cry from upstairs and Arabella sighed, "That would be my calling."

Ginny turned to Harry, "We need to pack."

"Why?"

"We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Merlin, we do don't we?"

A while later Draco Malfoy had put Breeanna to bed in her nursery and had joined his wife in their master bedroom of the flat that they were staying in at the moment.

Draco smiled to see Susan laying in their bed with her hands upon her abdomen and after Draco had stripped down to his boxer briefs he laid down beside his wife.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

Susan smiled turning to Draco, "Our baby."

Draco smiled at these words and began to spoon Susan, "Merlin that sounds beautiful."

"What does?"

"_Our baby_."

"Yeah it does," Susan said turning around to kiss Draco passionately on his lips. "I can't wait for our baby to be here with us."

"Me too."

"Breeanna will have a baby brother or sister."

Draco smiled, "Yes she will. Our family is really coming together isn't it? I am getting a real family."

"Of course you are love," Susan said kissing Draco again. "I am glad Ginny is okay."

"That's wonderful and how are the babies."

"Baby."

"Baby?"

"Yes baby."

"Did she lose one?"

"No," Susan said shaking her head. "She isn't having twins."

"What!" Draco said letting go of Susan and sitting up frowning at her in the dark. "They are suppose to have '_the twins_.' "

"Yes they are," Susan said sitting up and looking at her husband in the dark. "Not now, the prophecy never said that the twins would be Harry and Ginny's first pregnancy."

"But…"

"We all just figured it would be as we are fighting this war with those damned Slytherins."

"So when can we find out what sex the baby is?" Draco asked laying back down and pulling Susan back into his arms.

"A couple of months."

"That long?" Draco whined.

"Unfortunately."

May winds flew in and flew out quickly and before any of our wonderful characters knew it, June was in their company. In fact the day of June second, which is where we pick back up, Ginny Potter had a check up with Madam Pomfrey.

"Mrs. Potter, wonderful to see you again." Madam Pomfrey said smiling as Ginny walked through the door of the Hospital Wing.

"Nice to see you too," Ginny said smiling from ear to ear.

"Where is Mr. Potter."

"Right here, and I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"I hope not," the school nurse said smiling at the young couple before her.

"Today we find out the sex of our baby, correct?" Ginny asked laying down on one of the bed as she was biting her bottom lip.

"Yes you do Mrs. Potter, are you ready?"

"Of course!" Ginny said smiling from ear to ear.

"So do I get a little boy I can play with or a baby girl I get to spoil?"

"Whether we have a boy or a girl we will play and spoil it, whatever the sex is."

"Before I tell you two of you the sex of your baby, I need to do a few things to make sure Mummy and baby are doing well and are healthy."

"Okay," Harry said a bit of disappointment in his voice.

After fifteen minutes, Madam Pomfrey spoke up. Madam Pomfrey had to do all kinds of tests to make sure Ginny and baby were doing well.

"So how are they doing?" Harry asked pulling his wife's hand in his own.

"Very well and both Mummy and baby are very healthy."

"Brilliant," Harry said smiling from ear to ear. Harry then bent down and kissed Ginny's forehead. As well as Ginny's abdomen.

"Ready to hear the sex of your baby?"

"Yes!" Mummy and Daddy-to-be said enthusiastically.

Madam Pomfrey made Ginny drink a potion about fifteen minutes ago and then Madam Pomfrey began to wave her wand around. After a few minutes Ginny's abdomen began to glow.

Ginny's eyes widened and she turned to Harry to see him smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you see what I see?" Harry asked looking asking his wife as he looked back and forth from Ginny's abdomen to her face.

Ginny nodded as a smile spread from ear to ear, "My stomach is glowing blue…"

Harry turned to the school nurse, "We are having a boy!"

"Yes you are having a bouncing baby boy," Madam Pomfrey smiled at the young couple. Madam Pomfrey got up and left the Potters to talk about their plans for their baby boy that would be joining them in a mere five months.

"I'm getting a little nephew!" Bridget screamed in the Common Room to where everyone stopped after they heard the youngest Potter scream. Everyone began to clap and Ginny turned quaffle red.

"Yes you are getting a nephew," Harry said proudly as Harry's arms were around Ginny protectively.

"Are you serious!" Ron asked just over hearing the news, "I'm getting another nephew! Awesome!" Ron clapped Harry no his shoulder, "Congrats mate."

"Thanks," Harry said smiling from ear to ear.

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Bridget asked.

"No," Harry said shaking his head.

"I actually had thought of a name," Ginny confessed.

"You have?"

"Yes but I wanted to make sure it was okay with your sisters first."

Harry blinked, "Wait let me get this right. You wanted to make sure my sisters were okay with the name of our child."

"Hush you," Ginny said playfully shoving him and turning to Bridget. "Honestly would you mind if we name our baby, James?"

Bridget smiled from ear to ear, "Of course not! In fact I think it would be wonderful for you guys to name him James!"

Harry turned to look at Ginny with tears filling up in his eyes, "You really want to name him James?"

Ginny nodded her head yes, "I thought you would like it."

"Do you think Susan will be okay with it?"

"Of course she will," Adora spoke up.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Duh Harry," Adora said rolling her eyes and walking off.

"I still want to ask her, it would be a formal way to do it."

"We can ask her at dinner love."

Ginny nodded, "I would like that."

"Thank you," Harry whispered in her ear. "You have no idea how much this means to me, but only one thing though."

"What?"

"His middle name be Arthur."

This time it was Ginny's face to light up, "Really!"

"Of course," Harry said kissing his wife passionately.

"I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you Ginerva Potter."

"I'm getting a nephew!" Susan screamed after Ginny and Harry gave Susan the good news in her living room.

"Congrats Potter," Harry said feeding Breeanna some mashed peas.

"Thanks," Harry said but then curled his nose. "What is that awful smelling stuff you are feeding that poor child."

"Mashed peas."

"It smells like shit."

"Yeah," Draco laughed. "Bree's shit smells ten times worse."

"I don't pity you."

Draco laughed again, "In a year you will be doing the same."

"Yeah but in a year you'll have two."

"Yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Susan?" Ginny asked from the other side of the room where Susan had flicked her wand as she cleaned up a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?" The guys looked over but neither of the women noticed.

Susan stopped what she was doing to listen to Ginny, "Of course."

"I want an honest answer now."

"Of course, I wouldn't give you any other kind of answer."

"How would you feel if we gave our son the name James?"

Susan's face lit up as she pulled her sister-in-law in a bone crushing hug, "Wonderful! Perfect!"

"Really? You don't want to use it for the name of your baby."

"We don't even know the sex of our baby."

"Yeah but…"

"Is Bridget okay with this?"

"Yes," Harry said from across the room.

"Then I am fine with it, besides I figured Harry would want to name his first born son James."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't want to?"

"If I was an only child, yeah." Susan said after a bit of thinking, "Besides I am hoping for a girl."

"Not another one," Draco groaned from across the room.

"Hush you."

"What would you name her?"

"I like Lily, but I mean it would have to be okay with Harry and Bridget."

"Okay with me, my kid has dad's name."

"Bridget would probably be okay with it too," Ginny spoke up.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, she has always loved the name Bethany."

Susan turned to look at her husband, "Would it be okay if we had a girl if we named her Lily?"

"Of course love," Draco said smiling at his wife.

"Argh!" Bridget Potter growled and transformed into her Animagus for, a black cat with her beautiful eyes.

"Hey!" Oliver Wood yelled outraged, "That's not fair!"

Bridget stuck out her cat tongue at him.

"Just because studying for your final exams are aggravating you, doesn't mean you can just transform to take your mind off of…"

There was a knock at the door that made Oliver shut up. Oliver went to the door and was surprised to see what other teacher was at his door.

"Severus?"

"That would be me."

"Can I help you?"

"Is Miss Potter in here?"

Oliver was sure most of the staff knew about the two of them but everyone over looked their relationship. Arabella told Oliver the night that he saved Bridget's life that it was wise to down play their relationship, that was if they decided to date one another.

Oliver and Bridget weren't officially a couple. Oliver and Bridget hung out somewhat but it was really more like Oliver tutoring Bridget. They were good friends for now. They both had a lot going on at the moment and right now being friends just seemed right.

"Why would you ask that Severus?"

"I heard you talking to someone and there is her book bag on your bed."

Oliver turned around and there it was.

"Miss Potter isn't here and I was talking to administration for my Auror training in the fireplace. I have been tutoring Miss Potter and she had to run real quick to ask her Aunt Arabella something. Miss Potter left her book bag here by mistake."

"Tutoring huh? Is that what they are calling it these days."

There was a black cat upon Oliver's bed that began to hiss.

Severus's eyebrow hitched up, "Or is that Miss Potter in disguise?"

"Is Miss Potter Animagus?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, her good for nothing father was."

The cat began to hiss again and Severus began to laugh manically.

"I never knew that being an anamagi could be in genetics," Oliver questioned.

"Well it's not really…"

"Then you have no proof that the kitten I bought as a '_Good luck on your final exams_,' for Miss Potter. Good day Severus." Oliver shut the door in his face and locked it.

A good ten minutes after they knew Severus Snape was gone, Bridget transformed out of her cat form.

"That was close."

"Too close."

"Wait," Bridget blinked. "It's not as if we are dating or sleeping together anymore."

"True."

"So why were you so afraid that he knew I was here."

"If Severus can prove that we have dated or slept together, then he can tell the governors of the school and I can get canned. Hell, they might even expel you."

Bridget's eyes almost bugged out, "Are you serious!"

"Yup."

"Wow, good thing you are only tutoring me huh?"

"Yup."

Bridget looked at her watch, "Oh boy! Look at the time, I better get going!"

Bridget gathered all of her things but before she left Oliver grabbed her hand to stop her, "What are we?"

"Huh?"

"What are we?"

Bridget said honestly, "I really don't know."

Oliver's head fell, "Oh."

"No," Bridget said pulling his chin up and placing a peck upon his soft lips. "I want…us…this."

"I want us too."

"You are a teacher and you saw Snape. He wants me to be another headline on the Prophet and you sacked."

"Yeah," Oliver sighed. "It seems as if we will never be happy."

"We will," Bridget smiled. "We've got the entire summer and then we can still see each other next year on my Hogsmede trips and we can write one another while I am back here an you are training to be an Auror."

"Yeah," Oliver smiled.

Bridget began to leave but Oliver slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her so close that she lost her breath. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either, but you said…."

"Forget what I said. Stay."

Bridget didn't have to say a word, her lips upon his said everything. Bridget stayed the night with the man she loved and it wouldn't be the only night.

"I am going to go crazy!" Harry yelled as books were thrown all over the place as he was studying for his N.E.W.T.s The Seventh years and Fifth year students would be taking their tests tomorrow.

"Everything will be okay, love. I promise you. It is getting late and you need your sleep, Harry."

"I know," he nodded and kissed her head before they went to sleep.

Instead of waking up at seven thirty to start getting ready for the Seventh Year N.E.W.T.s, Fifth Year O.W.L.s, and the rest of the school's final exams; everyone in the school was awoken at four a.m. by an alarm that had only gone off once before. The alarm that went off on February fourteenth, the last Death Eater attack at the school. The attack that had ended Sirius Black's life.

"Fuck!" Harry sat up looking livid and he turned to see his wife ghost white.

Ginny thought to herself that this had to be it, this had to be the final battle of the second war. Voldemort had to be at this one, this had to be the battle of all battles. The one in which Harry would kill Voldemort or Voldemort would make Ginny Potter a widow and go after her family.

"I love you," Harry said kissing his wife and flicking his wand so the both of them were dressed. "Go to Gryffindor tower."

"No I am coming with you!"

"No you are not, your pregnant Ginny."

"So!"

"You are not going to lose James because of bloody Voldemort!"

"I am not going to let you handicap my pregnancy."

Harry sighed and brought his wife close, "I am not trying to and I honestly don't want us to fight before I go out there. Your Healer said no stress on you or the baby. _Please_, stay in Gryffindor tower where it is safe."

"Why can't I stay here? In your room where it is safe, send Susan in here with me."

Harry nodded, "That would be smarter incase there is any Death Eaters in Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded.

"I love you Ginny," Harry said kissing her forehead for all he knew could be the last time.

"I love you too," Ginny sniffled. "Promise me that you'll come back to me."

"I promise."

There was a knock at their bedroom door and Harry opened it to see Adora, Ron, Bridget, Oliver, Arabella and Draco ready to fight.

"Susan is going to stay in here with you," Draco spoke up. Ginny nodded and her sister-in-law walked in with Breeanna one hip and Roselyn on the other.

"We are going to lock you in," Adora said looking at her niece and niece-in-law. "Do not at all open it. You can just turn the knob to get out, no matter what do not open the door without the password."

"What's the password?"

"Codswallop," Ron spoke this time.

"Got it," Ginny nodded. As she they locked the two pregnant women in and both teary eyed, cried in each other's shoulders.

For all the two young women knew, they would never see their husbands let alone their entire family alive.


	26. The Final Battle

****

Chapter 26

Ginny and Susan sat in silence for what seemed to be hours, until both babies began to cry at the same time. Ginny looked to see that her sister-in-law had too been crying even after they had broken apart.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Ginny asked.

Susan sniffled, "That is Breeanna's hungry cry and as it is so early in the morning, I bet that is Roselyn's hungry cry too."

"Okay let's make them something," Ginny said drawing her wand.

"Okay, but we can not use a lot of magic."

"Why not?"

"If there any Death Eaters in the school they will be looking for us and I bet Voldemort has figured out some way to track our magic. So," Susan pulled out some baby food jars. "Tap them lightly with your wand and it will warm it up enough for them to eat. While Draco was getting ready I made us some ham and cheese sandwiches, I know it's not much…"

"But it's enough go give our unborn babies nourishment."

"Exactly."

Bridget felt a lump in her throat when she saw the field of her school, there were Aurors, teachers, sixth and seventh year students trying to fight the many Death Eaters. Order members were here and there too. Bridget turned to see Oliver by her side and she gave him a look she had never gave him before, "I love you." Bridget whispered and ran out into the field.

Oliver's heart dropped, "I love you."

"Come on Wood, we have got to get out there." Draco said slapping him on his back.

"Right," Oliver nodded and ran out and tried to get as close to Bridget as possible. Oliver had to make sure that the Potter Princess was okay.

Harry began to battle with a Death Eater in front of him throwing curses and hexes left and right. Harry could hear the death curse being thrown here and there behind him, but he couldn't think about that now. Harry couldn't think about losing any more family members.

"_Crucio_!" A female voice came from under the white Death Eater's mask in front of Harry.

"Arrggh!" Harry yelled and the more hate Harry held for the Death Eater, the curse wore off until Harry was fine again.

"You are going to regret that," Harry growled.

The girl chuckled, "You really have no idea do you? None of you pathetic Potters have no idea who I am!"

"_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled and the Death Eater froze, Harry walked up and pulled the mask back. Harry gasped as he felt his eyes bug out, Hannah Abbott stood in front of him. The second spy. Of course it all fit now.

Everyone knew that Neville had been the first spy and he had become a spy after Bridget started to have feelings for Oliver Wood. Hannah had been close with Susan and had connections to all of the Potters. The second spy was finally revealed.

"You bitch," Harry heard someone yell behind him. Harry was pushed aside and Harry then saw his brother-in-law, Draco Malfoy, spit in Hannah's face. "_Crutious Imperia!_"

"What the hell?" Harry asked but then his answer was answered, Hannah Abbott had ropes wrapped around her ankles and arms. A metal cage came down around her and locked her in. "Good one Malfoy."

"Keep it in mind Potter, you wouldn't want to make your wife a widow."

"Back at you."

Arabella Black had been fighting Death Eater, after Death Eater. Arabella was really a step forward on these stupid Death Eaters. None of them knew how to block out their mind and seconds before they threw a curse or hex at her, Arabella knew. None of these pathetic Death Eaters had a hand on her.

Arabella smiled inside as she knew that Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Narcissa, and Catarina was looking down on her and all of the Potter kids, Draco too. They had to come out of this fight survivors!

"_Crutious Imperia_!" Arabella yelled at yet another Death Eater.

"You think you are so smart don't you _Mudblood_!" A voice that was too familiar cackled.

Arabella turned around to see a Death Eater in front of her, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Have I been waiting for this, or what?"

"Yes, I believe that it is Hogwarts resident bitch from the years 1970-1978! What an honor!" Arabella said rolling her eyes to her one and only enemy.

"What an honor it is that I will be the one to kill the _Mudblood_ that slipped through my master's clutches years ago."

"It was over a decade," Arabella said lazily.

"How dare you insult my master! _Crucio_!"

Arabella's screams joined screams of so many others that had been fighting for the good few hours that the battle had been.

"Now your little brat will be an orphan, as all the little Potter children have been!" Bellatrix cackled.

"_Never_!" Arabella screamed and pulled out of the curse which surprised both Arabella and Bellatrix. "My nieces and nephews are not orphans because Sirius and I became the parents they never had! You will not make my Roselyn an orphan!"

Bellatrix cackled, "Watch me. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Arabella ducked and screamed, "_Crutious Imperia!_" Arabella looked down in the cage and then she began to laugh, "That was too easy Bellatrix!" Then Arabella hit the ground, someone had hit her in the back of the head with a curse. Arabella had blood oozing out of the back of her head…

Adora's Seer powers were in full effect now and Adora had just surprised the Death Eater in front of her. In fact Adora had surprised herself to tell the truth. The Death Eater had yelled the disarming charm and Adora's wand was feet away from her. The Death Eater had yelled the Killing curse, Adora fearing the worst threw her arms up in front of her and created some kind of force field. The killing curse bounced off of herself, then hit and killed the Death Eater before her.

Another Death Eater began to fight Adora. Adora thought a spell and threw her hands out in front of her, sending hexes from her finger tips. Adora's eyes got as big as the Death Eater's had, of course in a look of total surprise. Adora was really afraid of how far her powers were advancing, she could now do wandless magic? Uh..

"Adora watch out!" A female voice yelled some where far away.

Adora turned around to see the Death Eater she had been fighting about to hex her and another Death Eater was approaching her. They were either going to kill her or bring her to Voldemort to try and make her use her powers against her nephew.

"_Avada_…" Oh no, they were about to throw the killing curse at her and now she was stiff as a board. But the other part of the killing curse never came and soon enough she saw the two Death Eaters fling across the yard and slam hard against the Hogwarts Castle. Professor McGonagall yelled at the Death Eaters, "_Crutious Imperia_!"

Adora looked around to see who had thrown those two Death Eaters off of her and before she knew what was happening, she saw Death Eaters being thrown left and right. Adora's face lit up as she began to battle with another Death Eater, Bridget's powers were coming into full effect now.

'_Get them good Bridget, get them for Dad_.'

'_No problem, this one is for you Grandfather_.'

__

"Adora watch out!" Bridget Potter yelled as two Death Eaters were getting ready to throw the killing curse. Bridget couldn't lose her loving Aunt Adora, like she had lost so many people before.

Before Bridget knew what was happening she threw her arms in the way of those scumbags that were Death Eaters, those cowards, and they were flying across the lawn and right into Hogwarts Castle. Professor McGonagall yelled, "**Crutious Imperia**!"

Bridget felt her fingers tingle, '_This is it_.' A voice told her inside her head, and it wasn't her aunts or her sister or Ginny. Bridget never heard this voice in her entire life, but some how she knew who it was. She felt silent tears run down her face, her mother was telling her that this was it. This fight would be her salvation, this fight would help her through all of the traumatic things she had been going through. This fight, this pain would pull her powers to their full extent.

"I love you mum," Bridget muttered as she was flinging Death Eaters left and right and totally out of her way. Bridget had no idea why she was running and where she was running, until she saw something that made her eyes totally bug out. Oliver.

"No," Bridget sobbed and she threw herself down on the ground. Bridget heard spells, hexes, and curses being thrown at her. Somehow they weren't hitting her. Bridget didn't know it at the moment, but later on Adora would tell her niece how proud of her that she was. Bridget had just attempted something Adora had just done tonight too, but the difference was that for Bridget it just popped up. Unfortunately, Adora had been working at this for a few years now.

Bridget somehow threw a scarlet barrier around herself on the ground and around the heap that was Oliver Wood.

"No, no!" Bridget screamed as she held Oliver's limp body in her arms. "Don't leave me! Please oh Merlin, don't leave me. I love you! I love you! _Damn it, I love you! You can't leave me now_! I love you, I want to marry you! I want to have your babies! Don't fucking leave me now!" Bridget sobbed into Oliver's bloody clothes. Bridget felt her whole body shake and no matter what the Death Eaters did, they for some reason couldn't block through her barrier.

Bridget felt the man beneath her begin to cough and she felt something wet, when Bridget looked up she saw softness and pain in his eyes. Bridget looked at her clothes and at the stuff coming out of Oliver's mouth, blood. Bridget's hazel eyes with brilliant green flakes got big.

"Oliver," she whispered.

He looked around and chuckled, "Damn you are getting good." He began to cough unaccountably and blood coming out of his mouth.

"You can't leave me," Bridget whispered as silent tears streamed out of her eyes and down her face.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Oliver cough horribly again.

"Don't be thick," she said rolling her eyes. "I need to move you inside and get you looked at."

"No, I'm fine. I have to keep fighting."

"_No_!" Bridget yelled, "You are hurt."

"Just a couple of scrapes."

"Don't you lie to me Oliver Wood!" Bridget hissed, "You are all bloody and now you are coughing up blood. I…I thought I…I'd lost you."

Oliver laughed, "Nope. You can't get rid of me that easily, dying isn't in my schedule."

"Oh shut up," Bridget said rolling her eyes. "I've got to carry you."

"What!"

"Well obviously you can't walk."

"I can limp."

"And what good does that do us?"

"Walk with me and keep this barrier up. Where is Madam Pomfrey?"

"Most likely in the Hospital Wing, healing people who have gotten badly hurt. Let's go."

Oliver stroked a bloody hand through Bridget's hair and down her porcelain face, "Merlin your gorgeous. I love you."

"I love you too, but if we don't get you back now you'll lose your bloody neck."

Bridget helped Oliver up and they began to walk with the barrier around her as Death Eaters, Aurors, teachers, and students looked stunned at the baby Potter princess's powers. "You always know how to ruin a moment."

"I'm a Potter warrior."

"No, you are my Potter princess."

Draco Malfoy was fighting with good accuracy. Aurors, teachers, and students had been given the right to kill and use unforgivable curses if they needed to, to save their life. Draco was glad that he had been given this choice. Draco was now fighting either his childhood friends or his father's friends. All were trying to kill Draco, the traitor.

Everyone had heard the story where had gotten their Master's daughter pregnant and that Draco had not only abandoned Autumn but also baby Desdemona. The thing that boiled their master and all the Death Eater's blood the most, was that Draco had left the beautiful Autumn for a filthy halfblood. A Potter, which was even worse.

If things couldn't get any worse for the blood traitor, he killed his father which had been one of the Dark Lord's best Death Eaters. Draco the blood traitor, took his half sister and was raising her as his own with his filthy halfblood wife.

Draco just hoped with everything that he could hope for that he would be able to see his sweet Susan's face again. That he would be able to hold her in his arms again, kiss those sweet lips, and make love to his wife again. Draco hoped that he would be able to see Breeanna become the beautiful woman she would become one day. Draco wanted to be there they day that he and Susan would have to bring Breeanna to King's Cross for her first year at Hogwarts. Draco wanted to make his family with Susan. Draco wanted to be with Susan when she delivered their first child.

"_Avada…_"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Draco had killed, what was that the third childhood friend he had had. This would have been painful, but Draco's father had been a Death Eater. Draco had learned years ago how to put your feelings aside and then learn how to forget this day later on down the line.

Draco didn't honestly care how of the enemy he killed, as long as he could get back to his family alive.

"How are you doing Malfoy!" Draco heard his brother-in-law yelling from somewhere behind him, in between curses and jinxes.

"Enough to save my ass!"

"Likewise!"

Draco threw another few hexes and laughed inside of his head. Harry and Draco would never be best friends, but the fact that they could joke around like this was just humorous.

Ginny and Susan had been talking on and off, and the girls had just laid the babies down for their naps. The Death Eater alarm went off at four in the morning and now it was ten. The fight had been going on for hours and Ginny couldn't help but wonder how tired the others were getting now.

It was then that Ginny felt a sharp sting to her chest and Ginny cried out.

"Ginny!" Susan's eyes got wide and she ran over to her sister-in-law, "What's going on? What's the matter!"

"My chest, oh Merlin! What the hell is wrong with me! Oh no the baby!"

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"I don't know, I don't want anything." Ginny had another sharp pain to her chest and she passed out.

__

Ginny looked around, she was on the battle field. How in Merlin's name did she get here. She was like a phantom floating around. All of her family members seemed to be doing very well.

Then Ginny felt that sharp pain in her chest again and Ginny clutched it, and she prayed that there was nothing wrong with baby James.

Ginny turned her head to see her husband fighting for his life. Merlin this was the final battle, there was Harry fighting the fight of his life against Voldemort himself.

Ginny came to and she noticed that she was lying on the bed that she had been sharing with Harry just a few hours before.

"How did I get here?" Ginny mumbled.

Sadie Malfoy placed the babies in the playpen and ran over to her sister-in-law, "Oh thank Merlin you are okay."

"How did I get here?"

"You passed out over there earlier," Susan pointed to the stop where the two women had been sitting. "You were having horrible chest pains."

"How long have I been out?"

"An hour and a half."

"Where's Harry?"

Susan gave her sister in law an odd look, "He's fighting outside, remember."

"Of course I remember, but I didn't know if the battle was still going on."

"I haven't heard anything, so I am imagining that it is. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I just had some pains in my chest and then I was outside."

"Outside? I think we might need to take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"No," Ginny said shaking her head. "Our family said we had to stay here and we will. But what I saw really scared me."

"What did you see?"

"I was out on the field, with the rest of our family. Arabella and Adora were fighting wonderfully, Ron too. Draco was fighting a lot of younger Death Eaters, looked like what might have been former childhood friends."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Susan sighed. "I just hope when he comes back that he will be the same man he was when he left today."

"But Harry," Ginny's eyes began to fill up with tears."

"What about Harry?"

"He was fighting Voldemort."

"Yes? We all knew that it would come down to Voldemort and Harry in the end."

"Yes of course," Ginny nodded. "Harry was losing terribly, I am really scared now."

Ronald Weasley was fighting the best that he could, which turned out to be pretty damn good. His battles had been very long, but in the end Ron got his men. Ron had many scratches and bruises all over his body, he could already feel them. There was a trickle of blood that had been running down the side of his face, that was really starting to bother him now. It trickled faster than the sweat.

The smell of death was just unbearable and he knew that the others felt the same way. There were dead bodies all around them. Ron didn't want to think about the family and friends he might have lost.

Running across the many bodies that he had, he was very thankful that he hadn't seen anyone he recognized yet. Thank Merlin, he hadn't seen Adora.

What was really troubling Ron was that he hadn't seen Adora since they headed out early this morning.

'_Don't think about that now,_' Ron thought to himself. '_You can't let your emotions get the best of you_.'

"Die old man!" Autumn Lewis hissed, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Albus Dumbledore hit the ground and she turned around to see Severus Snape behind her, "How dare you! He was my kill!"

"You didn't have the powers to kill him!"

"You bastard!" Minerva McGonagall screamed and then she pointed her wand at Severus Snape, "**_Crutious Imperia_**!" Autumn Lewis ran for it before Minerva could get a hold of her.

Madam Pomfrey was totally over booked, there were lots of beds that had black sheets over the person. Saying that this person was dead.

"Bridget dear!" Madam Pomfrey yelled over all of the ruckus, "Come here!"

"Stay right here," Bridget said placing Oliver down. "I will be right back."

"Do what you have got to do."

"What's the matter?" Bridget asked the school nurse.

"I need you to hold this together as I say an incantation."

Bridget looked down and saw that she was having to hold two pieces of flesh together, this man's heart was trying to come out of his chest. This would have grossed out many people, but not Bridget Potter. Bridget had wanted to become a Healer after she left Hogwarts.

After healing the man, the school nurse turned to the Potter princess. "What are you doing here dear? I thought you were on the field, like the others."

"I was but Professor Wood has gotten really badly hurt. I think he should be looked at."

"What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked the young student as she made her way over to Oliver Wood.

"I saw him collapsed on the ground and he was coughing up blood and blood was oozing from his mouth."

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey said as she was examing him.

"I'm fine," but fine was anything but Oliver Wood as he began to cough up even more blood…this time it was in clumps.

"Bridget dear, help me get him to a bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Bridget had been ordered to Madam Pomfrey's office to brew a potion for Oliver as Madam Pomfrey was trying to stop the blood.

Bridget had always been a genius both Potions and Charms, and she figured she had gotten this from her mother.

Ten minutes later Bridget ran over to the school nurse, "Finished."

"And it turned the correct color?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, go give it to Mr. Wood and then I need your help over here. I'm sorry to say that I can't let you back on the field, I have no one helping me in here and I desperately need some help in here."

"No problem," Bridget nodded. As much as Bridget wanted to go back out and help out her family, Bridget knew she wasn't going to be the one to get rid of Voldemort. Bridget had done her share outside and it was totally obvious that Madam Pomfrey needed Bridget in here.

"Drink this," Bridget said standing next to Oliver.

Oliver sat up and took the vial, "Your bedside manner is horrible."

"Shut up and drink it," Bridget said seriously.

"Come on Bridget…"

"I'm serious, I've got to help Madam Pomfrey and I can't leave you until you drink it."

"In that case…"

Bridget didn't let Oliver finish his sentence, she opened up his mouth and poured the contents down. "Good."

"You are going to be one hell of a Healer."

"Merlin knows it," Bridget said walking off to help out the school nurse.

"You've got another one!" Came a voice from what Bridget recognized as a Seventh Year Hufflepuff, he must have been helping Madam Pomfrey out with bringing all the patients in.

"Put it on the last bed."

"She needs attention now, she's lost a lot of blood. A nasty blow to the head."

Bridget turned around and screamed, there was the only woman that had been a motherly figure to her, Aunt Arabella.


	27. Dead Before He Ever Hit The Ground

****

Chapter 27

Oliver jumped off of his bed in the Hospital Wing, and as he did this he felt his entire body ache. Oliver ignored the pain as he saw the pain in Bridget's eyes.

"Bella no," Bridget sobbed and Oliver took the young Potter Princess into his arms. "**NO**!" Bridget screamed.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to the Hufflepuff boy with Arabella Black on a stretcher and Madam Pomfrey checked for her new patient's pulse. There was a pulse, barely there, but it was there.

"Move her to the back," Madam Pomfrey told the boy before she turned to look at Bridget and Oliver Wood. "Wood sit back down, Potter are you going to be alright?"

"How is my aunt?"

"Alive, but just. I am really going to need your help to save her life."

Bridget nodded as she wiped her tears away, "Let's get to it."

"Good, I need to do a few enchantments over her. I need to give her a blood transfusion charm."

"How do I help?"

"You help by getting Professor Wood back down to his bed and check on the people I have already checked. Make sure their condition changing for the worse."

"What about my Aunt!"

"I will take care of Professor Black, I need you to do what I asked of you."

Bridget nodded wordlessly.

Adora kept on fighting but she had felt her whole world fall down around her. Arabella had been found by a set of Aurors and was carried into Hogwarts. After this Arabella figured there was someone to bring her to the Hospital Wing. As Adora was still fighting these Death Eaters, she only hoped that Arabella would be alright. Too many children had become orphans today and Adora couldn't think about baby Roselyn joining those ranks.

"_Crucio_!" Was thrown at Adora as she began to feel the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life. Adora felt her skin trying to separate and her insides were screaming. She wasn't sure if she was screaming out loud, but inside she was screaming from every part of her entire body. Even though Adora was feeling the most intense pain she had ever felt in her entire life, Adora began to see her life flash in front of her eyes.

Adora's first day of school at a Muggle school, Adora had been afraid that she wouldn't make friends and all of a sudden bunnies appeared around her during playtime. Then the other children ran over to Adora happy that she had bunnies. Adora smiled, as she now did have friends, or so she thought…

There was Adora, then known as Hermione Granger, winning her third grade spelling bee. Adora took the trophy from her then school Headmaster with a very familiar Potter grin plastered across her face as Adora looked down into the crowd of what she thought at the time was her real parents…

The day that Adora's letter from Hogwarts came and her parents were thrilled to have a Witch as a daughter, or so they acted like it. Deep down inside, they had known her secret when they adopted her eleven years ago…

Being sorted into Gryffindor…

Realizing her feelings for best friend Ron Weasley at the end of her third year, after saving Sirius's life…

The Yule Ball and dancing with Victor Krum while watching Ron's jealous face, he should have asked her out first but now he would have to suffer…

Ron finally coming out about his feelings to her and she told him her feelings for him during the summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament…

Getting Prefect for her fifth year…

Harry finally realizing the beauty that Ginny Weasley was and he was finally getting over that stupid crush over Cho Chang…

The Day Adora found out that she wasn't Hermione Aimee Granger and that she was indeed Adora Aimee Potter. Daughter of Anthony Potter and Larissa Boyle-Crane-Potter. Half sister of James Potter and Narcissa Crane-Malfoy-Lupin. Aunt of Harry James Potter, Sadie Susanna Potter, Bridget Lynn Potter, and Draco Lucius Malfoy…

Learning about her Seer powers and watching them grow…

The day they all found out that Susan was very much alive and not dead, as they had all thought…

The day that Susan was able to live with them and come out that she was alive, with Arabella…

Becoming a Prefect again, for her sixth year…

Arabella and Sirius's wedding…

Roselyn's birth…

Arabella coming out of the coma on Christmas Eve…

Susan and Draco's Wedding…

Breeanna joining the family…

Being made Head Girl…

Ginny and Harry's wedding…

Ginny's announcement of her pregnancy…

Susan's announcement of her pregnancy…

Now fighting for her life…

"_Crucio_!" Harry barely missed the curse thrown at him by Lord Voldemort himself. Harry didn't have time to worry about his family at the moment, he had too be focused into coming alive out of this fight. To defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all.

"_Filo_!" Harry yelled, throwing a charm that made your feet feel as if they were on fire. Oliver Wood had just taught Harry that a few days ago.

"Stupid child," Voldemort cackled. "You think your immature pranks will keep you alive against the greatest sorcerer of the world, Lord Voldemort?"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer of the world!"

"Stupid, just like your parents. They did fight for their lives as you are."

Harry threw a Bat-Boogey Hex at Voldemort but it missed him.

"I killed your father first…"

"We have gone through this already," Harry said throwing a tree branch at Voldemort as he laughed at Harry again.

"Yes but I just want you to hear how they gave their lives for you, and how you will be joining them soon after only seventeen and a half years."

"Pathetic," Harry laughed.

"How dare you laugh at me!"

"You couldn't even murder a baby, I was a baby with no special powers at all. After all of the people you had murdered you couldn't kill a baby! Some Dark Lord you are."

"Silence," Voldemort hissed.

"Why? If you couldn't kill me as a baby, why should I think that you will kill me now?"

"_Imperio_," Voldemort hissed and the Imperious Curse had hit Harry. "Hex yourself."

Harry began to raise his wand to himself but then a voice began to speak, "_What a stupid thing to do. Hex him_."

"Do what I say!"

Harry nodded about to do it, "_Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

"No," Harry screamed and some how had pulled out of it.

"Heathen!"

"Ambungo!" Voldemort began to fly backwards while his body spiraled and Voldemort's body crashed into the wall behind them.

"Potter!" Voldemort spat, "_Crucio!_"

Harry began to feel the same pain that Adora had felt before and Voldemort cackled as he watched young Harry Potter wither in total pain.

"Your blood traitor of a wife will die a widow. Yes _die_! After I have successfully killed you, I will kill your pitiful wife and that filthy child she is carrying!"

"No!" Harry felt himself yell, but he wasn't sure if he had yelled it out loud or not. Harry had some how heard this. Harry had to protect Ginny and Baby James.

"**NNNNOOOO**!" Harry fell to the ground and realized how tired he really was. His entire body was screaming but Harry jumped to his feet.

Harry looked up and he was happy to see Voldemort surprised.

Harry had his wand in his hands and he didn't realize that his wand wasn't giving that feeling that it gave him every time he picked his wand up. It felt different. Harry yelled the levitating charm and dropped a burning tree branch on top of Voldemort.

Voldemort threw it back and Harry ducked after many skillful years of playing Quidditch. The burning branch ended up falling on top of a Death Eater and screams filled the air with the many other screams, as this person was being burned alive.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort hissed, Harry went to duck and it hit his forehead. Harry heard the rushing wind and saw the blinding green light. Harry fell to the ground and Voldemort began to cackle.

"What did I tell you Potter! You are going to meet up with your Mudblood mother, blood traitor father, uncle, and grandfather."

Ron had thrown ropes around the Death Eater who had been attacking Adora, and Ron saw the guy that had bringing people to Madam Pomfrey all day.

"Oy!"

The kid turned around and recognized Ron Weasley's face and the boy spoke up, "Yeah?"

"Take her," Ron said lifting Adora off of the ground and putting her in the guy's arms. "To the Hospital Wing now."

"What's wrong?"

"Madam Pomfrey will know, I have to get back to the battle."

The boy ran back to the castle with Adora in his arms, and Ron just prayed that Adora would be okay. There was a high pitched scream as Ron ran to another Death Eater to fight and to Ron's left, Ron could see out of the corner of his eyes a Death Eater being burned to death.

'_Bastard deserves it_,' Ron thought to himself.

Mad Eye Moody came by and tied this Death Eater up too, and that's when Ron saw it. Harry had been hit with the Killing Curse and Voldemort began to cackle as he talked shit to Harry's now dead corpse.

Draco had just knocked one of his father's best friends, Avery. That was when Draco saw it, Harry being hit with the Killing Curse.

Draco and Harry never became friends, even though Draco was married to Harry's sister and that Draco and Susan were expecting a baby now too. But when Draco saw Harry's body fall to the ground, Draco felt his stomach drop out.

Susan, Adora, Arabella, and Bridget would be heartbroken. Weasley had just lost his best mate, and now Ginny was a widow. Ginny would have to raise baby James on her own, that was if they could keep Voldemort away from him.

Voldemort was now talking crap to Harry's dead corpse and Draco felt anger rise up in him.

But that's when Draco noticed his hand moving, no but it couldn't be….

Harry Potter's body laid on the ground stiff, his brilliant green eyes that he had inherited from his mother staring blankly above.

Well, not quite blankly.

True, the Killing Curse had been thrown at him, and true Harry had heard the rushing wind and the blinding green light…but some how Harry Potter wasn't dead. Harry Potter was very much alive.

Then Voldemort spoke, "What did I tell you Potter! You are going to meet up with your Mudblood mother, blood traitor father, uncle, and grandfather."

Harry felt himself clinch his fist, he wasn't slowly dying. Harry still felt alive but a weird tingling feeling at his forehead, where Voldemort had hit him.

Harry saw Voldemort began to leave and that's when Harry Potter jumped up, "Scared of Baby Potter, old man?" Harry laughed.

Voldemort turned around and his red snakelike eyes, had a look of surprise, or what surprise would have been with red snakelike eyes.

"But…but I…"

"Wrong," Harry growled. This was it and Harry knew it, he had to kill Voldemort now and get it over with. Harry couldn't let Ginny become a Widow and let Baby James grow up without a father. If Harry died right now, the twins would never be born…

Voldemort had Harry got into the most fierce battle anyone on that battle field had ever seen. Voldemort was trying to get rid of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the boy he had tried to kill all those years ago. Voldemort couldn't live with Harry alive and Harry couldn't live with Voldemort still alive. Voldemort would kill Harry Potter and then work through the rest. Killing Adora, Sadie, Bridget, Ginny, and then working on the blood traitor Weasleys. Then making Draco Malfoy's murder long and drawn out for many reasons. One, for choosing a Potter over his daughter. Two, abandoning his granddaughter. Lastly, for killing is best and most loyal Death Eater.

Harry had to kill Voldemort right here and now. Every spell Harry threw at Voldemort either hit him or was repelled by a shielding charm. Harry was no where off target and Voldemort was the same way. Harry's joints were aching to stop but Harry knew he had to fight this monster to the end, to purge of this demon.

Harry had to stay alive for Ginny and their unborn children. James and the twins and whatever other children they might have. Harry had to stay alive to learn more about his sisters that he had gone years without even knowing a thing about them. Harry wanted to have a very close relationship with his unborn nieces and nephews. Harry had to stay alive for his best friends, his Aunt Adora and best mate Ron. Harry had to stay alive for his dear Aunt Arabella and sweet cousin Roselyn.

Harry's head still had this weird tingling sensation and Harry had no idea why. Then Harry realized that warmth feeling he had always felt when he held his wand, wasn't here.

Harry threw the spiraling charm again and threw Voldemort a few feet in the air this time and hit the ground with an horrible thud.

It was then that Harry realized that he didn't have his wand, on accident when he was trying to get dressed he had indeed grabbed Ginny's wand.

"Another one," the Hufflepuff boy yelled as he pushed into the Hospital Wing another stretcher.

Bridget had been looking up every time for the last hour and saw no one else of her family, thank Merlin. That was until now.

The young woman the Hufflepuff boy was pushing in was none other than Bridget's Aunt Adora.

"Dorie!" Oliver Wood heard Bridget gasp and Bridget ran over to the stretcher.

"What's wrong with her?" Bridget asked looking.

The Hufflepuff boy looked up at Bridget and said, "Cruciatus Curse."

Bridget didn't hear Oliver climb out of his bed nor did she feel his presence.

Oliver did see the fear and tears fill into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Oh my," Madam Pomfrey said walking over to the group that was standing around Adora Potter. "Cruciatus Curse, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," the Hufflepuff boy nodded.

"Bring her to the back like Professor Black," the Hufflepuff boy nodded and walked off with Adora's stretcher.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Bridget, "I am truly sorry about this and the misfortunes your family has gone through." Then Madam Pomfrey turned to look at someone behind Bridget, "I thought I ordered Miss Potter to get you in a bed."

Bridget turned to see Oliver standing behind her.

"Miss Potter had me in a bed, but I rushed over to see Adora Potter."

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I do know that you have been very close to the Potter family, but will you please get back to your bed?"

"Yes ma'am, but will you please keep me posted on how Miss Potter and Arabella are doing?"

"I won't have to, I'll let Bridget do that." Bridget and Oliver could have sworn that they saw Madam Pomfrey wink at them before she went to the back to make sure Adora was alright.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked.

"Doesn't matter," Bridget said shaking her head. "You need to get to your bed and rest."

"But I'm worried about you…"

"_Don't_," Bridget said forcefully. "I have to finish my rounds," and Bridget helped Oliver back into his bed at the Hospital Wing before she went back to checking on the other injured people in the wing.

"Bridget," Oliver said grabbing her hand before she walked around. Bridget turned to look at him, "Don't let this change your mind."

"On?"

"Your love for me," Bridget just pulled her arm away from him and walked off.

Sadie Malfoy was looking at her sister-in-law with great concern, Ginny was in trouble. Not only was Ginny really worried about Harry, but Ginny's worry was really getting to her and baby James.

Ginny now had a fever and she was shaking.

"Ginny, I have got to get you to the Hospital Wing!" Susan said getting the rag on Ginny's forehead wet again.

"No," Ginny said shaking her head stubbornly. "You heard the others, we need to stay here. How do we not know that Death Eaters are right outside of the Common Room? I can't put myself, baby James, you, your unborn child, Breeanna, or Roselyn in that danger."

"You are putting yourself and baby James in danger right now because you are too stressed."

"I'll be fine," Ginny growled.

Harry had realized that he had Ginny's wand in his hand and not his own. Then a memory popped in his head of three years ago when he realized that his wand wouldn't fight against Voldemort. Harry knew that he had to use this information to his advantage.

Harry and Voldemort got into a very heated battle again. Curses being thrown here and there and there were groans and moans. Harry fought harder then he had ever fought in his entire life.

Harry was fighting for his life, his life with his family, and the lives of his family.

There was a big boulder coming flying towards Harry and Harry had just seen Voldemort throw it at him.

Before the boulder could hit Harry, he threw Ginny's wand in the air and yelled, "Deletrius!" The boulder disintegrated.

Harry then threw the curse that caused boils to pop up all over Voldemort's white skin like body, "Furnunculus!"

"Aarrrgh!" Voldemort screamed.

"Incendio!" Harry had set fire to another tree branch, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry yelled and dropped it to top of Voldemort.

With the many boils now on his body and then with a burning branch up on his body, Voldemort was screaming because of the pain and anger he felt at that exact moment.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the branch and yelled, "Deletrius!"

"Mobilarbus!" Harry yelled and threw a boulder that looked just like one Harry had had thrown at him.

Another boulder was thrown at Harry and he yelled again, "Deletrius!"

Harry then pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled, "Tarantallegra!"

Voldemort took the dancing charm off of himself and Harry looked straight into Voldemort's eye and Harry knew this was it…this was the end.

Harry threw Ginny's wand to the ground and Voldemort cackled, "Stupid fool."

"Actually I am using my brain for once," Harry growled and threw his hands out in front of him as he saw little scarlet and gold sparks shoot. Harry was going to use wandless magic to kill Lord Voldemort, once and for all.

It made since now that Harry had thought about it. Of course a wand wasn't going to get rid of Lord Voldemort, that was what everyone else had used before. No one had the power or had even thought about using wandless magic.

'_The power he knew not_.'

Of course! It all made since. Of course Voldemort knew about wandless magic, but he wasn't using it. Harry knew wandless magic and Voldemort didn't know that Harry knew how. Harry using wandless magic and the love for baby James and Ginny had to be what the prophecy talked about…

Voldemort raised his wand to Harry and both men yelled at the same time, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

One was still standing, the other had felt the rushing wind and the blinding green light, dead before he had ever hit the ground.


	28. The Scar

__

A.N./ Well everyone, here we are, at the end of the third part of the saga. I know, sad isn't it? But don't be too sad, there will indeed be a fourth part to this ficcy and yes, I have already started writing it. The name of it will be called, "Beauty In The Eye Of The Beholder." So please keep your eyes open for it. I will want to try and have a few chapters done before I post it. I don't want to keep you guys in too much suspense, but I want at least five chapters done before I start on it. Any questions or if you want notification for when the I start the fic email me, my email is in the author page, and I will inform you when I have made the first post! Happy reading!

****

Chapter 28

__

Voldemort raised his wand to Harry and both men yelled at the same time, "Avada Kedavra!"

One was still standing, the other had felt the rushing wind and the blinding green light, dead before he had ever hit the ground.

Death Eaters began to apparate off of the grounds and the person that had been standing passed out in exhaustion.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron ran over to his best mate and Draco wasn't far behind him.

The Aurors and the rest of the Order members ran over to Harry.

"We will take his body. The ministry is going to want to make sure he is truly dead," Mad Eye Moody spoke up and nodded towards a pink haired woman Ron had only seen a few times through the Order.

"Malfoy," Ron spoke up. "They are taking Voldemort's corpse to the Ministry, help me carry Harry's body to the Hospital Wing."

"No," Professor McGonagall stopped the boys. "We don't know how hurt is he is and he might have some broken bones." Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a stretcher appeared, and then she levitated the body onto the stretcher. "Mr. Weasley please escort Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing, tell Poppy that he needs medical attention immediately."

Ron nodded and left with the stretcher that had Harry Potter's almost lifeless body upon.

McGonagall then turned to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, I need you to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Head Boy and Girls' dormitories, you know the password to the room that your wife and Mrs. Potter are in. We need to make sure that both women and the babies are okay."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ginny," Susan said dipping the rag in cool water again and replacing it on her sister-in-law's forehead. "Please let me bring you to the Hospital Wing."

"No," Ginny moaned. "You know what they told us earlier."

"Yes, but you could lose James! You started screaming just a few minutes ago and you said that the pain was both in your abdomen and in you head."

"It was Harry, I am worried about him."

There was a noise that made both women jump and the Head Boy's bedroom door opened to revel a very tired and worn out looking Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Susan yelled as she left Ginny's side for the first time that day, "Thank Merlin you are alive!"

Draco took Susan in his arms and let her silently sob into his shoulder. Draco didn't know what to say to her, today had been the worst day of his life and yet to hold Susan and see Breeanna across the room somehow made half of the nightmare go away.

"Ginerva!" Professor McGonagall gasped as she ran over to the teenager's bed, "What in Merlin's name?"

"She wouldn't let me take her to the Hospital Wing," Susan said turning around.

"I will take her now, the war is over. Voldemort is gone."

"What about my family?" Susan asked.

"The majority of them are really banged up and in the hospital wing, Bridget is helping Madam Pomfrey out with all the injured."

"I should go with you and help," Susan turned to Draco. "We both should."

"Madam Pomfrey will want to make sure that you are okay Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy, I suggest you stay here with the children."

"I want to see my family!" Susan yelled.

"I won't hear a word of it," Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"Then I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore!"

"Susan," Draco said turning his wife around. "He is dead."

"What!" Susan and Ginny yelled at the same time and Professor McGonagall was trying to get Ginny on the stretcher.

"By who?" Susan asked.

"Autumn," Draco said looking Susan straight in her green eyes. "Professor McGonagall is now Headmistress and you must listen to her. I will be right back, just enough time for Madam Pomfrey to okay me and I will come straight back here to help you out with Breeanna and Roselyn."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Draco said leaving with Professor McGonagall and Ginny Potter.

Sadie Malfoy walked over to the playpen that held baby Roselyn and baby Breeanna, looking down she smiled. Not matter how horrible things were on the outside world, there was only peace and happiness in this room.

"Yes, yes you are fine Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey yelled at the Seventh year, "Go on now before you give me a bloody heart attack."

Draco nodded and headed back to the Head Boy and Girl dormitories.

Madam Pomfrey walked off and went back to one of the many beds that had a curtain around it. Madam Pomfrey walked through the tiny slit between the curtains and then made sure it was tightly closed behind her.

"How is he?"

"Better," Bridget Potter said taking her eyes off of her older brother for an instant and to look at the school nurse.

"Good, and the tests?"

Bridget let go of Harry's hand and went to the end of his bed and got the clipboard off of the end of Harry's bed. "As to be expected."

"Good, and you will keep an eye on him?"

"I am not leaving his bed."

"I am sorry but I need you to help me with another patient real quick."

"But…"

"It has to do with Mrs. Potter and the baby."

"Ginny too!" Bridget asked as tears filled her hazel eyes with green flakes, "What is wrong?"

"Follow me."

Arabella Black awoke, but hadn't opened her eyes. There seemed to be a very odd stench reaching Arabella's nose and Arabella wondered what potion or antiseptic Roselyn had gotten into now.

Then it hit Arabella like a bludger to the head, the final battle.

Arabella's eyes popped open and she looked to her right to see Adora laying beside her and Adora was asleep. Adora looked as if had a really bad bump upon her head.

"Bella?"

Arabella turned around to see her youngest niece almost in tears, "Come here." Arabella opened her arms and Bridget crawled into the bed and tried to get as close to the only mother-like figure she had ever had in her life.

"I was so scared," Bridget said sitting up and staring into the eyes that her aunt shared not only with her mother but with her older sister and brother.

"I am okay," Arabella said smiling. "What are you doing in here, you aren't hurt too are you?"

"No, I am fine. I have been helping Madam Pomfrey out with all of the patients she has, and now the final battle is over I am not the only one helping out."

"The others?"

"Harry, Adora, and Ginny are here."

"Ginny?"

Bridget bit her bottom lip and nodded, "She was having problems earlier with the baby."

"How are Ginny and the baby?"

"Madam Pomfrey says that they will be okay, there was too much stress upon them both."

"Of course, it makes since. How is Harry?"

This time tears filled up in Bridget's eyes, "Still unconscious."

"Healthy?"

"He should be fine."

"You are lying to me."

"Well, we think he will live."

"You think he will live?" Arabella chocked out.

"His fight with Voldemort had been very excruciating, and his body is totally exhausted."

"Where is Poppy?"

"Checking on the other patients."

"Okay, where is Albus."

Bridget blinked and then nodded, "Deceased."

"What!" Arabella screamed.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over and began to scold Bridget for upsetting Arabella.

"Poppy!"

"Arabella," Madam Pomfrey smiled at Arabella. "What is wrong dear?"

"Albus…is…dead?"

It looked as if Madam Pomfrey was…crying? "Yes, yes he is."

"Oh Merlin," someone gasped but it wasn't Bridget, Arabella, or Madam Pomfrey.

"Adora, dear!" Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her, as she had finally awoken. "How do you feel?"

"Beyond the shock of my Headmaster's death?"

"Yes."

"As if I will feel physical pain for the rest of my life."

"Then that is normal," Madam Pomfrey said going over Adora's vital signs. "You are doing better, thank Merlin. Justin will be by soon to give you both the potion that the both of you need."

"Justin?" Adora asked.

"Finch-Fletchley." Madam Pomfrey then turned to Bridget, "I need you to help me with another patient and Oliver is asking for you."

"Where is Wood?" Adora asked.

"_Professor_ Wood," Madam Pomfrey corrected Adora. "Is in the hospital wing also. Miss Potter, I really need your help so please come and help me."

"Draco you are back!" Susan yelled as she sprung off of her older brother's bed and threw herself into her husband's arms.

Susan's head was buried into Draco's chest and he chuckled, "Of course I am back. What did you think I would do, leave you?"

"Well," Susan blushed. "No, but I was afraid that you would be in the hospital wing for weeks or something like that."

"Daddy!"

Sadie and Draco Malfoy turned around to see their one year old jumping up and down on the bed. "Breeanna!" Draco let go of his wife for a few minutes to go and take his little girl into his arms and he kissed her cheeks and forehead, "Merlin I missed you."

"Mummy?"

Everyone turned around to see baby Roselyn with tears running down the porcelain face that she shared with her mother, "Mummy! Mummy!"

Susan walked over and picked the one and a half year old, "Shh."

"Mummy, Mummy!"

"Maybe I should go to the hospital wing and see if Arabella is awake, it seems that Roselyn won't be happy until she see her mother."

"Mummy, Mummy!" Roselyn began to scream.

"I think you are right. Go ahead, I am going to stay here with Bree."

"Okay, we will be back," Susan said leaning over to give her husband a light kiss.

"How is your family?"

"Don't worry about my family right now Oliver, I have to make sure that you are doing okay."

"I was worried about your family, don't get snippy with me." Oliver growled.

"That is just the potion kicking in and you need your rest. Just let the potion kick in and go to sleep."

"Wait," Oliver said grabbing one of Bridget's tiny wrists. "Wait I have to ask you…"

"Shh," Bridget said bringing his blanket up to his chest and then watching his eyes flutter asleep.

Bridget nodded and walked off to the next patient, "Bridget marry me." Oliver said sleepily, and Bridget wasn't close enough to hear him ask.

"Are you injured?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey isn't allowing anyone in here that isn't injured."

"You aren't injured!"

"Yes but I am wanting to take a career as a Healer."

"Move it Justin!" Sadie Malfoy yelled, "This baby just wants to see her mother."

"I am sorry but…"

"Justin move," Bridget growled and took her baby cousin from her sister. "I will bring her to Arabella."

"Well is Bella going to be here for a long time?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't I stay?"

"You aren't even suppose to be here!" Justin spoke up again.

"I will be leaving in a little while and I will drop Roselyn back off with you, wait are you going to be the one taking care of her?"

"I figured so, since I am really the only that knows how because of Bree. Besides Roselyn and Bree are like best friends."

"Okay, I will stop by. Your place right?"

"Right," Susan nodded and waved goodbye.

"_She_ isn't suppose to be here," Justin said snootily.

"Stuff Finch-Fletchley," Bridget said rolling her eyes at this stupid Hufflepuff.

"But Madam Pomfrey said…"

"Do you really believe that my one and a half year old cousin is really a Death Eater in disguise? Come on, I know that even you aren't even that daft!"

"Fine," Justin said rolling his eyes and stalking off.

"Miss Potter?"

Bridget turned around to see Madam Pomfrey, "Sorry. It is just that Susan brought her by to see Arabella and I figured…"

"I have moved Arabella in one of the closed off rooms with Adora. Room two, you can take baby Roselyn in there. Then I need you to help me out in room number one."

"Yes ma'am." Bridget nodded and walked to the very back of the Hospital Wing to the closed off rooms, specifically room number two to bring Roselyn to her mummy.

Bridget knocked on the door and walked in. Both women were sitting up in their beds and both women seemed to be happy to see Roselyn.

"Mummy, Mummy!" Baby Roselyn began to squirm in her cousin's arm and was trying to jump to her mother's hospital bed. "Mummy, Mummy!"

Arabella held her arms out and took her baby, and held her tightly. "Hello my darling, I missed you so much."

"Mummy, Mummy!" Roselyn said not so much a demand now but as excitement now, as the baby hadn't seen her mother in many hours now.

"Thank you Bridget," Arabella said looking up to her niece and smiling.

"Don't thank me, thank Susan. She brought Roselyn by, but we have orders no to let anyone who isn't injured in. Justin was giving Susan a hard time about bringing the baby in, and so I told him off." Bridget said beaming at the end.

"Well I am glad you did."

"I can't stay, unfortunately. I have to go check on, whomever is in room number one. I will come back later and check on you guys."

"Have you had a break yet?" Adora asked.

"No not yet, why?"

"You look as if you are driving yourself insane."

"I will sleep later on, but right now I have to help out since I am not hurt."

Bridget left room number two and closed the door behind her as she entered room number one. Bridget felt her face turn into a smile, "You are both awake!"

It looked as if one of the hospital beds had been expanded and now Harry and Ginny Potter were sharing a bed together, just laying in each other's arms. Harry had one of his hands on top of Ginny's abdomen that had just started to show in the last few days.

"Yes," Ginny smiled and turned to look at her husband.

"How do you feel?" Bridget asked as she pulled a chair up to her brother and sister-in-laws bed.

"As if my body will never stop aching," Harry said but remarkably he still had a smile upon is face. "Now I have Ginny, James, and you here with me; so I feel loads better."

"Yes we do have that charm, don't we Ginny?" Bridget said with arrogance that her father had had so many years ago. "How do you feel Ginny?"

"Horrible," Ginny blushed. "I was not only griped out by Madam Pomfrey but by my husband and Professor McGonagall."

"You saw McGonagall? I haven't seen her at all," Bridget said her face kind of dropping.

"She told me that I was being ridiculous for putting not only myself but my baby's life in danger with all the stress that I was feeling. The moment I began to feel ill, that I should have let Susan bring me here."

"Yes you should have," Harry threw in his two knuts.

"Hush you," Ginny playfully shoved him.

"Harry is right."

"Anyways, but Mummy and baby are fine now."

"That is brilliant!"

"That is what I said," Harry said toothily.

"Well I have to check on you guys health and then I have to go and check on everyone else."

"How is Arabella and Adora?" Harry asked.

"How did you even know that they were injured?" Bridget asked.

"McGonagall told us."

"Oh okay, well let me start on this and then go on the rest of my rounds."

"Where is Bridget?" Oliver Wood yelled stubbornly.

"None of your business," Justin Finch-Fletchley said pushing Wood back down. "You need to lie down."

"No, I need to speak to Bridget!"

"Bridget is busy with other patients."

Madam Pomfrey walked up, "Problem?"

"I want to see Miss Potter."

"Miss Potter is on her rounds."

"Ha," Justin said with a smirk of satisfaction upon his face.

"But," Madam Pomfrey added looking at Justin oddly. "I will tell Miss Potter to stop by your bed in a little while, once she had reported back to me."

"Thank you."

There was a knock at Susan and Draco's portrait hole and Susan opened the portrait to see Ron Weasley.

"Ron you are alright!"

Ron nodded, "Madam Pomfrey had to make sure I was okay. Yeah but I am still alive and kicking. Is it alright if I come in?"

"Of course," Susan said moving out of the way and letting Ron in.

"You sure your husband won't mind?"

"It is fine," Susan said pushing Ron down in one of the arm chairs of the living room of their dormitory.

"Where is your husband?"

"Draco wanted to give Breeanna a bath."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Susan said a bit blurry-eyed. "He said that he felt like he needed to be as close to her as possible because he could have been taken away from us today."

"That is true," Ron nodded. "I was bloody well scared that I wouldn't see any of my family or friends ever again. Have you heard any words on how the others are?"

"No," Susan said as she felt her face drop. "I went to bring Roselyn earlier to Arabella and Justin Finch-Fletchley wouldn't let me in."

"_Bastard_," Ron snarled. "I never liked him."

"Yeah, well what made me mad was that Roselyn had been screaming for her mother and he was telling me that I couldn't come in."

"_Bastard_."

"Bridget is suppose to come by later on to bring Roselyn back, I will be watching Roselyn while Arabella is still in the Hospital Wing, and I will ask her how everyone is doing. If you want to stay, you could ask her whatever you like too."

"Your husband and I don't really get along and I don't think he will want me overstaying my welcome."

"Don't worry about it Weasley," Draco said walking back in the living area with baby Breeanna in his arms in pink pajamas. "This is a time of worry and you can stay, just don't get on my nerves."

They all laughed at this, and as Breeanna was at her copying stage she laughed too.

Harry and Ginny Potter had taken a nap for a while, but Ginny was the first to wake. Ginny pushed herself up and saw that Harry was still asleep. She had always loved to run her hands through his messy hair, and as she did this his hair shifted. Ginny gasped and this caused Harry to wake up.

"What is wrong love?"

"Your…your…"

"What is wrong?" Harry placed his hand upon his head and realization kicked it.

__

Harry Potter's body laid on the ground stiff, his brilliant green eyes that he had inherited from his mother staring blankly above.

Well, not quite blankly.

True, the Killing Curse had been thrown at him, and true Harry had heard the rushing wind and the blinding green light but some how Harry Potter wasn't dead. Harry Potter was very much alive.

Then Voldemort spoke, "What did I tell you Potter! You are going to meet up with your Mudblood mother, blood traitor father, uncle, and grandfather."

Harry felt himself clinch his fist, he wasn't slowly dying. Harry still felt alive but a weird tingling feeling at his forehead, where Voldemort had hit him.

As Ginny began to speak, realization of what had happened hit Harry. "It is gone Harry. It is really gone, the scar."


End file.
